The Story of Wasure Uchiha
by Regent Mephiles01
Summary: The story of Shisui Uchiha's younger brother, twin brother of Miko Uchiha and Jinchuuriki of the Juubi No Ookami. Raised by Obito, see how Wasure learns of his mother's history and his fathers as he learns his powerful ancestry. In a massive Au world see how the world can change when the world of Naruto expands as the Biju count goes from Nine to Twenty as new villages rise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer-this is a story of a op oc, if you are not a fan of such stories this is the point when you may want to leave. if you don't care or like op stories, I hope you enjoy it. Also I do not own Naruto, I only own my oc's such as Wasure while other things are my friends or a idea between me and my friends. Now sit back and** **enjoy.**

On the night of the Nine tails rampage, a mother runs with her children. She held one of her twins, the two year old Miko. Her eldest son held the twin brother Wasure. The children were Uchiha while she was a refugee from a distant island. As they looked for a shelter, a chunk of a destroyed building cut off the mother and the son.

"Shisui go ahead, I'll find another way."

"But mom."

"Go!"

He began to run off when he heard his mother scream. He ran back to see a shadow figure trying to steal his sister, he went jump when he saw the figure stab and kill his mother.

"Mom!"

His eyes changed, the power of the Uchiha was activated. The Sharingan, the figure took his sister and stared at Shisui. All he could hear was a slither, as if a snake was nearby. When he was reading a kunai, he heard someone walk behind him. As he turned around he saw a masked man staring at the shadowy figure.

"Was that necessary Orouchimaru?" Asked the masked man.

"Yes, Madara." Replied Orouchimaru

"You better be right." Obito hated making this deal, he hated making it in general.

"Oh, look at the scary Uchiha. A deals a deal." Orouchimaru had gotten what he wanted, his own Uchiha.

"Fine, just hold your half of the bargain." Obito only made the deal for what Orouchimaru offered, to stay away from the Akatsuki.

Shisui was frozen with fear, Orouchimaru and Madara Uchiha! A Sanin and the most powerful Uchiha working together, he was powerless.

"Trust me I will, now I will take my leave farewell." Orouchimaru picking up the baby girl then walked away into the shadows.

"Shisui, listen to me I need you to grab your brother and come with me. Obito looked down at the kid, he saw the terroir in his eyes.

"Why…why should I come with you when you allowed Orouchimaru to kill my mother!" Shisui knew he had no chance fighting Madara, yet he had to defend his brother.

Obito let out a sigh. "Fine if you want to be complicated, Zetsu do it."

Shisui looked around only to get hit by three needles traced with a poison that while it didn't kill, it took down enough vital systems it knocks the victim out. Zetsu emerged from his hiding spot from the wall.

"U should have expected him to be stubborn." Zetsu had two halves Black and White, Black was more a jerk and sadistic. White was more relaxed and peaceful. And right now black was talking.

"I know black, want to state anything else that was obvious?" Obito walked over the unconscious Shisui, he picked up the baby boy. Obito was taken back by the boys looks, he looked almost feral. He had sharp nails and some fangs showing, he had a full head of hair. He must have gained his mother's traits, who had white hair and had some small fangs as well, Obito then looked at Zetsu.

"What is it Obito?" Asked White Zetsu.

"He barely can count as an Uchiha, he is more whatever his mother was." He looks more Inuzuka, yet when he looked into his mother's background. It said she was found on a beach by what would be her husband when she was thirteen, official report was a shipwreck that led to amnesia. She was listed as an island native that had wind chakra nature. He felt the baby move around, he looked down to see dark blue eyes. They were staring into his soul, Obito felt a power in the boy. What could have his mother been?

"Obito, we should leave the fox may come over here or worse send a beast bomb over here." White was picking up Shisui now.

"Your right, listen we're heading back to the safehouse." Obito started to walk to Zetsu.

"What about your former sensei?" Black was surprised by this.

"I would be a fool to assume I could beat his speed, besides he can only seal the Nine Tails with only one sealing technique. I made sure of that." Obito while wanted Konoha destroyed for personal reasons, he had to focus on these two and the project Madara created.

"Getting soft, are we?" Black mocked him now.

"May I remind you who is more powerful?" Obito activated his Mangekyo sharingan and stared Black down.

"And may I remind you who created me? I am Madara's will incarnated, I am his shadow." Black loved rubbing that in.

"As am I, I am his light." White always was the kinder half between them.

"Both of you shut it, lets hurry up and leave before the Nine Tails finds us." Obito with the child kamuied away, as Zetsu went into the ground with Shisui. As they left, a ANBU agent comes out of his hiding spot. He had heard the whole thing, as he came out. A commander showed up.

"Mitarashi! Where have you been, we thought we lost you."

"Sorry sir, I cut caught under some ruble from a blast." Replied Mitarashi.

"Fine then, come with me. We need all the help we can get." The commander was ready to fight back.

"Yes commander." Mitarashi ran to him.

"Just call me Kakashi, hearing commander over and over again gets annoying." Both of them then ran off to help the counter attack against the Fox. Mitarashi just kept thinking about what he saw and heard, then a horrible thought came to him. Did they sense him and want someone to hear them? If so, that means they could find him and deal with him whenever. This will not end well.

When Obito and Zetsu arrived to the woods close to the safehouse, Obito looked at the child to make sure nothing happened to the boy. He noticed a green mark, he pulled the boy's shirt down to see two marks. If they were a saying he couldn't tell as he had never seen a language like this before.

"What is it?" Asked White Zetsu.

"He has these two tattoos, I'm not sure what it means. It's probably nothing, let's keep moving." Obito just wanted to get out of sight, the only reason they don't go straight to the safehouse is to make sure no bandits are around.

"Okay." Replied White.

As they walked down the road, they heard movement in the woods around them. Either these were bandits here by coincidence or… Orouchimaru's Sound Shinobi

"Obito." Black had noticed it as well.

"Yeah, I know. Be ready to get the boy's and leave." Obito could easily take down them down, it would be annoying to have to deal with the boy as well. They kept walking keeping the guise of not knowing the stalkers were discovered, when eleven shinobi jumped and landed in front of them. Ten genin probably to be the meat shields for their leader, who was no other than Orouchimaru's second command. Kobura, the man who Obito could consider not a complete pawn.

"Kobura, I see you are here to take the children. Orders from the same master that uses you as his footrest." Obito still hated the guy though.

"Like you know anything Madara, you are the most powerful shinobi you believe you are. You were just a pawn for Lord Orouchimaru, and now you and your friend will hand the children over or die. I don't care which you chose, either way I show who's more powerful." Kobura was full of himself as always, Obito had waited for this moment to kill the fool. He was going to enjoy this.

"Is that why you brought your daycare with you?" Obito was smiling under his mask, the only reason these kids are here is because Kobura is a coward.

"We'll see who is making jokes soon, Genin show him what you can do." On his order, eight of them ran to Obito.

"Fools." Obito just dodged their attacks with ease, he then started kicking them back. When one would jump and dive in, he would dodge it and stomp their head in the ground. "The smart one's stayed back."

Kobura looked back at the last two who stayed back.

"Worthless brats! Fine I'll kill you then." Kobura pulled out a kunai.

"Zetsu hold the boy." Obito turned to see Zetsu behind him, giving the boy to him.

"Okay." Replied White.

"Kill the fool and be done with this already." Replied Black.

"I will." Obito looked back at Kobura. "I might as well and treat this more seriously." Obito removed his cloak showing his black outfit. "Now let's end this." Obito dashed to Kobura who threw the kunai in response and jumped back. Obito dodged it and activated his Mangekyo to pull out a katana out of his kamui dimension.

"What!" Kobura witnessed that and was taken back, what did he just do? He pulled out two more kunai, he had to fight him somehow. Obito went on the offensive, landing blow after blow tiring Kobura out.

"What's wrong Kobura? Tired all ready? What happen to you being all powerful. Did it slither away like you coward snakes always do!" Obito wanted to kill Kobura, the hatred was not for his actions with the genin. No this was all the boasting and idiotic crap he said. Obito would be doing the world a favor, as he went for another swing. Kobura spat out a poisonous cloud, causing Obito to jump back.

"I guess your not as stupid as I thought you were, still I have other ways to deal with you." Obito activated his kamui, for his finishing blow. Obito took off his mask, knowing he would kill Kobura. He channeled his chakra for the fire jutsu.

"Fire style Blast Wave Wild Dance."

Obito blowing fire out his mouth into the kamui projecting it further with the air it released. As the fire reached Kobura, he screamed in terror and would burn alive still screaming.

"Took you long enough." Zetsu walked to Obito handing the baby back to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's head back already." Obito wanted this night over with.

"What about the other two?" Black pointed them to Obito, they were frozen in fear.

"You two, you can either leave or come with me." Obito could find some use for them. They then ran into the woods, still scared after seeing what Obito did.

"Your letting them live?"

"Yes, who's going believe kids saying that Madara is still alive?" Obito then started walking.

"If you say so." Zetsu followed him down the road.

As they got closer, the baby boy got more restless. Obito even swore the kid growled, this was getting strange.

"Obito we should hurry, the poison will end soon." Zetsu felt the boy's blood beginning to flow normally.

"Fine then, I'll kamui you do what ever you do." With that they arrived at the underground safehouse that went into a giant tree. As they arrived, Zetsu laid Shisui down on the floor. As he did Shisui started to come through.

"Where am…. MOM!" His memories came flooding back, seeing her drop dead. Cold, lifeless he saw it over and over. And he could do nothing about it, he was too weak but he knew he will avenge her. As he felt anger flow through him, he looked around to see the masked man and a creature half black and half white.

"You! You let her die, Why!" Shisui stood up, his eyes switched to the sharingan. They began to change to a four point shuriken, he activated his Mangekyo sharingan. He first achieved it seeing the horrors of the last great war.

"I had no choice, I hated it as well. If I had known he would do that, I would have saved her." Obito regretted this now, he would have to explain everything now.

"Yeah right, and you're suppose to be Madara Uchiha our most powerful clan member." Shisui was letting his emotions talk now.

"I'm not Madara, my name is Obito Uchiha. I tell you this for one reason, to gain your trust. I know you may never will, but you can leave whenever you want. Zetsu or I will take you there whenever you wish to leave and rejoin your clan." Obito knew this kid was full of anger, he has been there. Where all you feel is the anger and hatred you never knew you had in you burning and you let it all out.

"Yeah right, you'll just kill me." Shisui was not believing this "trust" nonsense.

"No, I won't. I wouldn't go through all that trouble just to kill you." Obito was doing what he could not to lose his patience with the kid.

"And what of my brother and sister?" Shisui needed know how they were.

"Your sister is with Orouchimaru, your brother is in my hands." Replied Obito.

"I see…I lost Miko…. I still have Wasure at least." Shisui began to tear up, he fell down to one knee.

Obito took off his yellow mask, revealing his face. He knelt down to see Shisui crying, Shisui looked up to see Obito's face it was as if he was burned halfway. He had only one sharingan, how was that possible?

"Wait how do you have only one sharingan?" Shisui had stopped crying, and reverted to regular eyes.

"It is a long story, one Zetsu can tell you while he takes you around the safehouse. I need to check something with your brother." Obito motioned Zetsu to take Shisui away, Obito then went upstairs to the medical room. Perhaps he could see what Wasure was with a blood test. He went up past his room, where his other masks were hanged up. Placing his yellow one up, he continued to the medical room where a desk was to analyze and dissect objects. Placing the boy down, he picked a finger and poked it with a needle. Blood came out for one second just for it to heal instantly.

"What?" Obito did it again, just for it to instantly heal. He looked down to see the tattoos glowing, was this a protective seal? It seems to act as a defense against bleeding out, odd. He had never seen anything like it. The boy's eyes opened, the eyes again just stared into Obito's soul. As if a divine being was judging him, the last time he saw something like this was with Kurama… No there's no way this kid's a Jinchuuriki, there all accounted for. This had to be something else but just what? As Obito kept thinking what the kid could be Zetsu walked in.

"He discovered the books you took from the Uchiha library, he may stay after all." White had a smile on his half of the face.

"Thank you for the update White, make sure he takes care of them please. You'll be training him soon." Obito was focused on Wasure.

"How soon?" Asked White.

"Tomorrow, have him choose one book and teach him how to use that move until he masters it. Then do it with two more books then I will help him with his Mangekyo. Then he will he teach himself, with you suprivising him." Obito turned to Zetsu to see how he reacted.

"And the boy?" Asked Black.

"I will handle his when he reaches the age of five, you must have him be able to read by age four. Start when he is almost four if need be, he is going to need how to use the books and scrolls I took and if need be I need to get more." Obito then looked back at Wasure, he wondered if got a Kekki Genkai from his parents. It would have to be Scorch if it was. Either way the boy was to be his pupil.

"What is the plan for him?" Asked Black.

"Teach him till age eight, have him become an agent in Konoha for us. Then possible use him and his brother to help Project Tskuki No Me." Obito honestly didn't really have a good plan for them, he just needed how they would grow up.

"I see, anything else? Asked Black.

"I guess deal with Orouchimaru eventually." Obito really had no plan…

"I'll see to Shisui's training then. Good luck with the boy." Zetsu then walked off.

"I may need it." Obito looked back at Wasure to notice something with his hair, a snow white strand of hair. It could have been just some random hair, yet it was not the only one. Obito noticed three more all next to each other, what is with this boy? Will all his hair turn white? He picked Wasure up, when he did the boy let out a moan. It sounded like a wolf cup, thinking it's his mind playing tricks on him. He takes the boy to his room, where a crib was. He had to plan for Wasure's arrival since he made the deal with Orouchimaru. Placing the sleeping baby down, Obito himself then went to bed he was tired. It may be four in the morning but he needs sleep.

Inside the mind of Wasure, a hidden beast stood locked away. The beast was covered by the darkness of the cell, he went from being his normal sleeping self to seeing his former Jinchuuriki killed in cold blood. The same woman who was his current Jinchuuriki's mother, he had never been this angry before. He finally see's how it feels to lose those you cared for, as he looked through the eyes of Wasure. He thought of a plan of vengeance, that was when he heard the sound of small hands hitting a hard floor.

" **He's already here, huh the boy has promise to show up here as a one year old."** The wolf's voice was deep but calm, as if he was a benevolent divine being. He certainly was calmer than the Fox, man when the fox finds out about him he's gonna flip. Well he may as well give the kid a gift, channeling his chakra he preformed a summon. Summoning a wolf pup, his "Son" according to the Sage of Six Paths.

" **Argos, this is to be your future owner. Take care of him will ya."**

The small white pup just barked back

" **Good boy."** The smiled, at least one good thing happened tonight. The wolf then had his son disappear, he then stared into the roof of the cell. **"Man it's boring without the bear."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Six years have passed, Shisui trained by Zetsu was close to being Jonin level. Being their assassin when the Akatsuki needed someone dead, yet could not get involved. As for Wasure, he was an interesting case for Obito and Zetsu. He would seem to be able to control chakra easier than his brother, when tested he had an affinity to fire and wind. By age four he had a great fireball technique. As for Argos, the pup was not an immediate gift, if a wolf cub showed up out of nowhere there would be tons of questions. Argos was discovered by Wasure while training his fireball jutsu. He would then spend two hours to convince Obito to allow him to keep him. He would on one condition, Wasure commits to awaking his sharingan by age six. For that, Wasure would train nonstop, he would work on fireballs, he would work on shurikenjutsu thanks to scrolls Obito "barrowed" from the Uchiha archives. While he was not a master he had a start. Now Wasure was six years old, for the past months he had a dream of him standing in front a giant cage and just saw nothing but the breath of a large animal. It would end there, he never understood it. But he more important things to worry about, he was six now. It was time for him to awaken his sharingan, he knew it could be from combat or emotional stress. He just wondered how it would work for him._

"Wasure!"

Zetsu yelled the boy's name in an effort for him to come down from his room.

"Coming!" Wasure put on his blue jacket as he ran out of his room, as he did Shisui was coming out of his room as well. He was putting on his Akatsuki coat, he became an official member today.

"Hey bro." Wasure had idolized him, he knew him as a great big brother. Not the Akatsuki's secret assassin.

"Good morning Wasure." Shisui waved at his brother ran by.

"Wasure!" Black yelled the boy's the name again, as he did Wasure appeared.

"Hey Zetsu." Said the smiling Wasure.

"Good morning Wasure." Replied White.

"Morning." Replied Black.

Wasure was pumped for today, he was ready to prove himself.

"So where is Obito?" Wasure knew he would be back overnight from a meeting for the Akatsuki.

"He is in the training room, he is waiting for you." Replied White.

"Okay, hey where is Argos?" Wasure usually had the wolf sleep with him. Argos was bigger than a pup but was more in a middle stage growth wise. He was gone when Wasure woke up.

"He is off hunting, he's been like this for awhile now you should know this." White was right, Argos has been acting more like a wolf lately.

"Okay, well wish me luck." Wasure ran off to the training room, when he arrived he saw Obito. He was in his Akatsuki coat, he was in his Tobi persona.

"Ah, Wasure. Today is the day, are you ready?" Obito was smiling under his orange mask. He was happy for Wasure, he had been training hard the past year. Now was when Uchiha boy's become men, Obito got in a readied stance.

"Yep, are you Obito?" Wasure was ready for this, he had a move he wanted to show Obito for awhile now.

"Yes, now make the first move." Replied Obito.

"All right then." Wasure started a dead sprint to Obito, moving his hand for the fireball jutsu.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Wasure channeled the fire through his throat creating the great fireball. Launching it at Obito, Obito was impressed the fire ball was under control. The form was great, he just needs time to create variants off it. Obito dodged it just to see Wasure have shuriken in his hands. He saw three in total, when he threw them he performed hand signs for a wind jutsu? Obito was caught off guard, pockets of concentrated wind wrapped around the shuriken. As Obito thought of just using Kamui to dodge them. He saw Wasure grin as he held some powder in his hand.

"Got ya." What did he mean by that? Obito took another look at the shuriken and noticed black powder in the wind pockets.

"Fire Style Blazing Shuriken!" Wasure threw a fourth shuriken on fire, using wind to give it a speed boost. It caught up to the other three and ignited the other three making three small fire balls.

"What!" So, he can use gun powder huh. Good to know, he is improving. Sadly, Obito kamuied away just land behind him. When he went land a hit, Wasure dodged with and threw two more shuriken. One cut up the coat Obito had and the other left a small cut to this hand.

"Well done Wasure, now it's my turn." Obito activated his regular sharingan. He grabbed his katana, unsheathing it Obito looked at Wasure to see he went to a defensive stance with Kunai in hand. Obito laughed a little inside, he must have ten kunai with him. He really did prepare for today. Obito lunged at Wasure, Wasure now had to parry back with his kunai. Pushing back each blow from the katana, Wasure then had an idea. He could channel wind chakra in his hand like the air bomb jutsu in the last Uchiha scroll he read. Then ignite it with fire and gun powder! He just needed an opening, he would step back and back deflecting the blows. He waited and kept waiting for an opening, he finally saw on where Obito reared back for a swing. Wasure then quickly channeled as much wind chakra as he could into a condensed ball. The scroll mentioned it looked like a move made by the Sannin Jiraiya. He couldn't remember its name.

"Air Bomb!" Wasure looked at his hand felt the wind in his hand it's force. He raised his hand landing the blow to Obito, when the ball hit Obito a force of wind so great was released. That it sent both of them flying back into the opposite sides of the room. Obito kamuied to land safely, as for Wasure he went into the wall.

"Wasure!" Obito sprinted to check on the boy, when he arrived he had to pull the boy out of the wall. When he then had to kamui him out, having him land in Obito's arms. Obito then kamuied to the medical room where Zetsu was restocking supplies.

"Zetsu! Set up the medical bed now!" White took control of movement while black talked.

"What happened?"

"He did some air bomb jutsu, the force blew back into a wall." Replied Obito.

"An air bomb?" Black never heard of the before.

"Yes, it is a ball of a massive amount of concentrated wind. I'm surprised he was able to control it to begin with." Obito laid Wasure down on the new set up medical bed. As they connected medical equipment, Wasure was alive and well inside his mind staring at the large cage yet again.

"This place again…" Wasure was not expecting to end up here again, then again. He never expected how much force the air bomb had.

" **Well kid, that was interesting."** Wasure looked at the cage, did he just hear a voice?

" **Wait can you hear me now?"** Whatever was in the cage sounded divine.

"Yeah…" Wasure was trying to be cautious about this.

" **Thank god, you finally can hear me! I have been bored out of my mind, now I can finally talk."** The figure moved up, when he did Wasure was a giant Wolf standing up on its back two legs like a human, then he noticed the wolf has…. Ten tails." **"Anyway, the names Fenrir the Ten Tailed Wolf."**

"Uh what?" Wasure was lost, One why he is here with a giant wolf. And Two how is there a Ten Tailed Wolf? Aren't there just Nine Tailed Beasts?

" **Oh, that's right you don't know. Okay summed up version, originally there was the Ten Tailed Beast. The Sage of Six Paths, who can be pretty chill actually. Anyway, he and his brother sealed it away. He then using the idea his sons gave him made Nine Beasts from the Ten Tails. Bad thing is, if they were captured the Ten Tails could be revived. So, after five years he in secret made four more. Me the Ten Tailed Wolf and my Brothers a Bear, a Dragon, and a Phoenix. I was the first and only one let in the world. I could communicate with the other three and in spirit form we could meet. Then the Fang village found me and sealed me in your ancestors. And so, every first born in each generation would host me. You are my twentieth Jinchuuriki."**

"Still lost here."

" **Okay listen, I'm inside you. Mainly where those green seals are, I'll explain more over time but listen. You suffered from a major blow, you would be in a coma if not for me being able to save you."** The wolf sat down now, he then channeled a massive air ball he then just tossed it around as he talked. He was still bored out of his mind.

" **Kid let me tell ya, you have tons of potential. Your mother would be proud, and I promise you this. I will help you avenge her."**

"Wait my mother's dead…" Wasure was told she was kidnapped, why would Obito lie to him.

" **Wait they didn't tell you!?"** The wolf's eyes went from blue to red, he slammed his fist into the ground. **"Those lying, conniving..."** The wolf took a deep breath in and out, his eyes went back to dark blue. **"Sorry about that, I'm normally calm and relaxed. Your mother was my former Jinchuuriki, she… she well. For a while I did not care for the world. I was simply bored, I missed my brothers. But your mother showed me the light of humanity again, it wasn't like I would try to kill you all. It was more like, leave me alone or face my wrath then again. I probably just fall sleep in the woods just be rediscovered. At least that's what you mother would say…"**

Wasure was tearing up, he never met his own mother and according to the Fenrir. She sounded like a perfect angel, and he could never meet her.

" **Kid I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this to you, listen I."** The wolf was cut off by Wasure.

"It's fine, I rather now the truth rather than a sweet lie. Thank you for that." Fenrir looked at the boy, his eye's changed red for a second. He almost got the sharingan, he just needs something more. As the wolf thought of ways, he sensed the two outside were readying to inject some healing serums into Wasure.

" **Wasure I'll talk to you later, you need to wake up now. And don't worry I'll answer any question you have, and don't mention me to them."**

Wasure nodded back just to see a light surround him he had to close his eyes from the brightness. When he opened he saw he was in the medical room.

"Wasure!" Yelled White. "You're okay."

"Huh, your still breathing impressive." Stated Black.

"You idiot." Obito was not mad in a sense of anger but of a father seeing his son do something stupid. "You could have killed yourself."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to" Obito held his hand out.

"Stop right there, yes I know you were excited but you don't pull stuff like that. You could have killed us both, or worse." Obito was disappointed and happy at the same time. He was happy to see Wasure make such progress, he shouldn't have been able to make that air bomb. He was disappointed because he thought Wasure was smarter than this.

"Yes sir." Wasure had his head down now.

"Listen go eat and rest, I may have you go read up more on wind control. Then I will think of what to do about your sharingan next, understood?" Obito knew the boy was depressed, he probably feels cheated out of his sharingan.

"Yes sir." Wasure then got down from the bed, he went to the lounge room. Zetsu and Obito made it for Wasure and Shisui, there they stored food. Both human and Argos's kills. He looked in the cabinets to find some instant ramen, Shisui got both Wasure and Obito addicted to them. As he made it, Argos came in the room.

"Hey buddy, how was hunting?" Wasure knelt down to pet his wolf. He just barked back and lowered his head, nothing huh? Well looks like we both have come up short." Wasure went back to fixing his food, while he waited for it to finish. He tossed some meat to Argos, who then promptly destroyed it.

"Good boy." Wasure then grabbed his food and sat down, he finished it in five minutes. He went to his room soon after, it was carved into the tree. It was clean somewhat, there was the occasional piece of clothing or food wrapper. One the walls were a target for kunai and shuriken, a mask he made and one Obito made him. It was red with swirls into the middle with two eye sockets. He then took his jacket off, and then landed on his bed. He couldn't fall asleep given how he still had somewhat of a headache. So, he thought started reading a book from their own "Uchiha" Library. It was how if a shinobi could master both wind and fire control they could perform a jutsu called Fire Casket or what some Uchiha prefer, the Cremation technique. It showed a Uchiha creating a tornado around the target, picking them up. They would then compress the tornado into a giant sphere and ignite it. Burning and killing the victim instantly, it then mentioned a greater variant could be done with an ability called Amaterasu. He would read that for half an hour when Zetsu walked in.

"Wasure."

"Yes White?" Wasure like Obito and Shisui, called each one their color.

"Obito has a mission for you." White smiled saying that.

"What!" Wasure jumped off the bed with excitement.

"Yes, he needs you to take out three bandits close to the safehouse. He said it may help with your sharingan, Obito said he unlocked his in combat. You may unlock yours that way."

"Awesome! I'll ready some gear." Wasure went to get his equipment.

"No need, Obito had a bag packed. And he told me to give you this." White held out a Katana. "It was Obito's first one, now he wants you to have it." Wasure reached out to grab the weapon, it was already sheathed.

"Where is he? By the way?" Wasure wanted to thank him for this.

"He is preoccupied as is your brother, he will be available when you return."

"Okay I'll see you later then, tell him thanks for me." Wasure waved bye to them.

When Wasure was gone black spoke.

"I have more respect for you now since you kept your mouth shut."

"It was not easy black, last time I helped to this. Obito's child heart was destroyed and replaced by his heart of darkness. White recalled what Obito called him for earlier.

Zetsu was walking out of the medical room when Obito called him back and called for Shisui.

"What is it Obito?" Asked Zetsu.

"Wait he doesn't know. I'm shocked you didn't tell him Obito." Stated Shisui.

"Know what?" Asked black.

"We had a backup plan to activate his sharingan." Obito had a depressed tone his voice. "The Sharingan can be activated from extreme injury due to the emotion of pain the person feels. I have seen it when I had to deal with some rouge Uchiha."

"What kind of injury?" White did not like where this was going.

"Impalement, hit with shuriken. Life threatening…" Shisui could keep going.

"No, this is your own brother!" White couldn't believe this.

"I know that! It's why I have to do it. If he see's me do it, all the anger and pain will activate it. I will do it when he deals with the bandits, for now go tell him he has a mission. I will handle everything else." Shisui then walked out of the room.

"White, hand him this katana. Tell him it was my first one, and hand him this gear. I'm sorry but it must be done." Obito was holding back tears.

"I see… it will be done." Zetsu grabbed the bag and katana.

"Thank you Zetsu, you always have been there for me." Obito kamuied away to his room, he looked down at his desk a burnt picture from his childhood was leaning against the wall.

"Rin, what have I done."

As Wasure ran out, his wolf Argos joined him. They were a good team, with Argo's nose no one could escape them. Putting on the mask, Wasure felt like a powerful shinobi. Who if he showed his face they would run in fear when the recognized who their opponent was. As he ran through the forest, he kept an eye out for any signs of a campfire or any footprints. He would keep this up for an hour, when he stopped for a break he heard someone running towards him. Jumping into the bushes with Argos, he saw a blond kid run past him. What was someone doing out here? As he went to leave his hiding spot he saw three shadows follow him.

"Bandits, Argos you ready." The wolf nodded back. "Okay then let's go." They jumped out to follow the "bandits" unaware of the fact the bandits he was looking for were dead and behind the tree he was next to. As for Fenrir he was awakened as he felt the presence of a tailed beast.  
 **"Wait was that… Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox, it's about time we met."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As Wasure followed the shadow figures with Argo's. Wasure had adrenaline pumping, he may finally be able to get his sharingan. As he and Argos kept running, they found the blond kid stop and in front of him were three figures who were defiantly not bandits. All three had metal head bands and on them was a small rock and behind it was a bigger rock, they all stared the blond boy down.

"Looks like we found a Konoha brat, think we should kill him commander?" The three turned their heads up to a tree, on it's main branch stood a man sharpening a kunai.

"How old is he?" The commander didn't really care for the boy.

"Probably five." Replied one of the shinobi.

"Do what you want, I'm need to check the area for patrols." This made no sense, who lets a five year old wander alone in the forest?

"Sure thing." They had a sadistic smile now, they planned on killing the kid.

The blond kid started to walk away but tripped, he was scared for his life.

"Please no, let me go please." He was pleading for his life.

Wasure was scarred, he knew what shinobi looked like and the main villages. What were Iwa Shinobi doing here? Wasure knew he was no match for fully trained shinobi, but if he did nothing the kid would die. Wasure made his decision after Argos looked at him with the look of "You know the right choice." Wasure took a deep breath, the mask would stop fire jutsu. He decided to take the mask off, reading his katana. He may not survive this but if he can save this kid, then so be it. He ran out from his hiding spot, he had the element of surprise as he sprinted and jumped up to dive at the three shinobi. The one on the left felt a sharp cold pain in his chest, he fell to the ground feeling something land on him. He slowly faded away as Wasure pulled the katana out of his chest. Wasure had gotten lucky and hit his heart, the other two jumped back.

"Banri!" Screamed one of the shinobi

"You little brat you'll pay for that." Yelled the other.

Wasure was in shock, he actually killed one. Perhaps he was more powerful then he thought. He smiled now, he had a sense of cockiness now.

"Bring it on." Wasure then taunted them, he was lucky and now he was overconfident.

"With pleasure!" One of the Iwa shinobi preformed the hand signs for the Flying Stones jutsu. "Earth Style Flying Stones jutsu!"

On his command, dozens of rocks and pebbles were launched at Wasure. He blocked what he could with his Katana, and dodged what he could before getting nailed back to back. He was then grabbed by the Iwa shinobi and thrown into a tree. He dropped his Katana as he went flying into the tree.

"What happened big shot, did you think just because you got lucky with our weakest member you could kill us? Too bad punk." The Iwa picked up the katana and slowly walked to Wasure who was trying to recover from the impact. He looked up to see the man standing over him. He picked up Wasure by his throat, strangling him.

"This is a nice blade, I wonder how it would look all curved up inside you."

Wasure was struggling all he could to get lose, just to feel a cold pain inside his gut. He looked down to see the blood dripping out of the stab, he felt the katana go deeper and deeper. He looked up to see the blond was peering from some bush. Wasure then mouthed to the boy "run." As he did he just coughed up blood, the boy ran off.

"Man, you are an idiot. You thought you could be a hero didn't you." As he pushed deeper and deeper into Wasure, the beast within snapped.

" **I AM NOT LOSING ANOTHER JINCHUURIKI!"**

As Fenrir banged at the cage, his son Argos jumped from his hiding spot. The wolf was waiting for an opportunity to help Wasure. He lunged at the Iwa pushing the blade into Wasure, just to get hit by Kunai from the other Iwa shinobi.

"Argos!" Wasure felt an anger surging inside of him, he had forgot about Argos. He felt the anger from Fenrir, his eyes began to change of that to Fenrir's. He wanted to use the wolf to kill both of the basterds now.

The Wolf was doing what he could to bust out of the cage and help Wasure, due to the accursed seal he could not do much. While he can help heal wounds, he can't heal while the blade is inside Wasure. As Fenrir kept beating the cage, the seal outside glowed bright. A sign of the Wolf attempting to break out of the cage. Wasure felt the anger surging more and more, he understood the anger the pain. He wanted to Wolf to take he over and snap he truly did, but he didn't know how. That's when he heard a soft voice call to him.

"Wasure, you can loosen the seal." He felt hand land on his seals. The fingers motioned in a pattern on it. "Follow my movements." He slowly moved his hand, the pain got worse as he moved. "You can do it, I believe in you Wasure." Wasure placed his hand on the seal, he moved his fingers the same exact way he felt the "hand" did earlier.

"What are you doing." The Iwa was confused, what was the kid doing.

Wasure kept doing the motions, as he did Fenrir got louder and louder. He could hear the shouts and screams, he wanted out. He wanted to kill the Iwa shinobi in the most gruesome way possible. They wanted to be sadistic to a child fine then, they will feel the wrath of the Ten Tailed Wolf. Wasure completed the motion, as he did. The Wolf let out a howl, wind began to pour out of loosened seal. Wasure felt the wolf's presence join his, as if the wolf was taking form inside his body. His anger was Wasure's. Wasure's teeth sharpened, his nails became claws. He felt it all and it felt amazing. The power, it was amazing he looked at the Iwa Shinobi.

"You have no idea what you just did." The loosened seal let out air at tremendous speeds, blowing away the Iwa and the katana out of him. Thanks to Fenrir the wound healed quickly as if it was never there. He fell down to a knee, looking back at the Iwa. He saw their fear, it was payback time now.

Shisui was in a panic, the bandits were already dead and Wasure was no where nearby. That's when he felt a great amount of wind hit him. The amount released from the air bomb Wasure did. He had seen in from the secret viewing room in the left wall. Even behind stone walls he felt the wind come through mainly through the glass yet still. He quickly jumped form tree to tree to where the wind came from when he arrived he witnessed a sight he did not expect from his brother. He saw the boy heal from some wound instantly, how was that possible? He then saw the boy look up and his eyes had turned into the sharingan yet his eyes were a dark blue. Again, how was this possible! He saw his brother walk to his wolf, he pulled out the kunai and healed the wounds. Okay what the heck is going on here!

Wasure stood up after sealing up the cuts on Argos, it was a short lived fix but it would have to do. Wasure looked back at the Iwa, they had backed up now ready to run.

"Who's the tough guy now how." Wasure was not in control, the wolf was while still sealed had gained a short lived control. In reality he had thirty minutes tops, this if anything was a powerful adrenaline rush.

Fenrir was smiling now, it was time for his feral rampage. Something he has not done in a long time, this was going to feel great. He could influence some of Wasure's ideas and gave him one involving his Air Bomb.

Wasure thinking it was his idea preformed the hand signs for the bomb. Then the memory of the book appeared, it was time to test out this new power.

"Wind Style Tornado Ball." Wasure breathed the air into his hand the concentrated ball of wind. He then tossed it at the two Iwa, creating a small tornado sucking both in. Wasure did step one time for two, Fenrir took control of the technique now. Unknown to Wasure, they in synced preformed the step.

"Compress!" The tornado changed into the sphere, time for the final step.

Wasure preformed the fire ball technique.

"Fire style Fireball Jutsu!" creating a medium sized fire ball, he sent it into the sphere igniting it. The screams of the men disturbed Shisui, was this even his brother anymore?

"Take that you…" Wasure then collapsed, he had used all chakra doing that. Fenrir had forced the boy to his limits, he himself was tired from having to help weaken seal. He wondered how the boy knew how to loosen the seal. The last time someone did that was… Fenrir teared up a little bit.

" **She showed up huh, I guess she is still with me somehow."** Fenrir then himself passed out, he needed his nap now.

As it all settled down, the Iwa commander showed back up. He had saw the second half of the event.

"This is will be interesting for command, may need to take the boy with me." As the commander went to pick the boy up he heard someone walkup behind him.

"About that." Shisui stared at the commander and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

The commander screamed as he saw a green hand come down and squash him. As Shisui looked at his brother, he opened his eye lid to see that the sharingan had faded away. The good news was that he had the sharingan. That's when he heard more footsteps coming his way, jumping back into the tree. He would then see a blond haired kid in orange and a Konoha shinobi.

"There he is Iruka-sensei." The boy pointed out Wasure next to a dead body.

"What happened here?" Iruka looked around the battle zone, there burn marks and a katana on the ground. He walked over to the boy to feel his pulse.

"He's alive but he may need to see doctors" He noticed how the wolf was close to the boy. "Naruto can you hold the wolf?"

"I think so." Naruto ran to the wolf, he picked it up. It had some weight to him but he could make it.

This was not good for Shisui, if they take Wasure… Shisui had two options. Kill the boy and shinobi or kill Wasure. If he killed the other two a search party would show up no doubt. Meaning… Shisui grabbed three Kunai he would aim for his neck. He threw the three with precision, as they made it halfway. A white blew went by blocking them.

"What!" Shisui looked to see a man with an eye covered and with white hair stair right at him.

"I know your up there come down now."

Shisui's cover was blown, he could possible trade for Wasure.

"Fine then." Shisui came down and landed in the shade of the tree.

"Why did you try to kill the boy?" Asked the masked man.

"Security reasons, he is no ordinary boy." Replied Shisui.

"And why is that? The masked man's voice was getting sterner.

"He is like me, that is all you need to know." Shisui was trying to keep his clan name a secret.

"What makes you different answer now or I will make you answer." The strange had a secret up his sleeve just in case.

"Like you could make me talk." Shisui took insult to that.

"If you insist." The man then revealed his covered eye to be a sharingan. "I am Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Leaf this is your last chance I want answers."

"A sharingan!" Shisui saw only one, wait Kakashi isn't that…. The person Obito gave his one to? Shisui began to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You think you have the upper hand. I'll show you true power!"

Shisui activated his Mangekyo sharingan. "Susanoo!"

On his command a green skeleton appeared and turned into a top half matured Susanoo.

Kakashi was shocked to see this, all the Uchiha were killed except two where did this guy come from, wait doesn't that mean his brother is… great more Uchiha. As Shisui readied for an attack a voice yelled down.

"Shisui stand down." All of them turned to see a man in a white mask staring them all down. "Kakashi of the sharingan, you may keep the boy on one condition."

"What would that be?" asked Kakashi.

"Have Konoha stay out of Akatsuki activities and their resources. And we know if you do." Obito showed them the body of a dead ANBU agent and threw it to the ground.

"Why are you giving us the boy?" asked Kakashi.

"Think of It as a chance of redemption for the loss of your friend Obito."

Kakashi froze at the name, how does he know!

"He died so many years ago, you betrayed his wish of protecting Rin this is your last chance. Take the boy and his wolf, do this and the Akatsuki will leave Konoha alone."

"We agree." Kakashi was doing what he could not to break down from shock.

"Good now, Shisui head back to the safehouse." Shisui nodded back and using his body flicker technique left. Obito went behind his tree and Kamuied away. When they returned Shisui immediately asked why Obito did what he did.

"They will tell him everything, he will then hate us. Now let me ask you a question, Shisui why do you think Uchiha turn darker than most shinobi?"

"I don't know." Replied Shisui.

"It's the sharingan, it feeds off anger. It gets more powerful with it. This is the only way to have his get more powerful without him going down our path." Obito took off his mask now.

"Why is he special now?" This always happened, Obito says this.

"Because, all our most powerful members our hero's. They are viewed as evil warmongers! For once we have the chance to change this! We can have a Uchiha as a pure hero."

"And it has to be _him_." Shisui walked away now, Obito always played favorites with Wasure. If only he killed Wasure! HE could end this bias and become this supposed true hero. Shisui Uchiha the true hero of the Uchiha Clan. As he kept thinking about this, Zetsu showed up.

"I heard what happened." Black was in control for the moment. "It's a shame that Obito shelters Wasure when you are ready to become this hero Obito speaks of." Black was trying to manipulate Shisui now, Obito was no longer able to be manipulated now. Shisui will do for now.

"I know, if only he saved me." Shisui had gone into a deep dark pit of anger now.

"Yes, perhaps we can make it where you are the powerful sibling." Black had finally done it has found his new pawn.

Back at the woods, Kakashi and the others were heading back to Konoha, inside Naruto the Nine Tails Kurama was intrigued by the boy they had saved. He felt familiar, he was a Uchiha yes but it was like his chakra felt familiar. As if he fought his ancestor, but the only Uchiha that had this chakra was… No! he had no children he died before he settled down right. Karama remembered the eyes, the same eyes that controlled him so long ago at the valley. This has to be a hoax, he is not _his_ decadent.

Inside Wasure the Wolf felt the power of Kurama, he was thinking of all the ways he would torture the fox. This would be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As Kakashi with Naruto and Iruka returning to the village they immediately went to the hospital where they had Wasure put in immediate care.

A doctor ran up to them asking about the boy's situation.

"We don't know we found him in a battle and rescued him, we brought him here for any internal damage." Replied Kakashi.

"I see take him to the room on the left." The doctor steered them into the room where he and some nurses began to connect medical equipment to Wasure.

"So, doc how long till official exams?" Kakashi was doing what the could not to break down mentally. He was reliving his nightmare, the night he killed Rin.

"It may be an hour or two, the Hokage has been called over to." Kakashi cut him off with that.

"Wait why did you do that?" Kakashi was puzzled by this.

"He ordered us to, after…" The doctor had said too much.

"It is alright Doctor Tojo, I will tell him."

They both turned to see the Third Hokage walking up the hall.

"Lord Hokage!" Kakashi bowed out of respect and old habit.

"Kakashi, Doctor you may tend to the patient." Lord third had his normal smile on his face.

"Yes, lord third." The Doctor bowed and went inside the room.

"Lord third, what do you need to tell me?" Kakashi had stood up now.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Lord Third began walking to the stairs and went up. After ten minutes, he stopped at a random step. He then pressed his finger against a brick revealing a secret hall.

"What!" Kakashi took a step back, how long was this here?

"This way." Lord third pointed his staff to a room down the hall, as they walked down the hall. The "wall" closed behind them, there were no other rooms. Kakashi was making notes about the hidden hall. When they arrived to the door there was a nameplate for the patient.

"Emi Uchiha."

"Another survivor! How many escaped?" Kakashi was losing it, they went from two to five in one day. And unknown to him Obito was still alive making six.

"She showed up two days ago, she had torn clothes and battle scars. She had the sharingan when we found her, they had one tomo. I know…. you found two others, Iruka told me earlier. Do you think this is a related incident?"

"I don't know, the boy may have his sharingan. We didn't check, but his brother had Mangekyo and a Susanoo. Meaning we have new players in the world. They were from an organization called the Akatsuki." Kakashi was doing what he could recalling the event. His shock had taken over his mind, the nightmare couldn't stop.

"Iruka told me what the masked man said, I can see your barely keeping it together. Go home and rest, I will handle the boy and girl. This may be our chance to redeem ourselves for sacrificing the Uchiha clan.

Inside Wasure's mind, Wasure wakes up in front of the cage of Fenrir.

"Fenrir! Wake up!" Yelled Wasure.

The wolf was snoring, only moving to get an itch.

"Fenrir! Fenrir!" Wasure yelled again.

" **What?"** The wolf yawned as he opened his eyes, that was a good nap too.

"Where are we?" Wasure had no sense about where they were.

" **Give me a sec, were at…. What the! Why are we in Konoha?"**

Wasure knew the name, the village hidden in the leaves. The wolf was right why were we here?

"What's happening now?"

" **There… looking for any severe injuries. It seems I left some wounds unattended nothing too serious though."**

"Okay, anything else nearby?"

" **Let me see, the Nine tails is somewhere nearby and… huh there is a female Uchiha close. She is in a hidden room!? Interesting, other than that… hmm well there is a ramen place nearby. Hold up new person nearby, old man. He's wearing this fancy get up, I can hear the conversation somewhat. Oh. he is the local Kage. The Hokage, he is the third."**

That was a lot of information for Wasure, so there is a girl Uchiha in a hidden room odd. The Nine Tailed fox was close, an old man was nearby. There is a joke around that somewhere, oh and a ramen place that is important.

"Thanks Fenrir."

" **No problem, now I think I owe you some answers."**

That's right, Wasure remembered what the wolf said earlier.

"Okay where did my mother come from?"

" **The Fang village, her full name was Hanea Karoi. She had a nickname for being the Jinchuuriki of yours truly, the Mother Wolf. Every Jinchuuriki had one, the first was The Alpha Wolf. You were to be the Hidden Wolf due to your secret to be me."**

What are the other one's like?

" **Let's see… the bear is like me, except they love taijtsu and less ninjutsu, the Dragon holy crap. We had a joke that he had one purpose in the world. Make fire lots and lots of fire! The dude was a burn first ask questions later guy. The phoenix, man she was the more elegant one. When the Dragon would just go head first burning everything, she would make a plan then countless backup plans. And that sums them up."**

"Okay, lets see… oh what elements do I have affinity to?"

" **Um, I'm not sure if I can check it…wait I might be able to. Touch my paw with your hand."** Fenrir raised his massive paw against the cage, Wasure placed his hand on the paw. **"Let's see here, you have wind of course, fire Lightning, and hold up huh Plasma, and possible Scorch release. And before you ask the plasma and scorch is going to take a long while to unlock."**

"Okay…" Wasure was thinking of other things he could ask.

"Hey can I talk to you without being here?"

" **Yes, it takes training and strains me unless you open the cage."**

"Huh?"

" **The cage keeps me in check, it's usually gone by now. But thanks to the second seal on the cage I'm stuck."**

"Can I undo it in here?" Wasure wanted to let Fenrir out as a thank you gift for helping him fight the shinobi.

" **Yes, just twist the second seal left and I'll be out of the cage but still in you."**

"Okay, anything else?"

" **Well you will look more feral, other than that no. I mean I can give you some extra chakra reserves, I say give but I mean make some of my chakra more available for you."**

"By feral what do you mean?" Wasure was little cautious now.

" **Teeth looking like fangs, claw like nails. Eyes looking like mine, hair if left uncut could look like a wolf's hair. Giving you something like a maim like a lion but cooler."** Fenrir was smiling at the kid now, he was doing what he could to not freak him out with the word feral.

Wasure took a deep breath in and out. "Here goes nothing." Wasure turned the seal, it acted like a machine turning on its own after the initial shift to the left. The seal like a lock being opened after eons hissed with it becoming lose.

" **Finally!"** Fenrir pushed open the cage door and walked out, he was pure white now. It looked as if the cage kept him weakened.

"Now what?" Asked Wasure

" **Here, a gift from me."** Fenrir channeled his chakra and gave it to Wasure. His eyes changed to that of Fenrir's his nails sharpened and his teeth grew somewhat. As he finished his transformation, Fenrir froze in place as if he made a terrible realization.

" **Um, soooo remember the when I said we were in Konoha. I forgot to mention, where in a hospital room. Full of people who saw you just change. Be ready for questions soon."** Fenrir looked back to see the Hokage having the medical personal leave. **"Wasure you need to wake up now, we'll talk later."**

Wasure blinked to open his eyes to see the man that must have been the Hokage standing alone in front of the medical bed.

"Ah, your awake." His voice was that of a grandfather talking to his grandson. "Can you please explain what just happened?" Asked Lord third.

"Can I trust you?" replied Wasure.

"Why yes." Lord Third could see the boy's emotions he is in a strange place, he would ask this.

"Then can you explain the hidden room with the girl in it?"

Lord third was blown away, how did he know that!

"What room?"replied Lord third trying to keep his cool.

"The one in the staircase." Replied Wasure.

He knows…. but how?

"Okay how do you know that?" Asked Lord third.

"I'm… I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tailed Wolf Fenrir. Son of Hanea Kaori." Wasure was nervous now, that was his trump card.

Wait? Hanea, the girl he met so long ago with his friend Izuna? Izuna was a Uchiha, he had three kids that were supposedly killed with Hanea. Wait that means! Shisui survived! So, one of the most powerful Uchiha survived after all and here is the little brother. Now where is the third?

"Hanea, I met her with your father Izuna Uchiha. I was heartbroken with him to hear that you were thought dead. So, your brother Shisui, why did he try to kill you?" Lord third was interested by this when he heard that part from Iruka.

"What? What do you mean!?" Wasure must have heard that wrong.

"He openly admitted to trying to kill you for security reasons."

Wasure was in denial, why would Shisui do that? He loved Shisui as a brother and looked up to him, why! Just why would they tell Wasure this lie?

"Listen this may be hard to take in but." Lord third noticed tears in the boy's eyes. He walked up to the boy, just to see a sharingan with one tomo in a pair of feral soulless eyes.

"You know nothing about my brother! He is not some killer, he is my hero. He took up for me on so many times. He would not kill me like some animal!" Wasure was losing it, his emotions were overflowing.

" **Wasure calm down! It's true I'm beginning to remember hearing it all. I'm sorry, Shisui tried to kill you."**

"No…no….no just why…." Wasure brought his knees up to head and began crying. His world was falling apart, his one role model tried to kill him. His only blood family member tried to kill his own little brother. "Who would do this to their family…."

"You are not alone in this pain, there is another Uchiha here. Sasuke his brother is the reason the clan is dead. Perhaps you two can sympathize with each other." Lord Third was kneeling down now, he hoped with the boy they could get out of this pit of depression.

"Sasuke Uchiha huh." Wasure was wiping the tears out of his eyes. "Where is he?"

"I'll see if he can come visit, other than that." The Hokage was cut off by a knock at the door. A young Jonin opened the door.

"Ah, Mitarashi what is it?" asked lord third.

"Lord third, word has spread about the boy. All the academy students have showed up, even some instructors as well." Replied Mitarashi.

"I see, Wasure would you like to meet the other kids?" Lord third had a smile on his face.

"Sure." Wasure then whispered. "What about the other girl?"

"We'll see about that later, for now let's go meet the main group." Lord third offered his hand to the boy. "What is your name, your father never said it around me."

"Wasure."

"Well Wasure follow me."

The Hokage with Wasure left the room for the main lobby where what looked like twenty kids and five adults stood.

"There he is!" yelled one.

They began to run over to Wasure when the instructors jumped ahead and held their hands out.

"One at a time." Said one instructor.

"Okay." Replied the group.

Wasure walked up the group, he was a little nervous. One kid made the first move.

"Hi, my name is Eizo Genzo." The boy motioned to a girl who walked up next to him. "I'm Inko Genzo the older sister."

"By only a few seconds." Barked Eizo

"Best few seconds ever, anyway your name is Wasure Uchiha right?" asked Inko.

"Yeah." replied Wasure.

"Cool, can we see your sharingan?" That got all the kids attention.

"Uh…" Wasure actually didn't have control last two times were emotion triggers.

" **I'll help you."** Fenrir helped by lending some chakra and using what control he had to activate them.

The crowd were awed by the sight, then two more girls walked up a blondie and a pink haired girl.

"Hi my name is Ino and the pinkie with the big forehead is Sakura." Said Ino.

"Ino!" Screamed Sakura.

"It was just a joke Sakura, anyway it's nice to meet another Uchiha. That looks, well different…" Ino noticed the looks after a closer look at the boy. He looked like Kiba but he had the sharingan making him a Uchiha.

"Yeah, its from my mother side." Wasure had forgot about his new looks.

"I see, well like I said it was nice to meet you."

Wasure looked around to see who would come up next when he looked at one girl who then hid her face when Wasure looked at her. Wasure walked over to her, she looked at Wasure with embarrassment.

"Uh, hi." Wasure saw the embarrassment on her face.

"Hi…my name is Hinata Hyuga." The Hyuga? Wasure remembered a lesson from Zetsu, "The Uchiha and Hyuga are two of the most powerful clans of Konoha thanks to their eyes. The Sharingan for Uchiha and the Byakugan for the Hyuga.

"Hi Hinata." As he tired to make the best of the situation, a boy walked up to him.

"Sorry about that, she can be like this sometimes. The name's Neji by the way." Neji raised his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Neji, you must be a Hyuga too?" Wasure notice their eyes were similar.

"Yes, I'm the older cousin." Replied Neji.

As Wasure continued to talk the doors opened, Wasure looked to see a boy with a blue shirt and white shorts walk in.

"Where is this Uchiha kid at!?" Man, this guy has anger issues thought Wasure

"Right here." Wasure walked up to the kid.

"How the heck are you an Uchiha especially with how you look?"

"Whoa there pal, I don't know who made you in charge of how we look but I'm an Uchiha.

"Yeah right, prove it to me."

"Jeez Sasuke relax a bit will ya?" Inko walked up next to Wasure.

"He already showed us a sharingan. He's legit." Inko was not one to see Sasuke have his emo temper tantrums.

"Likely story." Sasuke was not backing down.

"It's true Sasuke." Replied Ino.

"How is that possible!" Sasuke would not and could not believe this.

"Look Sasuke, I know why your angry and that certain person who betrayed you. I know that feeling, I was betrayed in a similar fashion we are alike. Please just trust me please." Wasure raised his hand to Sasuke offering a hand shake.

Sasuke just stared at the kid like some punk.

"Like you know anything." Sasuke went to walk off.

"I know about the true killer of the clan." That got Sasuke's attention.

"And how is that?"

"I told him." Lord Third walked up to the boys. "I figured it could help you become what you use to be Sasuke. Just give him a shot."

Sasuke just scoffed and left, this was going to be a fun friendship. Wasure went back to mingling with the other kids when he remembered something important. Wasure ran to the Hokage.

"Where is my Wolf." Asked Wasure.

"Oh, him he is a vet. I can take you to him." Replied Lord Third.

"Okay." Wasure waving goodbye went to the vet with the Hokage, back in the hidden room. Emi was reliving the events that transpired not so long ago. She was an experiment one of many. She was known as U Four Three Seven. She was one of the first successful one's her body had no defects, her eyes were fine. How she escaped was not so perfect. She was being let out of her tube, there the man known as Kabuto looked at her.

"Wake up Emi, it's time to train Miko." He was the one of the few that called her that. Yet he called her to gain her trust to lure her into false security. She would die soon, Miko needed a meat dummy Emi would do for now. But Emi was smarter than the other test subjects. She had learned how to trick the systems into thinking she was sleeping, so while Kabuto and his master talked free. She heard it all, how training meant death for the trainer.

"Yeah about that, she grabbed his kunai from his pocket and stabbed him in his gut catching him off guard. She then made a run for it, she knew the place thankfully by spending her free time wandering the halls. She knew of one weak wall she could break, she just needed to find it. After ten minutes she found it, preforming her hand techniques she readied her escape ticket.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Creating a fireball and launching it, she broke though the wall. She did it! She just ran as fast as she could. Sprinting faster and faster running for her life, she would feel her stamina deplete and her body fatigued but she didn't care. She wanted her freedom that was when she felt the knockout poisoned tipped needles hit her neck.

Two Sound shinobi showed up from their hiding spot from the tree.

"Looks like a runner, good thing we caught her." stated one of the sound shinobi.

"Yeah, freaking Uchiha." Replied the other.

"You know she is a created Uchiha right? She may have new powers according to the boss."

"Is that so?"

The sound shinobi turned to see a man with a black cloak surrounded by crows.

"What do you want?" yelled one of the shinobi.

"The girl, now hand her over." The man was staring the shinobi down.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" asked one of the shinobi.

The man scoffed. "The name is Itachi Uchiha and that was your warning." Itachi activated his Mangekyo sharingan. "Amaterasu!"

The shinobi burned, Itachi then picked up the girl and took her to leaf territory. Getting the attention of two guards he leading them to the girl, taking her to the village. As he walked away, a masked figure appears in front of him.

"Itachi."

"Obito." Itachi learned his true name when Obito told him about Shisui. Itachi was Obito's secret agent, he was the backup plan if Shisui went rouge.

"I see you did your good deed for the day." Sated Obito.

"You could say that." Replied Itachi.

"Listen, Shisui is getting more violent. You may want to keep an eye out for that. Other than that, stay hidden good luck." Obito then kamuied away leaving Itachi alone.

Itachi wonderd how Sasuke was doing now, he just hoped had hadn't turned to anger and true darkness to fuel his sharingan. The he thought about the girl, that made six survivors who knows if Orouchimaru has more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

While Wasure is going to see his wolf, two men in green robes are walking down the streets of Konoha. They were Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga. They were leaving from some a meeting that was nothing but old Hyuga me trying to marry young girls. Apparently, they had to have a wife to be _men._ Both Hiashi and Hizashi hated this, no one should be forced to marry some old man because they had power. That's when they noticed the Hokage with a child.

"Hizashi, who was that boy?" Asked Hiashi.

"I do not know Hiashi." That's when they noticed Neji and Hinata walking down the street as well. "Neji what are you doing here?"

Neji looked up to see his dad, ah man this is not going to end well. "Hey dad, you see there was a who saved Naruto from shinobi and they brought him here. He is a Uchiha survivor as well."

"What!" Both Hiashi and Hizashi were shocked by this.

"Hmm, what age is he?" Asked Hiashi.

"Six." Replied Neji.

"Six! What kind of six year old saves a kid from Shinobi? Hiashi activated his Byakugan to see a white chakra, Hiashi focused on this. Last time he saw a colored chakra concentrated was Naruto's mother and that girl that Izuna married. Wait hers was white… and the only reason it's like that is for…. Oh no. Hiashi was close to showing his fear, another Jinchuuriki in Konoha?

"Hizashi take the kids home please, I need to talk to the Hokage."

"Sure thing…" Hizashi was confused by this, what did his brother see?

The kids and Hizashi left, while Hiashi followed the boy and Hokage. While Hiashi tailed the two, the Hokage began to show him around the village a little.

"That is the local library, it is mostly common books and some common ninjutsu and taijtsu scrolls." He then pointed to another building. "That is the Jonin apartment, where most of the teachers and team leaders stay." Wasure was paying attention somewhat, he just wanted to check on Argos.

"Wasure, do you have any family besides your brother?" Lord Third noticed the boy was half way paying attention.

"No, I had a father figure but I'm not sure if he cares for me." Wasure had his head down, he was depressed. If Shisui went to kill him, who's to say Obito wouldn't?

"I see, well Wasure we are close to the vet. After this, I think I may have you meet the _girl_ you mentioned." The Hokage had a bad idea but it may be the only chance to keep the Uchiha alive one or two more generations.

"Okay, how close are we?"

"We just arrived." Replied the Hokage pointing to a building.

"Argos here I come!" Wasure ran inside to building.

Back at the hospital, Emi finally wakes up to see that she was in a medical room. She looked around to see the room was a standard hospital room, but where was the doctor or the nurse? She went to get out of bed only to fall to a knee, she was still weak. She put her hand on the bed to lean on, standing up by using the bed she looked for a window to see none. Odd… why would a hospital room not have a window? She noticed a clipboard, picking it up she saw her name and her conditions.

"How did they know my name?" Emi then saw a change of clothes. A pair of black shorts a blue shirt, she looked at the door a saw a lock. Thank god, locking the door she changed out of her torn clothes. She then heard footsteps and a knock.

"Emi are you awake?" asked the voice from outside. It sounded like a mans voice. And still how do they know her name?

"Yeah…" She slowly walked over and unlocked the door. There stood a man with a red headband with the symbol of Konoha. He had a black jacket and a red shirt with black pants that looked weighted or they were just made to look sagging down.

"Ah, good may I come in?" Asked the man.

"I guess." Replied Emi.

He walked in with a notepad in hand with a pen as well. "Now I have some questions for you, you do not have to answer them just tell us what you fill comfortable with." The man sat down on a nearby chair, Emi sat down on the bed.

"Okay first one, Full name." he had the pen ready now.

"Emi Uchiha." Emi really had nothing memory wise before turning five.

"Okay, Any family members?"

"No" replied Emi.

"Any friends?"

"No."

"Any training?" Emi was cautious to answer this.

"Uh…"

"We know about your sharingan." The man looked up from his notepad.

Wait, how does he? Oh no, the eyes they did it again. Emi had a problem being a created Uchiha, her Sharingan were not completely controlled. They turned on and off when her chakra was unbalanced, but what could have… the needles! She felt them hit her before she passed out. They must have caused uneven flow, making her sharingan active. That means when they examined her eyes they saw them.

"I see." Emi looked down, she can't lie about much know.

"But don't worry, only I know that. I examined you, and the other guy, he was told he saw nothing or else my friend would deal with him." The man had a devilish grin now.

"Should i?" Emi was cut off by the man.

"Be worried? No, anyway next question. What are your affinity natures?"

"Fire and I don't know about others." Replied Emi.

"Okay last question, do you know about the massacre of your clan?"

"No…." That shocked Emi, who could kill all the Uchiha?

"I see, well that does it. The Hokage will determine what to do with you next, he will be here soon." The man began to walk out.

"Wait how did you know my name is Emi?"

"My friend is the one who saved you, oh by the way the name's Mitarashi." Mitarashi walked out of the room as he did, Emi heard the voice of another.

"Emi Uchiha."

She turned to see a man in an orange mask and a black coat with red clouds.

"My name is Madara Uchiha, and I know what you truly are. I have no bad intentions for you, I just wish to talk to you." Obito had made his voice deeper to keep his identity hidden.

Emi could do nothing, she was still weak. "Okay then talk."

"You are not the only Uchiha here, there are two more in this village. Sasuke and Wasure, Sasuke is a dark punk. Wasure is different, he is not your normal Uchiha. He is more Wolf than anything, he may be the first one you meet. You three are the last chance for the Uchiha clan, many will seek your powers for their own gain."

"I see, anything else." Emi just wanted to sleep now.

"You have a power that when unlocked can end wars and begin them with ease. You must go through hardship for it to unlock sadly." He pauses for a moment. "I must leave, remember what I said Emi. You three are the last chance." Obito then kamuied away, three minutes later an old man with a white haired kid enter.

"I see you have awakened, I am sorry for not being here to see you wake up but. I had other matters." The man looked at the kid, who had a wolf behind him. "Forgive my manners I am the Third Hokage of the Konoha. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the boy here is Wasure Uchiha." Wasure walked up to the girl, and raised his hand for a handshake.

"Hi, what is your name." Wasure had innocence in his voice, Emi was confused. She had actually killed and this boy is the powerful one? She obliged him and shacked his hand.

"Nice to meet you, the name is Emi Uchiha." Emi was trying to figure out what made him powerful.

Hiruzen had a smile on his face, the two could get along.

"I am sorry to interrupt but, there is a matter to discuss. Where the two of you will stay. Wasure I have a home for you, Emi I may have one for you. I just need to confirm it with them one more time." Hiruzen recalled his talk with Hiashi when Wasure ran in looking for Argos.

"Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen turned to see Hiashi walking up to him.

"Ah, Hiashi what could I do for you?" Hiruzen still had a smile on his face.

Hiashi leaned in to whisper. "Care to explain the Jinchuuriki?"

Hiruzen stepped back and stared at Hiashi who had his normal cold stare. As if he had no emotion.

"So, you know." Hiruzen reasoned Hiashi saw the chakra with his Byakugan.

"Yes, can you please explain that?" Hiashi was presentient if anything.

"Follow me."  
They walked into an alley where no one could hear them.

"So, what is his story?" asked Hiashi.

"He is the son Izuna, his brother Shisui is alive as well. And as you noticed he is a Jinchuuriki." Hiruzen had basically told Hiashi everything.

"But of what beast? They are all accounted for." Hiashi had noticed when he looked at the kid he saw some canine looking animal.

"It is the Ten Tailed Wolf." Hiruzen couldn't explain that honestly.

"How! There are only nine!" Hiashi was tempted to bring up Hanea.

"Not anymore, and I don't know how he got it." Hiruzen had one idea but had no proof.

"I do and I have a feeling you do as well." Hiashi had the same theory.

"Hanea?" Hiruzen looked at Hiashi as he nodded.

"I saw her with my Byakugan active and saw what I see in the boy, but the amount in her was bigger."

"I see, so she brought it here. Could that mean the others do not sense it?" Hiruzen had been thinking about this as well.

"Hmm, possibly they could have gone insane looking for it. So, they may not know about it. But it may know them…" Hiashi realized how much of a weapon it could be now.

"That is not good for us, if he goes loose the others may not see him coming." Hiruzen could imagine the carnage now.

"I could keep him in check, if need be that is." Hiashi had unknowingly just offered up to adopt the boy.

"You mean stay with you?" Hiruzen could see that working.

"If need be yes, we would treat him as a main branch." Hiashi would have to play this right.

"I see, well when i deal with something else I will allow you to take him." Hiruzen had just dealt with a future problem with ease.

"Thank you Lord Third." Hiashi bowed and walked away.

Back in the present, Wasure and Emi stood in the lobby. Emi was now under strict orders now. No Sharingan, she was told earlier by the Hokage when they were leaving the hidden room. Her cover name is Emi Migato, her new family will choose if she keeps that or have her use their clan name. As for Wasure, he was just told keep the wolf tame and he will be alright.

"So, who are the families?" Asked Wasure.

"You'll see." Replied Hiruzen.

That's when the doors opened and two families entered. One was Hiashi with Hinata Hyuga, and the other was the Kankuro family with their daughter Sakura.

"Wasure, Emi these are you new families."

Wasure walked up to Hinata who was shy as ever, as Emi walked to Sakura.

Hiashi knelt down to talk to Wasure.

"You must be Wasure, I am Hiashi Hyuga the head of the clan. You have met Hinata, and her cousin Neji I presume."

"Yes sir." Replied Wasure.

"That's great then, we can leave now if you have everything." Hiashi looked to see he had a tied up bag with clothes.

"I do, just need to do one thing." He looked at the Hokage and waved bye. "Thank you Lord Hokage." Wasure then with Hiashi and Hinata left. Soon after Emi left as well, the Hokage smiled as they left.

"Do you really trust an Uchiha with a Tailed Beast." A man with half his face covered appeared out of the shadows.

"You have five seconds to leave Danzo." Hiruzen turned to see his the main in charge of the Root division of the ANBU.

"Fine but if he causes the destruction of the village it will be your fault."

"And if he turns up dead, you with your root will be executed. You have no room to talk, especially with you causing the massacre of the Uchiha. Now be gone!"

Danzo left the hospital right then, leaving the Hokage alone in the room.

When Wasure arrived at the Hyuga compound what surprised him the most was the size. It was like a mansion, when they entered the inner gates. Neji was training with his father, Wasure with the Hiashi went inside. There all the Hyuga ate, Hiashi wanted to find out more about Wasure.

"Wasure, have you had any training or education to become a Shinobi?"

Wasure was careful to answer this, kids knew he had a sharingan.

"I've had some." Replied Wasure.

"I see, well when I talked to the Hokage about adopting you. I talked him into letting you into the academy tomorrow." Hiashi put a smile on the boy's face.

Wasure had heard about the academy from Obito last week, he said it was one of the best places where you could go to be a Shinobi…. and meet girls. Obito then smiled, it looked like he had experience. He then stared back at Wasure.

"Wasure, if you ever have to go there. You will be best student me, just don't do what I did and get caught up with other things." Obito looked at Wasure and saw a young him just part wolf. "Just do what the teachers say and you'll be fine and that's only if we need to have you there."

"Wasure?" Hiashi had noticed the boy staring off in the distance.

"Sorry, just zoned out." Replied Wasure.

"I see, anyway like I was saying when you'll return from the academy. You will start taijtsu training with Me, since Neji and Hinata train with each other. I wouldn't want to slow them down, no offense Wasure." Hiashi knew the boy could catch up or even surpass Neji and Hinata. He would train with him, just in case he goes wild. Hiashi could hit his chakra points and knockout.

"None taken." Wasure had finished his meal by now, the kid was starving.

"Now then, if you are finished with your meal let me show you to your room." Hiashi and Wasure left the room, going outside. They walk across the outdoor training area and walk into the sleeping quarters. They walked to the kid's rooms, where they saw a woman holding a baby.

"Wasure, that is my wife Miku and that baby is your little step sister Hanabi." Hiashi had a smile on his face, he had very few moments of freedom. Meaning barely anytime for family, he walked over to them.

"Wasure you can come along." Hiashi turned his head to the boy and motioned him over. He came with Hiashi to see his wife and baby.

"Hiashi, I see you brought the boy." She had a smile on her face

"Yeah, I thought he should meet his family while I showed him his room." He noticed Hanabi starring at Wasure, he guessed that him looking like a wolf would even make him stare at Wasure with curiosity. Also, Hanabi was a baby she's gonna stare at a lot of things.

"I see, well Wasure I am Miku. I'm guessing Hiashi already told you that and the name of the baby girl."

"Yes ma'am, its Hanabi." Wasure looked at the baby girl who's white hairs were just staring at him.

"Good, Wasure your room should be one on the back left. You can put your belongings up in there." Miku said that incase he was tired from carrying that bag all day.

"Okay, thank you." Wasure then walked off looking for the room.

"He seems nice Hiashi, may I ask what makes him look like a wolf?" She laughed a little bit, she had no idea what was inside Wasure.

"He's…. he is a Jinchuuriki."

Miku's eyes widened.

"What? Which beast is it?" Miku was whispering now.

"A new one, the Ten Tailed Wolf…. Do you remember Hanea?"

"Yes, we were best friends."

"She had it, she gave it to the boy. But it was a smaller amount, I saw him with my Byakugan today."

"I see, well if he is like a wolf then he is a cub right now. Speaking of cubs, I heard he had a wolf with him where is it?"

"Outside, Hizashi is taking care of him." Hiashi didn't trust the boy with the wolf inside yet.

"Okay then, here comes Wasure. I'll show him the shower then, he probably could use it." Miku then walked over to Wasure having him hold her hand. As they left Hiashi looked one more time at Wasure with his Byakugan. And saw more clearly a Wolf asleep, huh did it always sleep? Asked Hiashi.

After Wasure cleaned up and went to his room, he heard Fenrir wake up.

"Hey Fen."

" **What did you call me?"**

"Fen."

The wolf was holding back tears.

" **How did you know that your mother called me that?"**

Wasure could hear Fenrir breathing slowly, he was trying to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry Fenrir. I" Fenrir cut him off.

" **No, its fine. You just brought back great memories."**

"Well how was your sleep?"

" **Pretty good, by the way Hiashi knows about me."**

"What!"

" **Yep felt him watch me, dude was nervous when he talked to you. He told his wife as well."**

"I see."

" **Don't worry its not bad. Just something they know, anyway go to sleep I wake you if anything happens."**

"Okay, night Fenrir." Wasure fell asleep easy that night, a new day and new beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Wasure wakes the next day from the best sleep has had ever had.

" **Morning Wasure."**

"Hey Fenrir what's up?" Wasure leaned up from his bed.

" **Well you have a gift from Obito, he stopped by last night. I would have waked you, but he just looked at you and said I'm sorry. He may not have ordered what Shisui did."**

"He…but that means…. Zetsu did it."

" **That's the most likely scenario now."**

"Well let's see what he left me." Wasure got out of bed and walked overto the box. Opening it there were four things in it, A scroll, his other two jackets and a photo. It was of a man in Uchiha clothing, a son who looked like him and a woman who looked….

" **How… how did he find one."**

"Fenrir is this a picture of."

" **Your mother…it was the day after she found out she was pregnant with you."** Fenrir could remember her joy and excitement. She was thrilled, Fenrir could hear her joy and feel her tears of happiness. Fenrir could recall the moment.

 _Nearly Seven Years ago._

A white haired woman was waiting patiently at the local hospital, the news could make or break her. She saw a nurse walk out into the lobby.

"Miss Hanea." Hanea walked over to the nurse who had a smile on her face. "Congratulations, It's twins." Hanea almost broke down right then and there.

" **Wait What!"** Fenrir then was less of sleeper and more of an eavesdropper, he would pretend to be asleep just to hear stuff.

Fenrir then sensed a man with long black hair in a police uniform run the hospital.

"I came as soon as I could get off duty." Izuna was trying to catch his breath.

"Izuna, its twins." Izuna's hearts skipped a beat. Twins! That was rare for Uchiha.

"Twins!" His smile went from cheek to cheek.

He ran over to her after catching his breath. He then had the realization of a fact involving Hanea. He leaned in for a whisper. "Will one them become the next one?" Izuna knew about Hanea's secret.

"The one who looks more like me will, his traits will make an easy transition. Even then I can only give half of Fen." Hanea was told by Fenrir she could only give half of him and have Hanea still alive.

"I see, well do you have a name for the one who turns out like you?" asked Izuna.

"Wasure for boy, Eriki for girl."

"Wait your using my fathers name?" Izuna was surprised by this

"Well, why not? While they are a Karoi, they are still Uchiha."

"You don't have to factor that in." Izuna had told her this before, feel free to use names from her family or home.

"Just felt right, now I have to pick up Shisui. I'll be home in a little while." Hanea walked away.

Izuna exited the building and looked into the sky.

"Well Dad, you have two more grandchildren now."

That's when Izuna noticed Hiruzen with his bodyguard Mitarashi

"Ah, Izuna how have you been?" Asked Hiruzen

"Good, just found out Hanea has twins now." Replied Izuna.

"Congratulations, I heard Minto is going to be as well." Minto and Izuna where close friends ever since the academy. While Minto was more known, Izuna had his own powers. One being he had some Plasma control, with it being a finishing move.

"That's great perhaps they could get along, well I need to get going it was good seeing you lord third.

Back with Hanea, Fenrir felt something odd happening.

" **Hanea, do you feel?"** Fenrir suddenly feel another version of him.

"Fen, did you just?" Hanea felt the power transfer.

" **No, but I feel the new version. He is, my anger. He is acting like me but I feel all the anger ever in me gone and inside it. I can see it now."** Fenrir saw a cub, it looked like an exact copy of himself, then cub opened his eyes. His eyes were red then they faded blue. **"Hanea, I think I your son just cut me in half."**

The new Fenrir looked around his new home.

" **Where am I?"** The cub then felt a more powerful presence. He turned to see a man floating, he wore a white coat and had six orbs behind him.

"Ah, so Hanea finally has a baby that can hold you." Said the man.

The new Fenrir was slowly getting memories from the old one. But he knew who this was.

" **Sage of six paths, what brings you here?"**

"I am here to see if the division worked."

" **Did you do this?**

"Yes and no, Fenrir has been divided many times. But this time I made it permanent, so yes you could say I helped." The Sage had his plan set now, he just had to wait for it to come into play.

" **So now what?"**

"You will be with the boy, while the original is with Hanea. Now I know you are the anger so I'll say this now. Do not become like Kurama again…." The sage vanished.

" **And that's what happened."** Fenrir had been telling Wasure what had happened from his perspective, he heard the conversation between Izuna and Lord Third but not Izuna's thoughts.

"So, you are all the anger he ever had? Asked Wasure.

" **Yes, that's why I sleep almost twenty four seven. I eventually got all of the originals memories, that's how I was able to tell you what I know."**

"Wait how are you this big then?" Asked Wasure.

" **Oh, we age faster."**

"So, what to the other half?"

" **Don't know, supposedly split tailed beats can sense each other. I can't even find a trace of him."**

"Okay then, well I need to get ready for the academy. You can sleep now, I'll wake you when I need you."

Wasure went to changing into his new clothes which were a red shirt, black pants and his black jacket.

Fenrir had hidden one fact from Wasure, the "other" splits were always the separation of anger and peace. And anger at one point was his own entity. He was the Demon of the Fang Village, their demonic guardian. That was until the… the day the Demon became the Devil. The day he was chained up and his life was forever changed. He had become the Ten Tailed Kurama, the thing is. When he said Wasure's mother brought him back into the light, he told the story from the perspective of the peaceful half. He was a different case….

 _Twenty years ago. A black wolf lies chained up with each chain connected to a great mountain. The Anger half laid sulking, it had been sixty years since his imprisonment. His eyes were blood red, his body spotted by swords and axes that felt like toothpicks to him. He looked around his jail. Snow had stopped falling, he breathed in and out sending the fallen snow flying into the nearby small village._

"So here lies the mighty Anger of Fenrir, the Devil of the Fang Village, the supposed Ten Tailed Kurama."

The Anger half looks over to see a girl on a cliff staring at him with a smirk on her face.

" _ **I do not know who you are girl, but if you are looking for power or knowledge you've come to the wrong place."**_ The anger half had sorrow and regret in his voice.

"That's fine I just need you."

" _ **And why is that, it has been sixty years. Your village has survived with just the peaceful half. You can survive another sixty."**_

"Wow you are pitiful, how did something so powerful fall so much?"

" _ **I surrendered, I knew if I didn't the village would be destroyed. I hated being chained up, but will not destroy an entire village for my one life."**_

" **You have really mellowed out."** The peaceful half appeared in a glowing specter form next to the girl.

" _ **What the! What are you doing here?"**_ Asked the anger half.

" **I wanted to see how time has treated you, and to offer you redemption."** Replied the peaceful half.

" _ **So, the girl is the Jinchuuriki, is she Hiro's granddaughter?"**_ Asked the anger half.

" **Yes, he told her about you. He missed you, said it got boring without you and his brother. He still blamed himself for Hiroto losing control."** Replied the peaceful half.

"Yeah, he also taught me how to unify you two."

" _ **And how is that?"**_ The anger half stood up.

"Both of you have a paw touch my hands, I will handle the rest."

" _ **This better work."**_ Both the Anger and Peace half touched a hand.

"Peace and Anger, Angel and Devil. Forever you have been split, today you unite to become Fenrir the Ten Tailed Wolf. The Protector of Fang and its people. Together you will save and defend the innocent, judge and execute the guilt. With me as the Jinchuuriki I become the Mother Wolf. Now Unite!" Hanea felt the power of both the Peaceful and Anger half became sealed inside her.

" **Anger you there?"**

Silence.

" **Anger?"**

"I feel his power, why can't he talk?"

Unknown the them, Anger was with the sage of six paths.

"Anger, we need to talk."

" _ **About what?"**_

"I'm wiping your other halves memoires about you same with the Jinchuuriki. They will have your power but forget you existed."

" _ **I see."**_

"You will be stored inside the seal and become a mute. And he would be until Wasure happened.

Back in the present, Wasure with Hinata and Neji had arrived at the academy.

"Wasure, the teacher tends to be at the door waiting for his students. So, you may have to explain the situation when we get inside. Neji hoped Wasure's first day would end well.

"Okay I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Replied Wasure.

Wasure and the group entered the building, there the same man who rescued Wasure stood waiting at the door.

"Ah Neji, Hinata who is your…" Iruka took one look and realized it was the boy from the other day.

Wasure walked up to Iruka, he raised his hand out.

"My name is Wasure Uchiha nice to meet you." Wasure smiled at Iruka.

"Nice to meet you Wasure…I'll introduce you to the class then." Neji left as Hinata went into the classroom.

Iruka with Wasure entered the room soon after.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" Sasuke was angry now, he had to share the same class the wolf freak now?

"I take it then that some of you have met our new student." Iruka looked around the class to see mixed reactions. "For those who haven't this is Wasure Uchiha. He will be joining us today, which makes two new students today." He pointed to Emi, who waved at Wasure. "Who is willing to offer Wasure a free seat?"

"Here's one!" Screamed Ino.

"Okay then, Wasure please sit next to Ino and Sakura."

Wasure took his seat, which conveniently was between the two girls.

"Hey Ino, hey Sakura." Wasure seat down.

"Hey Wasure." They both replied.

"Class today we will be working on our shuriken and kunai throwing, and the use of kunai in close quarters. For this we will be going outside for this, Wasure you will start for us."

Wasure was kinda worried, what would happen if he aced this perfectly? He may have more experience for this than the others but then again, he has the sharingan. It's hard to say he knows nothing. As they went outside, Wasure noticed something most if not all the girls followed Sasuke. The only ones who didn't was Ino, Emi, Inko and Hinata.

"Hey Inko, what's with the other girls?" Asked Wasure.

"Sasuke's fan club." She scanned over the group, she noticed one was missing. She turned to see Ino following them, odd…

"Odd…Ino isn't with them, why would she…" Inko realized Ino was staring at Wasure. "Oh, I see now." Inko made a delish smile towards Ino who saw her and blushed.

"See what?" Wasure looked around just to see Ino with her head down and Hinata following a blond haired… wait isn't that the kid he saved the other day?

When the class got out side there were three targets each with a bullseye and circles around it.

"Wasure your up." Iruka handed him three shuriken. "We'll do shuriken first then kunai."

Wasure walked in front of the targets, he readied the first shuriken. Sasuke was watching him, "let's see what he can" do. Thought Sasuke.

" **You have this Wasure."** Said Fenrir.

"Thanks." Wasure readied his throw, he sent it flying. Straight on the bullseye.

"What!" Sasuke was shocked, what kind of cheap low life can do this?

"Its okay Sasuke." Said one girl.

"It was a fluke." Said another.

Wasure readied his second, he hit the bullseye again. He was smiling now, he looked around to see Emi and Inko laughing at Sasuke's fan club.

"One more Wasure." Iruka was impressed by the kid, if he made the bullseye on this one or not. He made the first two day one.

Wasure threw the last one, and again bullseye.

Sasuke was on the verge of losing it, Iruka picked them up and gave Wasure three kunai.

"You can start when ready." Iruka pulled out his pen and clipboard.

Wasure threw the first one, it made the most inner circle. He threw the second, it made the middle. Wasure breathed slowly now, he focused on the target. He threw the kunai at the target and smiled. "Bullseye." Wasure walked over to Iruka with a big smile on his face.

"Well done Wasure, you show great promise." Iruka looked who was next on the list. He didn't do them alphabetical order, he did it by grades. "Next up, Naruto Uzumaki." Wasure saw the kid with a big smile on his face walk up.

"Right here Iruka-sensei." The kid was in a sleeveless orange hoodie with a blue under shirt and orange shorts.

Naruto walked over to Iruka who went to hand them to Naruto.

"Naruto." Wasure got the kids attention.

"Thanks." Naruto raised his hand out for a fist bump. "You probably won't need it huh."

Wasure smiled back. "Doesn't look like it." Wasure walked off as Naruto readied his shuriken. As he went to Inko and Emi, he noticed Eizo was there now. As he went by the other kids he heard them talking in a low voice.

"Like he'll make it." Said one kid.

"You would think a demon would know how to use a weapon." Said another.

"I hope he fails, can you imagine if _he_ got lose." Said a third.

Wasure stopped, what were they talking about?"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"I guess since your new, you don't know." Replied a kid.

"Now what?" Wasure was still confused.

"He's the Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox." Replied the kid.

" **So, they make fun of him?"**

"Fenrir, be careful. You could change my eyes and give us away." Wasure had to keep the giant wolf on a leash, which is hard to do since there is no lease that big.

"So, you make fun of him?"

"Yeah, the fox killed so many people. If he ever gets lose he'll do it again. He even looks like the thing, what a freak." The kids started to laugh.

Wasure was the one who was angered now, what if he told them what he was would they be scared of him as well?

"I see…" Wasure began to walk away.

"Hey, why did you talk to him anyway? Your way better than him, heck looking like a wolf is way better than looking like a demonic fox." Wasure turned to see the Sakura staring at him with the look of innocence on her face.

"Because, I'm not as shallow and naïve as you. And you talk about looks." Wasure laughed. "You are one to talk miss forehead." Sakura's face went red, she went back into the crowd.

" **Serves her right."**

"That felt great." Wasure went over towards to Inko and Eizo.

"Hey Wasure." Said Eizo.

"Hey, where were you earlier?"

"Busy with dad, he runs a blacksmith shop. So, every once in a while. I have to be late and help him." Eizo showed him the scorch mark and coal he had today.

"Cool." Replied Wasure

"Wasure." Ino walked up to the group. "Great job earlier."

"Thanks, Ino." Wasure noticed Inko was smiling about something.

" **Kid are you really this dumb?"** Fenrir was laughing now.

"What?"

" **Wasure, Ino is in to you."**

"WHAT!"

Fenrir now busted out laughing, inside Wasure. The wolf was rolled up with tears from laughing.

" **This is great."**

"Dude I'm just six, this is not going to end well."

"Uh, Wasure you ok?" Ino looked at the boy as his face went red.

"It's nothing." Wasure walked away, he needed to breath. He looked at the targets to see Naruto disappointed, he did no where as good as Wasure did. Naruto walked away, he still had his head up at least.

"Naruto." Wasure walked over to him. Wasure noticed the other kids snickering at Naruto. "Hey Naruto, don't listen or acknowledge them or what they say. There afraid of your talent, that you will be better than them. And honestly you already are."

"How is that?" Replied Naruto.

"You haven't resorted to name calling or speaking behind people's backs." Wasure activated his sharingan and stared the kids that were snickering down. They saw him and were freaked out. Naruto noticed this and smiled, he finally had a friend who cared for him.

The training would go on for an hour, then Sasuke was up.

His fan club erupted with cheer at the mention of his name.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Inko walked up to Where Naruto and Wasure were. By now, both Inko and Eizo were done. Both getting a b average. Hinata struggled but for some reason thanks to a sudden wind change she made two bullseyes for both Shuriken and Kunai. Emi had gotten straight ace as well surprising many.

"Do you think he even cares about them?" Asked Wasure.

"Who knows." Inko didn't see what made Sasuke so special.

Sasuke threw his first shuriken, a bullseye. The girls went nuts, he threw the next one and missed completely.

"What the? Fenrir, did you?"

" **What? Sorry I was a sleep."**

"Did you make Sasuke miss?"

" **No."**

Sasuke got angry and threw his third, it missed as well.

" **I swear it isn't me!"**

Wasure looked around to see, Inko moving her fingers.

"Inko." Wasure said her name in a low voice.

"Shhh." Inko was doing this to take him down a peg.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you still have Kunai." Iruka handed him the three kunai. Sasuke threw them, all three hit the most outside circle.

"What!" He turned to Wasure. "Its you! You cheating little!"

"Get him Sasuke!" screamed the girls.

"Dude chill." Wasure looked at the anger in his eyes, this was not jealousy this was something else.

" **He is angry about something else, he is hiding something."**

"You cheated me! Admit it!" Sasuke was ready for a fight.

Wasure just leaned to whisper. "Sasuke, I have nothing against you. I wish to understand your anger really, because this is not jealousy. This is about something else, I see it in your eyes."

Sasuke just stared at him. "You know nothing of pain."

"You have no idea what I am do you emo boy." Wasure stepped back and had his eyes change to Fenrir's for a second and then back to normal. Wasure whispered again. "I can be far worse than the Demon Fox, now listen I want to just talk. So, when I lean back. We are going to have a normal conversation and your going to tell me what you feel comfortable with and we'll start with there, okay?

Sasuke nodded yes, for the first time since Itachi killed the Uchiha clan. He was terrified, what could be worse than the Nine Tailed Fox?

"Now then, what is your story Sasuke?" Wasure had a smile on his face like nothing ever happened.

"I'll tell you where there's less open space." Sasuke pointed to the small woods that was in the yard.

"Lead on then."

Iruka was confused at what he just saw, Sasuke was ready for a fight and now their going to talk it out? What was going on?

When they were far away Sasuke started talking. "Fine, let me get this out of the way… My brother killed the Uchiha clan, he betrayed us all and nearly killed me."

"So, I'm not the only one who has a killer brother." Wasure felt his pain now.

"What?" Sasuke was surprised to see another Uchiha, he has a brother too?

"Yeah, he killed me before they made deal with the leaf for them to keep me. His name is Shisui." Wasure looked in the sky thinking of the good times he had with his older brother.

"Shisui! Your brother is the guy that trained my brother!?" Sasuke had met Shisui before, he was friends with Itachi. He remembered seeing his brother depressed when it was Shisui's birthday.

"Huh, small world then… is that why your so dark?" Wasure figured seeing something like would change you.

"Yeah…you're the first person I told about this." Wasure noticed Sasuke's tone had changed.

"Well, at least you have someone who understands you now." Wasure noticed Sasuke smile.

"Yeah I guess so. Hey listen sorry about before, I kinda…"

"Let emotions talk, I understand I got some anger issues of my own. Thankfully I mellowed it out, maybe you can change as well." Wasure laughed inside.

" **Hey!"**

"That's for earlier."

"Anyway, Wasure I guess with more time I can become more of a chill person." Sasuke looked over to his fan club.

"Yeah, acknowledging them may be a good thing. They live for you, and eventually pick one out." Wasure began to walk away.

"Wasure, wanna train later. Every Monday Iruka has us spar, you wanna see if he can pre-arrange our match?"

"Sure." Wasure had completed his goal, have the world have one less emo kid in the world.

When he got back to Inko and the others they noticed Sasuke with a smile now.

"What did you do?" Asked Inko.

"Mellowed him out." Wasure just smiled.

As time went on a bell rang, Iruka looked up from his board and looked at his watch.

"All right ten minute recess! After this we will spar!" Iruka walked off, as he did Wasure with Sasuke walked up to him.

"Iruka-sensei, can you arrange a match between me and Sasuke?"

"Well, Wasure…. Sure, right not. What's the worse that can happen?"

"Thanks." Replied both of the boys.

They went off on their different ways Sasuke to his fan club and Wasure to his group.

"So, what do you guys usually do?" Asked Wasure.

"We usually just talk, were not that popular really, except for Ino here." Replied Inko.

"I see, wait where's Naruto?" that's when they heard someone yelling in the forested area in the yard. Wasure knew the voice, it was Hinata. He bolted to see three bullies shoving her face in the dirt and a fourth holding Naruto against a tree.

"Look at the little punk now." Said the one holding Naruto.

"Let her go!" Screamed Naruto.

"Or what? And why should we? What is she, your girlfriend?"

"Yeah right like anyone would like him." Said another bully.

"Leave them both alone now!" Wasure walked up into their view.

"And who the heck are you brat?" asked the lead bully.

"Wasure Uchiha, the step brother of the girl your shoving down and friend of the one your pal is holding."

"New kid huh, okay then. Time to show you, your place in our food chain." The lead bully went to punch him when Wasure caught it and had his eyes change.

Inko, Ino, Eizo, and Emi were watching it all.

"You were saying?" Wasure had his feral eyes become feral sharingan.

"What are you?" the lead bully was scarred for his life. The fourth dropped Naruto and the others let go of Hinata. Hinata then saw Wasure's eyes. Inside Naruto Kurama felt the faint presence of a Tailed beast.

" **It's probably just the One Tails throwing a temper tantrum."** Muttered Kurama.

Wasure had a sadistic smile. "I am the new Demon around here, and if you tell anyone. You'll be seeing me soon."

The bullies ran away, as Wasure turned around to see the others staring at him with his eyes feral.

"Wasure what are you!" Ino was scared

"Dude just what!" Eizo was blown away by how cool that was.

"Cool." Inko was un phased.

"So, your more than Uchiha." Emi was curios more than anything

"Ah, crap." Replied Wasure.

" **You idiot."** Said Fenrir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Wasure stared at his friends, he was thinking of ways to explain this when the bell rang. It was time for sparring.

"I'll explain latter." Wasure then ran off.

Iruka had walked back outside, he had heard what sounded like kids being chased but saw some local bullies run for the hills.

"Time for sparing! First match Sasuke Uchiha…"

Sasuke who had a half smile on his face walked up, while his fans cheered him on.

…Vs Wasure Uchiha!" Everyone realized right then and there. This was going to be close match.

Wasure walked up with a grin of his own, they were first up. Time to start off with a bang.

"The winner will be determined when someone is pushed out of the circle or I determine them unable to continue. Taijtsu only, begin when ready."

Wasure and Sasuke entered the chalk circle, they got in a readied position. Sasuke started first, he ran at Wasure to land a punch. Wasure dodged it and went to trip him just for Sasuke to stop and jump back.

"It won't be that easy Wasure."

"Bring it then." Wasure taunted him.

Sasuke went for another blow just for Wasure to dodge and land a kick on his back. Sasuke stopped himself from going outside the circle.

"Nice one." Sasuke then with quick reflexes landed a punch on Wasure. "But I'm not done yet."

"Neither am I." Wasure lunged at him, Sasuke went for a punch. Wasure ducked and swept his feet from under him, Sasuke went to fall as Wasure caught his shirt collar and went for another punch.

"Wasure wins." Iruka walked in the circle, "Wasure had what would have been a knockout or kill shot in real combat."

Wasure helped Sasuke up. "It was a good match Sasuke."

"Thanks, you too." Replied Sasuke.

"You'll get him next time Sasuke!" said Sakura.

"Yeah, there's always next week." Said another girl.

"Its fine, he won fair and square." He walked to the girls and turned back at Wasure. "Just don't expect it to be that easy next time Wasure."

"Better train then." Replied Wasure.

As Wasure and Sasuke walked away, they heard an elderly mans voice.

"Well done you two."

The group turned to see The Hokage.

"Lord third! I forgot you were coming!" Iruka panicked and bowed at the Hiruzen.

"It is fine, I tend to forget things myself at my age." Replied Hiruzen. He looked at Wasure and Sasuke. "Wasure day one, and you have made a great impression. Sasuke is that a smile I see?"

"Lord third, if you would like to stay that was only the first match." Iruka was trying to recover himself.

"I am sorry but I am busy today I stopped by to tell you this. I have a meeting with the Kazekage today." Hiruzen wished he could stay.

"I am sorry to hear that." Replied Iruka.

"It is fine, farewell everyone." Hiruzen walked away waving goodbye.

"Okay then, next match Emi Kankuro vs Sakura Kankuro."

"What!?" replied the both of them.

"I'm sorry but with her being new, I had to change things around."

Emi and Sakura entered the circle, they both got in a readied position.

"You may begin when ready." Iruka walked back, he had a good idea how this would go.

"Sensei I forfeit." Said Emi.

"I see, well then Sakura you win." Iruka wrote down the results.

Sakura mouthed thank you to Emi.

"Next up Naruto Uzumaki vs Eizo Genzo."

Both of them took a deep breath and stepped in the circle.

"You may begin when ready."

Naruto went on the offensive running at Eizo… just to get tripped and fall out the circle.

"The winner by ring out is Eizo."

The matches after that went like the this one, one sided. It would go on till the day ended and the bell to end day rang.

"Well done everyone, today was a great sign that this generation has great shinobi in the making. I will see you all tomorrow."

"Well, see you guys later." Wasure waved goodbye to Inko and the others as he with Hinata walked out of the yard where Neji was with his dad.

"Wasure, lady Hinata how did the day go?" Asked Hiashi.

"Good." Replied both of them."

"Alright then, lets go home." Hizashi grabbed Hinata's hand, they arrived soon after just for supper. When Wasure got inside Hiashi greeted him.

"Wasure, I heard you won a taijtsu match against Sasuke. If you wish I can teach you more advance techniques, you possible could combine some Uchiha and Hyuga moves as well." Hiashi was impressed by the boy. For him to show up day one and beat the top student.

"Thank you Mr. Hiashi." Wasure sat down to eat, Neji and his dad left for their half of the compound. The dinner was uneventful, they talked about their day. Wasure didn't mention the bully incident and neither did Hinata. When they finished Wasure showed and went to his room, where nine books laid on his desk. On them was a note.

"Books from our clan's library may they help become more powerful." -O

"More gifts interesting." Said Wasure.

Opening one, Wasure saw it was a book of fire ball moves.

"That looks good." Wasure noticed a jutsu known as Phenoxies wrath. It was when the user jumped in the air and rained three hundred small fire balls at a target. Then he noticed it was A rank. Just great, Wasure closed the book.

"I'll read it some more tomorrow." Wasure then goes to bed.

" **Would you like me to wake you if Obito shows up?"**

"No, but thanks Fenrir. Only for emergency's." Wasure honestly considered Fenrir like a loyal wolf, if only they had treats in his size. Wasure fell asleep soon after, and opened his eyes to see himself. He was over a burning village, this Wasure was older. He looked to be thirteen, he looked up from the flames and in a demonic voice laughed.

"What a view, if I had known I had this power at your age I would have used Fenrir's Biju bomb with my plasma to raze Konoha when I was ten."

"Wait you did this?" Wasure was scarred was this a vision? Was this his future?

The Demonic version laughed again. "Of course, they deserved it after killing everyone I ever cared for. Inko, Emi, Eizo, Hinata, Neji, the entire Hyuga clan. All killed for defending me, from that murdering psychopath Danzo. They had one chance to redeem themselves then they…." The Demonic version balled his fists, "They killed Ino… The only person I had left, and you know who killed her?" The Demon had plasma in his other hand now.

"Who…" Wasure was terrified now.

"Sasuke freaking Uchiha, I helped him in his darkest moments. And kills the last person I had, that's when I let Fenrir lose. My power fueled by our anger was unstoppable. I killed them all, I burned them all, I cut them down. No one survived, until I found one runner. But I am about to deal with her."

Wasure noticed the demon picked up a girl, it was a crying Sakura.

"The one who Sasuke loved, I now you saw me kill him. His screams for you, they were what made it the satisfying. His last words were him saying he loved you. I guess it makes sense I can kill the one he loved. Since he KILLED THE ONE WHO LOVED ME!" The voice became Fenrir's now.

"Please no, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? YOUR SORRY! So that makes up for him killing Ino. For Danzo killing our friends, it makes up for everything now huh." The Demon created a plasma blade. "Okay then, I'm sorry for everything." He then went through her with the blade. "I'm sorry for this as well." He pulled back, she fell limp she was dead instantly.

Wasure felt a giant step then another and another, then it got closer and closer. Until Fenrir showed up, his left eye was closed and his right had a Sharingan with a circle design instead of the three tomo. This Wasure had his Mangekyo Sharingan, the demon turned to face Wasure and opened his eye as Fenrir did to reveal a purple eye in both of their left eyes.

"Now you see our true power, and I can give you a taste if you wish." The Demon offered his hand to Wasure, smiling at the boy.

" **Wasure!"** the true Fenrir felt what Wasure was feeling. He had to wake him up.

"Well, what will it be. Perhaps with me we can save the ones you love." Wasure was falling for the temptation, he went to grab his hand just for him to feel a woman's voice. He looked around to look for it, he blinked and ended up in a snowy Konoha. He looked around to see a woman walking towards him, he looked at her and realized who she was.

"Mom…"

"Wasure." Hanea knelt down to her son.

"Mom, what was?" Hanea cut off her son.

"It was a nightmare, it was the darkness all Uchiha have. I hoped you wouldn't have to deal with it. It almost consumed your father…"

"Why didn't he?"

"I got him through it, he would have lost himself without me and the others really to guide him." Hanea remembered his anger especially when someone picked on her when he was around.

"I see."

"Sadly, you have Fenrir's anger. He has gotten better, but he still has his impulses. But remain strong, stay who you are. Fenrir will neve guide you to hate, only you can do that." Hanea was worried for her son, it was one thing to be an Uchiha. It was another to be the Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tailed Wolf's Anger half. Then poor Wasure had to become both, where one fuels the other.

"Mom, was that just an actual nightmare or was it truly a vision?" Wasure was scarred of what he would become if it was a vision.

"Honey, there is one way to find out." Replied Hanea.

"How?" Asked Wasure.

"Grow up and live your life the way you want. And become the judge then, ask yourself when you become a shinobi. Am I truly in control? Am I the same boy so long ago? Am I the boy that was destined to be the hero of Konoha?" Hanea smiled at her son.

Wasure felt himself waking up.

"Mom…"

"It is okay my little cub, you are the Hidden Wolf. The savior, the first Jinchuuriki of just Fenrir's anger in three generations. I love you Wasure, now when you wake up. Remember who you are and who you will always be. "Wasure Uchiha, The Hidden Wolf of Konoha." She began to fade away.

"Mom…" Wasure opened his eyes to see himself back in his room.

" **Wasure! Get up now!"**

"What's wrong Fenrir?"

" **Hinata and Hanabi have been kidnapped!"**

"What where?" Wasure heard someone run past his room.

" **There."**

"Good." Wasure grabbed his jacket and a kunai and jumped out his window. He saw the kidnapper jump out of one as well, Wasure using a speed boost from Fenrir was able to keep up with the man.

"What!" The Kidnapper had already messed up the mission, he nearly killed a woman and got two kids instead of one. Now he had a kid chasing him, just great. He did not have time for this, he threw two shuriken that Wasure blocked with the Kunai. Great he has training. "I have to deal with this quickly." The kidnapper stopped and laid the kid and baby down.

Wasure stopped as well, he readied his kunai for close combat.

"Kid you need to leave now." The kidnapper tried to scare the kid off.

"How about, you leave without my step-sisters and you get to live." Wasure was not backing down, not now not ever.

"You wanna die kid, so be it!" The kidnapper threw a smoke bomb. Behind the cover he threw three kunai that Wasure dodged, Wasure ran through the smoke. Jumping up he went to stab the kidnapper just for him to turn into a puff of smoke.

"Wha.." Before Wasure could finish, he felt a kunai stab him in the back.

"Should have left kid." Pulling the kunai out he then got Wasure's right arm. "Just in case you tried to pull some jutsu, he then kicked Wasure down. His body bleeding slowly, the kidnapper sheathed his kunai, just as he went to pick up Hiniata. Wasure stood up healed.

"What how!"

"Easy, you are a terrible killer." Wasure then preformed some hand signs.

"Fire Style Fire ball Jutsu! Wasure created and launched a big fireball at the kidnapper who dodged it. He in turn preformed hand signs as well.

"Lightning Style Finger Blitz jutsu!" small lightning bolts came out of his fingertips in a great fury. Wasure got hit by two but dodged the other eight.

"Not bad, too bad that did nothing." Wasure then activated his Sharingan. "Now it's my turn." Wasure taunted the kidnapper.

The kidnapper knew if he did a jutsu the kid could copy it. He pulled out his kunai again.

"Huh, guess your not as dumb as you look." Wasure readied his.

They dashed to each to other to clash, back to back. The kunai hitting and pushing them back. The kidnapper threw another smoke bomb. Wasure was prepared now, he felt the kidnapper behind him. Evading his swing, Wasure stabbed his arm. Making him scream in pain, he held his kunai in his good arm. He jumped back towards Hinata and Hanabi.

"If I can't have them, then they will die here tonight!"

"No!" Wasure thanks to another speed boost, got there in time for his hand to take the blow.

"Fool." The Kidnapper went to pull the blade out just for Wasure to keep it in place. He smiled at the kidnapper.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You think you won." Wasure closed his eyes.

"Oh yeah punk, we'll see about that!" the kidnapper yanked the blade out and went for the kill just for Wasure to grab it.

"Okay Fenrir, its time to play with your chew toy." Wasure opened his eyes to show Fenrir's eyes with the sharingan.

The kidnapper was shocked, what was this kid!

Wasure's wounds healed in one second, he then tightened his grip on the kidnapper's hand. That's when a red chakra surrounded him, Wasure looked even more feral now.

"What are you!"

"I am the Ten Tailed Wolf, now it is time for your judgment." Wasure then broke the kidnappers hand. The kidnapper stumbled back into another man. He turned to see Hiashi with Byakugan active. Who then hit all his chakra points, knocking him out. Hiashi then noticed the chakra around Wasure.

"Hey Mr. Hiashi, thanks for the help." Wasure acted normal.

The chakra then dissipated, as his eyes went to normal.

"Wasure…" Hiashi was worried for nothing, it seemed the boy had the wolf under control. As he saw Wasure, the wolf looked like it was asleep.

"Sir…"

"Well done." Hiashi picked up the girls as ANBU showed up.

"What happened Mr. Hiashi?" Asked the captain.

"We have a spy." Hiashi pointed towards the kidnapper.

"I see, we will take care of him now." The ANBU took the kidnapper away.

"Lets head home Wasure, you still need sleep." Hiashi smiled as they walked away. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 _The Next Day_

Wasure arrived at the Academy with Hiniata and Neji, early that morning. When they arrived, everyone was talking about how a spy was caught by an anonymous shinobi. Wasure walked over to Inko and Eizo who were talking to Naruto.

"Hey guys." Said Wasure

"Hey Wasure." They replied.

"You guys hear about last night?" Asked Wasure.

"Who hasn't?" Replied Inko.

"Yeah, this was a big deal. Some people said the soy tried to kidnap a Hyuga." Replied Eizo.

"Really? I heard some kids claim there was a wolf that fought the kidnaper." Replied Naruto.

"Huh, what do you think of that Wasure." Replied Inko who was smiling, and was followed in suit by Eizo and Naruto.

" **Oh, crap they know."**

"Well now what?" Wasure was concerned they would tell everyone his secret.

"Wasure?" Inko noticed Wasure was staring into the distance.

"Sorry… listen what you think you know its…" Wasure was thinking of ways to get out of this.

Inko leaned in to whisper to Wasure.

"It's true isn't it… you fought the spy."

Wasure nodded yes.

"Your more powerful than I thought." Inko smiled and looked at the others.

"He did." Inko made the others smile.

"So how did you do it?" Asked Inko.

As Wasure thought of an answer, he heard the familiar sound of Sasuke's voice. He turned to see Sasuke yelling at someone, Wasure couldn't see who it was.

"Be right back." Wasure ran over to Sasuke to see Sasuke with his fists balled and ready to fight. Man, I thought chilling him out would be easy. As Wasure go closer he saw who he fighting, one of the bullies from the other day.

"Listen here Sasuke, you are going to butt out of our business or." Wasure cut him off.

"Or what?" Sasuke turned to see Wasure he looked back to see the bullies terrified.

"Uh nothing, we are just going to leave now…" The bully with his two cronies then ran away.

"I had that handled."

Wasure sighed. "Still some Emo left in you huh. Should have know it wouldn't be this easy.

"Oh, shut up. Hey why were those jerks scared of you?" asked Sasuke.

Wasure smiled. "I have ways of dealing with people like them."

"At just six years old? Yeah right." Sasuke scoffed him off.

"Remember yesterday?"

"Yeah… oh." Sasuke then realized he is more than a six year old kid but he didn't know what he was.

"Good, that should give you a good example." Wasure walked away back to his group.

"So, Wasure explanation now." Said Inko.

"Fine, I ambushed him and beat him with ease. He had no skills he must have been a throw away." Wasure hoped that would work.

"Wow, then it wasn't as much as a big deal as everyone thought it was. Oh well, lets head inside then." Wasure and the others went to class that dragged on forever, when the recess bell rang he noticed a note in a book of his. Opening it he saw, "Meet me at the woods. -Ino"

"Oh great, more of this." Muttered Wasure

" **Could be worse, you could be a teenager and get this note."**

"Really?"

Wasure went to the woods, he must have been early since Ino was nowhere to be seen. That's when he heard someone walking on the tree above him.

"Wasure." Wasure knew that voice, he looked up to see Obito in his orange mask and black coat.

"Obito." Replied Wasure.

He dropped down in front of Wasure.

"You almost got discovered by the Root division of the ANBU." Obito was on his way to drop off a book about shuriken jutsu when he saw Wasure bolt after someone. He followed to see the entire fight, and that a ANBU agent was watching it. Obito Kamuied behind the agent, and pulled out a kunai. Obito killed the agent by slicing the agents neck. Disposing the body, he took the mask just in case he ever needed an ANBU cover story.

"Root?" Asked Wasure.

"Yes, a unit of ANBU led by an extremist named Danzo. Now I will tell you this only once, do not go tailed mode here ever." Obito then Kamuied away.

"Goodbye to you too." Wasure left the woods to see the others circling around two kids. "Great now what?" Wasure ran over to see Sasuke fighting Naruto.

"Wasure do something!" Inko noticed he ran over to the fight.

Jumping in he got in between a punch Sasuke had going towards Naruto and Naruto doing the same thing. "Really guys, do you have to be idiots." Wasure ached in pain around his stomach. He barley talked without wheezing, both Naruto and Sasuke stepped back.

"Sasuke, man how much anger control help do you need? Naruto what do you do?" Wasure was trying to figure out the situation.

"Sasuke started it!" Yelled Naruto.

"Because you accused me of something I didn't." Replied Sasuke.

"And what was that?" Asked Wasure.

"Stealing his ramen."

Wasure then facepalmed himself. "Naruto…. just why?"

"It's the best thing ever that's why!" Replied Naruto.

"Sasuke, next time he does this bull crap. You have permission to kick his butt." Wasure stepped away from the fight.

"Fine by me." Replied Sasuke.

"Hey! Were friends why are you helping him?" Asked Naruto

"Because he is not willing to fight over food." Wasure just couldn't believe this. Was Naruto really this dumb? Just then Iruka showed up, Wasure knew he would be called out.

"Naruto, Sasuke my room now!" Naruto and Sasuke went inside. "Now, I saw them go at it. Did anyone else?"

"Wasure broke it up." Said Inko.

"I see, Wasure come with me please." Replied Iruka.

Wasure followed him to the doors when he stopped and turned around and knelt in front of Wasure.

"Wasure, I am happy you jumped in. Sasuke could have hurt Naruto, but you could have gotten hurt yourself."

"Were shinobi in training we'll be in danger a lot." Replied Wasure.

"That is true, but still you're just a kid. Be more careful, go ahead and head inside recess ends soon." As if on que the bell rang. Wasure went inside and after ten minutes the rest of the class was let in after Iruka talked to Sasuke and Naruto.

"All right class, for the remanure of the week we will have the Kazekage from Suna stay here in Konoha as a part of our goodwill treaty. As in such our Hokage will stay there next week. So be on your best behavior if he comes over here with Lord Third, which means do not fight over ramen.

"Huh, the Kazekage. Heard he is special for his golden sand. Said Emi.

"Golden sand?" replied Wasure.

"Yeah, he has three kids. Rumor has it he is a sand demon." Emi had studied many of the villages main shinobi before escaping.

"Okay…" What did she mean by sand demon? Wasure would ask Fen but the wolfs asleep. The rest of the day went by fast, Wasure with Hinata were allowed to head to the park but sadly Neji had to train. Due to last night Hiashi had a branch member serve as a secret guard and watch from the shadows. When they got there, a blond haired girl was watching a kinda big red haired kid play with a small puppet. The girl noticed them and waved, she walked over to great them.

"Hi." Said the girl.

"Hey." Replied Wasure.

"Hi." Replied Hinata.

"What are your names?" asked the girl.

As Wasure went to answer Fenrir woke up.

" **Hey kid what's up?"**

"Nothing much." Replied Wasure.

"Well?" the girl noticed the white eyed girl looked the nervous and the boy well he was looking at the ground.

"Oh, sorry zoned out. The names Wasure Uchiha, this is my step sister Hinata Hyuga."

"Nice to meet you." Said Hinata.

"Nice to meet the both of you, the kid over there is my brother Kankuro. My name is Temari."

"Well wanna play tag?" Asked Wasure.

"Sure, why not." Replied a smiling Temari. "Let me get my brother." Temari walked over to her brother, he put his puppet up and walked over with her.

"That's Wasure and that's Hinata." Said Temari pointing them out.

"Nice to meet you two." Said Kankuro.

Wasure smiled and nodded back as did Hinata.

"Who's it then?" Asked Wasure?

"You are!" Said Temari as she ran away as did the others.

"All right then." Wasure noticed Kankuro was kinda slow, but it would be mean to do that to him. Hinata could hide easily meaning, Temari. Wasure followed her as fast as he could. She led him through the trees to the main playground.

"Gotta be faster Wasure!" Temari then even got faster.

"What!" Wasure was going to lose her unless.

"Fenrir."

" **All ready on it."**

Wasure using the speed boost was getting closer and closer. He was closing in on her, she was surprised to see the kid catching up to her. She then slowed down, as Wasure went in for the tag. She jumped behind him, Wasure couldn't stop. As he tried to, he tripped and hit a tree face first. Wasure laid there for two seconds before getting up, showing a bloody lip.

"That sucked." Said Wasure.

Fenrir was laughing of course, he had just seen one of the best bloopers ever.

"Wasure!" Temari saw him hit the tree and ran over to check on him.

"Wasure!" Hinata saw and heard the impact, she ran to him as well.

Wasure just sat down and fell on his back, he needed some sleep. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them to see Temari and Hinata.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Wasure while acting tough, was bleeding from his lip had a gash on his forehead.

"Your bleeding for one." Replied Temari.

"So, that's the liquid I feel. I thought it was tree sap for a second there." Replied Wasure trying to laugh.

"Hold on, maybe I can help." Temari ran to get a bandage from her bag, in case Kankuro did something stupid. She ran back over and applied it to the gash. "I'm no medical ninja but that should help that."

"Thanks, but the real question is. Was the jump necessary?" Wasure didn't care for the injuries he had Fenrir for that. He just was no fond of being toyed with. Still, it was a clever move.

"Not really, but it was funny for a little bit. I didn't mean for this to happen." Temari felt sorry for the kid, he just wanted to play not get a huge cut from a tree.

"It's fine it was a smart move." Replied Wasure who wiped the blood from his lip.

"Thanks, I guess." Replied Temari.

"No problem, wanna go another round?" Wasure was smiling again.

"Wasure!" Hinata was in shock about this, how could he just want to keep going?

"Its fine, Its just a small scratch." Wasure then wiped more blood away from his mouth.

As Wasure said that, a man in a blue attire similar to the Hokage's showed up with the Hokage and two body guards.

"Temari, Kankuro its time to head to the embassy. Nightfall won't be long now." Said the man.

"Yes sir." Replied Temari and Kankuro.

The man noticed Wasure and Hinata.

"Friends of yours?" Asked the man.

"That's Wasure and Hinata. And yes, we just had an accident." Replied Temari.

"Wasure?" Hiruzen looked to see Wasure with a bloody lip and a bandage on his head.

"What kind of accident?" Asked Hiruzen.

"I tripped and bashed my head against a tree." Replied Wasure.

"I see, well Lord Kazekage this is the boy I mentioned earlier. One of our last Uchiha." Hiruzen noticed the Kazekage was examining the boy.

"I see, well then Wasure. I guess my children here didn't mention I am their father." Said the Kazekage.

Wasure froze in place, they were the Kazekage's kids!

"No sir they didn't." Replied Wasure

"Well then, now you know." He smiled. "Hiruzen feel free to bring the boy over next week. He seems to get along with my kids, perhaps this could lead to a deeper alliance."

Hiruzen smirked at the Kazekage. "That is not necessary they are still six, give them time. Who knows what may happen." Hiruzen saw the kids confused.

"Uh, what do you mean deeper?" Asked Wasure.

"I'll tell you when your older." Replied Hiruzen.

Fenrir began to laugh again, he had barley recovered from seeing Wasure trip.

"Okay…" Wasure was even more confused now. As were Temari, Hinata and Kankuro.

"Well, we better get going. Come along you two." The Kazekage with his kids left.

"Hinata can you go home please, I need to show Wasure something." Hiruzen thought Wasure deserved to know about the library.

"Okay… I'll see you later Wasure." Hinata began to walk off and was met by a the Hyuga guard who walked her home.

"Wasure, follow me." Hiruzen then walked to the now abandoned Uchiha District. Wasure noticed the signs had some small amounts of dried blood.

"What happened here?" Asked Wasure.

"The death of the Uchiha Clan." Replied Hiruzen.

"Oh…" Wasure looked around and imagined that not so long ago this place could have been alive with activity. Hiruzen lead him to a giant stone building.

"This is the Uchiha Archives, where all knowledge gathered by the Uchiha was stored. Wasure, you are free to enter and take what you want whenever. Since are a survivor this becomes your duty to pass it on to other generations."

So, this is where Obito got the books from… Wasure wonderd if they had anything about that purple eye he had. Wasure entered the building, he saw that each shelf was labeled. He scanned over each one until he found what he needed, he found. He went over to the shelf and found the book, "The Eyes of the Uchiha." Taking it off the shelf he ran back to Hiruzen.

"This will do for now, I will be back don't worry." Hiruzen looked at Wasure and smiled.

"All right then, go ahead and go home." Said Hiruzen.

When Wasure got back to the Hyuga compound, he ate. Showered, and hurried to his room. Placing the book on his desk, he opened it to see a table of contents. He skimmed over and found one listed, "Famous Sharingan and other eyes." Jumping to the page where the chapter began, he was shocked to see the first page of the chapter had the same design as the demon did in his nightmare. He read over it to see it was a Mangekyo Sharingan, and the design belonged to Madara Uchiha. Wasure knew the name, Obito mentioned him every once in a while. He skipped the other pages, some being other famous designs and something about an eye transplant. He turned to the lest five pages to see something about a rumored eye that only Madara could have ever achieve. It listed its features and matched what Wasure saw in his nightmare, a purple eye with rings. He kept reading the pages, it then said. "While these are rumors, reports of several Rinnegan users have been spotted all over the five Shinobi Nations. All of them mention them as mercenary's, which could be linked to old reports of a Rinnegan user that was supposedly could summon…" The page was censored, what could he have summoned asked Wasure. But now Wasure had more questions than answers, he back to square one. Just great, Wasure looked at his clock. He needed to go to sleep, he took the bandage off from earlier the gash was healed by Fenrir when it was applied to hide the instant healing.

"Night Fenrir."

Wasure waited for a response just to hear snoring. Wasure smiled and went to bed. Ready for the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

After another boring day in class, Wasure was walking with Inko and Eizo. They were talking about the days lesson, when Sasuke stared walking towards them.

"Hey Wasure." Sasuke seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Replied Wasure.

"Hey if you don't have anything to do, do you wanna train?"

"Inko, Eizo you two okay with this?" Asked Wasure.

"Its fine, go ahead." Replied Inko.

"Your good." Replied Eizo

"Thanks guys." Wasure waved goodbye as he followed Sasuke.

When they got outside the academy, Sasuke led him into the woods.

"Where is this place?" Asked Wasure.

"Next to a river, its where I use to train with… my dad."

"I see, I didn't mean to." Sasuke cut him off.

"Its fine, this place brings back good memories."

Wasure smiled. "You have good memories?"

"Yeah believe it or not, I am not the emo kid you claim me to be." Replied Sasuke.

"Eh, go one year without sulking then I'll believe it." Wasure got Sasuke to laugh a little with that. "Ah, he finally laughs."

They arrived soon after, there Sasuke and Wasure placed their things aside and took a ready stance.

"So, what do you want to work on Sasuke?" Asked Wasure.

"Shurikenjutsu." Sasuke then pulled out three shuriken.

"Alright then, come at me." Wasure readied to dodge them.

Sasuke smirked and threw a smoke bomb, and out of it came six shuriken.

"Three more huh." Wasure slid under them and ran into the smoke to see Sasuke smiling. Sasuke threw six more that became twelve.

"What!" Wasure rolled away just in time as one hit where his hand was. When he looked back he saw six disappear in smoke.

"Shadow clone jutsu can work on shuriken." Sasuke looked down at Wasure.

"Okay, then its my turn now." Wasure got up and smiled, he had a jutsu Obito taught him when he was in short range engagements. "Fire Style Firewall Jutsu." Wasure breathed out his big fire ball and sent it to Sasuke as it went forward it turned into a wall of small fire balls.

"Whoa." Sasuke dodged the wall as it burned up the tree he stood on.

"Yeah, its cool huh." Replied Wasure.

"Yeah, that's the first time I've seen fire release used for short range." Sasuke was impressed by what he saw, this kid was good. As they stood there it began to rain.

"Ah, crap." Wasure ran to get his books so the rain didn't ruin them as did Sasuke.

"Hey Wasure I'll be busy tomorrow so you can come here if you want."

"Ok Sasuke, I may be busy next week."

"Doing what?"

"I may be with the Hokage at Suna, its weird." Wasure then remembered Temari and Kankuro, they could have been at the park today. "Oh crap!" Wasure then ran off waving goodbye to Sasuke.

When Wasure got back into town he ran straight into another kid, opening his eyes he sees it's Temari.

Wasure jumped back trying to apologize.

"I'm sorry Temari I didn't see you" Wasure was cut off by Temari punching him in the face.

" **Real smooth kid."**

"Ow…" Wasure fell back, he looked back to see Temari as she knelt down.

"Sorry about that, reflexes kinda kicked in."

"Those are some late reflexes." Replied Wasure as he got back up.

"Where were you today?" Asked Temari.

"Trained a little then the rain started and I went looking for you and your brother to apologize, speaking of him. Where is Kankuro?"

"He got sick from eating too much again, but thanks for being considerate." As they talked the rain began to pick up, Wasure noticed cover under a shop that had tarps over its front entrance.

"This way Temari!" Wasure pointed to the shop, as they ran Temari tripped. Wasure as fast he could to catch her.

"You ok?" Asked Wasure holding Temari up.

"Yeah." Replied Temari.

"All right then." Wasure grabbed unaware that he was holding her hand. Bolted to the cover, Temari was barley keeping up. When they got there Wasure looked back to see a panting Temari.

"You okay?" Asked Wasure.

"Just tired, also you can let go of my hand." Replied Temari.

"Oh." Wasure in the rush of getting out of the rain didn't realize he was holding her hand.

" **Nice one kid."** Said Fenrir teasing the boy.

"Shut up." Replied Wasure.

"Wasure now what?" Asked Temari.

"Well, I think you need to get home before I do. Don't want your dad as an enemy." Replied Wasure

"Okay then, head down the right road and it should be close." Temari was on her way home before Wasure ran into her.

"All right then." Wasure tried to visualize the path.

"When do we go?" Asked Temari.

"Now." Said Wasure as he grabbed her hand and sprinted.

"Wasure!" Temari again was barley keeping up, how was he this fast now?

They turned down the road, Wasure stopped waiting for Temari to catch her breath.

"Were staying at the embassy, it's the tall yellow building on the left." Temari was panting between each breath.

"Okay, you ready?" Asked Wasure.

"Let's get this over with." Replied Temari.

Wasure with Temari sprinted down the street, passing others looking for a shelter from the rain. After a few minuities three kids get in front of them. Wasure barley stopped in time.

"Sorry, about that." Said Wasure.

"No need to be punk." Wasure looked up to see a kid that must have been ten, he looked oddly familiar.

"Whoa, I said sorry." What was this guy's problem?

"You scared the crap out of my little brother, I don't care what or how you did it. I don't take kindly to punks messing with my family." As the bully said this, two more kids came behind Wasure.

"Wasure…" Temari noticed they were surrounded.

"Temari when I say run, you go to the embassy and don't look back." Wasure knew he may have to rely on Fenrir's help with this.

"Looks like he has a girlfriend now Tojo." Said one of the bullies.

"Looks like it, it's a shame you have to see him get beat up." Replied Tojo.

Wasure looked around, no one was nearby. If need be he could lure them into an alley and go Feral mode as he called it.

"Okay, listen she has nothing to do with this. Let her go and then we settle this." Wasure was ready for a fight.

"How about no, and you know what she can take a beating too. Ima, she's yours." One of the bullies behind them smiled and popped his knuckles.

"Time to let lose." Said Ima.

"Temari run." Wasure turned to punch Ima making him fall. Temari ran as fast as she could.

"Leave her! The kids all alone now." Tojo had his goons surround Wasure.

" **Wasure whenever your ready."** Fenrir was ready to be let loose.

"I know." Wasure punched another bully in the gut, he ran for the alley.

"After him!" The bullies chased him believing they had cornered him.

"No where left to run runt, time to pay!" Tojo ran towards Wasure.

"That's what you think." Wasure smiled. "Fenrir talk a walk." Wasure's eyes changed to the blood red of Fenrir's. His nails turned into claws, his stance became of that of a wolf ready for a fight. His teeth showed fanged, and larger.

Tojo stopped to see the transformation as did the other bullies. "What are you…"

"I thought you didn't care what or how I scared you brother." Wasure's smile was sadistic now.

"This is what you showed him!" Tojo was walking away now.

"Yeah and I told him this, if he ever told anyone I would kill him and all his friends. Now the threat goes to all of you, now you five seconds to leave." Wasure got ready to attack if the threat did not work.

"Guys…run!" Tojo and his crew screamed as they ran away.

" **Why did you give them a chance to run?"** Fenrir was ready for a fight.

"Eh, didn't want Konoha chasing me." Wasure went back to normal except for his left eye. "Uh, Fenrir why is my eye not going back to normal?"

" **I don't know!"** Fenrir then remembered Hanea had this problem. She had used Fenrir's chakra like this too much and she don't go back till the next day. **"Wasure you used my chakra so much recently your body is starting to stay in that form."**

"Great, well what if Temari comes back?"

" **Fake a black eye."**

"How am I suppose to do that!?"

" **Punch your eye really hard…"**

"Thanks captain obvious." Wasure balled his fist and hit his head… really hard.

"Ow…"

" **It worked though."**

"I hate this." As Wasure complained he heard three pairs of footsteps.

"Wasure!" Temari came back to the street looking for him.

"Over here." Wasure walked out of the alley holding his left eye.

"Your eye!" Temari saw the outline of a black eye.

"Yeah, I know but hey I beat them back." Wasure then noticed Temari had her father and a guard.

"Wasure, thank you for doing this. It was one thing to help my daughter in this storm but to take this beating for her escape. I wish you were a Suna shinobi, you have my thanks." Temari then walked over and hugged Wasure. Catching him off guard.

" **Nice one kid."**

"Hey what happened to the gash from yesterday?" Whispered Temari.

Wasure froze, he forgot about that. Great now she is curious now, just great. That's when he saw her look at his eye and moved his hand a little to, see the feral eye.

"Temari…" Whispered Wasure. "Please don't tell anyone."

"What was that?" Asked Temari

"My secret, now I trust this to you. Please keep it hidden." Wasure smiled at her.

She nodded back and went back to her father.

Hiruzen then showed up with two ANBU guards

"I heard your daughter was in danger is everything ok?" Hiruzen had heard she was in danger from a ANBU agent.

"Yes, thanks to Wasure here." Replied the Kazekage.

"I see, Wasure your making a reputation now." Hiruzen noticed his eye.

"Its nothing Lord Third, just an inconvenience if anything." Wasure smiled at Hiruzen.

"If you say so, Lord Kazekage I apologize for this incident I hope this did not give you a bad stereotype of Konoha." Hiruzen was afraid this would strain relations.

"It didn't, if anything Wasure made a great stenotype. What all shinobi should be like. Now if you excuse me we need to finish packing, we hope to see you two with us when we head to Suna." The Kazekage then left with Temari and his guard.

"Well Wasure, you have done a lot in the past few days. Imagine what you will do in months or years." Hiruzen smiled at the boy. "Now go home, I'll clear things up with Hiashi."

"Yes sir." Wasure ran home, after eating and showing he got in bed.

The next day he woke up and went to the academy, it was boring like usual. Iruka was talking about Shinobi history, the main topic was the third shinobi world war. That's when there was a knock at the door, Iruka walked over to open it and freaked out.

"Lord Third!" Iruka fell back, giving the students a good laugh.

"Hello Iruka, I am here for Wasure." Hiruzen looked over the class the find him

"Why is that Lord Third?" Asked Iruka.

"He is to go with me to Suna with the Kazekage and his children." Replied Hiruzen.

Wasure was surprised, he didn't think the Hokage would actually take him.

"Wasure come down please." Said Iruka.

"Have fun Wasure." Said Emi.

"Good luck." Said Ino.

"Thanks." Wasure came down with his bag in hand.

"Wasure, I have a bag ready for you outside. And do not worry we will travel with the Kazekage and his kids."

"Okay then." Replied Wasure.

"Follow me then." Hiruzen and Wasure left the academy where a ANBU agent stood guard.

"Here is the boy's bag sir." Said the agent.

"Thank you." Replied Hiruzen, he gave Wasure the bag.

He opened it to see some change of clothes, a book, and a new jacket. Pulling it out, he saw it was black with the Uchiha clan crest on its back. "Thank you Lord Third." Said Wasure.

"Your welcome, now we must meet with the others." Hiruzen and Wasure with two shinobi guards walked to the north gate. Where the Kazekage with Temari and Kankuro awaited them.

"Wasure!" Temari waved at him.

"Hey Temari." Replied Wasure, as he looked to see Kankuro. He saw him holding his stomach, looks like he's still sick.

"Good morning Wasure." Said the Kazekage.

"Good morning." Replied Wasure

"Has Hiruzen told you how we will be traveling?" The Kazekage was smiling.

"No sir." Replied Wasure.

"Let me show you." The Kazekage preformed four hand signs, when he finished. Golden sand formed around Wasure and raised him up a little.

Wasure was amazed by this, transportation by sand!"

"We will be moving on the sand I can make and move by air. It will be faster that way." The Kazekage then had some form under Temari and Kankuro and one under him and the Hiruzen. The sand under Wasure, Temari and Kankuro combined into a bigger cloud. The same happened for The Kazekage and Hiruzen. They then left the village, Wasure saw Konoha fade away the farther they got.

"Wasure, don't worry I know that feels seeing your home disappear from your eyes it's tough but you can get use to it." Temari had sadly gotten use to it.

"That kinda sounds sad." Replied Wasure.

"Yeah sorry." Replied Temari.

"Hey I'm going to take a nap. Can you make sure your brother doesn't puke on me?" Wasure smiled at Temari who rolled her eyes.

"Sure, just don't kick him and you'll be fine." Replied Temari.

Wasure fell asleep with ease, he didn't really dream or talk the Fenrir. He had an easy rest, that was until he heard a familiar demonic voice.

" _Wasure… Wasure open your eyes."_

Wasure opened them to see, a man with pale skin looking over a building. The man had reptilian eyes, he looked over dead shinobi. When he saw what looked like a teenage Emi show up with her sharingan active. But it had a black triangle instead of the tomo, it must have been Mangekyo Sharingan. Thought Wasure, she had a body in her hand.

"Ah, you awakened the Mangekyo who did you have to kill?" Asked the man

"The Hyuga princess." Emi tossed the body revealing a dead Hinata.

"Ah, that may anger the boy but oh well. He is useless now that have you and Miko." As he said that a red beam appears off in the distance. "What? Who angered the Fox!" The man turned to a shinobi who stood as guard.

"No one lord! In fact, he is fighting Gaara…." The shinobi and the Man both looked at the beam

"The who is that!" Yelled the man.

Wasure then was teleported to a street where he saw his older self and a girl with eyes similar to Shisui's Mangekyo sharingan. Wasure then saw a dead Temari, the older version was crying.

"Weakling, it's a wonder how Orouchimaru considered you a threat. You may have awakened your Mangekyo, but it is too late. We won, you can join her soon." The girl had her face covered.

The older Wasure spoke his voice was of that of the demon from the nightmare.

" _Weakling…Weakling no you are the weak one. You killed her, Temari was no worthy opponent for you. And neither was I, but you must know one thing. I am unworthy for I am the Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tailed Wolf Fenrir!"_

The older version began to change, his eyes feral, teeth turned into fangs, nails into claws. Red chakra formed around him, the older version let out a scream. That's when three tails formed behind him, he looked the girl.

" _And Know this I am going to kill you, I am going to kill you all for I am not the Hidden Wolf of Konoha. I AM THE WOLF OF HELL!_

He lunged at the girl who made a massive fire ball, the older version dodged it and channeled chakra to his left hand. It looked like the sun had been made into blue lightning. He charged at the girl impaling her and killing her instantly, her screams were muffled by her mouth cover.

" _That was for Temari."_

The older version pulled back, he turned to see the pale man by himself.

"Well, well you kill my best solider. But know you must deal with me, Orouchimaru the legendary Sanin."

" _Orouchimaru, you're the reason Temari died."_

"Oh, and another death close to you. I think her name was Hinata she was another piece of trash in the end.

" _You killed….."_ The tailed Wasure had more chakra gather around him, forming a fourth tail.

"And now it's time for yours as well!" On que a huge snake went down to kill Wasure, just to be grabbed by a hand. "What!"

Wasure saw a blood red hand hold the snake, he then saw the top half of a skeleton form around the tailed Wasure.

" _You truly have no idea who I am. I am Wasure Uchiha, Jinchuuriki. I am more powerful than you ever think you will ever be. If you don't believe me, let me show you."_ The tailed Wasure has chakra form a black ball with fire, lighting, wind, and two more elements surrounding it.

"A Biju Bomb!" The Sanin was trying to flee, just for the skeleton to grab him.

" _This is for Hinata you snake basterd."_

The ball was sent to Orouchimaru who was yelling for help just to be obliterated.

" _Wasure, remember all Demons have their moments of heroics. But it takes darkness to bring us out, I tell you this for one reason. Whenever you need your rage, your pure hatred. I am here, call on me for power and I will come and we will kill all those who oppose and threaten you and your friends. Now you may go, I will visit you when necessary."_

Wasure woke up in a cold sweat, he looked around to see it was night. Temari and Kankuro was asleep. This has been one great trip so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Wasure looked around the area, it was night now. He looked at the Kazekage's cloud to see both Kage awake.

" **Wasure, we need to talk."** Fenrir knew about the nightmares.

"Let me guess you know about the nightmares." Wasure had his head down now.

" **Yes, I may have an idea of what's happening."**

"How so?"

" **Hanea told me the Sharingan is powered my anger and hatred, and it makes the user more prone to anger."**

"And?"

" **Me being the anger half doesn't help, and I noticed that the Sharingan has used some of my chakra. Meaning it has been fueled by my anger. And honestly you are not one to be angered unless threatened. Meaning, this could be the sharingan gaining influence over your subconscious. Thus, creating the nightmares tempting you to use your anger."** Fenrir knew this sounded very far fetched but it was better than nothing.

"So, is this why Sasuke is well Sasuke?"

" **Most likely."**

"So, the power of the Uchiha is a curse…. Just great." Wasure looked over wonderd how farther is Suna?

" **Listen, I will fight back the anger. Unless you believe that you can control this power."** Fenrir knew Hanea could control his anger, even if she didn't know her rage powerups were just him.

"Hey Fenrir how do know all this?"

" **It helps that you mother studied it to see why your father would just be angry for no reason."**

"Yeah that's kinda obvious in hind sight. Thanks anyway, hey Fenrir. How farther is Suna?"

" **You may as well go back to sleep, its going to be awhile."**

"Fine…" Wasure got comfortable as he dozed back asleep.

" **Man, he falls asleep faster than me. I guess I gave him some traits after…." Fenrir made a cheeky smile. "…Hanea would kill me if she knew."**

Fenrir then fell asleep; the trip would be that of a boring one. Until Kankuro started barfing all over the place. Wasure was asleep when he heard Temari yelling about something. He opened his eyes to see Kankuro leaning over the cloud and puking his guts out. Wasure went to laugh just as the smell hit him.

"Holy crap!" The smell was so strong it woke up Fenrir.

" **What in the world is that smell?"** Fenrir looked through Wasure's eyes to see Kankuro barfing. **"Well that's just perfect."**

"Wasure." Temari was covering her nose, in which Wasure soon did as well.

"What happened?" Asked Wasure

"He finally had all the junk come up." Replied Temari.

"I see that." Wasure moved away from Kankuro.

After five minutes Kankuro stopped and passed out.

"Man, he ate a lot of junk…" Wasure looked over the sand to see a line of puke making a trail.

"Yeah, I warned him but he kept at it." Replied Temari.

"How much further is Suna?" Asked Wasure.

"Well were over sand now, so I don't know." Replied Temari.

"Temari! Wasure! Were almost there." They turned to see the Kazekage pointing towards a village in the distance.

"Home…" Temari smiled as she saw the distant village. "Wasure, there's something I need to tell you." Temari sounded sad now.

"What is it?" Asked Wasure.

"I have another brother…his name's Gaara, he is different…"

" **Wait… Wasure I feel chakra of a Tailed Beast nearby, it's the One Tails Shukaku."** Fenrir felt the presence when they saw the village in the distance.

"I see." Replied Wasure. "What makes him different Temari?"

"He's…" Temari looked into the distance, as if she was fighting her self to say whatever made her brother different. "…a Jinchuuriki…"

Wasure's eyes widened, her brother is the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku! "I see, he wouldn't be the first I met." Wasure smirked trying to play it off.

"Well, because of that he doesn't have many friends in fact people in our village hate him…" Temari was holding back tears.

That angered Wasure, and it's a wonder why people don't realize why they hate humanity is because of this.

" **Foolish mortals, do they not see this is why we hate your race."**

Wasure began to feel his body change to his Feral state. "Fenrir!" Wasure had to calm him fast, or else their secret would be out.

Temari saw a glimpse of it, Temari then had a thought that made too much sense. "Wasure are you a Jinchuuriki?"

" **Ah, crap."**

"Ah, crap." Both Wasure and Fenrir said it in unison.

"Temari…" Wasure was cornered now, Fenrir just blew their cover.

"I don't care, it makes sense now. Your eyes, the healing, the speed you're one of the most powerful Shinobi by default." Temari smiled at Wasure. "It's why I know you'll be great friends with Gaara."

"Thanks, Temari and don't worry I'll make sure no one bullies him when I'm around." Wasure's then activated his sharingan. "By any means necessary."

Temari was afraid now, she may have encouraged a beast to go wild.

"Just don't kill people please."

"Fine." Wasure was joking, but Temari couldn't tell.

The Kazekage looked back at the children, he could not hear them but Wasure was smiling about something.

"He has a bright future." Said Hiruzen who was looking at the children as well.

"If he can deal with kids almost twice his age, and only suffer from one injury I can see why you say that. But I must ask, his healing. I have noticed he had a bad gash across his head not too long ago. And now you can't tell if it was ever there. So, either he lives with an amazing medical shinobi or he has a hidden power…" The Kazekage looked at Hiruzen as he asked this.

"All you need to know is he does have a hidden power, even I do not understand it completely. "

"We are allies, you can share anything and I'll keep it hidden."

Hiruzen was cautious about this, if he was not careful. All five of the major villages would be after Wasure.

"Well Lord Hokage?" The Kazekage was thinking of all the possibilities of what the kid could be.

"He is…" Hiruzen took a deep breath in and out. "…He's a Jinchuuriki, and it's a new tailed beast as well."

The Kazekage's heart skipped a beat when Hiruzen told him of Wasure's secret.

"A new one?" The Kazekage was mainly curious about that.

"Yes, the Ten Tailed Wolf." Hiruzen looked at Wasure who was looking all over the desert scanning his new surroundings.

"I see, that may explain something…" The Kazekage swore the other day when he saw Wasure yesterday he saw a glimpse of an eye that looked like a feral wolf's.

"What?" Asked Hiruzen

"I believe I saw his eyes go feral, and I know of one thing that makes their eyes change. He tapped into the wolf's power." The Kazekage then wonderd, does Wasure have more control that most do at his age.

"I see, it appears he may have some control over the wolf's power."

The Kazekage noticed that Hiruzen was saying everything that he thought off. He remembered the famous saying. Great minds think alike.

"Has the Fox sensed him?" Asked the Kazekage.

"No, he would have gone berserk looking for the wolf." Hiruzen knew why he was asking this.

"Than Gaara may not either." The Kazekage thought of his youngest son, the one he had to force into being an outcast.

"We must keep his true power hidden, we both know Kumogakure and Kirigakure would be ready to get a new Jinchuuriki." Hiruzen both would jump to get a new more powerful tailed beast.

"Yes, especially away from the Raikage." He knew how overzealous he could be.

Hiruzen they were nearing the village. "We'll talk more about this later, we will be occupied when we arrive.

"You're not wrong." The Kazekage had their week planned to prevent hiccups or accidents.

When they arrived, the entire village was waiting to see them arrived. Cheering as their Kazekage returned, and to see the visiting Hokage.

"Whoa." Wasure was surprised to see all the people gathered to see them arrive.

"Welcome to Suna Wasure." Temari smiled and waved to the people down at the streets.

They landed at a tall building that resembled the Hokage's office at Konoha. There guards, servants, and the Sunagakure Council awaited them.

"Lord Kazekage, welcome home. Said one of the guards.

"Welcome to Sunagakure, Lord Hokage." Said one of the council men.

"Thank you." Replied Hiruzen.

"And who is the young guest Lord Hokage?" asked the council member.

"This is Wasure Uchiha, you could say he is an apprentice of mine." Replied Hiruzen.

Wasure looked at Hiruzen with curiosity, when did this happen?

"Ah, welcome then Wasure." Replied the Council member.

"Thank you." Replied Wasure, bowing out of respect.

"Now then, I believe they should be shown their quarters first." Said the Kazekage.

"That would be apricated, these old bones could use it after traveling so long."

"This way Lord Hokage." One of the servants led Hiruzen and Wasure inside the main building, down a hallway. Hiruzen was given a room near the Kazekage's as for Wasure, he was to stay with Temari and Kankuro as he was given a room near theirs. What threw Wasure off was, where was the other brother? As Wasure placed his stuff down, Temari and Kankuro walked in, Kankuro was looking a little better now.

"Wasure, you wanna meet our other brother?" Asked Temari.

"Sure." Replied Wasure.

"Temari are you sure about this?" Asked Kankuro.

"Yes, now follow me." Replied Temari.

The three ran down the hall, to the staircase, to the main floor and left the building. Temari then took them to a playground where a red haired kid was making a sand castle. "That's him Wasure." Temari looked around and saw no kids were around, thankfully that meant no bullies nearby.

"Ok." Wasure began to walk over to Gaara. Gaara heard someone walking up to him and turned to see Wasure walking up to him.

"Hi" Said Gaara.

"Hey." Replied Wasure.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Gaara, he knew no one liked him. And that the only time kids came up to him were to bully him.

"Wanted to meet the third sibling." Replied a smiling Wasure.

"Third…Temari and Kankuro!" Gaara looked behind Wasure to see his brother and sister waving at him. "So, what is your name?"

"Wasure Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you, listen I know I'm different but wanna be friends?" Gaara smiled at Wasure.

Wasure felt bad for the kid, he was given something he never wanted and because of it he is an outcast, a demon in the eyes of the village. "It's okay Gaara I'm different, like you." Wasure smiled and tapped into Fenrir's power just enough to change his eyes.

Gaara's eyes widened at the sight of Wasure's change, Wasure then switched back.

"Wait are you a" Wasure shushed him.

"It's a secret ok, I trust you because were friends right Gaara?" Wasure made the kid smile.

"Yeah, wanna help me build my castle?" Gaara for once had someone new as a friend.

Wasure looked back to see Temari and Kankuro smile and walk away, they must have had something to take care of. Wasure focused his attention on Gaara when he heard Fenrir.

" **Kid that was a beyond stupid decision."**

"It was worth it, kids all alone. I needed to get him to trust me."

" **And what if Shukaku sensed you?"**

"Wing it I suppose."

" **WING IT! Are you stupid! He is still a Tailed Beast, you don't just wing it!"**

"Works with you." Wasure heard the wolf scoff, then go to sleep. After five minutes Gaara's castle had gotten bigger. As they were about to finish it a red ball hit it knocking it all down.

Gaara almost broke down in tears, Wasure turned to see three punks laughing their butts off.

"What was that for!" Yelled Wasure

"Why do you care, he's a freak. He deserves this." Replied one of them.

"You can join us and be a normal kid or stay and get beaten like the freak-lover you are." Said another.

"Freak huh." Wasure smiled and laughed. "If only you knew." Wasure activated his Sharingan. Two of the bullies back away.

"Its going to take more than an eye trick to scare me Uchiha."

"Okay then." Wasure tapped into Fenrir's power again, changing his eyes and showing his fangs. "You still not scared punk?"

The three bullies ran away screaming, Wasure laughed as they ran away. He looked back to see Gaara looking over the destroyed castle.

"Gaara, we can rebuild it. I know we can, I'll go ahead and get started on the main wall." As Wasure went to help Gaara began to cry. "Don't cry Gaara, its okay we can rebuild this.

"I'm not sad, I'm crying because there is another person in this forsaken world that cares for me." Gaara looked at Wasure with a smile.

"I'm happy to hear that Gaara, now you wanna get back to fixing the sand castle." Wasure held out the shovel. As Gaara grabbed it, the castle rebuilt itself.

"Was that you Gaara?"

"No…" Gaara looked at the castle, there he heard a voice.

" **This was a one time deal kid."** Gaara looked around to see who spoke.

"Wasure did you hear something?" Asked Gaara.

"No, wait…" Wasure wonderd if Gaara's beast spoke to him.

" **It's Shukaku, he spoke to the boy. It seems he still has a little soft side inside him."** Said Fenrir.

"Uh, Wasure the voice is asking which tailed beast is inside you…can he not sense you're tailed beast?"

"You could say that and tell Shukaku I will, if he promises to keep it a secret and not tell the other beasts. And tell him I will know if he does."

" **Wasure this is foolish, if he tells the other beasts…"** Fenrir imagined the possible outcomes.

"We'll worry about it later."

"Wasure, he said that he wasn't planning on telling the others because he does not care for them." Gaara looked up at Wasure waiting for his answer.

"Okay then, his names Fenrir. The Ten Tailed Wolf." Wasure smiled as he said this.

"Ten Tailed Wolf?" Gaara was confused, he then heard the beast inside him gasp.

"Wasure he's freaking out." Gaara heard the screams, they were not of terror but of shock.

"I see, well wanna do something else while he has his episode?" Wasure laughed a little.

"Well I am kinda hungry, maybe you can meet Yashamaru." Said Gaara.

"Who is that?"

"My Uncle, he is the one that takes care of me."

"You don't stay with your dad?" Asked Wasure.

"No, says I'm a danger to the family…" Gaara looked down when he said that.

"Is that so…" Wasure had only seen two Jinchuuriki and both were hated for something they did not want. Wasure hated this, the isolation, the bullies. All because they were given a job no one wanted, but was needed. "Well, lets go then. I may not be able to stay but I want to make sure you get there safe."

"Okay then." Gaara grabbed his shovel and bucket and led the way as Wasure followed, Gaara's unofficial bodyguard. As they walked down the main streets, Wasure saw kids pointing and whispering. Thanks to being Fenrir's Jinchuuriki he had better hearing.

"Who's that with the freak?" Said one kid.

"How did he make a friend?" Said another.

"He probably paid him to fake this." Said a third.

"Oh, look another freak." Said a fourth.

Wasure was using all his will power not to snap and deal with all these brats, he then looked at Gaara who just looked down. The poor kid has had to deal with this so long he's learned to tune them out, Wasure and Gaara eventually made it to Yashamaru's there a blond man that must have been Yashamaru, took Gaara inside and thanked Wasure for bringing him home safely. As he walked away, the Kazekage who was in more relaxed clothing was leaning against a wall when Wasure walked by.

"Wasure."

Wasure looked to see the Kazekage get off the wall and walk towards the boy.

"Lord Kazekage." Wasure went to bow but was stopped by him.

"Please call me Rasa." Rasa smiled at Wasure, Rasa had an ANBU agent follow me and heard what happened. Not even one day and he is already friends with Gaara, and got his tailed beast to talk. This kid had this effect as if, he was made to spread good will.

"Okay Lord Rasa, what is the matter?" Wasure felt weird not calling him Kazekage.

"Well, I heard you made friends with my third son Gaara. And that you two shared each other's secret. And that you helped him against bullies and went with him as he went home." Wasure looked up at the smiling Rasa.

"Still, what brings you here Lord?"

"Wasure, I am here to tell you that your Shinobi genius of your generation. You may be the most powerful in recent years thanks to your gift…"

"Thank you, Lord Rasa."

"Your, welcome now head back to the palace. You'll need the sleep."

On his order, Wasure went back to the Kazekage's palace. Rasa then had a thought, the Era of The Wolf has begun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 _It has been six years since then, Wasure recalled those days as he looked over a hill with a sight over northern Konoha. He had grown since then, his wolf features more prominent. His teeth more like fangs, his nails almost like claws. His hair grew out to the bottom of his neck, his hair was spikey. He had come a long way from being the kid that just scared the bullies off. When he returned from Suna back then, he was overloaded with paperwork. Wasure had to work hard to catch up with everyone, which he did. When it came to training, he would have no free time with the Hyugas. After his first month of living with the Hyugas, he would begin his taijtsu training. Sparing with Hiashi day in and day out, going full force drained him of energy. There were moments, Fenrir would have to give Wasure energy to have him keep up. It was due to this lifestyle Wasure would unlock his second tomo for his sharingan at age seven, well seven and ten months. Overtime, Wasure gained some time to train for his fire, wind, and lighting. He also worked to tap into his plasma and scorch release. Fenrir then told him of a tradition of the Ten Tailed Jinchuuriki. Every Jinchuuriki creates a jutsu to add to the arsenal of future ones. Hanea's was the Urufufisuto, or wolf fist. Fenrir told Wasure, he could make to where he has double Urufufisuto or create a plasma version of it. Wasure would focus most of efforts on that, but in order for this. Wasure would have to learn his mother's technique. Wasure truly had no free time, between training and the academy. Wasure's only free time, was at Ichiraku's Ramen with Naruto and Eizo. When it came to his friends they changed along with him. Eizo became to self-appointed lady's man of Konoha, reading books he got his older cousin to buy him, that were by one of the Sannin. Naruto well, he got more determined over the years. He would always tell those he met his dream of being Hokage. Neji, well he while not being cold and isolated had started to shut main branch family members out of his life. Even Hinata, Hinata thanks to Wasure was more open to doing things and talking to others. But she still had her moments of stuttering and other awkward moments. Inko, she became the most outgoing girl in their class. By that, when the class had to go into the forests and they got lost. Inko could help them survive without Iruka as a guide. Sasuke, well he became like Wasure. While not being a dark person all the time, he could become one if someone he was close to got threatened or was in danger. Wasure smiled, both him and Sasuke had become the dark protectors of their friends and for Sasuke for Sakura. Sasuke finally acknowledge her due to Wasure, Wasure did it for a good reason but had a bad result in the process. He did this for Naruto, Wasure knew she would never care for him. But Naruto would give his heart to her no matter what, Wasure did this to end that. Sadly, with this Naruto was heart broken as she became Sasuke's girlfriend. There was a positive side of this though, Wasure knew who had a crush on Naruto. He just would have to guide it somewhat. They had a few days till graduation, Wasure was looking over the hill for a reason. Naruto had told him about a graduation prank, Wasure knew this could may end one way. As he took one look over the Hokage Mountain he saw a small orange speck begin to paint the faces of the First Hokage._

Wasure should have saw this coming, he looked at Argos who had grown to the size of two large wolves.

" **You should have seen that coming."** Fenrir said this humorlessly as the orange speck made the first Hokage look like a clown.

"You're not wrong, all right then. Iruka will see this soon, Argos sniff Iruka out and come to me when he is close." Argos barked back and ran off in search of his sensei. "Okay plan is get Naruto either away or help lower his punishment."

" **We have a better chance that the Hokage forgives him."**

"Yeah, that is true. Well let's get started with the hunt." Wasure jumped down from the hill and began to run towards the mountain. As he ran by the villagers, he saw some wave and others look in disgust. Wasure had gotten a mixed reputation in Konoha, ever since the "Urufudemon incident". Its how he got the nickname that was an insult with the same name. Urufudemon or Wolf Demon, it didn't help the wolf kid was friends with the Demon Fox.

"Wasure!"

Wasure looked to see Eizo catching up to him, he was in his standard attire. White shorts with a green shirt and a pair of sunglasses on his forehead.

"Hey Eizo." Replied Wasure.

"What's the rush?" Asked Eizo

"Naruto's up to something, wanna help me bail him out?" Replied Wasure.

"Sure, I'll draw away any pursers." Eizo smiled and jumped away.

"Okay we have that now." Wasure was formulating a plan.

"Is that Naruto!?" Wasure looked to see Ino pointing to the mountain, she was talking to Inko.

"Yeah…oh crap." Replied Inko.

Wasure knew he had only a little while till others see Naruto. Wasure would have to hurry now, he jumped from roof to roof. Wasure then saw three Jonin head to the mountain. "Great, they saw him." Wasure then saw Argos following Iruka. "Even better, Iruka sees him now." Thankfully he saw Naruto jump down, this means Eizo could come into play. And on que, Eizo showed up in front of them and lead them away. Perfect, now to find Naruto. Which was easy, because two minutes later. Naruto ran into him.

"Owww, Wasure look where you going next time." Said Naruto.

"Really, you say that after pulling that!" Wasure pointed to the defaced mountain

"I know pretty funny right?" Replied Naruto.

"Naruto, don't you think this may affect graduation?" Asked Wasure.

"No."

"Listen just hurry up and go before." Wasure was cut off by a giant wolf barking. They turned to see Argos panting, which meant. "Naruto run!"

"Why?"

"Because of me." They turned to see Iruka staring them down.

"Ah crap." Said both Naruto and Wasure as three more Jonin showed up and fourth with Eizo in tow.

"You three Hokage's Office now!" Yelled Iruka.

"Yes sir." They replied.

When they arrived, Hiruzen surprisingly dismissed Eizo and Wasure. The two boys waited outside for Naruto, who came out ten minuities later.

"How that go?" Asked Wasure.

"Well, I got off somehow." Replied Naruto.

"How?" Asked Eizo.

"Don't know, also Wasure just realized you're wearing your new clothes." Wasure was wearing red pants, and a black shirt and red light jacket with the Uchiha crest under the hood. They were gifts from the Hyuga except the jacket, the jacket was from Obito.

"That's not really important." Replied Wasure.

"Well, you two can leave. I have to clean the mountains, I didn't get away scot free."

"Alright then, I'll be at Ichiraku's by six. If you are done by then, I'll be there until seven. I gotta take Hanabi home soon anyway." Wasure was beginning to walk away.

"Yeah, Dad will need me to help with the shop. I'll stop by if I can." Eizo walked of as well.

"I'll see you two later then." Said Naruto off to get cleaning supplies for the mountain.

Wasure was at the academy, it was Hanabi's first year. It was a pre-academy year of sorts. Wasure watched the little kids playing during their last recess of the school day.

"Babysitting huh?"

Wasure turned to see Inko, she was in black pants, white shirt with a net long sleeved undershirt, and black fingerless gloves.

"Waiting for Hanabi, so yeah you could say that." Replied Wasure.

"I have to pick up a little cousin, I know the feeling."

"Sucks doesn't it?" Wasure smirked at her.

"Oh, shut it Wolf boy." Replied Inko.

"So, Naruto has to clean up the mountains."

"Figured that would happen, you get off easy?"

"Yeah, so you ready for tomorrow?" Asked Wasure.

"Yeah, can't be hard to graduate." Inko was one of the top ten students.

"You're not wrong, worst case scenario. It's a written test."

"That's honestly Naruto's best chance…" Inko said this not to make fun of him, but because she cared for him as friend.

"Yeah, worst case for him is shadow clone jutsu."

As Wasure said that, the bell rang to end the day.

"Ah, here they come." Wasure saw Hanabi run towards them, another kid that must have been Inko's cousin was running towards them as well.

"Hey Goro." Said Inko

"Hey Wasure." Said Hanabi

"Hey Hanabi, wanna ride Argos's back on the way home?" Asked Wasure.

"Sure!" Hanabi with help of Wasure got on Argos's back.

"Well, I'll see you later Wasure. Let's go Goro." Inko and her cousin walked away.

They went their separate ways, Wasure dropped Hanabi off and had Argos stay home with the promise of meet from ramen leftovers. When Wasure got to Ichiraku's, Eizo had sat down and ordered his meal.

"How was the shop?" Asked Wasure taking a seat on the bar stool next to him.

"Tiring." Replied Eizo.

"I hear, well Naruto should be here soon I hope." Wasure figured Naruto should be done by now.

"Hey guys!" Eizo and Wasure turned to see Naruto and Iruka-sensei.

"Hey Naruto, hey Iruka-sensei." Wasure saw Iruka was in a good mood.

"You two started without us?" Asked Iruka.

"Yes sir, sorry about that." Replied Eizo.

"Ah, Iruka. You Brought Naruto with you, Wasure extra beef again?" Ichiraku had to multi task.

"Yes sir." Replied Wasure.

"We'll have our regulars Ichiraku." Replied Iruka.

"All right then, they'll be ready soon." Ichiraku went to work preparing the meals.

"You three ready for tomorrow, and before you ask I can not tell you what the test will be." Iruka had to tell them that, because he knew either Naruto or Eizo would ask that.

"Yes sir." The three said in unison.

"Okay then." Replied Iruka, he would find out the true answer tomorrow.

"Eizo here is your order."

"Thanks, Ichiraku." Eizo, grabbed his chopsticks and chowed down.

Wasure's came out next and then followed by Iruka's and Naruto's, Naruto would eat three bowls that night. Wasure eat two, and got meat for Argos. As Wasure left he said goodnight to the others and went back to the Hyuga compound and went to sleep.

The next morning, Wasure got into a clean pair of the clothes of what he wore yesterday. His normal outfit, Wasure went to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning Wasure." Said Hinata eating her breakfast.

"Morning." Replied Wasure yawning.

"You two ready?" Said Miku, she had helped make breakfast.

"Yes ma'am." They replied.

"All right then." Said Miku.

Wasure with Hinata after breakfast left for the academy, Neji had already left by then. When they got to the academy, Wasure saw some of the other students worried and some completely calm. Sasuke was with Sakura, they were talking about something. Inko and Eizo had arrived just as they did, Naruto was surprisingly early. When the doors opened, the kids entered in mass. They took their respective seats, there Iruka came in with a clipboard.

"All right, today is the day. The final test that determines if you graduate. The test will be you preforming a perfect shadow clone jutsu."

The class had a mixed response about that, Wasure was worried not for himself but for Naruto. Naruto was terrible with shadow clones.

"First up will be Wasure Uchiha, follow me."

Wasure got up and followed Iruka, to a main room. There a woman in a jacket and a net shirt was seated and with her was the sensei Wasure hated, Mizuki. Wasure had heard too many coincidences about a student dying or suffered near death injuries.

"I am Anko, the head Procter for the final test. You may begin when ready."

"Understood." Replied Wasure.

Wasure preformed the hand signs and channeled his chakra.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Wasure was surrounded by a cloud of smoke, when it cleared. Wasure had a perfect double next to him.

"Well done Wasure, you graduated congratulations." Said Anko

"Thank you." Wasure went to the table with the hand bands but Iruka walked up to him.

"Wasure, I have on specially for you." Iruka pulled out a headband with a dark red color band.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Replied Wasure.

Wasure walked out to see his friends waiting for him.

"Knew you would ace it." Said Eizo.

"Congrats Wasure." Said Hinata.

"Was there any doubt?" Said Inko.

"So, he did pass." Wasure turned to see Emi walking towards him, she wore a bright red version of Sakura's outfit with the Uchiha crest on its back. Her hair was short so it would not interfere with training and sparing.

"No faith huh." Replied Wasure.

"We both know that's wrong." Emi walked closer to whisper to him. "Or else why would I be with you."

Wasure smiled, they secretly had been together for a while now.

"Sasuke your next!" Iruka opened the door for Sasuke to come in, after a few minutes he came out with a headband in his hand. He was smiling as Sakura ran to hug him.

"Way to go Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura." Replied Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke how's it feel?" Wasure walked up with Emi.

"Like a piece of cloth." Replied Sasuke.

"Was that sarcasm?" Wasure was shocked to see Sasuke be sarcastic for once.

"Maybe…" Replied Sasuke.

"Next Sakura!" Sakura entered and after a few minutes she came out with her own headband.

"Emi your next!" Iruka was reading the list in surprise, all the top or best students were up first.

"Good luck Emi." Said Wasure.

"Thanks." Emi went in and soon after, she came out with a headband of her own.

"Congrats sis." Yelled Sakura.

"Step sis, but thanks." Replied Emi.

After an hour, they were finished and the last person was.

"Naruto, your up!" Iruka was readied just in case.

"You got this Naruto." Said Wasure.

"Like he'll pass" Said one kid.

"You're wasting breath Wasure" Said another.

Wasure went to stare them down with his feral eyes, just for Emi to stop him.

"I know you hate them, but don't it'll only make things worse." Whispered Emi.

Naruto came out after a few minutes with no headband.

"Da" Wasure went to swear just to get hit by Emi.

"I'm sad too but you know I hate you swearing." Said Emi.

"Naruto, listen you'll graduate I promise." Said Wasure.

Naruto walked away, only to be stopped by Mizuki. Wasure used his enhanced hearing to listen in.

"It's okay Naruto, Iruka may seem harsh but he means well. If truly cares for you and the other students." Said Mizuki.

"Then why can't be pass me?" Asked Naruto.

"It's to test you and make you a better shinobi. But perhaps I can help you. There is a scroll that is hidden in the Hokage's office and if you…." Wasure couldn't hear them as they got farther and farther away walking to the doors.

"I don't trust this Fenrir."

" **Neither do I, but we must wait. Acting on that alone would serve us no benefit and give us away more than the incident did."**

"Fine, but if this ends with Naruto being a scapegoat. I will kill Mizuki."

"Wasure." Emi saw him staring off in the distance, he has done this ever since she met him.

"Oh, sorry just worried for Naruto." Replied Wasure.

"Well, Sakura and I convinced the others to get together and hang out to celebrate us graduating. I hope you'll come too, last night of us being kids and we become genin tomorrow."

"Sure, I take it no Argos." Replied Wasure.

"Yes sadly." Emi liked Argos too.

"Okay then, where and when is it?"

"We'll meet at the park and go from there, and it'll be in an hour"

"Okay then I'll be there." Wasure left the academy, to ready for tonight." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

After getting home and getting permission from Hiashi, both Wasure and Hinata went to the park wearing the clothes they had on earlier.

"Is Naruto going to be there?" Asked Hinata.

"We can only hope." Replied Wasure.

Wasure knew Naruto was depressed, if he came maybe this could help him with getting over this. When they arrived to the park, Sasuke with Sakura and Emi were waiting. Wasure was surprised but happy to see Sasuke here, dude needed this to be honest.

"Wasure, you brought Hinata." Emi was one of Hinata's few friends.

"Hey Emi." Said Hinata.

"Wasure, are the twins coming?" Asked Sasuke.

"I hope so, honestly I'm surprised to see you came."

"Well, figured I may not get teamed with Sakura. May as well be with her one night where we are still just kids." Said Sasuke as Sakura hugged him.

"Aww, thanks Sasuke." Said Sakura.

"You know I have a question Wasure." Said Sasuke.

"What?"

"You said you hoped for the twins to show up, is that your friends with both or you wanna just see Inko."

"Uhhhh" Wasure was looking for ways out of this, he noticed Emi looked kinda mad. Wasure needed to answer this right or else…

"Well Wasure?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well what?" Asked Inko as she and Eizo walked up to the group.

"Nothing!" Yelled Wasure, making Sasuke smirk and Sakura, Hinata, and Emi laugh.

"Okay… Well anyone else coming?" Asked Inko.

"Ino, Shik, and Choji won't same with Kiba. Their families wanted to spend their night with them." Said Sakura.

"Ok then what about Naruto?" Asked Eizo.

"I don't know I hope the exam didn't get to him…" Said Wasure

"Me too." Said Emi as well as Hinata.

"So, what is the plan for tonight?" Asked Inko.

"Well, there is a festival full of food and games." Said Emi

"For what?" Asked Sasuke.

"Genin graduation." Replied Emi.

"Okay then, lets head that way I guess." Said Sasuke.

The group began to walk towards to the festival, there they saw food stands and game booths. Wasure smelled all the food thanks to enhanced nose. He wanted it all to be honest, but he only had so much money.

They decided to hit the game booths then the food, with the guys buying of course. They looked at each booth and decided to try a kunai one, where the point was pop three balloons catch was the kunai were dulled and the balloons were moving. Fun…

"So, boys who's first?" Asked Inko

"Why us? Especially you Inko, your one of the best when it comes with kunai." Asked Wasure.

"Aren't boys the ones to do these games to try and impress the girl?" Replied Inko. That made Sakura and Emi laugh, Eizo of course being the supposed ladies man went first. And then proceeded to miss all three, Sasuke went next.

"What prize would like Sakura?" Asked Sasuke.

"The necklace." Replied Sasuke, pointing to the pink coral necklace.

"Ok then." Sasuke threw his three and popped three getting the prize.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Said Sakura as she put it on.

"Well Wasure anyone you wanna impress?" Taunted Inko.

"Fenrir…"

" **Yeah…"**

"Did she?"

" **Most likely."**

"Ah, crap…" Wasure looked at the game booth and noticed Emi looking at a red version of the necklace that Sakura had. Wasure walked up and placed the game fee down and grabbed three kunai.

"Good luck kid." Said the owner.

Wasure watched the balloons carefully looking for any pattern in movement. He had to hurry do to the game clock, Wasure closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them and threw the kunai and pierced the balloons with ease, he smiled and walked up to the prize side of the booth.

"What prize would you like?" Asked the owner.

Wasure looked at Emi and smiled, he turned back and pointed to the red coral necklace. "The red necklace."

The owner grabbed it and handed to him, Wasure walked over to Emi.

"Saw you staring at it, thought I might as well get it to shut up Inko." Said Wasure smiling.

"Thanks, Wasure…" Emi was surprised to see Wasure noticed her staring the necklace. Emi went to put it on but couldn't get it to hook on.

"Do you need help with everything?" Asked Wasure taunting her.

"Oh, shut it and help me please." Replied Emi.

"Fine." Wasure fixed the necklace just for the others to smile and snicker. "What?" Asked the confused Wasure.

"So, it was Emi huh what is with you Uchiha and Kankuro girls?" Asked Inko.

" **You fall for this crap way too easy."** Fenrir was laughing as well.

"Inko you're not jealous, are you?" Asked Emi.

Inko froze, was she really Wasure asked himself.

"Well do you guys wanna eat now?" Asked Sasuke.

"Sure." Replied Wasure.

They went off to the food half of the festival grounds, where they split off into find their favorite foods. And believe it or not Ichirakus had a stand. Wasure was with Emi when he saw it.

"Hey you want some ramen?" Asked Wasure.

"Sure, why not." Replied Emi.

"Okay then." Wasure and Emi walked to the stand where Ichiraku was talking to a customer. After the customer walked away he turned to see Wasure walking up with Emi with him.

"Hey Wasure." As he saw Wasure get closer, he saw a headband in his pocket. "Congratulations with graduation!"

"Thank you Mr. Ichiraku." Replied Wasure.

"So, I guess this an important night for more than one reason." Ichiraku saw Emi and figured the rest out.

Wasure realized what he meant by that a was somewhat embarrassed but was able to hide it. "Anyway… beef like last time and what would you like Emi?"

"I'll try the beef." Said Emi.

"All right then, two beefs coming up." Ichiraku went to making the orders. "Here or to go?"

"To go." Replied Wasure, the group decided to meet up at a dinning area back at the park.

"All right then, they'll be ready in a few minutes."

Wasure looked back to see Emi smiling.

"What's the smile for?" Asked Wasure.

"This could be considered our first…" Before she finished Wasure realized what she was saying.

" **Way to go kid, perhaps this is the one."**

"Thanks Fen but…"

" **But what?"**

"I am worried for her, were shinobi. Our enemies will look for weaknesses and those closest to us."

" **I see what you mean** , **but listen I know you. You protect your friends so this will feel second nature."**

"I guess your right."

"Wasure?" Emi saw him staring off again, why does he do this?

"Oh, sorry zoned out." Replied Wasure.

"You do that a lot."

"Orders up!" Ichiraku came back with the bag with their food.

"Thank Mr. Ichiraku." Wasure with the bag walked back to the park with Emi. There the others were waiting with their food in to go plates or boxes as well.

"Took you two long enough." Said Sasuke.

"Sorry, ramen takes a while." Replied Wasure.

They sat down at the table with the others, the others opened their boxes to reveal barbeque, fried, and sweets in their boxes. After a few minutes, all the food was gone. Wasure had eaten the equivalent of two bowls while Emi had one. As they began to clean up, the sun began to set. It was a fun night, they began to walk back to their homes when Iruka showed up.

"Wasure where is Naruto!" Asked Iruka.

"I don't know why?" Replied Wasure.

"He stole the Scroll of Seals!" Replied Iruka.

"What!" Replied the group.

Wasure began to think, why would Naruto… Mizuki! Wasure's eyes changed to the Sharingan with two tomo and turned feral.

"Give me a sec." Wasure pulled out a whistle and blew making no sound except for Argos. Who showed up ten seconds later. "Argos track Naruto, we need to find him now."

Argos sniffed the air and barked twice, he had a scent. "Lead us to him boy." Wasure looked back to others. "Sasuke, Eizo take the girls home. This is a personal matter." The others saw Wasure's eyes and remembered the last time they saw those eyes, the night Wasure was "possessed" according to the official report. Only Sasuke knew the truth about what happened, for the others its what they saw when Wasure went ballistic against two rouge shinobi that were slaughtered0 by Wasure.

"Wasure…" Said Emi.

Wasure with Iruka followed Argos as he went through the village and to the forests, there they began to jump from tree to tree. There Argos lead them to a small cabin in a clearing where they saw Naruto sitting against the giant scroll panting.

"Naruto!" Yelled Wasure as he landed next to him.

"Hey Wasure, you wanna check the scroll out too?" Asked Naruto.

"Why did you take it!?" Yelled Iruka.

"I know why." Said Wasure, as he picked up the scent of a coward.

"Hello Iruka."

They turned to see Mizuki standing on a branch with three Shuriken on his back held by a strap as a sword or an ax would be.

"Mizuki, should have know you would pull something like this with Naruto." Said Wasure.

"You were the smart student of the brunch of brats, should have killed you when I first saw you." Replied Mizuki.

"Mizuki what is the meaning of this!" Yelled Iruka.

"To help Naruto pass the exam to become a genin." Replied Mizuki keeping his act of helping Naruto.

"Naruto, he's lying to you. Get the scroll and run, I'll deal with him." Said Iruka.

"Lying? Don't make me laugh, you want to talk about lying ok then. Let's tell Naruto the truth about him being Fox, shall we?" Said Mizuki.

"Mizuki don't you dare!" Yelled Wasure.

"Or what? Naruto, they both are here to stop you. They hate you, everyone does. Want to know why? It's because inside you is the Nine Tailed Fox, the same demon that nearly destroyed the village. The same fox that killed Iruka and Wasure's family, they don't care for you they never did and never will!"

Naruto began to tear up, he started to ask. Is that why everyone hates him is that why he was so alone in the world until Wasure showed up… but if he doesn't care for him does that mean the others don't as well?

"Naruto…" Iruka saw him about to cry.

"Now, now Naruto let me put you out of your misery!" Mizuki three ten kunai, that hit Iruka instead, Naruto looked up to see Iruka in pain.

"Naruto, I know how it feels to be alone. To be the class clown to try and get attention, but you have something I did not. You have friends, you have Wasure. He came here because he cared for you, please don't give Mizuki the scroll.

"I… I don't know who to trust anymore!" Naruto took the scroll and ran away deeper into the forest.

"He's all mine now Iruka." Said Mizuki, who threw on one the Shuriken from his back. The giant blade almost hit its mark just to be got by Wasure and by got the blade hit his hand.

"Fool, what do you plan to accomplish? I am a sensei and you are a lowly genin." Said Mizuki.

Wasure smiled, he pulled the giant blade out. When it came out the hand healed as if it never happened.

"What!" Yelled Mizuki.

"You know I'm kinda glad Naruto isn't here, so he doesn't see my own secret." Wasure looked back up at Mizuki who was shocked at the sight.

"How was that possible?" Mizuki threw ten more kunai, they hit Wasure. But were pushed out by the healing. "What are you…" Mizuki was scared now.

"You thought the fox was the only demon here?" Wasure laughed, as he did his nails sharpened even more. His fangs grew more, his eyes began to change. While they looked more feral, it was a different change this time. Mizuki looked to see a new tomo appear in Wasure's eye, his Sharingan had fully matured.

Mizuki threw a smoke bomb and ran toward the way Naruto went as fast as he could, he looked back to see Wasure on his tail. He reached for another shuriken just to see Wasure become faster and get right in front of him.

"Lightning Style Electric Eight Trigram palm rotation!" Wasure began to spin making a tornado with lightning surrounding his hands, landing the attack, Mizuki was sent flying down to just turn into a cloud of smoke."

"A shadow clone!" Wasure looked around to see figures in the distance running along the trees. He got closer to see Argos jump up to him, Wasure had the dog stay back just in case Mizuki had a partner in this. As they got closer he heard Iruka and Mizuki talking.

"You took ten kunai, a shuriken and bloodless just for a brat. Why Iruka, must you really must be this stupid." Said Mizuki. Wasure was watching from a branch and saw Naruto holding his hand over his mouth.

"I did this because I know how he feels, how." Mizuki cut him off.

"This again really? You're a broken record." Replied Mizuki.

"You make fun of this, but know this. Naruto may have a demon inside him, but he is not. He is what makes the village great, full of determination and heart. A kid that helps those who shun and hate him. He is nothing like the fox he is my student, He is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"You know I was going to save you for last, but hearing all the he's my student sappy bs has change my mind!" Mizuki grabbed his last shuriken, just for Naruto to jump out in front of Iruka.

"If you touch my Sensei again I'll kill you!" Said Naruto.

"Like you can stop me, I could kill you in one move." Said Mizuki.

"You wanna test that?" Asked Naruto.

"Bring it brat." Mizuki began to spin the shuriken.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto preformed the hand signs for hundreds of clones surrounding him and Mizuki. Mizuki, Iruka, and Wasure were shocked he mastered the jutsu.

"How Is this possible!?" Yelled Mizuki.

"Never underestimate Jinchuuriki." Said Wasure as he dropped down with Argos.

"Wait doesn't that mean, oh no…" Mizuki realized the nightmare that stood around and in front of him.

"Naruto, deal with this fool." Said Wasure.

"No problem." Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Let's go guys!"

On his command, all the clones jumped down on Mizuki beating him to a bloody pulp. Wasure walked up to the dog pile, the clones saw him and made a path for him. Wasure saw the beaten and bloody Mizuki barley able to stay awake.

"You were saying sensei?" Wasure pulled out a kunai, and stared Mizuki down. "I don't know if you can still hear and I don't care, I could kill you right here right now. I could gut you like a fish until every organ and bone was out or broken, I could mutilate and make you unrecognizable, I could do all these things." Wasure readied to throw the kunai. "But I am not like you, and I never will be." Wasure threw the kunai in front of Mizuki. "I give you a choice, come with us or take you life like the coward and weakling you are. I don't care which one you choose, either way justice is served for betraying the village." Wasure began to walk away, the clones and the Naruto along with Iruka were shocked to see this side of Wasure. As he got close to Naruto he heard the sound of blood gushing out, he looked back to see Mizuki going limp as he had the kunai in his heart.

"Coward." Said Wasure.

"Wasure…." Said Naruto.

"Serves him right for taking advantage of your situation." Replied Wasure.

Iruka got up and held his left hand over his main wound keeping pressure on it to slow blood loss. "Wasure, I don't know what to say. But Naruto, you just passed to be a genin."

"I did!" Yelled Naruto.

"Yeah, now close your eyes." Iruka took his headband off and took Naruto's googles and gave him the headband. "Open you eyes Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw his googles in Iruka's hand meaning what was on his head was….

"It's my gift for you graduating." Said Iruka smiling.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto was crying now.

"No problem, now let's head back to the village. I have to find a way to explain Mizuki…" Iruka looked at the body to see a puddle of blood under the body.

As they walked off with Iruka using Argos as a walking crutch, Obito was thinking should he dispose of the body. He saw it all, what Wasure did though. That is something Kakashi would have done, especially since he was fine with killing Rin.

"Wasure, your power grows every day soon you will be the most powerful in Konoha. And when that day comes, you will come for us. And we will be waiting for that day as well." Obito kamuied away back to the safehouse, the plan needed to change again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Wasure, Naruto, and Iruka who was using Wasure now as well as Argos as crutches to stay up. Naruto had the giant scroll in his hands, when they arrived at the nearest gate. Ten ANBU agents jumped out of their hiding spots and surrounded them.

"Naruto explain this now!" Said one of the agents.

"He is innocent, let me talk to the Hokage and I'll explain everything." Replied Iruka.

"Fine, but they come too." Said the agent pointing towards Naruto and Wasure.

The three flanked by the ANBU went to the Hokage's office that was swarmed by ANBU. They were let in the main office where Hiruzen sat puffing smoke out of his pipe. Next to him stood Kakashi and Mitarashi, both stared down the boys.

"So Iruka I heard you could explain everything." Said Hiruzen.

"Yes sir." Replied Iruka.

"Then by means tell me." Said Hiruzen.

"It began with Mizuki, he took advantage of Naruto who could not make a clone thus preventing him graduating. Mizuki had influenced Naruto in to stealing the scroll for himself. Mizuki told me he stole it and went looking for Wasure and his wolf Argos for their tracking skills. Thanks to them, we found Naruto at a small wooden cabin. Mizuki promised had promised him stealing the scroll and learning one jutsu from it would let him pass. When we realized what really was happening, Mizuki showed up and told Naruto _everything_. Making Naruto panic and freeze in place, Mizuki went to kill him. I took the hits as you can see, Naruto ran off. Mizuki went to kill me just for Wasure to take the hits and… he went feral. His eyes changed, the sharingan matured fully and he terrified Mizuki. Who fled under the cover off a smoke bomb, Wasure chased what would be a shadow clone according to him. I had gotten free and used the transformation jutsu to turn into Naruto and lure him out which I did. After this, he went to kill me again. Just for Naruto to create a small shadow clone army and swarmed him, beating him into a bloody pulp. Just for Wasure… Lord Third only you, me, Kakashi, and Mitarashi need to know this part."

"I see, so be it. Naruto, Wasure wait outside." Replied Hiruzen.

The two went outside and sat down on a bench outside.

Iruka watched them leave, he took a deep breath in and out and went to finish the story. "Wasure he, he walked to Mizuki after the clones cleared a path. There he looked down at the beaten Mizuki and simply gave him two choices, come back with us and be jailed. Or, take his own life. Mizuki killed him self soon after."

Outside, Wasure and Naruto stared at the floor. Both worried out the meeting was going now, Wasure knew he was talking about him giving Mizuki his two choices.

"Wasure, did you want Mizuki to kill himself?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes and no, Yes I wanted justice for him taking advantage of one my friends but no he did not have to kill himself." Replied Wasure.

"Okay, Wasure…. Is It true I am the demon fox reborn?" Asked Naruto

"No, you are not and never will be. A demon would have burned the village full of hypocrites now, the demon would have snapped by now and killed everyone. But you didn't you kept you head cool, you were nice to those who hated you. You were patient and forgiving, trait everyone needs. Naruto, I want you to know something. You are Naruto Uzumaki, not the Fox and not a demon. You are what all ninja should strive to be, you are the will of fire incarnate. You will be Hokage and don't let anyone stop you, and if you ask me. All the people that hate you should look in the mirror and see the true demons."

"That was an interesting speech Wasure."

Wasure and Naruto looked to see Hiruzen, Iruka, Kakashi, and Mitarashi walking up to them. "After hearing Iruka's tale and a short discussion, we declare Naruto innocent and a Genin." Naruto had a huge smile when he said that.

"Thank you Lord Third!" Replied Naruto.

"Your welcome, now head home. You need sleep for the morning ahead." Said Hiruzen.

"Okay, good night Wasure!" Naruto ran off after that.

"Wasure, you are dismissed but be ready for a special meeting soon." Said Hiruzen.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Replied Wasure.

The next morning, Wasure woke up to see Hinata shaking him to get up. Wasure looked at his clock, he wasn't late so what was the big rush?

"Wasure, what happened last night?" Asked Hinata.

"Its… complicated." Replied Wasure.

"I ask because, the ANBU showed up soon after you left and told us to not say a thing about Naruto." Said Hinata.

"I see." Wasure wonderd was this a way to cover the whole thing up.

"Sorry for waking you by the way." Said Hinata.

"It's fine better early than late." Replied Wasure smiling.

"Okay…" Hinata went to walk off.

"Hinata, can you promise me something?" Asked Wasure.

"What is it?" Asked Hinata.

"If you get teamed up with Naruto, don't use the Byakugan to see under his clothes." Said Wasure teasing.

Hinata went bright red and ran out, Wasure laughed a little as he thought he saw some steam come out her ear. Wasure got out of bed to see a gift from Obito on his desk, Wasure's eyes widened to see a sheathed katana. It was long but the strap seemed to be made to be on the wielders back, he saw next to it a note. He opened it to read, "My gift to you for graduating." Obito must have seen him practicing with his old blade, Wasure needed a new one.

" **Good morning Wasure, what did Obito…"** Fenrir froze as he sensed what Wasure had. **"Wasure, that's… that's the blade of the Wolves. You mother had that last! How did he!"**

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, why is this blade important?"

" **It was crafted by the third Jinchuuriki, thanks to me helping him it is one of the most powerful blades ever made."**

"Wait… so I have one of the best weapons ever made. Well then, this got interesting."

" **Okay, next time we see Obito and that is god knows when. First thing we are asking is how he found this."**

"Duly noted, now let's get ready for today." Wasure got into his normal clothes, he placed his new sword on his back. After eating a quick breakfast, he and Hinata left the compound for the academy. Going inside they saw all those who graduated, then Naruto showed up smiling with his headband on.

"Naruto!" Most of the group was shocked to see him there.

"Hey guys!" Said Naruto.

"So, you did make it." Said Sasuke.

"Yep!" Replied Naruto.

"Congrats man." Said Eizo.

"Thanks man." Replied Naruto.

It went like this for a while, then Hinata walked up to congratulate him. Wasure then saw Sasuke trip and shove Hinata forward making Hinata and Naruto…

" **Uh oh… he's dead."** Fenrir knew how protective Wasure was over Hinata.

It lasted three seconds as Hinata pulled back and fainted, her face even more red than earlier and Wasure again swore he saw actual steam come out of her ears.

"Okay how did Naruto kiss a girl before I did!" Yelled Eizo.

Wasure activated his Sharingan and stared at Naruto, Naruto then looked to see Wasure's hand reaching for a katana on his back.

"Wasure, please I didn't mean to…"

"You better make her not regret that." Said Wasure.

"What?" Asked Naruto.

"You'll figure it out soon." Wasure woke up Hinata and helped her to her seat, he then himself sat down. Iruka came in soon after, he had some bandages on him where the kunai hit him.

"First thing I would like to say is, I am proud to have taught this great class of Genin. Throughout the years I have seen the hearts of students and seen the courage of others, I have seen those who worked harder than others and I have seen those who protect their friends. Now the teams, a rare occurrence has happened this year. One student will be paired alone with a sensei until they are a Chunin or they are deemed unworthy of being a shinobi by them. They will be announced last for the ease of things." Teams one through five were unimportant for Wasure. "Team six, Eizo Genzo, Sakura Kankuro, Kiba Inuzuka." Sakura was sad of course, she hugged Sasuke and went over to Kiba and Eizo who were happy to be teammates. "Your Sensei will be outside the hall, there is no name due their last minute add in. Team Seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga. Your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke was shocked but not by much, he figured one of the best would be place with one of the lowers and vice versa. Hinata was happy for obvious reasons. "Team Eight Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Ino had mixed reactions about this, Shik did not care, and Choji just ate. "Team nine still exists so there will be no need for a new one. Team Ten Emi Kankuro, Inko Genzo, and Shino Aburame making this year an even rarer occurrence making a two girl and one boy team. Your Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Wasure was left all alone, but this make sense now. Keep the me separate to keep my secret hidden, fine but he could have least told him last night. "Wasure, this leaves you as the sole Genin under your Sensei Mitarashi, Team seven and Wasure's sensei are running late so you may be in here for a while. All other teams, your sensei's are awaiting outside. Iruka walked out after that to ready for his new class for the next year. Sakura before leaving hugged Sasuke and walked out waving bye.

"So, your all alone I guess that makes since the others would slow you down." Said Emi.

"We both know that's a lie, but I will miss hanging out with you guys on a daily basis." Replied Wasure.

Emi waved goodbye and went to join her team, soon Wasure was left alone with Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.

"Man, this is taking forever!" Said Naruto.

"Just relax you moron." Said Sasuke.

"Fine, but first might as well get some payback for making us wait so long." Replied Naruto.

"Its only been ten minutes." Said Wasure.

"I don't care, they should have been here so we didn't have to wait!" Naruto looked around and saw bucket and remembered that the bathroom was next door. Grabbing the bucket, he ran to the bathroom, and back after a few minutes he came back with a bucket full with water. He used a chair to get to the top of the door, but couldn't reach it fully.

"Fenrir can you help him, I feel bad watching this."

" **Fine, but only because this gets less funny over time."**

Wasure smiled as he saw a sudden gust of wind pick up the bucket and place it next to the door. They turned to see Wasure smiling, as he was the only wind user they knew in the room. That's when they heard footsteps down the hall, Naruto began to smile.

"Here we go" Said Naruto.

Wasure saw someone go to open the door and stop, he saw the figure look up. He could see the bucket, Wasure knew a Jonin could easily see this.

"Hey whoever is outside I know you saw the bucket just get it over with!" Wasure saw the figure open the door and stepped back to avoid the water.

"Dang it." Said Naruto.

"Who ever saw me notice the bucket well done, but knowing my luck Mitarashi has him." Kakashi walked into the room and looked to see the kid who must have set the prank up look disappointed that the prank failed, he saw a kid in blue walk to him and said something Kakashi couldn't hear. Kakashi looked to see the last one who was Hyuga by the looks of her walk down, he had some hope for this group. They may have not used teamwork to set this up, but they care for each other. He could work with that at least.

"Well, Kakashi how is your group?" Said Mitarashi walking in.

"I hate them all." Said Kakashi in an emotionless tone.

Wasure began to walk down, as he did Mitarashi noticed him coming down.

"You must be Wasure, Kakashi since I have only one student. Would you like to do introductions here?" Asked Mitarashi.

"Fine, Hyuga your first." Said Kakashi.

"yes sir, my name is Hinata Hyuga." Replied Hinata.

"And what are you dreams?" Asked Kakashi.

"To become head of the Hyuga clan and end the inequality between the main and side branch of the clan." Replied Hinata. That surprised Wasure, he knew Hinata did not like how the side branch were basically slaves but still this was brave for her.

"A noble goal, Uchiha in the blue your next." Said Kakashi.

"The name's Sasuke Uchiha, and dreams well besides killing a certain someone…there's nothing really something personal."

"Okay, Blondie your turn."

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am going to be Hokage to prove all those hate me wrong."

"Okay then, Mitarashi's student your up." Said Kakashi.

"My name is Wasure Uchiha, my dreams are well… honestly beside protecting my friends, reform the Uchiha clan into one that is not built on hatred." Wasure had thought about that idea every so often.

"I see, Mitarashi you got a kid with a plan that is honestly almost more noble than Hinata's. Well anyway, my group will head to southern training grounds and Wasure head to old ANBU training yard. Be there in the morning and in your best ninja gear and a bit of advice do not eat breakfast." The two sensei left the room, leaving the genin alone.

"If that wasn't inspirational I don't know what is." Said Wasure.

"Sarcastic as ever, I'm off to get some new gear. You guys can join me if you want." Said Sasuke walking off.

"I might as well." Wasure walked out of the room to see a man in hooded robes and wearing a bird mask. Wasure knew it was ANBU, what did they want this time? Wasure walked over to the agent.

"The Konoha council requests your presence." Said the agent.

"Fine lead me there." Wasure and the agent left the academy and went down what felt like every back alley and roof to arrive at the Hokage's office that housed the meeting chamber. Entering the main building, Wasure followed the agent down a long hallway to reach a door on the left. The Agent knocked the door, just for another agent to open it.

"He's here." Said the agent that brought Wasure here.

"Understood." The second agent motioned Wasure in, entering the room. Wasure saw the table had to rows, Clan heads sat in each one row. The difference was one row was the civilian half and the other was the ninja. Wasure saw Hiashi, he saw all the heads staring at him. And at the head of the table sat Hiruzen puffing smoke out of pipe.

"Wasure Uchiha, we summoned you here for an important reason. With multiple Uchiha surviving the massacre. We decided the Uchiha clan if it is to be rebuilt needs a clan head. Normally the heir would take over but with the oldest being a rouge ninja and the other having mental issues, we have decided to have something similar to an interview." Hiruzen still kept Emi a secret in case they did not vote Wasure.

"First of all, what is wrong with Sasuke?" Asked Wasure.

"You and I both know, if he see's Itachi he will lose it. Making him a risk, thus making you the next one in line in a way." Replied Hiruzen.

"I see, Well then." Wasure had to come up with a quick speech now just great. "If you make me the head of the Uchiha clan, I will promise you this. It will not be built on hatred, it will not be built by jealousy. The New Uchiha clan will work hard to redeem the trust of the other major clans both Shinobi and Civilian. We will ensure no one in our ranks goes down the foolish path of anger. I promise you this because I may not be full blood Uchiha but know this I will give this new clan my life to ensure its existence. And if it comes to it, even if it is my own family I will kill our traitors by any means." Wasure looked around to see the facial expressions of the clan heads.

Hiruzen smirked when Wasure ended his speech, the boy had won him over. And thanks to some of the leaders that follow the Hokage's will he had gotten five votes yes. "Know then, it is time to vote. Wasure please step out."

Wasure stepped out the room and sat down on a nearby bench.

" **If means anything, you have my vote."**

"Thanks Fenrir."

Wasure sat there for a minute, the door opened. Wasure saw the ANBU agent motioning him back in. Wasure walked in to see the clan heads again staring at him.

"Wasure Uchiha…" Said Hiruzen. "Congratulations." Hiruzen smirked at the new clan head.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Replied Wasure.

"Now what is your first action as clan head?" Asked Hiruzen.

Wasure smirked. "Naruto Uzumaki is now protected by the Uchiha clan, anyone who touches him will deal with me."

"Excuse me!" Said one of the civilian clan heads. "If I had known you would do that I would have…"

"Fenrir speed boost please." Wasure at great speeds appeared right in front of him with his sword unsheathed. "May I remind this council, that this is the same group of people that let Naruto get bullied, that let Naruto be the subject of hatred for something he NEVER ASKED FOR!" Wasure saw the clan leaders look down, they did nothing as a kid who was forced to take on a burden he never wanted. "The only person who ever helped him was Lord Third who gave him a home and a life when no one else would. He is lucky to have me, and unless Lord Third hid this from you. Me and him and more similar than you think." Wasure activated his Sharingan and had his eyes go feral. He then sheathed his weapon and began to walk away.

"Wasure, are you willing to fight the most powerful clans in Konoha over Naruto?" Asked Hiashi.

"Yes, and if you thought the fox was a demon." Wasure began to laugh. "Remember who slaughtered seven rouge ninja, oh wait how may did the official report say again?" Wasure went keep walking.

"Wasure, as the new head of the Uchiha clan. You will need to live in the Uchiha district." Said Hiruzen.

"I see." Wasure turned back to Hiashi. "Mr. Hiashi thanks for everything."

"Your belongings are outside waiting for you, I had ANBU go ahead and gather them." Said Hiruzen. "They will lead you to your new home."

"Understood." Wasure left the room, silence was all there was when the door closed.

"Hiruzen, is he…." Asked the Inuzuka clan leader.

"Yes…" Replied Hiruzen.

"My god…" They replied.

Outside Wasure received his belongings and went to the Uchiha district, silence was the only thing left since the blood and bodies were taken away and cleaned. Wasure was given a somewhat big house, inside was a main bed room, a living room, two bathrooms, two spare bedrooms, a kitchen and a washing room.

"So, you're the new clan head huh?" Wasure looked to see Sasuke.

"How did you?"

"Hinata told us everything, and I'm not mad. Honesty I feel bad for you."

"Why is that Sasuke?"

"You have to lead the charge in repopulating the clan." Said Sasuke smiling.

"Oh… ah crap…" Wasure just realized that.

"Well don't worry I'll help if something big comes up involving the clan. I'll be next door now, they are moving me over here. You know what's weird?"

"What Sasuke?"

"There moving Emi over her, I wonder why?" Said Sasuke smiling even more.

"Just shut up cousin." Replied Wasure.

"Cousin?"

"Well if were rebuilding the clan, might as well get official." Know if you excuse me I need to test out the new bed." Said Wasure.

"The same goes for me." Sasuke walked out.

"So, you're our new clan head huh?" Wasure jumped as he saw Emi come out of her hiding spot from the shadows.

"Why can you never just say hi or knock?" Said Wasure.

"Gets boring, and I get to hear interesting conversations." Replied Emi.

Wasure's face went red as he realized, she heard the entire conversation. "Ah crap."

Emi walked up to him and placed her finger on his chest "Didn't know this would lead down this kind of rabbit hole huh?"

"Pretty much yeah." Replied Wasure.

"Well when you get bored just come over and well, your smart you put the rest together." She said before leaving.

"Okay is there anyone else?" Said Wasure joking getting no response, he took a shower then went to bed. "Clan head and genin all in one day, what's next fighting one of the seven swordsmen of the mist?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Wasure woke up early the next morning, he had some spare time before having to leave for old ANBU training yard. He decided to take a walk around the district, if he is to be a great clan head. He needs to know the district back fourth even if there is nothing to see. He got into his normal outfit, strapping on his katana he exited the building just to see Mitarashi at the door.

"Mitarashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Asked Wasure.

"Well, if I am to train the new head of the Uchiha clan. I might as well get to know more about him, more than what I learned yesterday." Replied Mitarashi.

"Ok, come on in then." Said Wasure.

"Thank you." Replied Mitarashi.

They sat down at the living room table where Mitarashi started the questions.

"So where did you actually come from?" Asked Mitarashi.

"That is something I will only answer when I know were safe." Replied Wasure.

"Fair enough, any close surviving family?"

"Besides a killer brother no."

"Ok, any girl you interested in?" Said Mitarashi teasing the boy.

"Your joking, right?" Asked Wasure.

"Not really." Replied Mitarashi.

Wasure was confused why a Jonin sensei was interested about this.

"If you're wondering why I'm asking this is because your neighbor Emi, is being arranged to marry Kiba Inuzuka." Mitarashi had just received news like everyone one did, it broke this morning.

"What!" Wasure was in shock, if this went through Wasure could do nothing… it didn't help the relationship was in secret because Emi's step parents didn't like the idea of their step daughter dating a possible demon.

"Yeah, news broke this morning." Replied Mitarashi.

Wasure's heart had broke a little, he was a clan head yes. But he knew the odds after yesterday, he knew most clan heads would target him now. He was outnumbered….

"Kid, I know the look in your eyes. I'm sorry if you two had something but its over." Said Mitarashi.

"I… I don't know what to say…."

"Kid listen I'm supposed to give you a test to see if you can be a genin. But one it's made for teamwork and two I'm not sure if you can deal with this emotion wise." Mitarashi was told by Lord Third, the kid was easily a genin. The test was just for extra training if anything.

"Are there any other tests?" Wasure didn't want this to stop him.

"No, but we can train. Let's start heading that way, shall we?" Mitarashi stood up as did Wasure.

" **Wasure, listen don't let this stop you. You are stronger than this, you are the first Jinchuuriki of the anger half and a Uchiha. You are by birth one of the most powerful shinobi ever. Do not let this stop you ever!"**

"Thanks Fen." Wasure still had a depressed tone in his voice.

"Wasure just follow me." Said Mitarashi.

The duo cut across the main market district of the village and through the Hyuga district and arrived at a training ground that looked in rough but still in decent shape, perhaps Mitarashi takes care of the place wonderd Wasure.

"Welcome to the former training ground for all ANBU, it was used until I'd say ten years ago. I take care of the place since this is where I grew up in a sense. Anyway, the first thing I would like to see you with is the sword on your back. It looks interesting, you are to attack those three sand dummies and I want to see how sharp it is." Mitarashi pointed to said dummies.

"Yes sensei." Wasure unsheathed the blade for the first time, the blade was long like any katana. But the material, it was steel and something Wasure couldn't explain. And its tip, the blade curved like a wolf's claw….

" **Wasure do you want to know why the blade looks like this?** " Asked Fenrir

"Sure…"

" **The blade is a mix of refined steel and one of my, well I say my claw but it was the peace half's claw. Anyway, the blade was curved due to the claw being used to forge the blade."**

"I see, well then let's test thing out." Wasure began to sprint to the dummies. As he got closer he jumped up into air and slashed down the first dummy, he lunged at the second cutting it in half by the waist and beheaded the third. Wasure looked at the blade and not a dent or scratch was on it.

"Well done, now for a better test." Mitarashi pulled out a kunai and threw it at Wasure who reacted by swinging at it and deflecting it with ease. "You seem to be good with that blade, but anyone is good with dummies and against a simple kunai." Mitarashi reached for the small katana he kept from his ANBU days that he had sheathed on his lower back. Reading the blade, he charged at Wasure who had gotten into a defensive stance and blocked the attack. Mitarashi began a barrage of quick swings, keeping Wasure on the move in an attempt to tire him out. Just for Wasure smile and activate his sharingan, he pushed his sensei back.

"Is the sharingan really necessary?" Asked Mitarashi.

Wasure just looked back his sensei and kept smiling. "You tell me." Wasure using a speed boost began an offensive of his own. Constantly making his sensei lose ground. "You know I'm letting you win right?" Mitarashi disappeared and was replaced by a log and ended up behind Wasure with his small blade against his student's throat. "Check mate."

"If only you knew sensei." Wasure smiled as he was blown away by the wind.

"Genjutsu!" Mitarashi looked to see Wasure with his katana aimed for Mitarashi's throat.

"Kid did you forget I'm a Jonin, its going to take a lot more than this." Mitarashi used a substitution jutsu. He was on a tree above Wasure.

"I did sensei, that's why I swapped your kunai with ones that have paper bombs on them." Wasure preformed three hand signs making his sensei blow up and fall down.

"Nice job kid but, never show your ace in a hole." Mitarashi turned into smoke as the shadow clone had taken too much damage.

"Wait what?" Wasure never saw hand signs or anything.

"And that kid is why I'm a Jonin."

Wasure looked back to see Mitarashi sitting on a bench as if he never broke a sweat.

"Wait did I even fight the real you?" Asked Wasure.

"No, I placed a Genjutsu on you when I told you to first hit the sand dummies." Replied Mitarashi.

"What kind of Genjutsu was that?" Asked Wasure.

Mitarashi smirked. "It wasn't, I just used the body flicker technique. I had moved here when I first used the substitution jutsu. After that I sent in clones, and they were pretty effective."

"Wait why didn't you blow up?"

"Kid did you really think I didn't notice I hade more kunai than normal? I just gave them to the clone and watched the fireworks."

"So now what?" Asked Wasure.

"Well today was final test day for all teams so no missions, and since this was supposed to be a test I'd say you passed. Albeit you were already ready, but hey I know some of your baselines. Mainly your swordsmanship and your Genjutsu which was clever. So, I guess enjoy the rest of the day, feel free to come here and train anytime. It may be your responsibility one day."

"Huh, well then I'm off to get more ninja gear then and mainly more darker clothes." Wasure left the training ground and not even five seconds later he saw the one guy he really didn't want to see. Kiba Inuzuka, and with him was Emi…. Wasure had his head down and hood pulled over as he walked away from them. He kept walking not even looking up hoping he would just forget what he was doing in the first place and forget today even happened.

" **That is a terrible and selfish plan Wasure."** Fenrir had never seen him like this.

"Well what am I suppose to do, go to him and say by the way that was my girlfriend you prick."

" **Look I'm not happy about this either, I want you to be happy. But at least congratulate them and be happy at least be happy for Emi."**

"Fine, hey do you here screaming by the way?" Wasure looked up to see yet another fight between Ino and Sakura, Wasure guess their tests had ended by now.

" **Wanna bet its about Sasuke?"**

"We both know you have no money."

" **Fine you caught me, might as well and see what it is about."**

Wasure walked over to them to see both their eyes focus on Wasure, and then they looked embarrassed. Not as in they did something humiliating, but in the sense. That they know something involving Wasure.

"Hey Wasure…" Said Sakura.

"Hey Wasure…" Said Ino.

Both of them sounded cautious, as if not to piss him off.

"Okay what is it, I know your hiding something out with it." Said Wasure.

"Wasure we know about Emi and you…" They said in unison.

Wasure looked up and sighed. "She told you, didn't she?"

"Yes." They replied.

"Great just great, hey listen I'm okay you don't have to tread around it. I'm fine, just going have to adjust to seeing Emi with that… I mean with Kiba." Wasure looked shocked, he didn't say that first part a voice in his head did and he hadn't heard that voice in a long time. It was the inner demon, the supposed voice in his head that was the Sharingan trying to influence him to go down the path of anger. It had been silent for years and now it returned. He looked to see Ino and Sakura worried, he can't let this happen again…

"I'm sorry girls it just, I guess I'm not as fine as I believed I'll go ahead and leave you two before I do something irrational." Wasure went to walk as Ino grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey listen, we know your full of emotion right now. It's okay to let them show, we don't need two Sasuke's albeit maybe Sakura could have ideas."

"Hey!" Replied Sakura.

"Anyway, I'm saying this because know this Wasure were here for you. Even if you are some supposed demon, something I don't believe." Ino saw Wasure look back at her.

"Thanks, Ino. I guess I needed that. Now let me ask you a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you saying this as a friend or as the same little girl that I met when I was six that had a crush on me?" Wasure smirked as she blushed like mad, making Sakura laugh. "Anyway, how did you tests go?" Asked Wasure.

"We had to get a land a hit on our sensei using teamwork, Kiba used his senses to track him down, we then rushed him just to be beaten. We did that twice before realizing we had to work as a team and then graduated." Said Sakura.

"We had the same thing" said Ino.

"Hey who is your sensei?" Asked Wasure.

"I woman named Anko Mitarashi." Replied Sakura.

"Huh, my Sensei has her last name as his first name." Replied Wasure "Anyway how harsh is she?"

"A lot if my student if she gives the wrong answer." Wasure turned to see a woman who must have been Anko stare them down.

"Anko I presume?" Said Wasure.

"Yes, and who are you brat?" Replied Anko.

"Wasure Uchiha." He replied.

"Ah, Mitarashi's little runt. I would have gotten paired with you but I got slated with pinkie, wolf boy and the little Jiraiya." Replied Anko.

"I see, well it's probably the best given that Kiba, Eizo, and Sakura hit you. Mitarashi is more powerful than you anyway, don't kneed some lady in a well revealing attire slowing me down.

"Why you little!" Anko jumped down and stared the kid down. "You wanna say that to my face brat?"

"Yeah, because Mitarashi would have realized this was a Genjutsu trap." Wasure was blown away with the wind and reappeared behind Anko, he was smiling as she looked back to see where the kid went.

"Okay, when did you?" Anko was cut by Wasure.

"When you jumped down and stared at me daring to say what I said again. For a Jonin you are really easy to bait, oh well I hope you make Sakura better. But then again just make clones of Sasuke and bait her with that and boom you have training until then I hope she doesn't end up like you. Both in attitude and in looks…" Wasure began to walk away, Anko threw a rock at the brat just for him to disappear and reappear on a roof.

"That's twice now, it looks like Sakura may need to train with me." Wasure smiled as he jumped away.

"Sakura." Anko turned back to see her genin.

"Yes sensei."

"If you or your friend get with that boy, don't let him go." Anko smiled as she disappeared.

"Did Wasure just beat a Jonin?" Asked Ino still in shock of what just happened.

"Yeah…" Said Sakura.

"Have we been possible chasing the wrong Uchiha…." Said Ino.

"You may have been but I'm staying with Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"Yeah Ino."

"I think we can finally stop being rivals over Sasuke."

"…Ino he just got out one with Emi and even then, they could find a way to get back together…" Sakura knew where this was going.

"I… yeah I should give him some time…" Ino walked away just to go to the roofs of a nearby building and follow Wasure.

Sakura knew that would happen and sighed as she heard her friend jump from roof to roof and sighed.

Wasure returned to the Uchiha district to see Sasuke waiting outside Wasure's new house.

"Hey Cousin, what's up?" Asked Wasure.

"Just letting you know I passed that surprise final test to be a genin with Naruto and Hinata."

"That's good to hear Sasuke, Sakura did as well."

"Good, sounds like this has been a perfect day mainly for Kiba…." Sasuke looked to see Wasure sigh when he said that.

"You don't know huh Sasuke?"

"Know what?"

"Sasuke… I was Emi for half of this year in secret."

Sasuke then realized he just made Wasure's day possible worst. "I'm sorry Wasure I.." Wasure cut him off.

"Its fine, listen I just need some time it'll be fine." Wasure smiled as he unlocked his door and went inside. "Listen I may need your help with something Sasuke."

"What is it?"

"We will need to start exploring old Uchiha outposts, so I ask in your free time will you explore some while do the same in my free time?"

"It will be an honor clan head." Said Sasuke smirking.

"Don't start with that crap, but still thanks. Now if you excuse me I need to begin checking out the small library of jutsu that this place has." Wasure waved goodbye as he went inside and as he said went to work reading one of the books. It was then when heard footsteps, he looked to see a man who wore a Akatsuki coat, he had black hair like Sasuke. He had purple nails for some reason, the guy made Wasure think of an older more emo Sasuke.

"So, you're are the new head of the Clan I slaughtered." That was when Wasure unsheathed his sword and realized who this was.

"Itachi." Wasure saw the man as he got closer.

"I mean you no harm, I came to talk." Itachi had no weapons on him unless you counted the Sharingan and the Mangekyo.

"About?"

"Why are you wanting to rebuild the clan?"

"I want to leave my legacy, I want to restore this Clan into one where the Uchiha are looked as hero's not demons or the incarnation of darkness.

"I see, if only the others had your mindset. We might still have a clan if they existed back then, listen I was told by our common friend to give you this." Itachi pulled a book out the pocket inside the coat and in it was a book.

"What is it?" Asked Wasure.

"The same book your brother used to master the body flicker technique. Now I must leave, I still have bounties to collect." Itachi turned into a swarm of crows and left leaving Wasure alone.

"Time to start studying I guess." Wasure sat down and began to study as he did, he heard a knock at the door. Wasure opened it to see Ino.

"Ino? Is something up?" Asked Wasure.

"I came to ask you something." Replied Ino.

"Okay… what is it?" Wasure had a good idea what she was going to say.

"Can you train with me tomorrow?

"Uh sure, like for what?" Wasure was actually surprised by this.

"Combat on water." Replied Ino.

"Umm sure why not, what time?" Asked Wasure.

"Three sound good?" Asked Ino.

"Yeah." Replied Wasure.

"Okay see you there, oh you may want to bring swimming shorts or something just in case you fall in the water while were sparing. "

"If you say so Ino." Wasure said goodbye as she walked away, Wasure looked at the time and decided to call it a day. Wasure ate, showered and went to bed. Just to see Emi in the living room, he knew this was coming.

"Wasure…"

"Emi…" Wasure looked to see her with a tear on her face.

"Wasure, I didn't know this would happen." Wasure cut her off.

"It's fine, listen its fine perhaps this is what destiny chose for us." Wasure had no smile on his face.

"No, its not we were doing great… then the damned council did this!"

"Emi, this isn't you. Your letting your emotions speak." Wasure went to comfort her.

"Then this was Emotion taking over as well." Emi then ran and kissed him.

" **Well then Wasure, I take a nap and wake up to this. You have been busy."**

"Not now Fenrir!"

Wasure was in shock at what happened, first off this is a clan war waiting to happen now. And Two he was still kissing her! Wasure pulled back and looked to see Emi confused.

"Emi, listen I…"

"No, if you loved me you would have kept going." Emi had her sharingan active showing two tomo.

Emi…. Don't do this."

"No, you know what! Maybe this is what fate decided!" Emi stormed out.

"Fenrir, I think I effed up." Wasure felt guilty, he went back to his room. Wasure screwed up the most important thing he ever had just like that… he sighed and went to bed. He wanted this damned day over with.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

Wasure woke up the next morning to see a kunai buzz over his head, Wasure jumped out of his bed to see Mitarashi standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Wasure, listen I will be on a surprise B rank mission. I will be gone for today and maybe half of tomorrow. So, you have two D rank missions to keep you busy, one today and one tomorrow. Both will pay two hundred Ryo, since I don't need a cut. Today's is actual interesting, you are to help a family go hunting and protect them from any bandits in the area. The one tomorrow will be easy, the details will be in this scroll." Mitarashi placed said scroll down, he then began to walk away. "Good luck Wasure."

Wasure then sighed, Wasure changed into his normal outfit and ate a quick breakfast. He then left the Uchiha district and went to the hunting ground that was listed in the details of the "mission." Wasure arrived to see a little kid with a girl his age and two parents.

"You must be the shinobi." Asked the mother.

"Yes ma'am, my name is Wasure Uchiha."

"Well Wasure, this my son Rio. My daughter Yuri, my Husband Haruki." The woman had a bow slung around her back. "We had heard rumors of bandits in these woods, we hired you just in case."

"I see well can't be too careful." Replied Wasure.

"Thank you for understanding, my name is Rina by the way."

"It is nice to meet you, now if you excuse me I will find a spot to watch over you four." Wasure jumped into the trees and watched the family enter the woods. He watched stalk a group of deer, as they got closer. Rina and Haruki readied their bows, Yuri had a dagger and Rio held extra arrows.

" **Wasure, I sense three new chakra signatures. It small for each, most likely bandits."**

"Understood, where are they?"

" **North there coming over here."**

Wasure still watched over the family, they had gotten a dear. Yuri readied her dagger, she must have been the one responsible for cleaning it. Wasure saw her stab the dead dear and begin to cut it open.

" **Wasure they are closing in!"**

"On it." Wasure readied the Wolf blade. He saw three thugs appear around the family.

"Looks like we found our meal and some hostages boys, well hostages and possibly some fun." Yuri and her mother became terrified as they knew what they meant.

"You have three seconds to leave the family and drop what ever loot you stole." Wasure jumped down with his blade drawn and readied.

"Shinobi huh? Looks like we got some rich hostages if they could afford this. Brat listen you walk away and we give you the girl for what ever you want."

Wasure activated his Sharingan. "You should have run." Wasure charged the lead bandit and cut him clean in half, the second went to attack him. Wasure blocked it and stabbed him through the heart killing him instantly. The third went for was quick, he went after Yuri just for him to get his hands cut off by Wasure. The next thing he felt was the blade going through him splattering blood everywhere. Some of it landed on Wasure's face. He pulled the blade back and sheathed the weapon. He wiped the blood away with his red jacket.

"Are you all alright?" Wasure turned to see the family shocked at the sight, the mother had covered the eyes of young Rio. Wasure realized he went overboard.

"Thank you." Said Rina

"You're welcome."

"No thank you, you saved my family."

"It's just part of the job." Replied Wasure.

"If it was, then why did you take pleasure in killing the bandits?" Wasure didn't realize it but he did enjoy it, something about killing those basterds felt great.

"It may have been that they considered using you and your daughter for _fun_. Then offering your daughter to me as a slave…. It just made me want to kill them for being the living garbage they were." Wasure realized he gave into his anger but used it for good.

"Thank you for that, listen if you have no where to go for the night would you like to join us supper." Wasure was confused by the offer, he had saved them from bandits. The money was more than enough.

"I would be honored." Wasure smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, please meet us where we met earlier at six o'clock."

"Yes ma'am." Wasure then began to walk away.

Wasure left, as he was getting close to the village he checked his watch to see it was close to three. He needed to head to the river to meet Ino.

" **Kid we both know she plans on doing more than training, right?"**

"Yeah, might as well humor her."

" **That may give her ideas…."**

"You act like I don't know that." Wasure smirked as he got there, Ino was no where in sight. He began to walk around looking for her, he then heard movement in the bushes. His reflexes kicked in and threw a kunai, he heard a scream. Ino jumped out of the bushes.

"Okay why were you in the bushes?" Asked Wasure.

"No reason…." She said blushing.

"I swear Ino you can't hide a da- I mean dang thing." Wasure caught himself just in time.

"Wasure, while I'm glad you caught yourself there. I don't care if you swear, I teamed with Shikamaru dude can cuss like a sailor." Replied Ino.

"Well that may explain why your stalking me and not him." Said Wasure. He was smiling, he was taunting her. If she was going to stalk him, he was going to have his own fun.

" **Wasure…do you…"**

"Do I…" Wasure then sensed the chakra of someone he hadn't seen in six years.

"What do we have here?"

Wasure looked back to see a man taller than Itachi standing on a tree branch with a Akatsuki coat on with black hair and a Konoha head band with the symbol crossed out. His hair was flat until the front where it spiked up a little, his eyes were red as he had his sharingan active.

"Shisui." Wasure activated his own at the sight of his older brother.

"Well hey there Wasure, it seems you got a girlfriend how cute."

"Wasure who is that?" Asked Ino.

"My older brother." Replied Wasure

"Brother!" Ino looked at the man and saw his eyes were the Sharingan.

"What do you want Shisui?"

"Well the man that saved us would not want me here, so that should give you an idea." Shisui went to ready one of his blades.

"Ino be ready to run…" Wasure knew how powerful his brother could be, Ino didn't stand a chance. At least Wasure had Fenrir.

"Wasure…" Ino was scared.

"Just be ready please I don't want you to get hurt." Wasure knew this could in one or two ways.

"Well Wasure let's see how that academy trained you!" Shisui using his famous body flicker to get in front of Wasure in a blink of an eye. Wasure was barley able to block it with his own blade.

"INO RUN!" Yelled Wasure.

"You have a weapon of your own, interesting." Shisui jumped back and went in for another swing and again was blocked. Wasure pushed him back and began to swing at his brother who blocked it with his own short blade just for it to be cut in half.

"What!" Shisui was quick and dodged the rest of the swing.

"You should never underestimate your opponent brother." Wasure was smirking at his brother.

"Your right, might as well go full out then!" Shisui smiled and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Susanoo!" The top half of what looked like a green warrior in samurai armor surrounded Shisui. "Fire style Susanoo Blazing Spear!" Shisui's spear became engulfed with fire, the weapon came for Wasure who dodged it by jumping into the air. Shisui smiled. "Susanoo Tsukumo!" The ribcage of the Susanoo opened up and launched three dozen Chakra needles straight at Wasure. He blocked as many as he could, only to get hit by ten. With two going clean through his right arm. Wasure fell down and looked up to see Shisui with his Susanoo looking at him.

"Obito would say you fought hard, but you were weak like you always were." Shisui then smiled sadistically. "It seems your little girlfriend didn't run and heard everything, looks like she has to die too." He turned around and grabbed Ino with his Susanoo and tossed her right next to Wasure and threw two of his short katana's. Wasure had only one option, he shoved Ino out of the way and took the hit. The blade had a great force when it hit Wasure, knocking him down and knocking the breath out of him. Wasure saw he had blood all over him, Ino ran back over to check on him.

"Wasure!"

"Dang and these were my good clothes too." Wasure was coughing up blood.

"How cute, my kid brother took one for his girlfriend too bad I don't care." He threw another one and it hit Ino's shoulder she screamed as she felt the pain. "NOOO!" Wasure saw three more coming, he pulled the blade out of Ino and rolled over and took the other three blades.

"Fool, I'll kill her when you die you know this right?" Shisui readied three more of his blades.

"Wasure don't do this." Ino was beginning to cry.

"It's fine, I rather die knowing you have live than me living without you Ino."

"Wasure…"

" **Wasure, I agree with your idea. But I rather have you both alive, so how about we kill this basterd."** Fenrir had been saving his chakra for one big healing boost.

"Hell yeah." Wasure went to get up and took three more blades into his chest.

"Do you really think you can fight me after all that?" Asked Shisui

"Yeah." Said Wasure wheezing.

"Why? You know your going to die, and when you do she will die." Shisui got closer.

"We all die brother, it just depends if its our time."

"Why do you still fight? Your doomed what is the point of all this!" Shisui readied for another barrage of needles.

"Because when it comes to it, a battle is where the heart of Shinobi is shown. When all the ones he loved are dead or gone, he still grabs his or her sword and charge into hell to fight impossible odds and know they will win. For their friends for their loved ones for their family!" Wasure's sharingan began to change, red chakra began to wrap around him as well. He began to smile as the chakra wrapped around his body. His three tomo sharingan became a black circle with three smaller circles in it along its main line. The chakra finished wrapping around him, it then began to spout out more behind him to form a wolf's tail.

"No, you can't be!" Shisui looked in horror as he saw his brother gain a tail. "How the hell are you a Jinchuuriki!"

Ino was in awe as she saw it all, Wasure was a jinchuuriki all this time. All the blades were pushed out by Fenrir healing Wasure, as well as the holes that were made by the needles.

"Ino let me see your shoulder." Ino got up and walked up to him, he looked at her wound. That's when she saw Wasure's eyes had changed.

"Hey Fen heal her would ya."

" **No problem."** Fenrir using Wasure as a connector he healed the wound Ino had perfectly.

"Wasure how did you…" Ino was shocked but really, she was in the mind set of "what can't Wasure do."

"My Tailed beast can heal wounds easily, his name's Fenrir by the way." Wasure was smiling like today was just a normal day. "Now if you please excuse me I have a brother to deal with." Wasure then looked back at his brother.

" **Wasure I think it's time."**

"Bout time." Wasure channeled chakra into his left hand, wind engulfed his hand and formed a wolf's claw. Then he added his other natures to it. A spark of fire and lightning ignited the compacted wind into a great source of heat the fire and lightning, the two of which created a bright blue light. His hand had a cold burn all around it, he had done this only twice both times were successful.

"What is that?" Ino felt the heat and was blinded by the light.

"Plasma." Wasure got into a stance and bolted to Shisui. Who had slower reflexes due to his shock of what his brother had just done.

"Purazumaookami No Ken!" Wasure jumped up and with all the force he had lunged at his brother. The Susanoo braced the attack with its arms, which were broken.

"What!" Shisui was beyond shocked he was in awe at the power his brother had. Wasure had gone through two arms of the Susanoo with ease and was now hitting the chest of the Susanoo that was the only thing protecting Shisui. He began to see cracks in the armor of the Susanoo. How was this possible! He was terrified, his own little brother who had only one tail was beating the Susanoo, the same thing that Madara used on the damned Nine Tails against Hasirama! Shisui saw the cracks get bigger until. He heard a large crack with the Susanoo fading away and feeling a great heat source hit him. Making a huge explosion. Blowing Wasure, Shisui, and even Ino away. When the smoke cleared Wasure looked to see his clothes in tatters, his brother in the same condition and Ino as far as he could tell was okay. He went to get up just to feel a great pain all over his body.

"Shisui you seemed to have lost."

Wasure recognized the voice, he saw a man wearing an orange mask with swirls on it jump down from a tree.

"To you little brother a Jinchuuriki." Obito walked over to Wasure and knelt down and took of his mask.

"Well done, but next time you may want to control the explosion." Wasure smiled at the sight of Obito, he hadn't seen him in six years only receiving gifts from him. He pulled his mask back on and walked over to Shisui. "It seems you need to learn stop underestimating people, looks like you need to train with Itachi more now just great." Obito then Kamuied away with Shisui.

"Well that was fun… what do you think Fen?"

"… **."**

"Okay I know you love sleep but this is borderline ridiculous."

"…"

Wasure noticed some of the snores were laughs. "You sly basterd."

" **You should have seen it coming honestly."**

"Wasure!" Wasure looked to see Ino running over to him.

"Hey you ok Ino?"

"I'm more worried about you!" Ino didn't really know any medical training, but she knew the hospital was close.

"I'm fine just need some new clothes and I'll be fine." Wasure went to get up by holding on to a tree and Ino, just to fall and bring Ino with him. "Okay I'm in worse shape than I thought." Wasure tried to laugh but didn't as he felt his body ache when he tried. "Ah, man I can't even laugh…"

"Is that what your really worried about?" Ino had gotten up.

"Yes."

"I swear you may end up dying with out me."

"Guess I do need you stalking me then." Ino would have slapped him if not he was already in pain. Wasure leaned up went to lean up just to fall down. "Okay I'm in pain now" Wasure was able to smirk at least.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital."

"We'll help with that." Wasure and Ino looked where the voice came from to see Kakashi, with Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata.

"Hey guys." Said Wasure.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped down from the branch to help carry him.

"Wasure care to explain why you're in a forest all alone with Ino and have tore clothes?" Asked Naruto.

"At least I know when a girl is in to me." Replied Wasure.

"Wait what?" Asked Naruto.

Wasure would have laughed but his whole body hated him so he just only smiled. "Dude you really are blind sometimes."

"He's not wrong." Said Sasuke.

"So, what really happened?" Asked Kakashi jumping down from his branch.

"I'll tell him Wasure." Said Ino

"Ino I can still talk."

"You just need to heal, take him to the hospital. We'll be along shortly." Sasuke and Naruto with Hinata left for the hospital.

"So just getting this out of the way, Wasure's a Jinchuuriki."

"Say that again?" Kakashi was not expecting this today.

"He's a Jinchuuriki, also what happens if the Sharingan changes into a new shape?"

"And the Mangekyo…."

"The what?"

"Listen go ahead and head to the hospital, Lord third needs to know this now."

Back with Wasure, Sasuke, and Naruto. Inside Naruto the Nine Tailed Fox had awakened from sleep earlier. He had felt the power of a Jinchuuriki but It was close, too close. All the other eight were in other nations, he was confused. Then when Naruto got close to Wasure he felt it in him. How could Wasure be a Jinchuuriki?

" **Hello Kurama, I have been waiting to meet you for a long time."**

" **Who is speaking?"**

" **The name's Fenrir, The Ten Tailed Wolf."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen.**

Wasure being carried by Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the hospital in ten minutes due to Sasuke and Naruto going roof to roof. He was placed on a wheeled hospital bed when they brought him. Wasure had passed out and was in front of Fenrir.

"Why am I here?" Asked Wasure.

" **We need to talk about something."**

"And that is?"

" **I talked to Kurama."** Fenrir had talked to the fox a little bit earlier.

"WHAT!" Wasure was shocked, why would Fenrir risk our cover!?

" **Don't worry, he'll keep his mouth shut. We just talked about Naruto."**

"Why?" That confused Wasure, why would they talk about him?

" **Turns out Naruto and Kurama are no where as close as we are."**

"Okay then, I mean when your stuck with a demon you can't exactly get close."

" **Says the kid talking to a Wolf made of anger."**

"You make a good point, anyway I need to ask. Did any of the other Jinchuuriki sense us?"

" **Besides Kurama, I don't know."**

"Okay… so how long will I be out?"

" **One day thanks to my healing."**

"Thanks Fen, wait one day?"

" **Yeah I just said that."**

"Ah crap I'm going to miss the dinner with the family from earlier." Wasure had promised them he would be there.

" **Wasure, you're in the hospital. I'm sure they will understand."** Fenrir was glad to see while he is beaten and battered he still wanted to keep his promises.

"I... I need some sleep." Wasure was getting drowsy now.

" **Go ahead and sleep, I'll wake you if anything happens."**

Wasure thanked him and passed out completely, Fenrir smirked. He's becoming me in a way. Fenrir then sensed another Jinchuuriki, no two…. They were in the village, he was surprised to see the Matatabi and the Bull here. They must have been on diplomatic business, wait If so then why bring both? The Eight Tails jinchuuriki was an adult now, but Matatabi's Jinchuuriki she was Wasure's age. Wait... why are they coming to the hospital with Hiruzen. "Ah crap, they may have sensed us." This is not what Fenrir needed.

Outside the hospital, Mitarashi had come back early due to the fact that the client lied about some of the details and the supposed B rank was a C rank barley. When he came back the first thing he saw was two of Kakashi's students carrying his own. He followed them and when they allowed him, he went in Wasure's room to see the kid asleep.

"Mitarashi."

He turned to see Kakashi enter the room, the white haired sensei had gone to look for Hiruzen and was told he would have to wait since Hiruzen was busy. And if the other two heard him, chances were all five nations would find out about the Ten Tailed Wolf.

"Kakashi, care to explain why I am gone for nearly a day and my student is in the hospital?"

"Ino can explain that." Replied Kakashi and moving out of the way to let the girl into the room.

"Well then, Ino will you please explain what happened?" Asked Mitarashi.

"We were attacked by his brother, Wasure told me to run. I didn't and saw the battle, Wasure and his brother went into a dual with their blades. Wasure won it, he told his brother not to underestimate his opponent's. He then had a green light around him and made the top half of a samurai with a spear blade. The brother sensed me and threw me next to Wasure, he then threw two small katanas at us, Wasure took the hit. His brother threw more and one hit me, Wasure pulled it out and rolled us over and took three more. I asked him why and he said he'd die knowing I lived rather than living without me. He just smiled and got up, he got hit with three more blades to his chest. I don't know how but he was able to speak still. Wasure was still ready to fight, then red chakra surrounded him. When it did, it made more and formed a wolf's tail. He looked back at me and I saw his eyes had changed. His sharingan had changed into a new pattern, it was one big circle with three smaller circles in it. He healed himself and me, then made his hand become surrounded by wind to make a wolf's claw. He ignited it with I don't know what but it became plasma and was bright as the sun for a few seconds. I looked back to see him charging at his brother and breaking the giant armor his brother had and that led to giant explosion and that's when Kakashi showed up." Ino took a breath as she finished.

"So, he is a Jinchuuriki and has the Mangekyo…." Mitarashi smiled, the kid was born to become more powerful than Madara and Hasirama.

"Mangekyo?"

"It is one of the most hidden secrets in the Uchiha clan, I know about it because I studied a lot when I was bored. Anyway, he just got stupid powerful now. But now he just needs rest, I'll let you know when he wakes up." Mitarashi looked back at his sleeping student, kid you are going to be one hell of a ninja.

"Okay, I'll leave then if I'm not needed…" Ino went to walk away.

"Ino, he'll be fine." Mitarashi smirked.

"I hope so." Ino left the hallway, as Mitarashi went to go back in the room. He heard footsteps down the hall getting louder. He looked to see Hiruzen, a black man and a blonde girl Wasure's age with the Raikage! Mitarashi was shocked to see them, what were they doing here?

"Ah, Mitarashi how is Wasure?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Pretty beat up, the explosion tore him up."

"Explosion?" Asked the Raikage.

"Should they?" Hiruzen cut of Mitarashi.

"Yes, they are our allies now. It's okay if they know about the other survivor."

"What survivor?" Asked the Raikage.

"There are two official survivors of the Uchiha massacre, Wasure and Sasuke Uchiha. Unofficially both their brothers went rouge and are working for an organization known as the Akatsuki. What makes things worse is both possess the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"I see, and both are these brothers are S-rank I presume."

"Yes, lord Raikage." Replied Mitarashi.

"And this boy Wasure fought one of them and lived?" The Raikage was somewhat impressed how a genin fought a S rank and lived.

"Yes sir."

"I need to ask you a question now since we are allies lord Hokage." The Raikage needed to know something, he knew of a genin beating a S rank with the help of a certain Octobull.

"And what is that?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Is he a jinchuuriki?" The Raikage was smirking, Bee had whispered he felt the presence of a tailed beast cloak.

"Why do you ask that?" Hiruzen almost lost his cool when he asked that, did the others sense him?

"Bee here happened to say he felt a Jinchuuriki of an unfamiliar tailed beast. Now is he a Jinchuuriki if so, what is inside him?" The Raikage was actually genuine about this as well, he wasn't planning on telling anyone in his council.

Hiruzen knew the Jinchuuriki with the Raikage could possible sense Wasure, he knew he was cornered. "He is, he is Wasure Uchiha Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tailed Wolf."

Both the other Jinchuuriki stepped back, when they heard ten tails they went to fighter's stance.

"Ten tails? How is that possible?" The Raikage like all the other Kage knew of only nine.

"I don't know, but he posses it. He has kept in under control as far as we can tell. He had become more feral with his looks due to him being its jinchuuriki." Hiruzen saw both the other Jinchuuriki relax, just for them to freeze up in shock.

"Bee! Yugito! What's wrong?" The Raikage saw them both frozen in shock.

Inside both their minds they heard laughing from what sounded like a demonic being.

" **Ah, the Tiger and the Octobull. I have been waiting to meet you two for a long time now. Mostly Matatabi but still it is nice to meet you Gyuki."**

" **Who are you?** asked Matatabi.

" **The Name's Fenrir, Ten Tailed Wolf of the Fang Village."**

" **A Ten Tailed Wolf, how?"** Asked Gyuki.

" **Lord Six Paths still had power in him and created me. When he made me, he actually based me of you Matatabi well he did somewhat."** Fenrir was getting a kick seeing the shock and hearing the disbelieve from his fellow tailed beasts.

" **Okay then, why didn't he tell us about you?"** Asked Matatabi.

" **He never said, just told me I am his hidden legacy."**

" **So, how close are you with the boy?"** Gyuki knew his and Bees was closer than most Jinchuuriki.

" **Pretty good, we talk whenever I'm not asleep. I actually gave him enough chakra for a tailed beast cloak not too long ago."**

" **Yeah, we felt the cloak."** Replied Matatabi.

" **Just letting ya know, by the way. I thought Yugito was older?"**

" **Why do you say that?"** Asked Matatabi.

" **Eh, just a feeling in my gut."** Fenrir smiled, maybe the person he felt like that has been watching him for the past while knows. **"Anyway, Wasure himself is a good guy, he can be dark if someone endangers his friends or family. Just like me."** Fenrir deepened his voice a little to mess with them.

" **I see, he may be perfect for Yugito."** Said Matatabi.

" **Wait do you tease your Jinchuuriki about relationships too?"** Asked Fenrir.

" **I thought I was the only one."** Replied Matatabi.

" **Finally, someone normal!"** Said Fenrir laughing

" **Guess the wolf isn't so bad after all."** Said Gyuki.

" **Well, I'll wake him up so they can talk. This going to be hilarious."** Fenrir left them to wake up Wasure.

" **Matatabi."**

" **Yes Gyuki?"**

" **Please tell me you were kidding about earlier."**

" **I'll leave it to Yugito to decide."**

Back outside, the Jinchuuriki blinked rapidly as if they snapped out of a daze.

"What happened to you two?" Asked the Raikage.

"Our tailed beasts had a conversation…." Replied Yugito who had heard everything.

"FENRIR YOUR IDIOT!" The group went inside to see Wasure sitting up in the bed.

"So, your Wasure." Said Yugito.

"You must be Matatabi's Jinchuuriki, did you hear everything too?" Asked Wasure.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Fenrir, I swear I need to muzzle your damn mouth." Wasure was in the mood he didn't care if he swore. "Sorry about that, the wolf needs to keep his mouth shut."

"I know the feeling." Replied Yugito.

" **Boom you two already have something in common."** Said Fenrir.

Wasure just sighed. "Did yours just say you two already have something in common too?"

"Yep."

"This is going to be a long day, okay sorry about the Wolf. He does this mess all the time. My name's Wasure Uchiha, I would come over and shake your hand but I'm sore from battling my jerk of a brother which involved me exploding a huge part of the forest." Wasure smirked, he owed Fenrir's healing to be able to sit up at least.

" **Already trying to hold her hand huh?"**

"Fenrir SHUT UP!" Wasure then realized he yelled that out loud. "He is being really annoying right now…" Wasure looked to see Yugito holding in a laugh.

" **Already got her laughing, you're a natural Wasure."**

Wasure activated his sharingan.

" **That does nothing you know, that right?"**

Wasure smiled, he activated his Mangekyo.

" **You little…."** Fenrir was cut off as the giant wolf went fast asleep.

"Finally, peace and quiet."

"What did you do?' Asked Yugito

"Made him go to sleep." Said Wasure smiling. "Sharingan can do that."

"I wish I could make mine do that." She replied.

"Sorry but unless I give you one…." Wasure saw the girl make a sadistic smile. "Ah, crap." Wasure went to grab his sword but looked to see it was next to the door, next to Yugito….

"Don't worry I won't try that for now." She noticed him looking at the blade close to her. "This yours?"

"Yeah, it's an heirloom." He replied.

"Cool, can't wait to see you use it when we spar." She picked it up and tossed it at Wasure.

"Huh, ready to fight already? I want to right now but my healing won't have me at one hundred percent till tomorrow." Wasure sighed.

"Fine, good thing we were for two more days." She replied.

"Perfect then." Wasure smiled, he then got out of bed using his blade as a crutch.

The group were in shock to see the kid up let alone stand even with a crutch!

"Huh, guess the healing is starting to take effect. Well if I can stand at least." Wasure slowly walked to Yugito and raised his hand. "Guess the hand shake can happen now." Yugito shook it carefully unsure if Wasure's hand won't feel anymore pain. "Also in case you ever wonder what my more feral forms look like when I start to get pissed off. This is what it looks like most of the time. Wasure closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He smiled, his fangs grew longer, his nails become more like claws. He opened his eyes to show the eyes of Fenrir with Sharingan active. "And I'm still in control."

Mitarashi was proud of his student, he fought a S-rank rouge Ninja, he is a Jinchuuriki, he has the Mangekyo Sharingan, and has great control over his Tailed Beasts chakra.

Inside Yugito's mind Matatabi was impressed by the boy, he had a great future in front of him.

"Well Yugito the boy needs his rest, you have all of tomorrow to spar with the boy." The Raikage motioned them to leave. "You have a powerful asset Lord Hokage, I am glad we made this Alliance." The trio left leaving him with the Hokage and Mitarashi.

"Kid, why can't you go one day without getting into more trouble?" Asked Mitarashi.

"I'm a Jinchuuriki, I was born to get into trouble." He replied.

"Well you may get into more if you flirt with both Ino and the Yugito." Mitarashi smirked, he was proud of that too a little bit. It only makes sense his student becomes a lady's man just like he is. Which reminds him of another issue. "Which reminds me, why did you place my girlfriend under a Genjutsu?"

"What? The only person I did that to was…. Oh…. Sh.." Wasure was cut off as he dodged a kunai that buzzed over his head.

"Better start running punk." Mitarashi pulled out five more.

"Sensei I'm sorry just let me…" Wasure then saw his sensei throw the kunai making him dodge the five.

"Your lucky she is impressed by you or else those Kunai would have all went through your skull."

"Tell here thanks." He replied.

"Oh, I'm not done. I still have to get you back for making the remarks about her clothes." Mitarashi had a sadistic smile just like Anko would.

"Bring it one Sensei." Wasure went back into his Feral-Sharingan mode.

"Please do this elsewhere so we don't blow up the hospital." Said Hiruzen.

"Yes sir." They replied.

"Good now Wasure go to sleep, you'll need it."

Wasure put his katana up and got back into the hospital bed, Mitarashi and Hiruzen walked out the room.

"Did you just accidently cause two Jinchuuriki to hook up?" Asked Mitarashi.

"No, the Wolf did I'm innocent." Hiruzen began to walk away.

"Fine but if they stay together and we have wolf and tiger hybrids I'm still blaming you." Mitarashi began to walk away as well.

 **A/N**

 **So going to get this out of the way, I did make Yugito younger for more than just this scene. There is a long-term plan with this, I promise you that. Other than that, I know this is the first chapter I have done Authors notes in, sorry If you feel like I just didn't care about this. Just wanted to get to work on the next chapter, anyway please feel free to tell me how you feel about Wasure now, given the fact he is a Jinchuuriki with the Mangekyo Sharingan meaning prepare for a lot of overpowered moments but then again who doesn't make their OC op? I will try to make posting be daily or every two days I will let you know if any changes are to happen. I know this is kinda short, I will work to make Wasure's and Yugito's sparing match will good at least. Feel free to give any ideas on how that should go.**

 **-MisterE**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Wasure the next morning woke up to see Yugito and the other Jinchuuriki staring at him, while Yugito had a kunai aimed at his throat. Wasure raised his hands in a surrender motion and smirked.

"Well Good morning too you Yugito." Wasure had a plan for whenever someone got too close.

"Why the smirk, in a real life situation you would be dead." Yugito was confused to see him so calm.

"Because I'm a Uchiha Jinchuuriki, I'm born with the potential to be more than Madara Uchiha."

"Over confident much?" Yugito moved he kunai closer to his neck.

"Nah, just stalling." Wasure had a full smile now.

"For what?"

"For you to realize you are under my Genjutsu." Wasure's eyes changed to the sharingan. He disappeared and reappeared behind her with his sword aimed at the back of her neck. "Man, I love being a Uchiha."

"Bee! Why didn't you say anything?" Yugito looked to see Bee smiling and holding back a laugh.

"It was funny to me." He replied.

"Wait, why aren't you rhyming?" Yugito got worried.

"Saving it for the concert back home." Bee was lying of course.

"Lord Raikage told you to stop, didn't he?"

"Yeah." It's kind hard to lie to another Jinchuuriki since Gyuki and Matatabi could talk to each other.

"Anyway, you still want to spare or did you just want to get close to my face for another reason." Wasure saw Yugito look back at him and saw two different colored eyes. "Uh oh." Wasure jumped off the bed and got into a readied stance.

"Got ya." She smirked back at Wasure, who took a breath of relief.

"Well I learned something about you."

"And what is that wolf boy?" Yugito's eyes went back to normal.

"Besides you like me enough for a nickname, you can extend your nails."

Yugito looked at her hand and noticed her nails did get longer.

"Anyway, I need some new clothes before I spare so if you don't mind" Wasure went to walk out just for Yugito to toss him a clean pair of his normal out fit but no jacket. "Thanks, but how did you get my clothes…"

"A boy brought some earlier, we told him we would give them to you and here they are." Replied Yugito.

"Well can you please step out for a little bit so I can change?"

Yugito and Bee walked out and closed the door, Wasure changed into his new clothes. It felt weird not having his jacket, he strapped his sword to his back and walked out of the room.

"You know, having the door closed didn't matter." Yugito looked embarrassed.

"Why is that…." Wasure didn't like where this was going

"Fen just told Matatabi what you looked like with almost every description…."

Wasure's eyes went white, Fen just told her…. he felt his face go red and his body freeze. He never felt this embarrassed except for the springs incident… Wasure looked back at Yugito who was laughing.

"You are really easy to mess with you know that?"

"Did Matatabi come up with that?" Wasure was slowly regaining his composure.

"Yep, said it was for placing me under Genjutsu."

"Figures, anyway we going to spar or what?" Asked Wasure.

"Ready to fight, are we?"

"You're the one who woke me up with a kunai aimed at my throat." Wasure put his hand on the hilt of the blade.

"Aww, what's wrong? Wolf boy angry a girl showed him up?"

"No, just curious."

"About what?" Yugito readied a kunai, she saw Wasure grab his blade's hilt.

"Who is going to go feral first, a tiger or a wolf. My bet is on the tiger given how their Jinchuuriki is an impulsive brat who doesn't make clear decisions." Wasure smirked as she saw Yugito sprint towards him, he used a speed boost to get in front of her and knock the kunai out of her hand and aim his blade at her throat. "Told ya." Wasure put the blade up and saw Yugito look mad. "What's wrong is the kitten mad the wolf boy showed her up?"

"Kitten huh?" Yugito said it with curiosity.

"I'm starting to think Fenrir did tell you what I looked like." Wasure saw her face go red.

"Oh… give me a few minutes will ya." Wasure closed his eyes and opened them to see Fenrir laughing.

" **Kid you really are something."**

"May I ask why you did that?"

" **For making me go to sleep."**

"Still, I don't need multiple girls chasing me like Sasuke. We both know what happens if we get close to them all. If one gets hurt, we go tailed mode and next thing you know no more secret."

" **Fine, buzzkill."**

"Thank you, now if you excuse me I have a sparring match to attend." Wasure closed his eyes and opened them to see Yugito and Bee still standing there. "Thanks for waiting, also you need to tell Matatabi to shut's its mouth because it told Fen some interesting stuff…" Wasure saw Yugito's face go white. Wasure began to laugh when she almost lost her balance and fall.

"You are so going to pay for that." Said Yugito who was regaining her composure.

"Where then?" Asked Wasure.

"There is a field not too far away, Bee will ref the match."

"Fine by me, any rules?"

"Nope." Replied a smiling Yugito.

"Okay then, lead the way."

The trio led by Bee left the hospital and went to the outskirts of the village and went to the field they had found.

"Wasure."

"Yeah Yugito?"

"Do you have any friends?" The question was a surprise to Wasure.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well I heard Konoha dosen't treat their Jinchuuriki well."

"They do, and they don't know I am one. And if they did I dare them to come after me, I have shown them before I am willing to fight anyone anywhere." Wasure unknowingly had his eyes go feral.

"Even a little kitten?"

"You and Bee are some of the exceptions, also if your trying to make me think your cute with that kitten mess you can drop it. I consider people not by looks but actions." Half of that was true, Wasure was still a guy. Dude was attracted to cute girls, such as Yugito.

" **So, you do like her."**

"You know, I hate the fact we share my thoughts but not yours." Wasure should have realized Fen would say something.

" **Hey you get power and all I get in payment is this and of course making jokes about them."**

"Fine, just keep it to where the others can't here you."

" **Too late."**

Wasure's face almost lost of its color, as it did Fenrir began to laugh.

" **Got ya kid."**

"Wasure?" Yugito had saw the boy's face go pale, did his beast tell him something?

"Sorry, Fenrir just… actually I'd rather not talk about it." Wasure had to recover himself quick.

"Okay… ah there's the field." Yugito caught up with Bee, Wasure breathed relieved he got out of that situation. He also remembered he may be forced to chose between her and Ino…

"Okay, first thing first. Wasure show us your cloak."

"Wait what?" Wasure had a bad feeling about this.

"What you did yesterday." Replied Yugito.

"Fen what do we do?"

" **You go one tailed."**

Wasure felt the chakra wrap around him, the chakra felt warm. He then felt his nails turn into claws, he teeth sharpen. He noticed his sense of smell increase, he looked at a nearby puddle and saw his eyes were feral and red. He looked back at Yugito to see her response.

"Very good, most Jinchuuriki get this form in events of great rage. You just asked and received the chakra. Now add your sharingan." Wasure did so and felt his eyes enhance as well even more. "Good now let's begin." Yugito smiled as her eyes turned into Matatabi's, her nails grew to that of a tiger's claw. She went to all fours ready to pounce.

"Huh, Tiger v Wolf tailed mode already? Alright then, bring it on." Wasure smiled as he unsheathed the wolf blade that when pulled out became wrapped around by Fenrir's chakra as well. "Huh, that's good to know." Wasure smiled as he got ready for a speed boost but then had a better idea. "Fen, can this thing channel chakra?"

" **Yeah, you thinking of using plasma?"**

"Well considering wind fuels fire and fire ties with fire, and she since she comes from the land of lightning. That's really our best option, or we take our chances with scorch."

" **Let's do plasma."**

Wasure took a deep breath and begun to channel the chakra through his arm and hopefully into the blade. While he was doing this Yugito had begun to sprint at him. She had jumped up and went to cut his arm, when she came down she was met by his sword that was covered by a great heat and light that blinded her. She jumped back and saw her nails had been burned and uneven. She grew them back and looked back at Wasure to see him smiling.

"Man do I love being a Uchiha and having plasma." Wasure lowered the blade. "But I know this would make things uneven and I prefer a more even honorable fight." Wasure sheeted the blade and tossed it aside. "Now if you are ready for another try, bring it on." Wasure saw Yugito begin to sprint at him again, he jumped back when she would go to swing at him. He just smiled as she missed back to back to back and so forth. He felt bad and let her claw his arm a little bit and yelled out as if it did hurt. He jumped back to see Yugito smiling looking at her hand that had the blood they had gotten from piercing Wasure's skin and licked the blood.

"Uh Yugito are you still in control?" Wasure saw her look back at him with a sadistic smile. "Well if you want some more you going have to beat this." Wasure lunged at her which caught her off guard surprisingly, he began to spin. He had learned to add elemental chakra to the Hyuga's palm rotation at age ten and loved knowing it ever since.

"Lightning style Electric Palm Rotation Jutsu!" Wasure began to spin faster and faster with lightning surrounding his hands, Yugito caught the attack with her claws. She held him back for ten seconds before she pushed him back and lunged at him with her claws ready to end this.

"Not so fast cat." Wasure landed on his feet and dodged Yugito's attack and readied his own. "Fire Style Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Wasure breathed out the massive fireball at Yugito who smirked and took the blast with little harm, her Tailed beast was made out of fire. Like this could harm her, she looked back to see Wasure was gone. She looked all over trying to find him, just to hear him laughing behind her.

"Wind Style Air Bomb Jutsu!" Wasure hit her with the massive ball of concentrated air and watched it explode and send her flying back. She landed on her back and got up to see Wasure sprinting towards her with wind surrounding his hand.

"Urufufisuto!" Wasure lunged at Yugito and hit her in the gut with the wolf claw, knocking the breath out of her. She was knocked back again as the wind in the claw pushed her back into a tree. She looked up to see Wasure slowly walking towards her with a smirk on his face his sharingan stared straight into her soul as if Wasure was a divine judge. She felt weak and paralyzed, she wanted to surrender…

" **Yugito it's a Genjutsu! Snap out of it!"** Yelled Matatabi.

Yugito thanked Matatabi and snapped out of the Genjutsu

"Clever you saw through the Genjutsu, but I must ask. Do you want to still continue?" Wasure was worried for her, he just hit her with two of his main attacks back to back.

"First of all, you're not the ref. And two yes, I still have a cloak to use." Yugito then became wrapped around chakra perfectly, Wasure noticed no tail appeared.

"Is she holding back or doing this to stay in control?"

" **If she is as close as Bee is with Gyuki, I would say she is holding back. Perhaps I should give you more to have her go full out."** Wasure felt more chakra form and make a second wolf tail. Yet Wasure was worried, not by Yugito. But by Fenrir, he sounded darker. His voice sounded more demonic, something wasn't right.

"Wasure, why did you go two tails?" Yugito looked at Bee who was reaching for his swords.

" **Yugito…"** Wasure was shocked to hear himself, he had Fenrir's voice in tune with his. Then he felt the rush, the anger it all came to him. The pain, the hatred, the darkness… Wasure felt himself fading, he was losing control. **"Help me…Fenrir is…."** Wasure was losing his ability to speak he felt himself going feral, he was losing all sense of morality. He only knew one thing, survival... **"AHHHHHHH"** Wasure let out a great roar. He could see Yugito scarred, he saw out of the corner of his eye Bee surrounding himself in his cloak. Wasure felt another surge of anger and hatred come to him, he had one goal now. Kill those who stood in his way. Wasure could only watch as his body moved on its own. He went to speak but could only yell out.

" **I AM FREE!"**

Wasure looked to see Fenrir, his eyes were blood red. His fur black as night, his claws sharper, fangs grew with blood already on them.

"What are you." Wasure noticed the beast heard him.

" **I am what Fenrir truly is, I am the true Demon. I am the King of Hell, I AM FENRIR THE HELLHOUND OF THE FANG VILLAGE!**

Wasure looked in horror as he saw Fenrir became his inner demon.

Back outside "Wasure" was changing yet again, a third tail had emerged.

"Bee what do we do!"

"Yugito go to your one tailed cloak and I will go seven, we need to take him down now!" Bee didn't care about rhyming, he had a raging Jinchuuriki to deal with.

"Fenrir this isn't you!" Wasure looked at his friend as he looked like a shadow of his former self.

" **Fool, this is what I am! When I was half from the other Fenrir I inherited his rage his anger. When I mellowed out, all the anger was locked away. The only way I could go back to my true self was go tailed mode. When you did this yesterday and placed me under a Genjutsu, the lock holding me back loosened. Thanks to you I am at my full power again!"**

"No this isn't you! You are not a demon. You never were and never will be!"

" **You know nothing! I am nothing but hatred! I exist only to kill and destroy!"**

"No that's a lie. Fenrir, I had lived you inside me since I was borne. You are no demon, you are more than this. You are a gentle beast, you have helped me in my darkest moments. You have helped me save my friends please snap out it!"

" **WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT UP!"**

Fenrir went to hit Wasure who dodged it. "Because you are my friend Fenrir! You were there for me when my mother died, you promised me we would avenge her! How can we avenge her when you are like this!"

" **WHY SHOULD I CARE FOR THAT WEAK WOMAN! SHE DIED SO WHAT! WHY WOULD I EVER SAY SUCH A THING!"**

"Because you are FENRIR THE TEN TAILED WOLF! You are no Demon you are no monster. You were the protector of the Fang village, you were locked away but saved by my mother. You told me not long ago what happened! She untied you with the other half and left her home because she knew deep inside you there was a light in all that darkness. That deep inside you were what the world needed, you were what she needed….and now your I all have…." Wasure began to tear up.

" **Wasure…."** Fenrir's eyes went back to blue, his fur went to white, his claws and fangs receded. The giant wolf began to cry, he had let his anger take control. He let himself be wrapped in darkness again. **"Hanea…I failed you."** Fenrir lowered his head to see Wasure on a knee looking empty soulless. He was right, Fenrir helped him in his darkest moments. He had always been there for Wasure, and when he was needed the most he failed the boy and his mother. **"Wasure, I am sorry…I… I gave in to my anger, I let it take ahold of me and gave in… I failed you…"**

"No, I failed you. I should have noticed this. I could have said something, but no I let it happen again. Just like I did when we slaughtered the rouge ninja."

" **Wasure, listen this was all me. You are innocent just like last time, you did nothing wrong. Listen you will gain control again soon. You are going to have to fight yourself, you have gone feral. You will have to pull yourself away from it all. The anger, the pain, the hatred, all of it. Come back to the village, go back to Yugito, go back to Ino, go back to Naruto, to Inko and Eizo. Go back to them all and leave the darkness. I know you can, you are Wasure Uchiha Hidden Wolf of Konoha."**

Wasure got up and looked at the giant wolf. "Thank you, Fenrir. Thank you." Wasure took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he opened them to see he was fighting Bee. Yugito and jumped in front of an attack and was close to giving in. He used all of his strength to pull back, he was slowly moving the arms back. He was not letting this beast kill anyone. He made it walk back, the inner beast was fighting him. But Wasure was never a pushover. He felt hatred and darkness surround him.

"Not again." Wasure looked at Yugito who realized what was happing.

"Wasure keep fighting it!"

Wasure felt the beast screaming in his ears, the deafening roar kept going never ending. Wasure just focused on his friends, the village…. His family. He saw them all and smiled.

" _Take on last look, they will all be dead by your hands."_

"So, my beast talks"

" _Beast? You are the beast here! I am your inner self. What you always wanted to be. And soon, we will accomplish your true goals soon enough starting with that Ino brat."_

"I am no beast, I am Wasure Uchiha. Genin of Konoha."

" _Genin of a village that will hate you! Do you think they will still love you? You're a monster nothing but a beast created for devastation!"_

"You act like I don't know this."

" _Then why fight this? You could become more powerful than anyone!"_

"I fight because this is not who or what I am. I am Wasure Uchiha, Son of Hanea Karoi The Mother Wolf! I am no demon or beast. I am the Hidden Wolf of Konoha. And you better believe it!" Wasure felt the beast losing control, he was becoming more and more silent. He felt the chakra slowly fading away, he was in control once again. He had all the chakra disperse and fell to one knee.

"Wasure…." Yugito knelt down and felt heat all around the boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that….I thought I had in under control. Yugito…please tell me you and Bee are okay…" Yugito saw the boy's face, he was breaking down in tears.

"No, I'm fine and so is Bee. Listen we are Jinchuuriki we understand how you feel."

"But what if you died, If I had gone more berserk…" Wasure was met by Yugito hugging him.

"It's fine, Bee had to help me when I lost control. I almost killed a little girl, I know how you feel. The guilt, the sorrow, the depression. You feel like you lost everyone you ever loved because they know what you truly are… but you're not alone. You have us, you have Fenrir. You have the Fox's Jinchuuriki. You have friends that love you."

"Yugito…." Wasure never felt so weak, never this broken.

"It's fine, its all over." Yugito helped Wasure up.

"Is it normal to feel cold after that…" Asked Wasure.

"Yes, it fades over time. Listen you are the Ten Tailed Jinchuuriki, you may be the most powerful one here. If you need training come to Kumogakure, we can help you control the power."

"Thanks, huh who thought a Wolf would need help from a Tiger…" Wasure had a small smirk but he was slowly going back to his old self.

"Hey it could be more than help…" Wasure looked up to see Yugito have a lightly red face.

"Well you still have another day here; can you ask if the Raikage will let you walk around the village with me?"

"That is an interesting idea for a date but okay." She replied.

"About that."

They all turned to see the Raikage, Hiruzen, a lot of ANBU and Mitarashi.

"How much did…" Wasure was cut off by Hiruzen.

"How many tails emerged?"

"Three." Replied Wasure.

"Is he in control Yugito?" Asked the Raikage.

"Yes, lord Raikage."

Hiruzen and the Raikage examined the boy, he seemed fatigued.

"How did he go back to normal?" Asked the Raikage.

"He took back control on his own." Replied Yugito.

"I see, just in case ANBU will watch over you for two days Wasure." Hiruzen had felt the power when he was talking to the Raikage in his office.

"Yugito you may go with the boy but it is to keep him under control understood?"

"Yes, lord Raikage."

"Good, Bee come with me we need to talk." Bee and the Raikage then left.

"Wasure, I trust you. Please do not make me regret that." Hiruzen with most of the ANBU left. Mitarashi just looked at his student and smirked, he the left soon after the remaining ANBU were either gone or hiding.

"So, we still have half of today. Want to get a bite to eat?" Wasure acted un phased at what just happened.

"Did you not just hear what happened?"

"I did, and now I'm hungry. I won't have to but cat food, will I?" Wasure had a normal smile now.

"Yep your defiantly in control."

"I'm still waiting for that answer."

"No, but should I buy wolf food?"

"Yes, if you consider beef ramen wolf food?" Wasure felt his stomach grumble when he said that.

"Can we please not do ramen, how about some Onigiri?" Asked Yugito.

"Rice really?"

"Fine I'll do Ramen."

"Thanks, Yugito I'll pay for it."

"You will trust me…" Yugito said that with a sadistic smile and tone.

"Oh…. Can we just not go there right now. Don't need any feral impulses like that." Wasure felt the rush faintly like it was a fresh memory.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, now if you will follow me I know a great ramen place." As the couple left, three onlookers were shocked at everything that say.

"Sasuke, Hinata… did either of you know…" Asked Naruto.

"No." They replied.

"We are so screwed if we have to fight Wasure."

 **A/N**

 **So another chapter finished, what a turn huh? Simple spar turned into a Life or Death situation. We saw Fenrir's dark half as well as Wasure's. I had fun making this chapter, I don't know why. But I love it when shows or stories have their main character have a rage form or rage power up. To me it shows not everyone is all sunshine or PG it shows they have a darkside that if unleashed could destroy everything. Anyway, I have really seen one Yugito x Oc so I thought why the heck not. My thinking was, she has had her own rage moments so she would be perfect to help Wasure understand the aftershock and coming to the terms of if you are unleashed you can become a monster bent on a killing spree. If you have your own thoughts about this feel free to talk about it in the review. Or if you saw something else feel free to mention that.**

 **-MisterE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

As Wasure and Yugito came back into the village, he saw many were watching. They were watching his every movement, he thought they were ANBU but he saw more and more doing the same. Some even looked afraid.

"Wasure is this normal?" Asked Yugito.

"No, this is kinda new." Wasure noticed a few Chunin who must have been enjoying their off day, tense up when he walked by. "This worries me…"

"Wasure!"

Wasure turned back to see Naruto running towards him with Sasuke and Hinata right behind him.

"Hey Naruto what's up?"

"Just wanted to check up on you, he heard this great roar and wanted make sure all of friends were okay."

So Naruto heard that…. "I'm fine, I heard it too. It sounded like a giant animal to me." Wasure hoped they didn't know as well. They would separate them of course, can't have the Wolf pissing of the Fox and vice versa.

"Really, I thought it sounded like a Wolf." Naruto looked cautious, man Naruto couldn't hide anything.

"You saw _it_ didn't you…" Wasure hoped the village would catch on saying it like that.

"Yeah…" Replied Naruto.

"You idiot, what if you got hurt?" Wasure was worried for him, if he had gone berserk and hurt Hinata and Sasuke. There's no doubt the Fox would have made Naruto lash out.

"Sorry, we got curious and wanted to see the thing…" Naruto was afraid during it all, when he saw the second tail emerge. He saw his best friend go rabid and feral, he became a demon. Yet Naruto had some hope, he knew Wasure. He knew he wouldn't give in to anything without a fight, and thankfully he retook control. That's when Naruto realized why Wasure became his friend, he was like Naruto. A demon, the host of beast made out hatred. Yet, Wasure fought back. He kept his under control for so long. That inspired Naruto, if Wasure could do that with his beast. Then Naruto could do it with his! He began to smile for another reason, he finally had someone like him in the world.

"Naruto?" Wasure had noticed him staring blankly.

"Sorry, just zoned out. Anyway, so who's the girl Wasure?"

Wasure felt the need to just punch Naruto for just asking him so bluntly. Which worried Wasure who was afraid of a relapse especially here. He then the next best thing and activated his Sharingan, which he used to stare down Naruto. Who felt scarred of his friend when he did that.

"I'll answer that when you ask politely." Wasure saw Naruto then hide behind Sasuke.

"Naruto, I am not your shield." Sasuke just stepped aside.

"Sorry Wasure, what is her name?"

Wasure deactivated the Sharingan and smirked. "This is Yugito a guest from Kumogakure."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. May I ask who you two are?" Asked Yugito who was slightly worried given how Wasure got a little sterner.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you." Hinata being most formal bowed, she had picked up that habit from Hiashi. When he actually was there for her.

"Nice to meet you both, Wasure can I ask you something?" She looked at Wasure and noticed he was more relaxed now.

"Sure."

Yugito leaned in to whisper. "Is Naruto the?" Wasure cut her off by stepping back and nodding yes. "I see." Yugito looked at the orange wearing blond and saw no signs of the Kyubi as Matatabi called it being more official with it. The only thing that stood out was his whiskers, a trait you get if your parent was the Jinchuuriki according to Matatabi.

"Why the whispering?" Asked Naruto.

"We'll tell you later." Replied Wasure.

"Wasure I need to ask something." Sasuke had heard Ino talking about Wasure and though he heard something involving the Mangekyo.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Did you unlock the Mangekyo?" Sasuke needed to know.

"Yes…." Wasure looked to see Sasuke sigh.

"Great you now way ahead me now. Can I see it?" Sasuke was curious about what looked like.

"When were far away from prying eyes maybe." Replied Wasure.

"Fine, well I'm off to train. I'll see you guys later." Sasuke began to walk off.

"Well anyway, I'm off the Ichiraku's you want to come Naruto?" Asked Wasure.

"You didn't hear he's closed for the day. Some family business came up." Replied Naruto.

"Dang it! Now what…." Wasure was thinking of a back up plan.

"Well, I packed some instant ramen. My home is just a good walk away." Replied Naruto.

"Wait, were close to the Uchiha district we could head to my place. No offense Naruto my place is bigger and offers more room for us."

"Non taken, I honestly have been wanting to see your new place for a while now."

"Thanks Naruto, you all just follow me." Wasure jumped on a nearby roof and was followed by the others. After ten minutes of running and jumping on rooftops, they arrived at the Uchiha district where they were met by silence.

"This is eerie…" Naruto felt like they walked into a ghost town.

"Yeah, I'm still not use to it." Replied Wasure.

"So, this is…" Yugito didn't see why Wasure lived here. This was just a place of the dead.

"Yeah, where the famed or infamous Uchiha clan was slaughtered. Only me and Sasuke are the survivors." Wasure sighed, he had to lie. It was a S rank secret, and only Yugito knew the truth.

"I'm sorry to hear that, why do you still live here?"

"Because I'm the clan head Yugito, clan head has to live in his or district or wherever the clan lives."

"Clan head of two?" Asked Yugito.

"Yeah, although I'm sure you figured out I have to deal with constant repopulate the clan jokes."

"Wait repopulate…oh." Yugito realized Wasure's predicament.

"Yeah, my life is going to suck." Replied Wasure.

" **Well something-"**

"FENRIR NOT NOW!

Wasure knew where that joke was going, he looked back at Yugito who noticed he had turned red.

"Are you okay Wasure?"

"Yeah…just give me a minute." Wasure took a deep breath and unlocked the door for the group. Naruto went to work making the noodles for them all, with Hinata's help. Wasure smirked as he saw Naruto actually give Hinata attention which made her blush like made, making Wasure laugh.

"Naruto, be careful will ya? Don't need her fainting again." Said Wasure

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto.

"You'll see." Replied Wasure.

"So how big is this place?" Asked Yugito.

"Well, it is two stories tall so that should give you an idea." Wasure was walking to the small library the house had.

"Is this the normal clan head's home?"

"No, if it was. I would have taken Sasuke's old home. I don't know the specifics given I became the clan head not too long ago." Wasure began to look over the books.

"Okay then, are these all fire nature books?" Yugito began to look over them herself."

"No, here are some lightning and some Genjutsu ones." Wasure looked them over, then noticed an old one with the authors name crossed out. "Odd why would they do that?" Wasure opened the book and saw they wrote a note.

" _To whoever is reading this, this is for clan heads only. The techniques in this book are some of the most powerful jutsus ever made. All of which were created by the exiled one, known as Madara Uchiha."_

"Madara Uchiha…." Wasure realized he held in his hand a book full of moves from Madara Uchiha himself!

"What is it Wasure?" Yugito walked over to see Wasure having a huge grin on his face.

"Yugito this book Is by Madara Uchiha, he was the strongest Uchiha since their creation." Wasure truly could become as powerful as Madara.

"That's amazing, think you teach me some since all I can do is make flaming hairballs."

Wasure looked at Yugito and busted out laughing. "Flaming Hairballs!" Wasure could hear Fenrir laughing as well, he was laughing way harder than Wasure though.

" **You should have kept your mouth shut."** Said Matatabi.

"Yeah that may have been a good idea." Replied Yugito.

Wasure after laughing smirked and got up. "I will, we can't have the world going it's the Two Tails quick hide from her flaming hairballs!"

"You're not going to let this down, are you?" Asked Yugito.

"Nope." Replied Wasure.

"Fine consider payback then." Yugito grew her nails and scratched up Wasure's right hand.

"Oww, was that necessary?" Asked Wasure.

"Yes, if you are going to not let that joke go." Yugito nails went back to normal.

"Fine, you win this one cat." Wasure then had his hand healed.

"I think I won the last time by default since you went nuts, so that's two me you zero."

"You want to test that?" Wasure activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, Yugito made the mistake of staring into it. Wasure then blinked and noticed both of them were standing in a river of blood. "This is new…." Wasure took in his new surroundings.

"Wasure what did you do?" Asked Yugito.

"I think I may have found a way to keep my self in check…"

"How is that?" Asked Yugito.

"If this is what I think it is, I can place Fenrir under this and keep the rage in check until you or the others fight the other me…" Wasure blinked one more time and they both were back in the library.

"What was that Wasure?"

Wasure smirked. "One of my Mangekyo abilities, Tsukuyomi."

"So, it's a Genjutsu?" Asked Yugito.

"One of the best I think." Wasure had read that users could break people's minds with this.

"Is that why I still feel weak in my legs." Yugito began to fall just for Wasure to catch her making him fall with her.

"Wasure! Yugito! Ramens ready!" Naruto ran it to see Wasure on Yugito. "Dude I now your good with girls but seriously right here?" Both their faces went bright red.

"Naruto what's wrong…oh I'll just head back to the kitchen." Hinata saw what was happing and slowly backed away.

Wasure jumped off of Yugito, he then stared straight at Naruto and activated his Sharingan, then had it transform into his Mangekyo.

Naruto then saw himself be in a library to a standing in a river of blood.

"Naruto, I swear if you tell a soul what happened I will have you relive your worst nightmares over and over, understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good boy, now go ahead and help Hinata clean up then eat with her." Wasure ended the Tsukuyomi.

"Can I ask why?" Asked Naruto.

"She enjoys your company, and that may hint to something else." Replied a smirking Wasure.

"I still don't get it." Naruto was confused.

"You really are an idiot, she is into you!" Wasure saw the lightbulb finally go off it Naruto's head.

"She is…" Naruto then made the realization about why she fainted the other day in the academy.

"Yes, and let it be known. If you will break her heart, Fenrir and I will visit you and that Fox and show you what it means to piss of a true beast." Wasure's eyes were that of Fenrir's and the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I understand completely." Replied Naruto who knew that was no empty threat.

"Good, now go help her." Wasure's eyes went to normal and looked back at Yugito who was smiling herself. "What?"

"Nothing just thinking if you had a daughter, the boy dating her would be so screwed." Yugito could see it now, some punk being chased by Wasure.

"Well that would imply I would get into an actual relationship." Wasure went to walk out of the room.

"Well if your friend is right you will have girls flocking towards you, might as well get use to it. Going to have to repopulate you clan somehow."

"Eh, who needs a horde when I got a girl who has a tiger made out of fire inside of her?" Wasure saw her blush a little.

" **Nice one kid."**

"Fenrir for once I'm not mad you said that, I'm just sad for Ino. How is she going to react to this? Wasure and Yugito walked out of the room to see Naruto and Hinata talking about something while they ate. Wasure saw Hinata mouth thank you to him. Wasure and Yugito joined them and witnessed Naruto eat three bowls worth of ramen with ease, it was normal for Wasure. Wasure knew Naruto ran off Ramen, then Hinata ate five bowls. Wasure went wide eyed along with Naruto, who fell out of his chair when she did it. Yugito just laughed at Wasure's reaction. Even Fenrir was shocked, the wolf saw Hinata as this quiet little girl that ate rarely. But then she does this…

"Well then Naruto I think you found something in common with Hinata." Wasure saw Naruto slowly get up and look in awe at what Hinata just did.

"Yeah you could say that…" Naruto was still in shock.

"Well, I gotta study some jutsus then begin the process of practicing them which is going to take a while." Wasure went to get up.

"Well, if any of them are good. I'll be joining you." Yugito got up as well.

"If you say so." Wasure went back to the library with Yugito following him. "Naruto, you and Hinata are welcome to stay as long as you like." Wasure picked the Madara book up and opened it to the first technique. "Fire Release Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique."

"Sounds like a form of smoke screen." Said Yugito.

"That can burn those who enter it…" Wasure realized this could be a great tool for him and Yugito, if they were swarmed they could use this and escape or kill the survivors.

"Perfect." Replied Yugito.

"You want to try that one?" Asked Wasure.

"Yeah, you going to?" She replied.

"Yeah, just going to see what else there is." Wasure turned the page to see "Great Fire Annihilation."

"That sounds ominous." Said Yugito.

"Yeah, I call dips." Wasure just found one of his new main attacks.

"If you say so, better right this stuff down so we don't fight over the book." Yugito looked around for a piece of paper and a pen.

Wasure just opened the main desk and found paper and pen. "You know it's okay to check the most obvious spot." Wasure began to write down the instructions for both the Ash and dust technique and the Destruction Technique.

"Well, time to start training." Wasure went to check the windows to see how much sun they had left, just to see it was almost gone. "How did today fly by so fast!"

"I guess we lost of track time." Replied Yugito.

"Wait… Wasure activated his sharingan and saw they had what looked like an hour of sunlight at best. "You don't want me to leave huh?"

"Wasure, what If you're not fully recovered. What if you relapse during training?"

"I see your point, fine I'll wait. You may have leave though, the Raikage may want you back where you are staying at." Wasure put the book up.

"About that…."

"What's wrong Yugito?"

"You see, I don't have to head back to the Raikage because Bee is outside the house. He's been following us since we talked to Naruto."

"Fenrir can you check for him?"

" **Yeah, I sense him. He is watching us as we speak. He's smirking about something."**

"So, Bee has been watching us all this time?"

"Yeah." Replied Yugito.

"So, what does that mean now?" Asked Wasure

"As long as Lord Raikage gets reports from Bee, I can stay and go wherever as long as Bee is with me."

"Fine, let me go ready one of the guest rooms." Wasure left the room and went to the bigger of the two rooms to ready it for Yugito. When he got out of the library he saw a sleeping Naruto and next to him Hinata who must have passed out and by "accident" landed next to him on the couch. He walked over and woke Hinata.

"Hinata as much as I hate breaking up this moment between you and Naruto, Hiashi may want you home now."

"Oh right…" Hinata was slowly getting up but passed out again.

"This is going to be a ruff night."

" **Hey have Naruto walk her home."**

"You know that's not a bad idea." Wasure woke Naruto up with by kicking him in the gut.

"What the heck man?"

"You're walking Hinata home, if need be carry her on your back." Wasure pointed to the passed out Hinata.

"Fine, just next time. Shaking me awake perfectly fine." Naruto picked Hinata up and had her on his back. Wasure opened up the door for him and saw him jump roof to roof towards the Hyuga compound.

" **Heads up Bees coming to the door."**

"Thanks Fen." Wasure looked to see Bee jump down and walk to the door.

"Hey Bee what's up?"

Bee handed a note to Wasure. "Read that will ya."

Wasure took the note and looked at Bee who then walked away and jumped to a new vantage point. Wasure closed the door and went inside to read the note.

" _Wasure I sent this note for Bee to give it to you for one reason. Yugito has been in a relationship before, which ended when her first love was killed by rouge ninja in the woods around Kumogakure. I tell you this because I saw how she looked at you after you regained control and after seeing her looked at you in the hospital, she has interest in you. I tell you this because when she saw her love died, she lashed out and killed all that got in her way. Bee was able to stop her thanks to him being more in control of his cloak form than Yugito. That is why she knew the feeling of losing control, how it felt to give in to your anger and darkness. That is why I ask you keep her in check while she does the same for you. You may be the ten tailed wolf, but a Trained Tiger can easily defeat a wild wolf cub. You must protect her with your life, and tell her to keep Matatabi in check if you must give your life. And if you ever want to train and control your beast Bee will gladly train you at Kumogakure. Or if you wish to move your clan to a more powerful village just stop by and will handle the rest._

"Did the Raikage add some humor at the end there?"

" **It looks like it, never thought he was one to do so given how he looked all serious."**

"What's that Wasure?" Wasure looked to see Yugito standing in the hall.

"Do you think…"

" **Tell her, we're not the damn ANBU keeping secrets."**

"It's a note from the Raikage." Replied Wasure.

"Can I read it." She asked.

"Sure." Wasure brought to her, she began to read it and after one minute balled it up.

"So, he wants you to keep me in check."

"Seems like it." Wasure began to walk down the hall. "I'm off to ready the guest room."

"Okay."

Wasure went into the guest room and turned on the light to see it was nothing but blue and white. "The Uchiha were really into their color scheme…" Wasure really didn't have to do much except fix the bed a little. Wasure guessed they fixed it up before he moved in. As he left the room he heard the shower come on.

" **Wasure…"**

"Fenrir, I swear…." Wasure took a deep breath and went far away from the bathroom as possible.

"Wasure."

Wasure froze, please don't be anything bad… "Yeah Yugito?"

"Just letting you know I'm getting in the shower."

Wasure breathed relived, he went into his room and began to read a book about the tailed beasts. After a while he heard it go off and heard the door open.

" **Not gonna try and see how she looks now?"**

"Fenrir shut up."

" **Just saying, you may have missed an opportunity."**

"I am not in the mood for this." Wasure was reading the chapter about Matatabi, he needed to know all potential weaknesses if she does go nuts.

"What you reading now?"

Wasure looked to see Yugito in just a simple shirt and pants.

"Book about the Tailed Beasts ironically Matatabi is the one I know the least about."

"You could just ask me." Replied Yugito.

"Well you were in the shower so I went with the next best thing." Replied Wasure, flipping to the next page.

"You could have stood next to the door and talk." Replied Yugito.

"That would have been annoying and you know it." Replied Wasure.

"You're not wrong, well I'm off to bed." Yugito left for the guest room.

" **I swear you will need me to take over when it comes to relationships."**

"We both know you would have me give in to more _feral_ impulses."

" **You joke but one day kid you will have to settle down at some point."**

"Well I'm still thirteen, I have a lot of time."

" **You got me there."**

"I always do, now hopefully Yugito didn't hog all the hot water." Wasure closed the book grabbed some clothes and went to take his shower. When he got out he heard what sounded like a tiger snarling…

"Fen is Yugito okay?"

" **Yeah, just a part of being the Jinchuuriki of a tiger."**

"I guess." Wasure went to her room just in case and saw she had nearly destroyed the bed rolling back and forth. "Guess it wasn't comfy." Wasure felt the mattress and compared to his bed, this was a rock. "Man, this thing is a rock." Wasure then saw her roll again knocking the last pillow of the bed.

" **Your going to give her your bed aren't you."**

"Yep, might as well be a gentlemen." Wasure picked her up bridal style which made Fen laugh.

" **May have to get use to carrying her like that."**

"Fenrir, just go to sleep."

" **Fine, but only because I didn't take my nap today."**

Wasure enjoyed the peace and quiet, taking Yugito to his room. He placed her on the better bed and laid the covers on her. He would sleep on the couch. He got some spare blankets and some of the pillows from the spare bedroom and went to fall asleep. Just to hear footsteps in the hall. He opened his eyes to see a masked man look at him and walk to his room where Yugito slept.

"What do you want Obito?" Wasure got up and saw he just stared at Yugito.

"Wasure, do you actually like her?" Asked Obito.

"Yes…" He replied.

"Then do not let a thing harm her. You are the Ten Tailed Wolf, people will come after Yugito and eventually you, I failed my love by trusting someone else protect her. Do not fail yours or else you will become me, a broken man who only cares for vengeance."

"Obito you could come back, you're not wanted. Shisui is, you could have a second chance." Wasure looked to see Obito take off his mask.

"Perhaps one day will, but Wasure I consider you my redemption. My attempt to leave a legacy honestly, I consider you my son. I raised you since you were one years old. I just wish Rin was here to see you, it would have been perfect. An Uchiha who's girlfriend would end up the three tails Jinchuuriki. Could have adopted the Uchiha Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tailed Wolf. Who happens to have feelings for the Jinchuuriki for Matatabi." Obito smiled at Wasure. "Perhaps I'll consider this, Itachi may as well."

"How?" Asked Wasure.

"Itachi kinda owes me for helping him still have some humanity inside him." Obito put his mask back on.

"What does that mean?" Asked Wasure.

"That's a story for another time. Goodnight Wasure." Obito kamuied away leaving Wasure alone. He looked at the sleeping Yugito who began to pure. Wasure smiled and went to the couch and fell asleep.

 **A/N**

 **So, lot of stuff happened in this chapter, the village is beginning to suspect Wasure of being a demon even more now. Wasure helped Naruto get with Hinata, Wasure has Tsukuyomi, we see Wasure and Yugito get closer, Obito opens up a little and we see shades of possibly a redeemed Obito. Fenrir made a lot of jokes as usual, I know this is a very ruff summary but hey no body's perfect. Anyway like the last notes said, feel free to review and let me think of the story so far.**

 **-MisterE**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Wasure woke up the next morning to Fenrir making the loudest yawn ever.

"Well good morning to you Fenrir."

" **Whoops sorry about that forgot you were sleeping."**

"Just hold it in next time please." That's when Wasure felt someone watching him. He opened his eyes to see Yugito smiling at him.

"Morning Yugito."

"You didn't have give me your bed." Said Yugito walking towards him.

"Well I saw you were uncomfortable on the bed in the guest room, thought I be a good host and gentlemen and give you the way better bed." Replied Wasure.

"Thanks…you know at first I went to kill you." Yugito smirked.

"Huh?" Asked Wasure.

"I though you were making me sleep with you." Replied Yugito.

"I see, just getting this out of the way. I am not like that." Said Wasure.

"I know that now, anyway when I woke up I looked for you to see I was alone. I got up and saw you sleeping on the couch." Yugito looked out the window to see the sun slowly coming up.

"Well thanks for not killing me." Replied Wasure.

"For now." Said Yugito who had her nails become claws.

"Bring it on cat." Wasure activated his Feral-Sharingan.

"Just don't go feral when I beat you and we'll be fine." Yugito had her eyes change to Matatabi's

"Someone's overconfident." Wasure smirked as his fangs and nails sharpened as well.

"Given the fact can control Matatabi's power, yeah I'd say I have the advantage." Said Yugito.

"Lucky for me I have more than Fenrir." Wasure reached for his blade that was on the table next to him. He unsheathed it and channeled plasma into it.

"No fair fight?" Asked Yugito.

"Eh, who is ever going to want a fair fight." Replied Wasure.

"You're not wrong." Yugito reverted to normal. "You win this one."

"I'll win the others as well." Wasure stopped the plasma and sheathed the blade.

"And, I'm the overconfident one." Said Yugito.

"Yep." Replied Wasure.

"If you say so." Yugito began to walk off. "I'm off to change, so you may want to stay in here."

"No problem." Wasure went to see if there was anything he could make for breakfast. He found some cereal and thankfully there was a milk jug. As he began to eat he saw a crow with a red eye land outside his window, staring at him. "Itachi…" The bird then saw something else and flew away. That's when Wasure heard a knock on the door. He went downstairs to see Mitarashi.

"Morning Sensei."

"Morning Wasure, listen I can't stay just letting you know that you'll have some D rank missions coming up this week, then you may get a low C rank. I have to handle some personal matters, so tomorrow be ready for the missions.

"I will sensei, good luck with what ever you have to do." Replied Wasure.

"Thanks, Wasure just don't get into another fight when I'm gone please." Mitarashi smirked and left, Wasure closed the door and walked back up stairs to see Yugito wearing what she wore the other day.

"There you are." Said Yugito.

"My Jonin commander stopped by, I'm off to change then." Wasure grabbed his normal outfit minus the jacket, with his blade sheathed to his back. "Well I'm off to train." Wasure began to walk downstairs.

"You think your fine?" Asked Yugito.

"Yeah, plus if you come with me. Bee will be there as well." Wasure walked out the house and was followed by Yugito. He locked the door and went to the field they went to the other day. Wasure felt some of the chakra from him going tailed mode still here. That's when he saw another crow.

"Why is there a crow watching us?" Asked Yugito.

"I have no idea…." Wasure wonderd if Itachi was close. "Well you bring the book?'

"Yeah, you want to work on anything particular?" Asked Yugito.

"Besides the Annihilation technique, not really." Replied Wasure.

"The get to it." Yugito got in a readied stance.

"Fire Style Great Fire Annihilation Jutsu!" Wasure breathed out a small wall of fire at Yugito with great speed. Yugito dodged It and saw it burn down five trees easily.

"Cool." Said Wasure as he saw the trees turn to ash.

"Wasure, imagine if you master that move. You could raze armies with it!" Replied Yugito.

"Yeah, then add Fenrir's wind maybe make It a scorch move." Wasure was thinking of the possibilities.

"Scorch?" Asked Yugito.

"It's a Kekki Genkai I posses along with plasma, its wind plus fire nature." Replied Wasure.

"I see." Replied Yugito.

"Yugito, bro needs us." Bee jumped down from a tree that he was using as a vantage spot.

"Why?" Asked Yugito.

"Just come on, we won't be gone long." Said Bee.

"Fine, see you later Wasure." Said Yugito jumping away with Bee.

'I wonder what that was about.' Though Wasure.

" **We can still train."** Said Fenrir.

"Yeah, your right." Wasure created two shadow clones.

"All right boys, you come at me with fire and you come at me with lightning." Said Wasure.

"No problem boss." Said the clones, the two jumped back and rushed Wasure.

"Fire Style Fireball Barrage Jutsu!"

"Lightning Style Grand Strike Jutsu!"

The fire clone breathed out five small fireballs while the Lightning clone had a massive bolt of lightning charging up. The two sent their attacks at Wasure who had his arms crossed and smirked.

"Plasma Style Nova Wall Jutsu!" Wasure had the plasma surge through his hands as he slammed them down forming a wall of plasma blocking both attacks. "Fire Style Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Wasure breathed out the massive fire ball and launched it at the clones making both defeating both clones.

"That was too easy, lets kick it up a notch." Wasure went to make twenty more clones when he became surrounded by twenty ANBU agents. "Something I can help you all with?'"

"Wasure Uchiha, you are to come with us." Said the lead Agent.

"What does Lord Third require?" Asked Wasure.

"This does not involve that weak old man." Said another of the agents.

"Huh, so you are from ROOT. So, I take it Danzo is planning something with me as his weapon?" Wasure knew who the old War hawk of Konoha was.

"You are to come with us, or the Yamanaka girl along with the other Genin will have an unfortunate run in with some rouge nin." Said the agent.

"You know, I do not care if I am threatened. But when you mess with my friends, well that's when I get angry. And when I get angry, the Wolf get out. And you do not want to meet the Wolf." Wasure had his eyes change to Fenrir's.

"Last chance, join Lord Danzo or die along with your weak friends." Said the agent.

Wasure smirked and laughed at the agents. "It seems he gets some new chew toys. Fenrir, take a walk." Wasure soon became wrapped by light red chakra making a tailless cloak.

"Now then, who wants to die first?" Asked Wasure.

"Kill him now!" Yelled the lead agent.

Wasure saw all twenty of them draw their tantos and lung at him.

"Plasma Style Sun Dragon Cannon Jutsu!" Wasure jumped up into the air dodging their attack as they looked up to see Wasure in the air. He then opened his mouth showing a bright light and breathed out a massive beam of the light and heat killing ten of the agents instantly and injuring two. Their screams of the burns died along with them.

"Last chance leave while your still alive." Said Wasure.

"Commander your orders?" Asked one of the agents.

"Fall back, remember our true directive. It's up to Ink to deal with him." Said the commander.

The commander with the remaining ROOT shunshined away.

" **This is only the beginning."**

"I know Fenrir, we will have to deal with that war hawk eventually." Said Wasure.

Wasure decided to head back to the village to check on Naruto and the others. When he arrived at the gates, he saw the guards tense up when he arrived.

"Something wrong?" Asked Wasure.

"No, not at all….go on ahead inside Wasure." Said the guard

"Okay…" Wasure walked past them and saw the civilians hide in their homes when he showed up.

" **This is getting weird now."** Said Fenrir.

"Yeah…"

Wasure walked down to the Uchiha district, he saw some of the Jonin glaring at him with distrust. As he sat down in the living room, he started to read some of the clan's history. The earliest mention of them is the beginning of the warring states period as they devastated armies with their sharingan and its abilities. Their main enemy was the Senju clan, the fate of the clans took a turn when a young Madara Uchiha met a young Hasihrama. The two unaware of their clans befriended the other and shared their dreams of wanting to end this war and have children no long fight a man's war. Unfortunately, the friendship would end when they found out their heritage making them naturally enemies. They would clash back to back throughout the war, with the other being an even match the fights would almost never end. With every clash they got only stronger and stronger. During one battle, Madara lost his brother to Hasihrama's brother Tobirama. Unlocking Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan. After becoming the heads of their clans, Hasihrama offered peace to the Uchiha clan. Yet Madara refused the peace for he lost his brother to the Senju and led one last attack. But lost to Hasihrama and accepted his peace offering which led to the creation of Konoha.

Wasure was impressed someone beat the most powerful Uchiha and had him sign a peace treaty.

"Fenrir, what was it like when the Fang village was founded?"

" **Well, it was founded when they captured to unsplit me so. It wasn't exactly pleasant."**

"Sorry to hear that." Said Wasure.

" **Don't be, at least the clan they assigned me to were good people. Unlike this Senju who sold the tailed beasts."**

"Wait what!"

" **Yes, according to Kurama. He and the other beasts were caught by this Hasihrama and sold like slaves."** Fenrir was furious when he heard that.

"They were not his to give away…how can the supposed here of Konoha do something so cruel."

" **He did it as peace offerings and signs of good will, he would do anything to keep Konoha alive."**

"How can Kurama and the others stand this place?" Asked Wasure.

" **Because they did not wish to disobey their creator, The Sage told us and them to protect humanity. Even if they imprison us."**

"We do not deserve your protection." Said Wasure.

" **You do, because of people like Wasure. You are the reason we gave humanity so many chances, as long as people like you live. We will always protect humanity."**

"Thanks Fen." Said Wasure.

" **No problem."** Said Fenrir.

As Wasure put the book up, he saw the authors name.

"By Wasure Uchiha."

"Whoa, I guess I'm named after this guy." Said Wasure.

" **Yes, your mother mentioned he was related to you somehow I forgot how sadly."** Said Fenrir.

"Don't worry, can't be too important." Said Wasure.

Wasure then heard glass shatter and saw Yugito roll into his room.

"You need to come with me now!" Yelled Yugito.

"Why?" Asked Wasure, as he said that a ink tiger busted down his door.

"I believe to get away from me." Said a pale kid.

"Wasure, this is a ROOT agent. Lord Raikage A has learned of a coup, it appears your Lord Third has been placed under house arrest and now a man named Danzo holds power." Said Yugito extending her claws.

"You must be Ink then, listen one chance only. Leave Konoha or help me stop Danzo's coup." Wasure drew his blade.

"No can do, now either kill the Kumo wrench o-" The agent was cut off by a punch to his face from Wasure.

"What did you just call Yugito?" Asked Wasure his eyes feral with the Sharingan.

"A Kumo wrench, who when captured will be made loyal to Konoha or die." Said the agent.

"That's what I thought you said. Yugito, go ahead and watch for any reinforcements this guy is all mine." Wasure looked at the Ink tiger and saw it move around Wasure as it readied to attack him.

"Plasma Style Solar Beam Jutsu." Wasure raised his hand and channeled the chakra through his hand like lightning and shot a beam of plasma through the tiger melting it instantly. Wasure looked back at the agent who painted three more tigers.

"You know what, lets cut the crap. If you plan to kill me, come at me with everything you got." Said Wasure.

"Fine by me." Said the agent slamming his massive scroll down the house was destroyed as Wasure looked around to see two hundred ink animals from mice to lions. He looked back at the agent.

"You got a name Ink boy?" Asked Wasure.

"Sai, and I'm your final opponent."

"Yeah, no. Listen Sai, you have done simply everything possible to piss me off. So the idea of you killing me is laughable, so since you showed me your full strength allow me to unleash mine." Wasure activated the one tailed cloak and smiled as he saw Sai look un affected.

"Was that suppose to scare me?" Asked Sai.

"No, this is." Said Wasure jumping to a two tailed cloak. "Now then, care to send your creations to their slaughter?"

"Kill him." Said Sai pointing to Wasure.

Wasure saw the animals at great speeds rush him, he knew the mice and birds were bombs. Meaning he could detonate them killing all the drawings. He smiled as he thought of a way to do it.

"Lightning Style Chain Conduction!" Wasure slammed his hand down to the ground sending a bolt of lightning to one of the mice. Making the said mouse squeal as the lightning connected to another mouse and to another and so forth making a chain of mice bombs explode destroying or harming the ink creation army. When the smoke cleared from the bombs, he saw the army still had about seventy percent of its forces remaining.

"Did you truly think it would be that easy? My creations are pure art. You just destroyed weak scouts, now you will see their true power!" Sai drew his tanto and led the charge against Wasure.

Wasure drew his blade and clashed with Sai, pushing each other back with every swing and clash. The blades ringing as they collided back to back repeatedly. between every blow Wasure would cut down an ink animal as it went to attack him. Wasure was having to multi task as he swung his blade fighting Sai and his ink drawings. He needed a way to thin the ink army. Wasure then breathed out ash and smoke creating a dense fog of smoke. He then remembered a move Asuma taught him he told the Jonin his interest in gunpowder.

"Fire Style Burning Pile Jutsu!" Wasure breathed out the powder into the fog having it carry the gun powder. When he spat out enough he made a spark by biting down on the teeth layered with flint igniting the powder and the fog causing the ink animals to roar and pain as well as Sai. Wasure saw the animals melt down like a candle as its wax slowly fell from the heat of the fire. Wasure smirked as when the fire subsided Sai on one knee with burnt clothing held his tanto with one hand and wielded it with the blade facing away from Wasure.

"My precious creations…the only thing I cared about…and you destroyed them all. I will make you pay for that!" Sai with a yell charged Wasure who raised his blade to block the attack from Sai. The tanto has signs of damage as they continued to clash. Wasure saw this and swung down at it until after the tenth clash it broke in half. Making the tanto a rugged knife. Sai still in an enraged state kept swinging at Wasure.

"You are letting your emotions get the better of you, how ironic give how Danzo is to rid his agents of all emotions." Said Wasure taunting Sai.

"Just shut up and die!" Yelled Sai.

Wasure having enough of this parried the attack and in the same motion cut his left arm off with showing with bone showing as the arm fell.

Sai let out a great yell of pain as he saw his arm oozing blood, he looked back to see Wasure have his eyes change into a new pattern.

"Tsukuyomi." Said Wasure.

Sai then saw he chained down in a river of blood with the chains keeping him down in a kneeling position.

"What is Danzo's plan?" Asked Wasure.

"You mean besides the death of that Kumo wrench?" Said Sai.

"Fine be that way." Said Wasure who with the snap of his fingers had Sai's left leg cut off. "Listen here and listen well, here I am Kami and I can make you die over and over again each time worse than the last until I get tired of it. Now you are going to tell me everything or you will beg for death."

"Like I could say anything anyway, Lord Danzo has placed seals on our tongues making us talking about ROOT impossible.

"Remember when I said I am Kami here?" Said Wasure who had the seal disappear. "Now talk."

"Never." Said Sai.

"Fine then." Wasure then cut of Sai's head and had him resurrected. "Wanna talk now?"

"No." Said Sai.

"Fine then." Wasure then had Sai dropped into a bit of wolves and eaten alive and resurrected. "How about now?"

"No…" Said Sai.

"Okay then." Wasure then had Sai burn until his death lasting a total of ten minuities of agonizing pain. And of course had him brought back to life.

"How about now?" Asked Wasure.

"Nev…." Said Sai mumbling now.

"Suit yourself." Said Wasure having Sai placed on a cross, Sai then saw one hundred Wasure's each wielding his blade and each one stabbed him pushing their blades hilt deep. Sai felt his lungs fill with blood and could taste the iron from his own blood drowning him. Said was brought back to life again.

"Still feel loyal to Danzo?" Asked Wasure.

"Y….yes…." Said Sai.

"Okay then." Wasure then had Sai appear in front of the ten Biju.

"Attention of Biju, this guy here is the henchmen for a War hawk who wants to use you like the dammed Senju. Who wants to kill him first?" Said Wasure.

Soon all the Biju created Biju bombs each one more powerful the last.

"No…no.." Sai then saw all the ten of them come towards him. "NOOOO!" Sai felt himself be obliterated into nothing, his body not even turning to ash as it was all destroyed.

Sai was brought back to life crying. "I'll talk, I'll talk…." Said the sobbing Sai.

"Good boy, now I want everything now!" Yelled Wasure.

"Danzo plans to take power with a coup, that is happening now. He wishes to kill the Raikage and enslave the Eight and Two tails to show Kumo who the superior clan is. He then plans to use you and Naruto as his weapons to conquer the other villages. He wishes to form his own empire. He has a secondary goal for tonight as well, he knows that Emi is an Uchiha and when he captures her. Plans to use her as breeding stock to make his own Uchiha army to keep you in line." Said Sai.

Wasure surged into a three tailed cloak. **"HE PLANS TO DO WHAT WITH EMI!?"**

"It's true, she was to be offered to the civilian clan heads and their sons." Said Sai.

" **THEN THEY WILL ALL BURN WITH HIM!"** Wasure then released the Genjutsu.

"What happens now?" Asked Sai.

" **Your death."** Said Wasure has he began to squish Sai's head as he picked him up and slammed him into the concrete road making his head cave in on impact killing him instantly. Wasure let out a deafening roar savoring the kill.

"Wasure!" Yelled Yugito who had come back from fighting Sai's reinforcements.

" **Yugito…"** Wasure seeing that she was fine began to calm him down. "We need to find Naruto now!" As Wasure said this the roar of the Kyubi was heard.

" **Naruto has two tails!"** Said Fenrir.

"What could…No…no." Wasure thought of one person that could have do that. As he realized who it was he himself went three tails again.

" **If Danzo killed Hinata I will leave nothing of him or that dammed Civilian Council!"** Said Wasure, who went towards to the sound of the roar with Yugito and saw his worse fear. A beaten Hinata with blood around her, he then saw Naruto who was slaughtering agents left and right.

" **YOU WILL ALL DIE HERE YOU BASTERDS!"** Yelled Naruto.

Wasure jumped down and felt a heartbeat from Hinata, he healed her wound and looked at Yugito.

" **Get her somewhere safe, me an Naruto and who ever is loyal to Lord Third are going to kill everyone loyal to Danzo."** Said Wasure.

"Wasure, please come back alive." Said Yugito.

" **I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tailed Wolf, this will be nothing."** Said Wasure.

"Wasure….listen if you can't win. Please come to Kumo, we can organize a rebellion for you and the others there." Said Yugito.

" **If it comes to that, I will return to Kumo with Naruto. But not before we kill as many of these traitors as possible."** Said Wasure.

Yugito looked at Wasure felt his anger, his hatred. She knew who ever stood in his way was dead where they stood. She walked towards him one last time before she would leave.

" **Yugito, don't worry I'll be back. And if you gonna hug me just do it already. Fenrir is laughing his ass of at this."** Said Wasure with his normal smirk. He then felt her arms wrap around him for said hug. **"Now if you excuse me, I need to calm Naruto down enough so Kurama doesn't get out."**

Wasure after being let go, saw Yugito jump away with Hinata. He found Naruto clawing a agent to death, which was him gutting the fool

" **Naruto, we need to find Danzo and the Civilian Council and kill them all to end this."** Said Wasure.

Naruto got up from gutting the agent and made a sadistic smile.

" **With Pleasure."** Said Naruto. **"But won't the world know about Fenrir now?"**

" **Who cares, I'll gut them just like how I will gut Danzo."** Said Wasure.

" **I like this new Wasure."** Said Naruto.

" **As do I, this power is great isn't it?"** Said Wasure.

" **It is, Kurama I owe you big time for this."** Said Naruto.

" **You two can chat later, lets end this coup."** Said Wasure.

The two Jinchuuriki ran free as they gutted or cut down ROOT agents or the shinobi paid by the civilian council that were loyal to Danzo as well. When they heard an ongoing skirmish, they jumped to the roofs and found the skirmish was their friends fighting Danzo loyalists. When the two jumped down, their friends and the traitors froze as they saw and sensed them.

" **Hello everyone, allow me to deal with the trash."** Said Wasure as he drew his blade and cut clean through the Danzo loyalists. The blood splattering on the streets and walls.

" **Show off."** Said Naruto.

" **Says the guy who made Shadow clones rip a guy to bits."** Said Wasure.

The thought of that made Eizo vomit.

"Wasure why do you have three tails?" Asked a horrified Sakura.

" **I'm a Jinchuuriki, also is your mother with the council?"** Asked Wasure.

"No, she's healing the injured shinobi loyal to Lord Third." Said Sakura.

" **It seems your mother is the only Loyal civilian clan head."** Said Wasure.

"So, the civs are helping whoever is leading the coup. How like them to but in on Shinobi business." Said Sasuke with a new second Tomo.

" **Ah a new tomo, took ya long enough."** Said Wasure with his three tomo Sharingan active.

"Wait Wasure, which beast is inside of you?" Asked Inko.

" **The Ten Tailed Wolf, his name is Fenrir. He say's hi by the way."** Said Wasure.

"There's a Wolf now!" Yelled Emi.

" **Yep, anyway. Listen Sasuke, Eizo, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Kiba. You are going with me and Naruto to end this coup. Girls I hate to say this but you need to help evacuate those loyal to Lord Third. I have a backup plan if we can't kill Danzo."** Said Wasure.

"And that is?" Asked Sasuke.

" **A Biju Bomb powerful enough to destroy half of Konoha, it will slow his plans down."** Said Wasure.

"YOU GOING TO DO WHAT!" Yelled Sakura.

"He's right Sakura, it's troublesome but it's the best plan strategy wise." Said Shikamaru.

"I agree, the destruction will cost Danzo time rebuilding Konoha and his forces." Said Shino.

"I see…" Said Sakura.

"Sakura, listen I hate this plan too. But its only a back up plan, we may not need to do it." Said Sasuke.

"If you say so Sasuke." Said Sakura.

"Good, now you four go start the evacuation." Said Sasuke.

The girls nodded back and left.

" **Thanks Sasuke, now who's ready to hunt a War Hawk?"**

Watching this all is a crow showing a man with an orange mask and man with orange hair and purple yes the destruction of Konoha.

"Is this the work of your pupil?" Asked the purple eyed man.

"No, Shisui is still healing. Meaning he can't use his Mangekyo Sharingan on Danzo, this is someone else Pain." Said Obito.

"I see, perhaps it is our old ally turned traitor." Said Pain.

"The snake is a prime suspect, but if it his him. It makes him look sloppy." Said Obito.

Back in Konoha, Hiruzen sits tied to a chair as he sees Danzo walk from his shadows.

"Danzo you traitor what Is the meaning of this?" Yelled Hiruzen.

"Oh, come now Lord Hokage it should be obvious what is happening…" Said Danzo reaching for his face. "….Or should I say Sensei." "Danzo" Pulled down his face showing a pale man. He threw off his disguise to show his true identity, Hiruzen was shocked to see his old student in front of him.

"Orouchimaru."

 **A/N**

Hey guys I'm re doing the story given how I felt I was rushing parts of the story and other elements. I want to give my readers an actual story not something that's put together fast and just say's "Here ya go enjoy this or leave." I don't want to be like that so I'm backtracking and trying a new the reason Sai had a Sasori attitude was that in this timeline him being in ROOT corrupted him more making his art the only thing he cared for.I also felt like what I was doing was going no where, I'm sorry if this seems like poor writing. I just want to give you the reader an good story. If you understand thank you, if you think this is lousy writing I don't blame you and don't hold it against you.

-Mister E


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

As Wasure and friends run through the destroyed Konoha, they see burnings burning or completely destroyed even without Wasure's Biju bomb, Danzo will lose time having to rebuild Konoha. Wasure looked around and remembered a dream from he was young. His recalls how he stood on a hill watching a burning Konoha killing Sakura…all because of Danzo….but then he didn't meet Yugito perhaps she changed this. Still the image of the destroyed Konoha was still in his mind, the image of Fenrir and the evil version of himself with bloodstained hands haunted him. And that purple eye, it seemed to see through him he felt the massive power It possessed as if it was in him as well.

" **Focus on the mission Wasure."** Said Fenrir.

" **Sorry, just bad memories."** Said Wasure.

" **I know, I share your thoughts."** Said Fenrir.

"Wasure how much farther?" Asked Kiba.

" **Were almost there if the information I got is correct he is holding up in the Hokage's palace."** Said Wasure.

Wasure had captured an ROOT agent and placed her in Tsukuyomi and got all the information he needed. Her death was a quick and painless one due to her being a girl and Wasure still had some control over his anger.

"Okay then, Shino your bugs see anything?" Asked Kiba.

"He's got one hundred guards outside." Said Shino.

" **More fun for us."** Said Naruto, still in the two tallied cloak.

" **Naruto, you can go three tails."** Said Wasure.

" **Oh yeah, Kurama add one more tail please."** Said Naruto who gained his third tail. **"Thanks."**

"Is that the fox's name?" Asked Sasuke.

" **Yes."** Said Naruto.

" **Were coming up to the palace, be ready guys."** Said Wasure.

The eight Genin stopped as they reached the palace and saw the hundred guards which were shinobi loyal to Danzo with ROOT agents as commanders.

"Wasure, you got a plan to fight them?" Asked Sasuke.

" **Yeah, kill them all."** Said Wasure grabbing his sword becoming engulfed with a massive amount of plasma.

"I know I'm kinda the downer here, but that plan kinda sucks give were Genin and they are Chunin at least and possible Jonin. How we gonna fight that?" Asked Shikamaru.

"I'm with Shik on that, Wasure were not a powerful as you and Naruto." Said Eizo.

" **I see, if any of you want to retreat and fall back to help the others go ahead. I will never hold it against you if you choose to leave."** Said Wasure.

"Don't worry we'll make sure everyone gets out safely." Said Kiba.

Soon Kiba along with Shikamaru, Choji, Eizo, and Shino left. Leaving Wasure, Naruto, and Sasuke.

" **Never can back down from a fight can you Sasuke?** Asked Naruto.

"You and Wasure know that more than anyone." Said Sasuke smirking.

"You kids mind if the adults tag along?"

The three turn to see Kakashi, Guy, Anko, Asuma, Anko, Mitarashi, and Kurenai jump down from a roof and land behind them.

"Took you long enough Kakashi-Sensei." Said Sasuke.

"Sorry about that, had to fight our way through this with Guy's team who are helping an evacuation." Said Kakashi.

" **Well then, you wanna help end this coup?"** Asked Wasure.

"So, this was the secret Lord Third said you possessed." Said Anko.

" **Yeah, cool huh?"** Said Wasure smirking. **"Now then, who's ready to kill some traitors?"**

The Sensei's while taken back by this, did get ready for the charge. Wasure led the charge at a speed that even shocked Guy, Wasure then went through the guards as if they were nothing. He was cutting them down one by one as the plasma cut through them and cauterizing the wounds leaving only small amounts of blood splattered. Kakashi had pulled up his head band showing his Sharingan and was using what looked to be every jutsu he ever copied. Naruto was ripping them apart or using his clones to stab agents with kunai with paper bombs and shoving them into a group of agents killing them in the explosion. The One hundred guards were shrinking in numbers as one by one they died.

"Enough!" Yelled a voice.

They looked to see Danzo himself standing on a balcony overlooking the battle.

" **Danzo, come to surrender to your execution?"** Asked Wasure.

"No, I have come for yours." Said Danzo, did you really think I haven't noticed the evacuation? I have my best agents of to kill them after capture Emi and that two tailed tiger with her Jinchuuriki dead or alive. And trust me, they don't care for her being alive. Now surrender or they die."

" **Us surrender? How funny, and given how if I do you'll still use Emi as breading stock and enslave Yugito. I'm going to kill you, this coup of yours has failed Danzo."** Said Wasure.

"Then you die here." As Danzo said that Wasure saw his eyes flash red with a four point shuriken as his pupil

" **SHISUI COME OUT HERE NOW!"** Yelled Wasure.

As he said that, a man laughing comes out with a hooded cloak and pulls it down showing the laughing Shisui.

"I was wondering when you would put two and two together. I mean come on, this was poorly planned. Danzo never does something this unprepared, dude's easy to fool though. But he has outlived his useful ness. This is for my clan." Shisui then decapitated Danzo having his head fall to the ground.

" **How are you standing, you should still be healing."** Said Wasure.

"About that, you see brother. Our good friend Zetsu hooked me up with a great healing factor, some kind of special cell. Either way, I can heal faster and use my eyes ability faster because of it. I tested the new cool down on some of your villagers and caused a planned marriage. I also tested it on you, that little rampage you did gave me an excellent idea. It had me make this trap."

" **Trap?"** Said Wasure.

"Yes." Said Shisui.

" **WASURE DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES!"** Yelled Fenrir.

Wasure then saw the four point shuriken return as Shisui went to place Wasure under his Genjutsu a black portal appaired and out came a man with an orange mask.

"Shisui I had such high hopes for you, but it seems your jealousy has driven you mad with anger against Wasure. You also foolishly exposed your healing factor and that you have people under your control with the villagers. I wondered why Zetsu left earlier, I see now. You two are going rouge aren't you." Said Obito in his Madara voice.

"You are the reason I am like this! Always sheltering Wasure and treating him as our messiah. You think I was okay with that? He is the reason my mother is dead! Zetsu told me everything. You never wanted me! You just wanted Wasure for his dammed beast!" Shisui was letting his anger get the best of him now.

" **Madara is that true?"** Asked Wasure.

"No, I did not know you were an Jinchuuriki until Shisui told me the day after you killed those Iwa nin." Said Obito.

"Madara!?" Yelled the Jonin and Sasuke.

" **Who's Madara?"** Asked Naruto.

"He was the most powerful Uchiha, and is supposed to be dead." Said Sasuke.

"You fools, his name is not Madara. He is Obito Uchiha!" Yelled Shisui.

That again made the Jonin freeze on the spot.

"Obito…" Kakashi looked at the masked man that stood in front of him.

"You really can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" Obito sighed. "Fine then, if want to be this way." Obito then did some kind of signal. "You may want to move out of the way."

As he said that a man above them with orange hair raised his hand. "Almighty Push." He then send out enough chakra to destroy the palace. When the force wave arrived it the building when destroyed went into the ground forming a huge creator.

" **WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT!"** Yelled Naruto.

"That is the power of the Akatsuki." Said Obito.

" **He is still alive."** Said Wasure.

"How do you know that?" Asked Sasuke.

" **That green light is his Susanoo."** Said Wasure pointing to said light.

Then the rubble was sent flying as Shisui rose from with rubble with his Susanoo active.

"That was a good idea, too bad I thought ahead." Said Shisui. "We will meet again brother, and next time we end this once and for all." Shisui the Shunshined away.

" **Bring it on cry baby."** Said Wasure as he de activated his cloak, which Naruto did as well.

"So is it truly you Obito?" Asked Kakashi.

Obito looked at Wasure who nodded yes.

"Yes, its me." Said Obito taking his mask off.

"I hate to break this up, but where is Lord Third?" Said Anko.

As if planned an explosion went off not to far from them.

"I guess there." Said Wasure running with the others to see what caused the explosion. When they arrived they saw a tired and injured Hiruzen panting.

"Lord Third!" Yelled Wasure. "What happened?"

"Orouchimaru showed up and attempted to kill me, he underestimated me and I was able to make him retreat for now." Replied Hiruzen. "He made an alliance with Danzo to kill me and help Danzo take power. He must have betrayed Danzo since he had to disguise as him to reach me."

"Don't worry Lord Third we will find the Snake." Said Kakashi.

"The thing is, he had his eyes go red. I believe he was under a Genjutsu from a Sharingan. His pupil became shuriken as well." Hiruzen looked to see a agitated Wasure.

"So, he has the Snake Sanin under his control." Said Obito.

"Obito!" Hiruzen had only noticed him now due to him speaking.

"Yes, it's me, listen both him and Danzo were under Shisui's control. He must have placed him under it when he first met the snake Sanin.

Hiruzen thought back to what Orouchimaru said earlier.

 _Flashback_

"So, you finally came to kill me." Said Hiruzen.

"Always was the wise one sensei, but yes. I actually made a deal with your friend Danzo to get to actually. I kill you and he becomes Hokage, what a great deal since I'll just kill him soon anyway. He knows to much about me and my experiments." Hiruzen then saw his eyes go red for a second. "When he first offered me the deal, I was cautious. I knew of his track record, given how I worked with him. But something in me said yes, as if an unknown force made me say yes." His eyes changed again. "All though he does owe me for his arm, perhaps I can let him keep It in exchange for being quiet."

"Arm?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Oh, right you don't know. Fine you'll die anyway, I gave him an arm with at least seven Sharingan eyes implanted in it. I say seven since I forgot and that's the first amount of eyes he sent." Said Orouchimaru.

"How did he get said eyes?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Why do you think he sent in his agents first thing after the massacre?" Said Orouchimaru.

The idea that Danzo had his agents take the eyes of dead Uchiha made him sick to his stomach.

"He then told me when he starts to have the Uchiha girl repopulate the clan, he'll give her to me so I can make my own as well." Said Orouchimaru.

"What does he mean by repopulate?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Use the girl as breading stock." Said Orouchimaru.

"Then he will burn in hell just like you." Said Hiruzen.

"And how is that?" Asked Orouchimaru.

"You underestimate the village and the other Uchiha." Said Hiruzen.

"Wasure? Like that basterd child will do anything. As for Sasuke well, he will be mine soon enough." Said Orouchimaru.

"What did you call Wasure?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Oh don't act so naïve, he is no Uchiha. He was the son of some white haired consort, now here he is somehow the head of the clan and he is a illegitimate child."

"You have no idea how wrong you are Orouchimaru." Said Hiruzen smirking.

"How so?" Said Orouchimaru.

"Because he is the most powerful Uchiha in exitance, for he will not go down their path of hatred he will lead them to a new era." Said Hiruzen.

"Hah, like he can even surpass me." Said Orouchimaru.

"Oh, you don't know how funny is that. The Snake doesn't know something about his enemies." Said Hiruzen smirking.

"What could he posses that can kill me? The only thing that could is that dam fox boy and his….Biju…." Orouchimaru's eyes widened as he realized what made the boy special now.

"Ah, the snake now knows he fate." Said Hiruzen who started to pull the string attached to a paper bomb he as just case he gets captured. "And this my former pupil is where our talk ends." Hiruzen set of the paper bomb filled house Hiruzen who thankfully had his Hokage out fist have flak jacket material sowed in was only burned by the heat the explosion let off. He then see's his former pupil limp away.

"We will meet again Sensei." Said Orouchimaru leaving the blast site.

 _Flashback end_

"So, he now knows about me, and we now know what Orouchimaru wanted to do after said deal." Said Wasure.

"Yes, but now he fears you." Said Miruzen with a smirk.

"What did he mean about me though?" Asked Sasuke.

"Curse mark most likely." Said Anko pointing to hers. "It makes you bend to hill until you train and make it your own. I did, and I can help you if he does mark you."

"And if that fails I can seal it." Said Kakashi.

"Thanks, Kakashi, you too Anko." Said Sasuke.

"No problem, now then. Obito can you tell me what you have been?" Asked Kakashi.

"In private yes." Said Obito.

Kakashi and Obito went to a alley and began to talk.

"First things first, why did you kill Rin." Said Obito.

"I…" Kakashi should have known this would be coming. "She jumped in front of me, she claimed to have the three tails inside her and had to die or else Konoha will be destroyed. I didn't want to, I was going to keep my promise to you. But she wanted to die, I'm sorry Obito."

"So, it was planned." Said Obito.

"What?" Asked Kakashi.

"I was saved by a man who planned to use me, I left him, he died soon after. I then saw Rin's death, I hated you for it yes. I wanted vengeance, then I found the man had worked with the people that kidnapped Rin and placed the three tails insider her. He did that so he could use me as his pawn. This sadly was after I had done something I know you will never forgive me for." Said Obito.

"What did you do?" Asked Kakashi.

"I am the one who made the Kyubi attack Konoha." Said Obito.

"You did what!" Yelled Kakashi.

"I was engulfed by hatred, I did It all for vengeance against you and Konoha." Said Obito lying.

"You fool...you caused Minto and Kushina's death." Said Kakashi.

"I know, I am the reason that boy is hated. Just like you were." Said Obito.

"You know they stopped hating me after the night you supposedly died." Said Kakashi.

"So, I did something good after all." Said Obito.

"Anything else?" Asked Kakashi.

"He raised me." Said Wasure dropping down from a roof.

"I see, may explain why you reminded me of him." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah, he was my second chance to leave a good legacy." Said Obito.

"I take it sacrificing your self was the first." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah, and we both know how that turned out." Said Obito.

"Yeah." Said Kakashi placing his hand over his Sharingan eye.

"Look, I know I will never be forgiven for this. I just want to help however I can before I die and serve my punishment for all my crimes." Said Obito.

"You can start by helping defeat Shisui." Said Kakashi.

"Don't worry I will. But first we need to rebuild Konoha." Said Obito.

"Yeah, plus we lost a lot of lives. We will need time to rebuild." Said Kakashi.

"What of the other villages, will they attack?" Asked Obito.

"Were allies with Kumo and Suna, so it would be two against three." Said Wasure.

"Good, anything else that I should know about?" Asked Obito.

"Not really." Said Wasure.

"Good, then perhaps its time I return home." Said Obito.

"And that is where?" Asked Kakashi.

"Here." Said Obito with a smile. "Wasure seemed to convince me to stay here. Besides he needs a true teacher."

"Last time you taught me something I ended up with two degree burns." Sad Wasure.

"Hey, you got a Biju in you that heals everything." Said Obito.

"This can only end well." Said Kakashi.

The three walk out of the alley and return to the others who were talking about the plan to rebuild Konoha.

"So, Obito will you be returning home?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Yes." Said Obito smiling.

"Welcome back then." Said Asuma.

"Thanks." Said Obito.

"So, does he become a Shinobi of Konoha again?" Asked Anko.

"Well, there really isn't really a rule saying someone who supposedly died and survive can't rejoin." Said Hiruzen.

"So what rank will he be?" Asked Kurenai.

"I do not know, perhaps a spar with Kakashi another day will give me a base line." Said Hiruzen.

"Why do I have the feeling Obito and Kakashi will go Kage level when they fight." Said Asuma.

"I get that feeling too Asuma, but it feels weird." Said Kakashi.

"But for now, we must have the evacuation stop and have everyone return." Said Hiruzen.

"Wasure we'll handle that." Obito motioned for him to come along. Wasure walked towards him and they then kamuied away and landed in front of Yugito and the huge column of those who were loyal to Hiruzen.

"Told ya I'd make it." Said Wasure smiling.

"Is he dead?" Asked Yugito.

"Yeah, he's dead." Said Wasure.

"Good to know." Yugito turned back to the others. "HERE THAT? DANZO IS DEAD YOU CAN ALL RETURN HOME!" Yelled Yugito.

The refuges cheered at the news. "Who did it?" Yelled an injured Jonin.

"WASURE UCHIHA!" Yelled Yugito.

Soon a chant started throughout the crowd of his name, he then looked to see a smirking Obito.

"Look's like you a hero and all in after a few days of being made a genin." Said Obito

"Well I did get a head start thanks to you." Said Wasure.

"You're not wrong, but I wonder what would have happened if I didn't give you away to Konoha." Said Obito.

"Wasure who is this?" Asked Yugito.

"Oh, this is Obito Uchiha. My first Step-father." Replied Wasure.

"It is a pleasure to meet Wasure's girlfriend." Said Obito smirking.

"OBITO!" Yelled Wasure as he went to hit but missed as Obito had it pass through him.

Obito was just laughing as he swung but missed or had it go through him.

" **I'm starting to like Obito now."** Said Fenrir laughing as well.

"Wasure what did he just call me?" Asked Yugito.

"Oh, so that you two had earlier was nothing?" Said Obito.

"How do you know about this stuff!?" Yelled Wasure.

"Itachi gave us one of his crows." Said Obito.

"That crow was you!" Said Wasure.

"Yep, now was that hug nothing?" Asked Obito still taunting Wasure.

"Wasure…" Yugito was a bit flustered.

Inside both their minds, their Biju said the same thing in unison.

" **JUST TELL HIM/HER ALREADY!"** Yelled Fenrir and Matatabi.

The Biju had left it un channeled so both Wasure and Yugito heard it, making them both go red.

"Yugito….i….kami this is hard…" Wasure took a deep breath. "Yugito I like you okay, I just have felt this way since we met. I just…"

" **Kid do you need me to talk?"** Asked Fenrir.

"You're not helping here." Said Wasure.

"Cat got ya tongue?" Said Obito.

"It will now." Said Yugito walking up to him and kissing him.

" **Took ya long enough."** Said Matatabi.

"Yoooo, the cat and the wolf finally together. A twist has gone into a pleasant surprise." Said Bee jumping to where they were.

Meanwhile Fenrir swore he heard a woman's voice go

"Leave to my son to fall for the Jinchuuriki of Matatabi."

Fenrir smirked. **"Says the woman who crashed and fell for the first boy she met."** Fenrir was not expecting a response so he was shocked to hear.

"Shut it or I tell Wasure about the leash seal." Said Hanea.

Fenrir shut his mouth at the mention of that accursed seal made to where the user made Fenrir behave like a domestic dog.

"Hey Yugito we hear-" Ino stopped when she saw Yugito and Wasure kissing.

"Ino where's oh…" Said Sakura.

"Oh what?" Said Inko who showed up to see it as well.

"What's wrong girls?" Said Eizo as he showed up. "Way to go Wasure!" Eizo then got punched by the girls.

Yugito pulled back as Wasure saw the others were watching the kiss.

"Yugito…." Wasure didn't know what to say next. But he knew one thing. "I promise to protect you and If I fail, then I do not deserve you."

"Wasure…."

" **You made it sound like part of a wedding ceremony."** Said Fenrir.

"Shut up!" Said Wasure, making Fenrir laugh again.

"….I will make that promise as well." Said Yugito.

"You don't have to." Said Wasure.

"What and let you be the strong one?" Asked Yugito.

"I didn't mean it like that." Said Wasure.

"Sure, you didn't." Said Yugito.

"Is it going to be like this all the time?" Asked Wasure.

"Unless you got someone else in mind." Said Yugito.

"I don't." Said Wasure.

"Good, well time to head back to Konoha. "TIME FOR YOU GUYS TO GO HOME!" Yelled Yugito as the column turned around and began the walk back to Konoha.

 **A/N**

 **Obito now wishes to rejoin Konoha, with Zetsu now using Shisui. Obito is now longer needed given how Shisui's ability is more helpful then Obito's due to it can make the Jinchuuriki surrender to him and make them think they want to. Also, how ironic is that Danzo is placed under Shisui's Genjutsu and then killed by Shisui. Karma sucks, anyway Konoha is destroyed but it it's not Pain's assault damaged though. But with Shisui now rouge, and Obito rejoining Konoha. What will happen to the Akatsuki? With Nagato as it's uncontested ruler, what will happen now? As always review and favorite and have a nice day.**

 **-Mister E**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty one**

As the evacuees began to return home, Wasure with Yugito and the others were talking about how Wasure's power as a Jinchuuriki.

"So, he can heal just about anything?" Asked Eizo.

"Yeah, Ino can tell you she saw it not too long ago." Said Wasure.

"Wait what?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, he was attacked by his brother and healed from said attacks as if they never existed." Said Ino.

"And you planned on telling us this when?" Asked Inko.

"When I thought the time was right." Said Wasure.

"When would the time be right?" Asked Sakura.

"Know I guess." Said Wasure.

"So, what happens now?" Asked Eizo.

"Besides rebuilding Konoha? I guess we will have to go do missions. Konoha is going need to time and heal, so we will most likely be stretched thin when it comes down to it." Said Wasure.

"Well, I may be able to have Mizukage send some aid." Said Obito.

"How is that?" Asked Wasure.

"Let's just say he is a good friend of mine." Said Obito.

"So, what happened to you face again?" Asked Eizo.

"Squished by a rock." Said Obito.

"Huh, how did you survive that?" Asked Eizo.

"That's a bit personal." Said Obito.

"Okay…" Said Eizo.

"Anyway, we should be get getting close to Konoha now." Said Wasure.

"So, Wasure he trained you since you were four?" Asked Emi.

"Well a few days before my fifth birthday but yeah." Said Wasure.

"Huh, so the only reason your so strong is because of that head start?" Asked Ino.

"Well that, being a Jinchuuriki, and a Uchiha. So yeah you could say that." Said Wasure smiling.

"Man, guess we'll never be as strong as you." Said Eizo.

"Don't say that man, listen you all should train with me. I promise to help you all the best I can." Said Wasure.

"Don't forget you still have to train under me Wasure." Said Obito.

"I also have Mitarashi." Said Wasure.

"He your sensei?" Asked Obito.

"Yep." Said Wasure.

"Hmm perhaps after my spar with Kakashi I can be a Jonin and ask for you to transfer to me." Said Obito. "Do you have a team?"

"No, it's just me." Said Wasure.

"I see then, after my spar with Kakashi I will talk with you about out our options." Said Obito.

" **Obito truly seems different."** Said Fenrir.

"How so?" Asked Wasure.

" **When you were with him, I could always tell he spoke with a depressed tone. The over time with you, his tone became happier over time. I wonder if you changed him."** Said Fenrir.

"If I did, it was like I was destined to be some kind of hero. Man, why do feel like I'm in a story?" Said Wasure.

" **Beats me."** Said Fenrir.

"I guess your talking to your Biju." Said Obito.

"So that's why you just stare blankly at random moments." Said Emi.

"Yeah…" Wasure then remembered what Shisui said, he caused an arranged marriage…that sick basterd. "Emi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you truly like Kiba?" Asked Wasure.

"Yeah why?" Asked Emi, who' eyes flashed red with a four point shuriken.

"Obito, can you break Shisui's Genjutsu?" Asked Wasure.

"Yes, why?" Asked Obito.

"Emi, and Kiba are under it." Said Wasure making the others stop turn towards the two of them.

"Wait what?" Asked Kiba.

"Kiba, Emi you two are under my brothers Genjutsu. His Mangekyo Sharingans ability is the most powerful Genjutsu known to exist, its name is Kotoamatsukami. It is so powerful, those under it do not know they are under it's control. Meaning the caster can have the victim do anything, and have the victim not know they are under their control."

The news made everyone afraid, this power could make sleeper agents out of anyone.

"So, wait, you're telling me were under his control?" Asked Emi.

"Not completely, just what ever he had you two do. What makes it worse it, the victim believes what ever they did was their own idea." Said Wasure.

"How do you know were under his control?" Asked Kiba.

"It seems to have a huge weakness, whenever the victim mentions what they did or do what ever the caster wanted to them do. Their eyes flash to the sharingan, its possible that's the Genjutsu kicking in making sure your still under it." Said Wasure.

"So how do we suspect if people are under it?" Asked Eizo.

"Check for sudden changes in attitude, actions, and speech." Said Wasure.

"Know that you mention it, Emi you did suddenly like Kiba more." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, Kiba you started liking Emi more as well." Said Eizo.

"Wait are you suggesting us liking each other more is because of this Sharingan ability?" Asked Emi.

"Yes." Said Wasure.

"One way to find out." Said Obito.

"How?" Asked Kiba.

"Well, you simply can dispel this one like most. It takes a Uchiha to stop it, and Uchiha with the Mangekyo Sharingan." Said Obito.

"On it." Said Wasure, he placed his hands on Kiba and Emi's heads. "Disperse!"

As he said that both Emi and Kiba held their heads as of they had massive headaches. Both their eyes flashed red with the shuriken as their pupil. The red faded as their eyes returned to normal.

"What happened?" Asked Kiba.

"Last thing I remember is being jumped by a man in a black coat." Said Emi.

"You two were under a Genjutsu. I broke it only today, you were under it for a few days." Said Wasure.

"What did we do while we were under it?" Asked Kiba.

"You two became a couple." Said Wasure.

"WHAT!" Yelled both of them.

"Wasure how did you break out of it?" Asked Obito.

"What do you mean?" Asked Wasure.

"He said when you lost control the other day and went three tails." Said Obito.

"Oh yeah…I guess being an Uchiha helped." Said Wasure.

"No, Uchiha can easily fall under it. Even then, you still had to disperse it from your Biju not just yourself." Obito then smirked. "I think I know how you broke it."

"How?" Asked Wasure.

"You see there is a second way to break out of the Genjutsu, and that's to posses Kotoamatsukami." Said Obito.

"Wait I have Tsukuyomi and Koto?" Asked Wasure.

"No, I think you just have Koto." Said Obito.

"…But how?" Asked Wasure.

"You see, Koto in a sense is an upgraded Tsukuyomi. Meaning it has elements of Tsukuyomi." Said Obito.

"….But I can use it more than one per ten years." Said Wasure.

"Perhaps you Biju has something to do with that." Said Obito.

"Wait…could it be possible just to end all wars with this thing?" I mean I could make all the villages unite with this ability." Said Wasure.

"Shisui could end that." Said Obito.

"Your right…" Said Wasure. "…you know I just had an idea."

"What?" Asked Obito.

"Make the village stop hating Naruto." Said Wasure making the others smile at the idea of that.

"That could work, just need to get them all to stare at you…" Said Yugito looking at the evacuees behind them.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! WASURE HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" Yelled Yugito.

Wasure jumped to the top of a hill and had everyone look at him. He took a deep breath. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, the tomo spinning into his Mangekyo pattern.

"Kotoamatsukami." He whispered, all their eyes became his sharingan. "You are all to treat Naruto as a hero, not a demon. You are to give him your respect and gratitude for being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi, you are to apologize for mistreating him. He could have snapped and burn down this village so long ago, but he never did for he is above all of you. He never hated any of you and, yet you still called him a monster, perhaps with this you can finally realize how much of a fool you all were!" Wasure ended his small speech and saw the villagers tear up, the Genjutsu did a little more than he though but was happy to know Naruto will be treated as a hero now. He jumped down and felt the blood from his eye drip down to his face. He wiped it away seeing the amount that had poured out of his eye.

"For the first time, the Sharingan has been used for good instead for power and selfish gain." Said Obito.

"Yeah, and soon the world will now peace." Said Wasure.

 _In Amegakure_

Pain had just returned from helping Obito and felt a shiver go down his back.

"It seems someone has begun a new path of peace similar to mine." Said Pain.

"How so?" Asked Konan.

"Someone plans to bring peace through force with his eyes." Said Pain.

"Competition?" Asked Konan.

"It seems so, have Itachi and Kisame look for this person. It is an Uchiha most likely." Said Pain.

 _Back with Wasure_

"I think someone swore to find me." Said Wasure feeling his hair stand up.

"Huh, wonder who you ticked off." Said Yugito.

"Who knows, lets just head back to Konoha." Said Wasure, as they walked back to Konoha. Wasure thought of a solution to end the constant disputes between Hiruzen and the damn Civilian council. He smirked as he had his Sharingan spin into the three tomo.

" **That's a borderline dictator move, but I like it. Let them live, but as punishment make them loyal to the village not their selves."** Said Fenrir.

"I will, perhaps with these eyes we can unite the villages. But first we kill Shisui." Said Wasure.

" **When you do, take his eyes and implant them into yours. It will unlock the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. With it you will never go blind."** Said Fenrir.

"I take it the Sage told you this." Said Wasure.

" **Yes."** Said Fenrir.

"Remind to keep his head intact then." Said Wasure.

" **Duly noted."** Said Fenrir.

"With this, we can end the wars, end the death, end the hatred." Wasure smiled, it's ironic leave it to an Jinchuuriki with a Ten Tailed Wolf that is made of anger to end the hatred that exists in the world. Perhaps this is his ninja way, end the worlds hatred by his means…

Obito was looking at Wasure and for a moment swore he saw Wasure older, taller, wearing a black outfit similar to his own, he had red eyes with ten tomo in each. Obito shook his head and saw normal Wasure. "Did he just look like a mix of me and Nagato?" thought Obito.

"Wasure why do you have your Sharingan active?" Asked Yugito.

"Oh, I do? Sorry must have left them on from earlier." Said Wasure, having his eyes revert to normal. He then thought of how other Jinchuuriki are hated, he wanted to help them all. He would need to search for them and help them however he can to help them in a life of hatred. He knew that Kumo was the one place where they were not hated, perhaps they could make a base there or in Konoha.

" **The villages won't let their Jinchuuriki go."** Said Fenrir.

"Like I care, they are kept as weapons not people." Said Wasure.

" **You would fight entire villages to save your fellow Jinchuuriki?"** Asked Fenrir.

"You already know the answer to that." Said Wasure.

" **Heh, then its time to show them a Ten Tailed Wolf exists. I know its cheesy and stereotypical but there is a full moon tonight, I say you go Cloak mode and let me send out a massive howl to show the world a new Biju lives."** Said Fenrir.

"Fenrir, I trust you. Why not go full transformation?" Asked Wasure.

" **I am happy you trust me but not yet. I will give you the fourth tail tonight."** Said Fenrir.

"That'll do then. And Fenrir thanks." Said Wasure.

" **No problem, I mean besides your mother. My Jinchuuriki tend to be kinda dark like your friend Sasuke use to be. The other half Jinchuuriki tend to be a mix between you and Naruto."** Said Fenrir.

"Huh, so you had to deal with Emo's sorry to hear that." Said Wasure.

" **Eh, at least they didn't go I must avenge my clan!"** Said Fenrir mimicking young Sasuke making Wasure laugh.

"That was freaking perfect." Said Wasure.

When they arrived back at Konoha, they saw Kakashi with ten Jonin standing guard.

"Took you all long enough." Said Kakashi.

"Your one to talk about being late." Said Obito.

"Shut it, I may have been late at least I could fight without trying to flirt with our teammate." Said Kakashi.

"Says the guy who reads the smut books by the Toad Sage." Said Obito pointing to the book in Kakashi's vest pocket.

"You said you stopped reading that!" Yelled Anko, who was one of the guards with Kakashi.

"Oh, Anko I forgot you were here…" Kakashi began to back away from her.

Obito was laughing as the whole ordeal happened.

"Wasure, Lord Hiruzen wished to speak with ya. He is at the Kumo embassy." Said Anko.

"Ok, try not kill him Anko." Said Wasure.

Wasure when he arrived at said embassy he saw Hiruzen talking to the Raikage.

"Thank you for your support Lord A." Said Hiruzen.

"It is fine, I know the feeling of having your council go behind your back. That Hyuga incident is proof of it." Said A.

"You called me Lord Hiruzen." Said Wasure.

"Ah, yes. Wasure what you did was extortionary, leading a counter attack against un beatable odds and winning is a feat only achieved by some of our greatest Shinobi. With that I wish to promote you to Chunin." Said Hiruzen.

Wasure's heart skipped a beat, at the same time his breath was knocked out of him. He was only given Genin a few days ago and now he's a Chunin?

"Excuse me Lord Hiruzen but what?" Said Wasure.

"You heard me, you are to be a Chunin." Said Hiruzen.

"Will the others receive the rank as well?" Asked Wasure.

"No, sadly I could only convince the council to appoint you to it." Said Hiruzen.

Wasure snapped when he heard that, again the dammed council is acting like they are in power and not the actual Hokage,

"I'm sorry Lord Hiruzen but no, not until you tell that damn council who is the GOD OF ALL SHINOBI IS AND WHO THE ADVISORS ARE!" Yelled Wasure.

"Wasure, what has gotten into you?" Asked Hiruzen.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU ARE LETTING THE COUNCIL WALK ALL OVER YOU! YOU ARE IN POWER NOT THEM, SHOW THEM WHO THE TRUE LEADER IS AND STOP BEING THEIR LITTLE MONKEY!" Wasure had his Sharingan active.

"Hiruzen, I'd do what the boys says." Said A.

"You…your right…I let them walk all over me….i let them do this. I…I have lost the will of fire…I let a bunch of old and selfish men and woman walk all over me for their benefit, I am not fit to be Hokage anymore…" Said Hiruzen.

"I'm sorry but screw that! You just have to show backbone and show the council who the Hokage is!" Said Wasure.

"It is too late for that Wasure, someone new is needed for this…someone who will never back down from anything….i would choose one of my students. But Jiraiya is who knows where, and Tsunde is off gambling most likely." Said Hiruzen.

"Then I'll find one of them and remind them that their home needs them." Said Wasure walking to the doors, as he did a smoke cloud appeared and when it cleared stood the Toad Sanin himself.

"I leave for a few years and suddenly it all goes to hell, what happened?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Shisui Uchiha used Danzo and Orouchimaru to attack Konoha and me." Said Hiruzen.

"I see, who's this?" Asked Jiraiya.

"I'm Wasure Uchiha, Shisui's younger brother."

"That so huh, I take it you know who I am right?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah, the disgraced Toad Sanin who does nothing more than peek on Bathhouses and springs watching girls undress like the old pervert his is and writes in in his so called books that are nothing but smut and a tool to make other men perverts as well." Said Wasure.

"YOU LITTLE MY BOOKS ARE WORKS OF ART!" Yelled Jiraiya.

"Yeah right, so much for the Toad Sage. Good thing you never raised Naruto or else he would be perverted like you." Said Wasure.

"How do you know about him being Naruto's godfather?" Asked Hiruzen.

"I snuck into the file archives because I wanted to know about the great Sanin. Then I found out how much of a disappointment they were, one a pedo kidnapping kids, one a pervert, one a gambler and a drunk. What a joke, no wonder we were so easily attacked. If they are out most powerful Ninja then it seems Konoha is doomed." Wasure was to walk out the door when he felt the hand of Hiruzen on his shoulder.

"Wasure, do you truly feel this way?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Lord Hiruzen know this, I love this place because of my friends and family. I fight for them not the name Konoha, I fought for them. I fought for their lives not for the honor of a place. And the Will of Fire? It was lost when you gave the civilian council power to question you and allowed Danzo to form ROOT. It was lost when this dammed village started hating a boy for what he was given at birth. And this all happened under you, you were the God of all Shinobi and here you are. A decrepit old man wondering when it all went wrong. You wanna reignite the fire? Get your damn act together." Wasure then left the embassy leaving Hiruzen feeling nothing but guilt, as well as Jiraiya.

"Lord Hiruzen, I'd hate to piss him off." Said A.

"I'm afraid I already did." Said Hiruzen.

"Sensei, the boy's right. We have failed our home…I know I'm not fit for that hat. Tsunde may be a drunk and gambler but she at least has backbone." Said Jiraiya.

"Then it seems we have found my successor, tomorrow take him and find her." Said Hiruzen.

"I will, perhaps I should take Naruto along and act like a Godfather for once." Said Jiraiya.

"He will enjoy that, he dreams to be Hokage. Perhaps he would like to meet the fifth Hokage." Said Hiruzen.

"Will do, and Sensei. I'm sorry for leaving for the sake of my spy network." Said Jiraiya leaving the embassy.

Wasure was walking alone as he still felt angry from earlier.

" **Never thought you had that in you."** Said Wasure

"It needed to be said." Said Wasure.

" **Didn't say you couldn't."** Said Fenrir.

"It's Just, he still bowed before the damn council even after what just happened!" Wasure was furious at him, he still acted weak.

" **I know, he was a fool for still listing to them."** Said Fenrir.

"Thanks for agreeing with me Fen." Said Wasure.

" **No problem, by the way. We'll do the howl soon."** Said Fenrir.

"Got it." Said Wasure.

"Wasure!"

Wasure looked to see Naruto and the others run up to him.

"How'd the talk with the old man go?" Asked Naruto.

"I'd rather not talk about that if it's okay with you." Said Wasure.

"Okay, fine by me." Said Naruto.

"Thanks." Said Wasure.

"So, what happens now?" Asked Sasuke.

"I guess rebuild, I mean what else do we do? Were Shinobi we have to deal with this kinda stuff." Said Wasure.

"You're not wrong." Said Sasuke.

"Wait where's Yugito?" Asked Wasure.

"She's with Bee over at the Hokage mountain." Said Naruto.

"Odd…" Wasure looked at the stone faces and saw two specs on top of them. He began to jump from house to house over to the mountain and eventually made it to find Bee and Yugito waiting for him.

"Bout time you showed up." Said Yugito.

"Why are you up here?" Asked Wasure.

"Figured you would see us before we leave." Said Yugito.

"Leaving soon?" Asked Wasure.

"Yes sadly, fun few days huh?" Asked Yugito.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Said Wasure making her blush a little.

"Listen, feel free to visit Kumo any time. Just tell your Hokage, so he doesn't think you went rouge." Said Yugito.

"Good to know, feel free to stop by Konoha of course." Said Wasure.

"I might, but's it rude to make the girl do all the walking." Said Yugito.

"Fine, I'll stop by Kumo soon enough then." Said Wasure.

"Good boy." Said Yugito.

"Bee, it was nice meeting you." Said Wasure offering Bee a fist bump.

"Same here man." Said Bee.

As they talked A then showed up.

"You two say your goodbyes?" Asked A.

"Yeah." Said Yugito.

"Alright then, Wasure Uchiha. I wish you the best of luck throughout your ninja career." Said A.

"And I wish that you have a successful reign as Raikage." Said Wasure bowing.

A smirked, he had to give the kid credit. He led Jonin as a Genin, Jinchuuriki or not. That's impressive, actually he reminded him of a woman he fought so long ago…wait…didn't Hiruzen say she had a child named….A then saw him and saw a ghostly image of the woman who was Hanea Uchiha according to Hiruzen. He saw the resemblance and then feared as he may have fought a Jinchuuriki and he didn't know it.

"Well, I guess we better get going bro." Said Bee.

"Ah, yes right. Farewell Wasure Uchiha." Said A as he along with Bee jumped away as Yugito hugged Wasure then left.

" **Moons coming up soon."** Said Fenrir.

"I know, time to show the world a new Alpha of peace is here." Said Wasure.

" **Alpha of peace? Really man, did you have to make it a Wolf pun?"** Said Fenrir.

"Oh shut, you thought it was funny too." Said Wasure, who sat down waiting till the time was right. Wasure waited as the moon slowly crept up and was the only light in the sky as the sun had left the sky for the day as night began. As Wasure opened his eyes to see the moon, he had them go feral as he went to all fours. He smirked as his skin began to peel away showing dark red chakra, he began to form tails as his skin peeled away more and more. He felt the power surging through him, he then felt the massive buildup of chakra as he finally gained the fourth tails as the last part of the transformation was complete.

" **It is time for the world to know of my existence , to know of my power, to know of my Jinchuuriki Wasure Uchiha, to know of his power. To know we are here to end this worlds cycle of hatred! To know we are to here to begin a true era of peace! TO KNOW WHO THE TRUE SAVIOUR OF THIS ACCURSED WORLD IS!"** Fenrir then joined Wasure as they both began to build up for the great whole for the world to hear. As the build up their voice got larger, so did their chakra. Fenrir unknowingly was building more and more chakra into Wasure. Then as the could no longer hold it in Wasure as he went to let the howl out felt the chakra from the unknown buildup given him a fifth tail. He then let out everything, the howl was beyond deafening as it was heard by all in Konoha. People all over the village held their ears as the howl thundered in their ear drums.

As Naruto was off to his apartment, he heard it and held his ears as the great howl ringed in his ears.

" **It seems Fenrir is showing his dominance to the world."** Said Kurama.

"Why?" Asked Naruto.

" **He's a wolf, its what they do."** Said Kurama. **"It seems to be made for the other Biju to hear him."**

 _Iwa_

Han was walking alone in Iwa, he had just come back from a mission and was one his way home when he heard the deafening howl.

"What was that?" Asked Han.

"… **a howl from a Biju."** Said Kokuo.

"Which one?" Asked Han.

" **That's the thing…it's a Ten Tailed Wolf."** Said Kokuo

"Han did you hear that!" Yelled Roshi.

"Yeah, your Biju tell you it's a new one?" Asked Han.

"Yeah…the power that thing gave off…we may be forced to hunt him down." Said Roshi.

"I'd rather not." Said Han.

 _Kiri_

The Mizukage Yagura Karatachi sat at his desk, he was unknowingly under the control of Obito Uchiha. He had been doing paper work for the Hunter-nin corp to be gather another thousand men for their ranks. As he sighed at this he heard the great howl and looked out his window and saw it break from the power of the howl.

"What was that?" Asked Yagura.

" **It seems we have a new brother."** Said Isobu.

"I see, this power is unbelievable. We must find a way to ensure he does not rampage here." Said Yagura.

 _Somewhere in the land of Water_

Utakata walked through a forest as he tried to get farther away from Kiri, it was then he heard the howl.

"What in the world?" Asked Utakata.

" **That was from a Biju, but it's a new one…I sense it to be a Ten Tailed Wolf."** Said Saiken.

"A new one eh? I wonder if the Mizukage is shaking in fear."

 _Taki_

A green haired girl was being chased by a mob calling for her head, she had done nothing but be given a power she never wanted but was given anyway. She was running as fast as she could as she ran into a dead end, this was not looking good for her.

"Nowhere left to run bug." Said one of the men.

It was then they heard the great howl, their ears bleeding from is thunderous sound.

" **Now's your chance fly away Fu."** Said Chomei.

"Right." Fu had her wings appear as she flew away and hid in her normal hiding spot. She fell to a knee from exhaustion, she had to give the mob one thing. They helped with endurance.

"Chomei what was that howl?" Asked Fu.

" **It was from a fellow Biju. But it's none of the one's I know, this is a new one."** Said Chomei.

"A NEW ONE!" She yelled.

" **Yes, this seems to be a Wolf given the howl. Its seems to be wanting to assert it's dominance."** Said Chomei.

"Huh, I hope we meet him or her soon." Said Fu.

" **Why is that?"** Asked Chomei.

"So we can show them Lucky Seven is the best Biju." Said Fu.

" **I believe it came from Konoha."** Said Chomei.

"Then were off to Konoha, I'm sure I won't be missed." Said Fu who went to pack her belongings.

 _Suna_

Three siblings walk in the streets of Suna, their names being Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Suna's famous Sand Siblings.

"I hope Wasure is okay." Said Temari.

They had just heard the news of the failed coup in Konoha.

"It's Wasure, like some old War Hawk can kill him." Said Kankuro.

"While I know that traitor stands no chance against Wasure, I am still worried for him." Said Gaara.

"Hey, come on you two. Like anything can take him on and live to tell the tale." Said Kankuro.

It was then the howl reached them.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Yelled Kankuro.

"My ears are killing me!" Yelled Temari.

Gaara who had been sparred from the howl thanks to his perfect defense protecting his ears had still heard it.

" **Gaara….that was your friend and his Biju."** Said Shukaku.

"Guys, that was Wasure." Said Gaara.

"That was…." Temari knew he was a Jinchuuriki but the power that thing gave off was incredible.

"Guys, I think it's safe to say nothing but what made the Biju can kill Wasure." Said Kankuro.

" **For once, your brother is right about something."** Said Shukaku.

"I just remembered something." Said Temari.

"What?" Asked Kankuro.

"The Chunin exams are in two months and if we have to face Wasure…." Temari along with Kankuro became terrified if they had to face him.

"So? It'll be a fun reunion. I know he won't kill us, we should be fine." Said Gaara.

 _Back in Konoha_

Wasure reverted to his normal self and smiled his eyes stayed feral.

"And now the world knows, the era of the nine is over and the era of the ten begins." Said Wasure.

" **Well Era of Thirteen, but for now yes Era of Ten."** Said Fenrir.

"Can you please enjoy this." Said Wasure.

" **Sorry, I'll just go to sleep."** Said Fenrir.

"When aren't you asleep?" Asked Wasure, who was answered by snores from the wolf. He smiled as he jumped down and landed on a nearby building. He then went to go home just to remember…

"Wait…my homes destroyed…time to crash at a hotel…"

 **A/N**

 **The world now knows that there is a new Tailed Beast, now the question becomes who is stupid enough to try and take him? But now Wasure has accesses to a five tailed cloak by accident and now knowing he possesses the Kotoamatsukami, he can make a new world of peace his way. Will he become the next Pain? Or will he be more merciful? Who knows, in a world full of hate and love and death. One day can make him become a killing machine or a loving person. He is the wild card in a world of Shinobi. Also it seems Fenrir may or may not have gone down a power trip, who knows how that will end. Also I know I made Tsunde retrieval occur before the Chunin exam but with Konoha weakened they need a new strong leader, even if said leader is a gambler in huge debt. Anyway please review and all that jazz.**

 **-Mister E**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Wasure was asleep in a hotel room, he checked in to it after getting what clothes he could get. He could find only one complete outfit, a pair of crimson pants, black short sleeved shirt with a Crimson Flack Jacket that looked similar to Anko's. It had the Uchiha fan on it's back, he yawned he woke up seeing the sun begging to rise. He was not a morning person, being the Jinchuuriki of a Ten Tailed Wolf who slept most of the time did not help. He looked at the clock seeing it was six in the morning.

"Odd…the sun rises at five…" As he looked around he saw a ripple in the air next to the door. "Okay come on out."

"Not bad kid." The figure spoke back and revealed itself to be Jiraiya.

"What do you want Perv?"

"I need your help."

"With what? You're the great Toad Sage. Why would you need a Genin's help?"

"I'm going to look for the new Hokage, I'm bringing Naruto along with me. I thought you could use an easy mission since you know."

"Lead the counter attack against the brainwashed Danzo."

"Yeah that."

"Fine, just let me get dressed."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs. I sent a toad to get Naruto."

"He know about summons?"

"Nope, do you?"

"You could say that." Wasure smirked as he recalled what Fenrir told him not too long ago.

 _Flashback_.

Wasure had come to pick up Argo's from the Hyuga compound to see he was gone. Wasure searched the forest for three hours, looking for the big wolf. He was leaning against a tree when Fenrir was laughing about something.

"What's so funny?"

" **You doing this."**

"How is this funny?"

" **Because I know something you don't."**

"And that is?"

" **Argo's is a summon."**

"He's a what now?"

" **A summon, you see all Biju are bosses for their animal summoning clan. Which means yes there are dragon summons."**

"Lucky sob, anyway so I can summon him?"

" **When you sign the summoning contract yes."**

"Ok, where is it?"

" **Give me a sec."**

Wasure then saw a huge scroll appear in front of him.

" **Ta da, one Wolf Summoning Contract."**

"Okay, now what?"

" **Open it up and sign your name in blood."**

"…that sounds emo."

" **You're not wrong…"**

"Fine."

Wasure opened it to see five other names, and before where he would place his was his mothers. He bit his thumb and signed his named as he finished the scroll rolled itself back and disappeared.

" **Okay you do know the correct hand signs, right?"**

"Yeah."

" **Good do it and slam you hand down and say Summoning Jutsu."**

Wasure bit his thumb again and did the correct signs and slammed his hand down.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Wasure was surrounded by a huge cloud of smoke and when it cleared he saw a five tailed black wolf with blue eyes.

"Sup Wasure."

"Argos?"

"Yeah, I got a new look. Thought I look like my dad, also since I'm half Biju I got five tails. So, I'm the unofficial Five Tailed Wolf."

"I see that…and this happened when?"

"Oh, when you left for that meeting I was teleported to the main cave. The Official name is Grand Urufu Den, I spent three days training and getting my tails."

"It's been three hours!"

" **Time is faster at the cave."**

"Yeah, what Dad said."

"DAD!?"

" **Yeah, Argos is my son."**

"I see…anything else I need to know?"

" **Not really, you will meat all of the Wolves on day."**

"Good to know."

"Well it was good seeing you Wasure, see ya later."

Argos went back to the Grand Urufu Den as Wasure went back to his home knowing his best friend turned summon is okay."

 _End Flashback_

"Okay…well be ready soon." Jiraiya left the room.

As he went to get dressed in his crimson outfit he heard Fenrir yawn which was a little bit of a howl as well.

" **What I miss?"**

"Were gonna find the new Hokage."

" **Sounds fun."**

"Who knows, this could just be an easy retrieval mission."

" **Kid, you know with me nothing is easy."**

"…I hate it when your right."

" **And I love it, anyway we going with the crimson?"**

"Yeah."

" **Good, I like it. Reminds me of dried blood."**

"Since when did you have a blood lust?"

" **Eh, it's kinda like being vegan you just switch it on and off."**

"Okay…."

As Wasure put on his jacket and grabbed his blade he saw a orange book was on his room shelf. He walked over it and saw it said.

"Icha Icha The Island of Paradise"

"What the hell?"

He knew of the Perv's books, why did he leave this here? He then saw a note on it.

" _In case you want any tips when you and that girl want to have fun."_

Wasure's eyes went o the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"He is so dead."

" **Huh I wonder if Matatabi has this one."**

"Come again?"

" **How she has the hole series in Yugito's mindscape."**

"…"

" **It's true even has some of the one's where I'm from I think it was Star something."**

"…Just how….does Yugito know?"

" **How do you think she got them?"**

"Your joking right?"

" **Nope according to Matatabi, Yugito reads some when she gets bored."**

"I…." The idea of Yugito reading this crap horrified Wasure.

" **You know, apparently Yugito has heat season because of Matatabi."**

"Wait…" Wasure knew what that meant…she would…the idea of it all gave Wasure a nosebleed.

" **HAHAHAHAHA"** Fenrir was laughing his ass off as Wasure's nose bleed a water fall.

"I…. Dear Kami what have I gotten myself into…"

Wasure finished getting dressed and after cleaning the blood went downstairs were the Sanin and a grumpy Naruto waited.

"What took you so long? Oh, did you get caught up reading my books? Aren't they masterpieces?"

"No, that smut is trash."

"Fine, can I have it back at least."

" **I was serious about the books, Matatabi kills for them and I mean it."**

"Nah I burned it."

"YOU BRAT!"

"Next time don't mention me and Yugito."

"Oh, so you did read it."

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto must have been half awake as his eye lids were barley open.

"Nothing, now we gonna leave soon Perv?"

"First of all, I'm not a perv I'm a super Pervert. And Second we leave now."

"Fine, let's go Naruto."

"K." Said the half-awake Naruto who was beginning to fall down after passing out.

Wasure caught him and pulled one hand over his shoulder so Naruto had a crutch. As they left the hotel lobby they saw Obito looking at the Academy. He held a pair of goggles in one of his hands, and in another was his mask. He looked at both, they represented two personas. Obito and Tobi, or Obito and Madara. He took a deep breath as he placed the goggles on his forehead.

"I take It that means you're no longer Madara."

Obito turned to see Wasure with Naruto leaning on him.

"Yeah, this mask represents a part me that was consumed by hatred. The only good thing about this mask was Tobi."

"Who was Tobi?"

"A Zetsu clone that helped me get used to my new arm."

"I see, is why that mask is a spiral?"

"Yes, his face was the mask looked like."

"I see, what happened to him?"

"He sacrificed himself."

"How?"

"You will see one day; may I ask about Naruto?"

"He's still sleepy, the Pervy Toad is taking me and Naruto to find the next Hokage."

"I can help with that."

"How?"

"Where is Jiraiya?"

As he went to answer the Sage was heard screaming as the sound of ten women yelling Pervert was heard as well.

"There."

"I swear, I hope Kakashi does not end up like that damn perv."

"One can only hope, let's go."

The three of them well with Naruto still snoring. Obito and Wasure walked over to the screams and found a beaten Jiraiya with a nosebleed smiling.

"How in the hell does the Toad Sannin get beaten by a punch of civilians?"

"I let them do it, rather have them thinking they beat me up as a perv so they feel great about themselves."

Obito sighed as he helped the old man up.

"Don't you have a sparring match with Kakashi?"

"That can wait, finding the new Hokage is more important."

"Okay, how do you plan to help?"

"Easy, where is she?"

"Oh, you know the main casino village in the northern part of Fire country?"

"Is it the one with the Bingo Book Bounty Hunter Outpost?"

"Yeah, why do you now about that place?"

"I know someone who does bounty hunting he is an ex-Taki nin."

"Okay, so now what?"

Wasure and Obito smiled as Obito grabbed Jiraiya and Kamuied to the village. When they arrived Wasure and Obito landed on their feet while Wasure saw Naruto fall into a tree waking him up.

"Ow."

"Ah, your finally awake."

"Where are we Wasure?"

"What's this place called again Obito?"

"I think Ozino." Obito scratched his head as he looked around for any signs to where in the city they were. As he looked around his face went red as he realized where they were.

"What's wrong Obito?"

As Obito went to answer they heard Jiraiya yell.

"JACKPOT BABY!"

"Should I be worried a perv yelled that?" Wasure was looking around and saw a sign saying. " _Ozino Gentlemen's club."_ And another saying _"The Icha Icha House."_

"God Dam it Obito."

"How was I supposed to know we would end up in the damn Red Light District!"

"The what?"

Wasure and Obito looked at Naruto who was still considered Innocent in these kind of matters.

"Ah hell, it's going to take forever to find that perv." Wasure looked to see the brothels stretched for miles.

"Yeah, it sucks more only I can look for him really." Obito was the only one who could enter the brothels to actually look for him.

"I mean it can be too bad for you." Wasure had a smirk showing one of his fangs.

"How so?"

"Is it really not that obvious?"

Obito realized what he meant and immediately punched him into the wall.

Of course, Fenrir was laughing his ass off at this while Naruto was still confused.

" **Kit, I'll explain everything later."** Said Kurama with a smirk of his own. **"This kinda involves Hinata actually."**

"How so?"

" **You see…"**

While Naruto was starting to get a nosebleed, Obito pulled Wasure out of the wall.

"Since when did you have that kind of strength?"

"I had a lot of time to train."

"I mean that though Obito, I know you loved Rin but I think she would have wanted you to move on."

"How would you know?" Obito had calmed down as he looked at Wasure.

"Dude, the way you described her to me I don't think she would want you to be like this. It's kinda creepy what you did with the whole kissing the picture part."

"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!"

"You got drunk one night."

"How did I…GOD DAM IT KISAME!"

 _In Kiri_

The Shark faced Akatsuki had finished a mission with Itachi. They had to kill some Kiri official who was one of the main Bloodline purge supporters. As he finished a shot of sake he sneezed which confused him as he didn't feel it coming and he was perfectly healthy.

"Did someone just yell my name?"

 _Back in Ozino_

"Wait the Swordsmen?" Wasure smirked seeing Obito acting like this.

"Yeah, fish faced basterd must have put more alcohol in that bottle when I wasn't looking anyway. Let's just find Jiraiya and get this over with." Obito led the two down the district while he got glares of lust from the girls waking down the street. Which threw him off as his face was kinda deformed thanks to the boulder that fell on him. He just shrugged it off as girls looking for money. As the walked down the street, he saw Naruto with a bright red face as Wasure just looked down.

After about two hours, the trio had decided to take a break and figured if it was going to take a while to find whoever was to be the next Hokage. They had checked into a hotel, they sat in the room with Naruto passed out on the couch as Wasure ate with Obito.

"So, how many times do you think the old perv got kicked the crotch so far?" Wasure saw Obito smirk at that.

"I'd say forty times."

"I say fifty."

"Well, how about we take shifts looking for the perv."

"What do you mean Obito?"

"We take shifts looking for him, you take first, Naruto second, me last. That way I'm the one out for when it's night and the Red Light district get's worse."

"Okay, I guess I'll get going then." Wasure grabbed his sword and left the room with the spare key. As he left the hotel he saw the only shinobi presence was the Bounty Hunter outpost for the Bingo Book. The guards were either Samurai or Local Militia. He walked around the city looking for any signs of the Perv. As he walked into what must have been the main casino district. He saw a man running with a briefcase being chased by a woman with jet-black hair with onyx eyes and a black kimono with white trimmings chasing the man.

"Get back here thief!"

Wasure sighed.

" **Your gonna help her aren't you."**

"Yeah."

Wasure walked into the path of the thief.

"Move it brat!"

"How about no, give the brief case back or else."

"You little punk! Die then!" The man pulled out a knife.

"Hope you don't need that arm." Wasure caught the man's arm and broke it.

"You son of a." The man was cut off as he collapsed with two senbon needles in the back of his neck.

"Senbon? Interesting."

Wasure picked up the brief case and saw the woman chasing him walk over to Wasure panting.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Wasure handed her the brief case as he did she noticed the Konoha headband.

"You're a Konoha-nin what are you doing up here?"

"Looking for someone."

"Okay, well good luck finding whoever it is. My name is Shizune by the way."

"Wasure Uchiha."

Shizune froze when she heard the name Uchiha, aren't they supposed to be dead except for one?

"Ah, yes let me guess your shocked hearing me being a Uchiha. That's not surprising, even a Shinobi posing as a civilian wouldn't know about me.

"How did."

"I know? Your Senbon, while it was clever making them thinner than most to hide them. They still glean in the sun." Wasure smirked seeing the girl trying not to freak out.

"Ok what do you want?"

"Why are you hiding, you don't match any details of a rouge-nin that I know of."

"I…"

"SHIZUNE WHERE IS MY MONEY!"

Wasure and Shizune turned to see a angry blood women with a Kimono style blouse with black pants and green haori. Her eyes were full of anger as she was stomping towards them leaving small craters as she stomped. She met the description of the third Sanin.

"Oh, you got to be freaking kidding me." Wasure had found a Sannin just the wrong one.

"Lady Tsunade it's right here." Shizune looked terrified.

"Took you long enough, who's the…" Tsunade was about to say runt when she saw the Konoha headband. Why was Konoha here? She wasn't a rouge-nin.

"The name is Wasure Uchiha."

"Wasure?" She heard that name before, but last time she did it was a guy with raven black hair. He was one of the most powerful Shinobi he was the unofficial Sannin of Konoha. He was also one few Uchiha to unlock his Mangekyo Sharingan, she remembered it's design. An inverted triangle, she remembered how she was saved by the Uchiha when Orouchimaru attacked her after she chased him for attempting to kill Shizune. He actually looked like him, the only different thing was his white hair. He knew he had a son name Izuna.

"You just gonna stare at me?"

"Was your father Izuna Uchiha?"

" **How In the hell?"**

"Yes why?"

"So, he did get a legacy. You see I worked with your grandfather."

"Was that back when you were a drunk or just a gambler?"

"You even have his attitude." Tsunade was smiling now.

"Jeez how many missions did you do with him?"

"A lot, you see there are moments when certain members from different teams are selected for mission only teams. I was picked from my team while your grandfather was from his and our third teammate was some Hyuga. Anyway, that's how we met."

"What was his name?"

"Wasure."

" **So that's how he was related to you."**

"Huh, so did you two become friends or something?"

"You'll have to ask Jiraiya, he hates having to explain that story."

"Okay, he is here by the way."

"That's even better. Where is he?"

"Were looking for him now, he got separated form us and is being a perv somewhere."

"He never changes, Shizune get Tonton from the Hotel."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

Shizune then ran to wherever the hotel was.

"Who's Tonton."

"My Ninja Pig."

"Ninja what now?"

"Ninja pig." Tsunade loved seeing the reaction of people when they hear the word Ninja Pig.

"How in the hell is there a Ninja Pig?"

"Easy, have it do chakra exercises. He can even walk on trees."

"HOW IN THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

"I'm a Senju we do godlike feats all the time."

"I'm starting to see why our clans hated each other."

She just laughed at that.

"Again you will love the story Jiraiya has to tell you."

"I hope so."

When Shizune returned, she had in arms a pig with a red coat with a bead necklace.

"Okay Tonton find my perv of a teammate."

The pig did a salute somehow and jumped down and began to sniff for him.

" **Okay this is the weirdest thing ever."**

The pig oinked as it must have picked up a scent.

"He's in a brothel." Tsunade popped her knuckles as she said that.

"That's obvious."

"Smart ass Uchiha, it's one of the brothels near the north gate."

"Lead the way Slug."

"I swear you are a white hared version of your grandfather."

"Wait I got to let the others now." Wasure bit his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!" When he slammed his hand down Argos appeared wagging all five of his tails.

"Hey Wasure, what's up?"

"Is that a five tailed wolf?" Asked Shizune.

"Yes, I am the name's Argos."

"Argos, go find Naruto and Obito and tell them head to the North Gate."

"On it boss, tell pops I said hi." Argos then started running to the hotel.

"Who's pops?" Asked Tsunade.

"Uh…."

" **I swear Argo's can't shut his big mouth."**

"Just like you."

"Again who is pops?"

"I'll explain at a better location let's just worry about finding Jiraiya right now."

So, the four took off not knowing a crow with a four point shuriken as it's pupil watched them.

As he saw from the Crow's eye, Shisui smirked.

"So they plan on finding a new Hokage, hmm. I can't take on both of the Sanin but I can use this as a distraction. Time to take Obito's place as Mizukage."

Shisui smiled as he held in his hand the hat of the Mizukage Yagura who bowed to Shisui.

"Your orders Lord Mizukage?"

"Gather a task force and have them move to kill my brother."

"It will be done, anything else?"

"Yes, begin the counter offensive against the rebels."

As Yagura left, Zetsu walked in now being separated.

"Ah, Black Zetsu how is our fat puppet?"

" **Gato is taxing the fools of Wave country and is working to stop some bridge from being built."**

"I see, have him send his best mercs to Ozino."

" **Why?"**

"My brother is there, I wish to see his limits as well as the Ten Tails inside him."

" **Understood, what are your orders for white Zetsu?"**

"Have him become my messenger for Orouchimaru."

" **Done."**

Black Zetsu left the room as he did Shisui smiled as he focused back to watching his brother.

"Soon Wasure, I will lead this world as the true ruler of this world. And I will start by taking your Biju in order to feed the Hydra…"

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the absence, school sucks and that sums up why I was gone really. Anyway anyone wanna guess what I'm going for with Tsunde? If so post in the review and you'll find out in the next chapter, also I figured it would be nice to have Obito have his goggles back to show he is returning to his old happy self. This was a filler chapter yes but hey every story sadly needs filler as always review and favorite and whatever shameful beggars do for views or reads or whatever.**

 **-Mister E**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

As Wasure followed Tonton the Ninja pig which he still couldn't say seriously without laughing. They heard a group of women yell.

"PERVERT!"

"There's Jiraiya." Tsunade smirked as she bolted to where the screams came from.

"Huh, is she usually this determined?"

"Not unless it's gambling no, Lady Tsunade tends to only care for money anything else doesn't matter."

"Figures the drunk would be like that."

"Why do you constantly insult her?"

"Shizune, Tsunade is one of the three Sannin. Yet she acts like a dam drunk half the time gambling away her family's money like it was nothing. Hell, all three of them are disappointment. One is a perv, one a drunk gambler, and one a damn Snake-Pedo."

"You have no idea what she went through."

"She lost her brother and a lover, we all lose people. Doesn't mean we become a drunk and waste our money."

"I…"

Wasure had a point, Shizune had tried to get Tsunade to move on. But she could never make herself go all the way with it.

"Look, I don't know how you met her. But you may be her best bet of getting over her depression about their deaths."

"I see…."

"Good, now let's catch up to her."

The two ran to catch up with Tsunade to see she was about to level a brothel with a scared Jiraiya running for his life.

"I'M SORRY I SWEAR!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN PEVERTED TOAD!"

Wasure with Fenrir busted out laughing when they saw this while Shizune sighed knowing Tsunade could level this city if she wanted. As they watched the fun reunion between Tsunade and Jiraiya. The heard the sound of two people landing behind him.

"Took you long enough Obito."

"Shut it, care to explain how you found Tsunade?"

"Obito!?"

Obito looked at the girl next to Wasure she looked awfully familiar. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"It's me Shizune."

Obito went wide eyed at the revelation. "Holy…"

"Um, Obito why do you have a nosebleed?" Wasure asked with a smirk.

" **It seems Obito noticed how she** _ **matured**_ **"**

"Huh, never took Obito as a perv. A stalker maybe with the whole picture deal but that not really."

"I…" Obito was trying to recover himself, Obito began to recall when they met.

 _Flashback_

A Genin Obito jumped among the tree's trying to beat Kakashi to their team meeting. The situation would become ironic in the future. But for know he was in a race against his more serious teammate who in Obito's opinion needed to relax. As he was reaching his destination he heard a girl scream near him.

"The hell?" Obito looked to see a girl with black hair and a black kimono being chased by a bear. He was confused why a girl was here all alone. He would be worse than trash if he let her die or get hurt. He drew a kunai and waited for the perfect moment.

"Someone help me!" The girl thankfully was running towards him as slowed his breathing waiting for the perfect moment. As the bear was almost under him he jumped down and slammed the kunai down into the bears head and into it's skull thanks to his momentum. The bear was dead instantly, he pulled the kunai out. As he did he saw pulled some of its brain out with it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." The girl was panting while she tried to catch her breath.

"So, can I ask why you're in a forest by yourself?"

"I was trying to collect herbs I want to be a medic nin so I want to practice making medicines."

"Okay, well you got a name?"

"Shizune."

"Well my name is Obito Uchiha, good luck with the whole medic nin career." As Obito went to walk away he felt being tugged by the back of his shirt.

"Hey, can you help me find a way out of here? I'm kinda lost."

Again, Obito had to help due to his code, he sighed but made a smile anyway. "Sure, just follow me."

"Thanks."

"No problem, can you use chakra jumps yet?"

"No…"

Obito sighed this would take longer now.

"Fine, just stick close to me then."

Obito led her the way he came, it would take longer now since she can't chakra jump. And of course, Kakashi would give him hell for being late and so would Minato sensei. But Obito figured Minato would understand. As they walked in the forest he saw Shizune would stop to examine a plant and write some note down on a notepad she had.

"What's with the notes?"

"Just marking their locations so I come back later and harvest them."

"Okay…." Why would she come back later? The forest is bad enough already adding night time is not the best choice. As they made it to the outskirts of the forest he saw Shizune again stopped but this time harvested the plant.

"What's that one for?"

"It's used for eye medicines."

"Cool, that may come in handy one day." Obito of course not knowing the irony of situation that would come.

"So, which gate is nearby?"

"Oh, the north one, it's that way." Obito pointed to where it was.

"Thanks, hey listen if you ever need some medical help I can do stuff for cuts and illness."

"Um, sure thanks Shizune."

"No problem, I live next to the Senju district. Bye Obito."

"Bye."

As she ran of Obito turned to see his sensei staring down at him with a smirk.

"Oh, hey sensei look I know I was late…"

"It's fine, but I have to ask you something."

"What is it sensei?"

"I though you liked Rin."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

"You don't hide it well."

 _End Flashback_.

"Obito I thought you were dead!"

"Heh, it'll take more than a boulder to kill me."

"I can see that."

"Um, Obito how do you know her?"

"You see…." Obito laughed nervously as he looked at Wasure. "Rin…..Rin wasn't the only girl I liked…."

That made Shizue blush as Obito went red, meanwhile Wasure could only smirk.

"I'm so confused."

"Naruto, you are always confused."

"You're not wrong…"

"Wasure, Kakashi does not hear a word of this got it?"

"No problem Obito, just promise me you move on from Rin. I mean it seems you might be able to know."

"Shut it, now let's stop Tsunade before she kills that perv of a Sannin."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Easy, Kamui." Obito smirked as he kamuied away and came back with a screaming Jiraiya. Who looked around sighed as he got up.

"Thanks, Obito."

"I only did it so we can find the next Hokage."

"About that." Jiraiya smiled now.

"What?" Wasure knew a smile like that never meant anything good.

"You already met her."

This confused the group until Wasure put two and two together.

"OH HELL NO, THEY CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"What's wrong Wasure." Naruto was slow putting it together making Kurama sigh and face palm well paw palm but you get the picture.

"They plan to make Tsunade the next Hokage!"

"Do what?" Asked both Obito and Shizune.

"It's true."

"They want me to do what?" Tsunade has chakra jumped to them making a minor crater.

"You're to be the Fifth Hokage."

Tsunade sighed. "I'm not doing it."

"Why?"

"You know why Jiraiya, can't stand Konoha. It's not the village my grandfather made anymore, it's full of self-served clans and their kids that will kill a fellow Leaf-Nin if it meant they got stronger."

"Yeah, about that." Wasure smirked now.

"What did you do?"

"You see Danzo attempted a coup with the civilians and got their asses beat. Danzo's dead and I'm sure the civ heads face execution."

"And you helped how? You're a Genin what could you have done?"

"I'm no ordinary Genin." Wasure smiled as he activated his Feral-Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Those eyes…" Tsunade was shocked to see a Genin to posses the Mangekyo, but it was another thing that they looked feral.

"Obito what is he?"

"I'll explain everything at a safer location." Obito then looked a Tsunade. "Will you become Hokage now?"

"Give me a week to think about it."

"A WEEK!" Naruto then got sent flying into a wall by Tsunade for yelling at her.

"Well, I guess that's a week of training then." Wasure went to walk off but was stopped when he felt the hand of Tsunade on his shoulder.

"How about a spar?"

"I'm sorry Granny but what?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry would Drunk be better?"

He jumped back as Tsunade drove her fist at him but missed and hit the ground. He smirked showing his fangs.

"You are so dead Uchiha."

"Bring it on Senju."

"Oh, no. Wasure, Tsunade can you do this in a forest or something?" Asked a rather annoyed Obito.

"Fine." They both replied.

As they left the city and found a clearing, Obito somehow Kamuied food for him and the others mainly Shizune. Jiraiya became the ref as the two took their stances.

"Okay, Wasure do you want no restraints? Remember she is a Sannin."

"No, I want to go full out." Wasure smiled as Jiraiya prayed Tsunade wouldn't kill him.

"Begin then."

Tsunade began by landing one massive punch sending him flying.

"Huh, so much for the mighty Uchiha."

"About that…URUFUFISUTO!" Wasure appeared behind her unscathed and sent her flying into a tree.

"How did you do that brat?"

"Genjutsu is a hell of a thing."

"When did you…"

"Place you under it? When you first took your stance."

"Not bad Gaki, too bad that was only a warmup." Tsunade charged at him making him have to evade her chakra enhanced punches.

"Can't afford to fight like this."

" **Speed boost?"**

"Is that even a question?"

As Tsunade went to land a punch she saw Wasure move at Might Guy level speed and was behind her.

"Too slow Granny. Wind Style Air Bomb Jutsu!" Wasure had the ball of condensed win land on Tsunade's back making her launch into a tree going threw it and a second like a hot knife in butter.

"Done yet granny Senju?"

"STOP CALLING ME GRANNY!"

Wasure turned to see Tsunade right behind him and a punch heading straight for his face.

"Ah, Shit."

Wasure went flying into a stone wall of a mountain, when the dust cleared he wasn't moving or breathing.

"GODDAMMIT TSUNADE!" Yelled Jiraiya.

"NEXT TIME TELL THEM NOT TO CALL ME GRANNY!"

While the two Sannin yelled at each other Obito could only laugh with Naruto confusing Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

"What's so funny?" Asked Shizune.

"Wasure ain't dead."

Tsunade looked back at Wasure and saw him heal instantly and jumped down from the wall smiling.

"Not bad Granny, too bad I saw that coming. Now let's finish this." His eyes went to the feral-Mangekyo Sharingan as he jumped back onto the giant boulder that he had hit earlier, he raised his hand into the air as a storm clouds that were already in the sky were pushed by a sudden gust of wind to be over Wasure. He smiled as he had fire chakra channeled into his hand and threw it into the sky and had it rocket into the clouds.

"PLASMA STYLE NOVA BOLT!"

Wasure aimed his hand at Tsunade and out of the clouds came a bolt of plasma coming straight towards Tsunade.

Tsunade was in awe as this Genin took one her major punches healed himself and got back up like nothing ever happened. Now here he was using what looked like a B-rank jutsu at least, aimed straight towards her. She snapped out of her daze and dodged the attack only to be blinded by the bright flash of light the created as the attack landed. She stumbled around like she was drunk trying to regain her balance. He rubbed her eyes and opened them to see the Uchiha brat was nowhere to be seen.

"Purazumaookami No Ken." Wasure was right behind her, she felt the heat of the attack. He could kill her right here, she closed her eyes waiting for the end.

"RASENGAN!"

Wasure turned to see Jiraiya rush him with a blue chakra ball, Wasure's instincts kicked in and clashed with the Perv's attack causing the two attacks to make sparks of Plasma. It was an even fight, which worried Jiraiya and Tsunade who watched as a Genin was even matched with one of the DAMN SANNIN!

"Nice try perv." Wasure smirked as he became wrapped in a red tailless cloak.

"You little." Before Jiraiya could finish, Wasure pulled back and side stepped the Sannin giving him a clear kill shot but instead slammed his hand into a nearby tree annihilating it and the fifty trees behind it.

" **Hey Perv next time, go full power or else I could have killed you right then and there."** Wasure than deactivated his cloak. "By the way, Tsunade I'm a Jinchuuriki if you haven't figured that out yet."

"I see…." Tsunade had only seen this power only once and heard of it twice. She had seen the boy's grandfather and heard of Madara Uchiha. Could this boy surpass both?

"Um, Pervy Sage. What kind of Jutsu did you just use?"

"Don't call me that, and that Naruto was the Rasengan."

"Can you teach me that!"

"I…" It's the boy's birthright…but he just graduated the academy. Maybe at a later time perhaps, but I could at least teach him other things. "Perhaps at another time, but I can teach you tree and water walking."

"That's cool I guess…"

"Wasure we gotta work on your Mangekyo abilities."

"Okay Obito-sensei."

Obito smirked as he heard that…he though perhaps in another life this would have happened when he was a Jonin living with Rin or Shizune…with Wasure, Emi, and Sasuke as his students.

"Wait so were just gonna hang here for a week?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Ok, what's the worse that can happen? Some massive sword welding maniac coming here and trying to kill us?"

"That's oddly specific Naruto."

"I have my moments."

"OK, before we train the brats. Can we go get something to eat, and to drink I need some Sake."

"…Can you go one day without a damn drink Granny?"

"No, she can't." Said Shizune surprising Tsunade.

"Took you long enough to get some backbone." Said a proud Tsunade. "Now, I know a great bar."

"Of, course you do."

"Can you go five seconds without being a Smartass?"

"Can you go without a drink?"

"And I though the Nara's were the top smartasses in Konoha."

"Eh, I'm a man of many talents."

"What are they besides being the number one smartass?"

"Let's see I fought a S-rank missing-nin and won, led the counter attack against a coup, I'm on pretty good terms with my Biju who is Fenrir he say's hi by the way. I have the Wolf summoning contract and have the Mangekyo Sharingan that resembles Madara Uchiha's which gave me the ability of Kotoamatsukami. The best Genjutsu ever, taught by the Hyuga's and Obito over there."

"So, do the other Nine know about you?"

"The Two tails personally does." Said a smiling Obito.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked an interested Tsunade.

"The Nibi's Jinchuuriki is his girlfriend."

"Oh…so tiger tamer is one your skills as well."

"Obito I hate you."

Obito was laughing his ass of while Fenrir did the same thing.

" **Man, I'm enjoying this new Obito."**

"So Obito you gonna try to make a move on Shizune then?"

Wasure then made Obito activate his Mangekyo Sharingan and pulled out his sword out of his Kamui dimension.

"You're so dead."

"Can we please just go eat?" Asked Shizune trying to diffuse the situation.

"Fine." They both replied.

"Where are we going?"

"A bar and grill not too far from here. It's close to the west gate."

"Okay, by the way when we get there I need to ask you something Perv."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU UCHIHA BRAT!"

"Then stop peaking at bathhouses."

"I'm going to enjoy this week." Said Tsunade smiling as they walked back to the city.

As they returned to the city, and entered the restaurant, the first question was.

"So Shizune, is the same Obito you told me all about?"

"Yes, lady Tsunade."

"Even that crush of yours?"

This of course made Shizune blush, Obito rub the back of his head trying to hide his embracement. While Jiraiya laughed and Wasure smirked along with Naruto.

"Speaking of the past, Perv. Tsunade told me to ask you about one Wasure Uchiha back when you were younger."

The perv stopped mid laugh with the look of disappointment on his face like a puppy being denied a treat he even did the whimper. Making Wasure laugh.

"You won't be laughing soon brat."

"Why is that Senju?"

Tsunade smirked as he went reach into her coat pocket, making Jiraiya sigh. She pulled out a…Uchiha style wedding wing.

"Why in the hell do you have that?"

Obito was in awe, and soon started chuckling but was holding back a storm of laughter.

"I see how Naruto feels now." Wasure was confused, what did Obito know?

"Kid, want to know how I knew your father was Izuna?"

"I guess so."

Meanwhile even Jiraiya was starting to giggle what threw Wasure off was it wasn't a perverted giggle.

"Ya, see he's my son."

"….Come again?"

"He's my son."

Obito know busted out laughing at Wasure who was trying to wrap that around his head.

" **Huh, what a twist."**

"I….just…..how?"

"Easy, you see." Shizune covered her mouth as she was going to speak in full detail how he was made.

" **Wait….if your part Senju….** " Fenrir then realized he if had enough Senju blood inside him…could he unlock the Rinnegan?

"I...wait so I'm part, Uchiha, Senju and a Jinchuuriki…I guess I was born to be powerful."

"So Wasure's related to the hag?"

"Yes, Naruto." Said Obito who had calmed down.

"And next time you call me a hag, I will send you straight to the moon."

" **And she will Kit, the Senju's strength is ridiculous. You thought Sakura was bad? That was pure strength, imagine her punch times one hundred."**

Naruto gulped, if this woman could scare the Kyubi. He would not want to piss her off.

"Now then, yes you Uchiha brat. I'm your grandmother, and believe me when I heard you were alive I wanted to go back home. But….if I did, the council threatened to blackmail me with all my depts. To force you into the CRA."

"They what?" Wasure may have not liked the woman, but if he cared for him and the dam council threatened her like that. If they still breathed, their date with the Shinigami would arrive sooner than expected.

"It's true, if she didn't return they would be powerless due to the Hyuga protecting you." Said Shizune sounded despaired now.

"And you let this happen Perv!" Wasure's eyes went to the Feral-Sharingan. Raising his Ki to where the old Toad Sage thought he saw a giant black wolf behind Wasure.

"I…I had my hand's tied. If I acted out I would be branded a rouge-nin I would be unable to help Naruto."

"Like you have at **all!** "

Obito moved his hand to the hilt of his blade, Wasure's tone went to his cloak voice.

Jiraiya lowered his head in defeat, the brat was right. He was never there for his godson, he left him to be beaten and nearly killed by mobs. He had failed the boy's parents.

"Wasure, please calm down."

Wasure sighed as he lowered his KI back to normal and sat back down. Tsunade was surprised to say the least, the boy had insulted her about her being a drunk all day. Yet here he was furious that this happened to her. Why the sudden change of heart?

"I guess, I can live with this since most of the Civilian half of the council will be executed."

"Wasure why do you take so much pleasure with their deaths?"

"They made Naruto's life a living hell they had him beaten, starved, and almost killed countless times. They tried to have me become their weapon, they wanted me to do the CRA so they could have more precious Uchiha. They offered me any girl I wanted just as long as they got more weapons. When I declined they would try and force me by attacking Hinata indirectly with thugs or my other friends. I...I have killed some of the thugs before, they threatened to rape Hinata making me slaughter them. So yeah, I have reasons to see those basterds burn forever in hell."

"I see…" This kid was just a fun-loving smartass how did he got dark so quick?

"Wasure, your sharingan is active." Obito still had his hand on his blade.

"I do?" Wasure didn't feel them activate….he cut the chakra off from his eyes deactivating them.

"Anyway…Naruto first thing tomorrow we will start with Tree walking since it's the easier of the two. I hope you finish it soon, because the water one will take the most of our time."

"No problem Pervy Sage."

"I will never catch a break with these nicknames, will I?"

"Nope." Replied both Naruto and Wasure.

"Wasure, we need to see if you posses a second ability tomorrow. Shisui only has one so I don't know if you will possess two."

"Got it."

"Good, now waiter were ready to order." Said Tsunade.

As they eat, and for Tsunade drank. Wasure learned more about his grandmother's history, about her brother, her first love Dan, how Shizune was his niece and was taken under Tsunade's wing so she could repay Dan's family for everything. And of course his grandfather who was one of the most powerful Clan members. He was considered to be Madara's level.

"Let's see the first time we met was like I told you the whole mixed team mission. I was fourteen, he was fifteen and our third teammate was fourteen. He was a Chunin by then so he was made team leader. Hiruzen was training my teammates while I was gone. Our mission was to kill some warlord for a village that was threatened by him. It started it out well…

 **A/N**

 **Hey sorry if this feels cliff hanger-ish, I guess that's a word now. Anyway, the next chapter will be the flashback. So Wasure is part Uchiha and Senju already, also we get to see a possible new relationship between Shizune and Obito who I would like to see move on. Also, the Nova bolt move Wasure did is essentially a minor plasma version of Sasuke's Kirin. Which reminds me I am thinking of making a plasma variant of that just working on a name or should just keep it? Feel free to leave your thoughts with your reviews. And you now -insert shameful plea for favorites and follow's here.**

 **-Mister E**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 _Flashback_

Tsunade was kneeling on a tree branch eyeing the village that was only a few miles away from them. She was to scout for her team, Wasure's orders were to scout for any sign of warlord troops in the area before they entered the village. She had been there for an hour now. She then felt a rain drop on her head.

"Great, now it has to rain." She had no coat thinking the rain would not be there for another two hours. As she tried to find cover under the massive leaves that were over. She heard what sounded footsteps above her, she drew a kunai reading herself for an attack. She looked above her to see the shadow figure on top of the massive leaf looking over the village. She wondered did the warlord hire rouge-nin to scout the village before a attack. The figure jumped away, Tsunade took a breath of relieve. Just to feel her self bump into someone behind her.

"You need to look where you going Senju."

Tsunade jumped into the air hitting her head on a tree branch making the person behind her laugh. She looked to see a teen with long raven-black hair. He wore a red shirt with armor sown in it, with black pants and a red flak jacket with the Uchiha fan sown into it's back. His Konoha headband was worn as an armband on his left arm. He was her team leader, the Uchiha prodigy, Wasure Uchiha son of Kinsho Uchiha who died before Wasure arrived in Konoha. He was raised by the Clan head's family. He graduated at an early age, something he hated. He believed a child should enjoy their childhood not fight in a man's war. A believe the Senju helped to make, be became a Chunin at age fourteen. His element affinities were Fire which was obvious and lightning. A rare trait for Uchiha, he could be summed up easily though for Tsunade. An arrogant prick, who pranked her and her teammate more than being a leader. She wonderd how someone like this became a Chunin.

"Heh, sorry about that. Wanna hand?" He offered his hand to the Senju while he was laughing a little.

"Sure, just enjoy the fall."

"What?" Wasure was grabbed by Tsunade and was pulled down making him fall to the ground yelling.

"Take that you Uchiha prick."

"You were saying?"

Tsunade turned to see a uninjured Wasure smiling standing behind her.

"How!"

"Easy I'm a Uchiha we do godlike feats all the time."

"I starting to see why our clans hated each other."

"Say's the spoiled princess."

"What did you call me you crow!"

"Really that's your best comeback? Crow? Well your clan's strength is ninjutsu not humor so it's not your fault I suppose."

"And the Uchiha are comedians?"

"We have a select humor, mainly morbid jokes for teens. And well with adults, well you think you're perv of a teammate is bad. Just make it ten time's worse."

"…Just how are you a Uchiha?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't all Uchiha you know supposed to be dark and brooding only marring women just for well kids and pleasure?"

"Pfft, that's what the men use to stop fan girls. It's a Uchiha clan technique."

"Wait what?"

"Here let me show you, Uchiha Style Dark Brooding Jutsu!"

Wasure then sat down and had his hands under his chin looking into the distance just grunting. He smirked getting up and stretched his arms out. "If I'm not careful, my arms will default to that making me look dark twenty-four seven."

"Just….what?"

"I will explain all in do time Senju, but now we need to head to the village. Our Hyuga teammate has told me no threats were detected." Wasure jumped down to the nearby tree branch as Tsunade just stood there confused.

"Hey Senju? Am I going to have to carry you like a spoiled princess brat? Come on, or is it true the Senju have gotten lazy since your grandfather passed?"

"DON'T EVER CALL MY CLAN LAZY WE ARE NOT THE DAMNED NARA!"

"Then prove it and come down already." Wasure smirked as he jumped away while Tsunade had steam coming out her ears out of fury against the Uchiha.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PRICK!"

Wasure laughed as the enraged Tsunade chased him he knew from her report she could get angry easily but this was too easy. When he was told he was to command a Senju and a Hyuga he thought of the countless ways he could annoy them. The Hyuga was easy, just bring up who's clan was better and boom he was pissed. With the Senju, it seemed her grandfather was a touchy subject. Perfect, as he reached the meet up point with their Hyuga teammate who was name was Minzen. He saw the Hyuga look pale as he pointed behind Wasure. He turned to see almost half the forest leveled and a furious blond with rage in her eyes, staring straight at him.

"Spar. Right here, right now!"

Wasure smiled at the idea of that.

"While I would love to put a spoiled Senju in her place, we have a mission to accomplish. Now if you are done throwing you temper tantrum can we please move on?"

"Come on Uchiha? Was Madara your only powerful member but then again my grandfather easily beat that fool like he was worthless Genin."

Wasure was a care free guy most of the time, very few things pissed him off. But one of them was someone especially a Senju insulting Madara. His eyes went to his three tomo Sharingan with a fury of his own staring at Tsunade who felt a shiver go down her back.

"Don't, you ever insult Madara ever again. Got it?"

Tsunade went to say make me but as she went speak, she felt a kunai aimed at her throat.

"And if you say make me I swear the Senju will hear your screams back in Konoha."

"I…" Tsunade for once was at awe, this boy who seemed to be just a fool had moved at speeds she had never seen before and had her dead to rights if he moved the kunai closer. "I'm sorry."

"Good, now then let's go. Were close to being late so pick up the pace." Wasure deactivated his sharingan as he bolted to the village.

Minzen looked at Tsunade who himself looked terrified.

"I think it's safe to say if he becomes the next clan head, the Uchiha will trump both the Senju and the Hyuga."

Tsunade was still in awe, the pricks speed was unrivalled. How did a boy who's father was a nobody become this powerful…she had read the history books of Konoha and only one Uchiha made it to this level at this age. Madara Uchiha…was that why is it was a touchy subject? Did he consider the man as a role model? But the man betrayed Konoha, who would ever look up to a traitor? She sighed thinking that asking about it would just make him more pissed.

"Come on Minzen, I'd rather not piss the guy off more than we already did."

Tsunade and Minzen managed to catch up to Wasure who waited for them at the gates of the village.

"Took you two long enough."

Wasure seemed to be still angry as he looked at them as nothing but an annoyance. He turned to the gates and yelled at a guard to get his attention.

"What is your business here?"

"Were the Konoha-Nin your Village leader asked for."

"Oh, come on in then. We have expecting you three for a while now."

The gates opened to show the village was full of life, it was a civilian village that was a merchant hub. Wasure saw the only military presence were the samurai trained here. It of course was a defense force, not big enough to fight a warlord's army head on. As he looked around, he saw what looked to be a commander walking up to him.

"So, you're the three we hired?"

"Yes, I'm the team commander."

"Good, the Village head is up there."

"Thank you, Tsunade, Minzen let's go."

The three jumped up the mountain that the mansion was one arriving to see the guards letting them in. Some of the maids, and servants even bowed to them. A feeling that wasn't common for Wasure, while for Tsunade and Minzen this was just a normal day. When they made it to what seemed to be a council chamber, a man that looked to be in his fifties sat in the main chair of the room. He had greying black hair, a greying beard. Green eyes, and wore a white kimono with the kanji for village head on the front of it in a small font.

"Ah, you must be the Konoha-nin."

"Yes sir, this is Tsunade Senju and Minzen Hyuga. I am Wasure Uchiha team leader."

"It is an honor to meet you three, a Uchiha, a Senju, and a Hyuga. To be given you three as help, I must thank Konoha."

Wasure smirked. "While I thank you for the hospitality sir, I ask may we know what you know about the warlord's strength?"

"Oh, of course. He has five thousand warriors, ten siege weapons, and according to rumors. He has hired a rouge-nin."

"That so? What is this rouge-nin's name?" This was news to him, Lord Hokage never mentioned possible ninja presence.

"Juza Kija."

"The Kiri-nin?" He had heard of the man before, he fled after an attempt to kill some of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

"According to rumors yes."

"Who is this Juza Wasure?"

"Tsunade do you not check the Bingo Book every once in a while? He's a high A-rank rouge-nin, he was last spotted in Iwa trying to help kill some S rank Nin there."

"A high A-rank!"

"You heard me Minzen, this make's this a S-rank mission…" Wasure looked at the village head. "Lord."

"Yuski, it's Yuski.

"Lord Yuski, you may have to up the pay for the mission."

"I see no problem with that, if this man is truly powerful. I see why not up your reward for having to deal with him."

"Thank you Lord Yuski, what was the last known location of the enemy forces?"

"Sadly, they move every day so we can pin point their main base."

"I see, thank you for your help Lord Yuski."

"No thank you, we would be in grave danger without you three. Now you can please excuse me I have other matters I must attend."

"Of course, all right team let's move out." As the three began to leave they heard Yuski call Wasure's name.

"By the way I have prepared rooms for you three, I hope they are to your likings."

One of the servants led them to their rooms, Tsunade got the first one which had a view of the main merchant district, Wasure got the second a perfect view of the gambling district, and Minzen got the third with a perfect view of the main lake that was near the village. As they settled in, Wasure decided to take a nap. As he laid down he heard a knock at his door.

"Oh, come on…." Wasure sighed as he went to door and opened it to see Tsunade. "What is it Senju?"

"I'm sorry."

Wasure was confused, since when did the proud Senju apologize. Especially to a Uchiha!

"I guess this is for earlier?"

"Yeah…can I ask why Madara is a touchy subject?"

"…Why do you care?"

"Look…i….listen how can you look up to a traitor?"

Wasure activated his sharingan again, he went to punch her making Tsunade back away only for him to stop and take a deep breath in and out.

"Look…it's personal. I found out something that would contradict what your clan has the schools teach."

"And that is?"

"Your grandfather isn't the only one who wanted children to enjoy their childhood. Madara along with Hasihrama wanted to form a peace but their clan's hatred for each other stopped it. During the war, Madara's brother was killed by your great-uncle. He lost it, his only family member that would agree to a peace for their children to see, was dead in his arms. He lost it and became lost in darkness and hatred. He hated your clan, he hated his family, he…he hated everyone. All because your damn great-uncle wouldn't let Hasihrama sign a peace treaty with Madara. So many lives were lost because of the bigotry of him! If he had signed it, Madara would have never changed into the monster that he is depicted now as. That is all you need to know got it?"

Tsunade was In disbelieve was her family the true villains? She knew her great-uncle could be extreme but still…yet. She was not surprised, when she thought about it. It made too much sense, no one is born evil. Something or someone makes them evil.

"Wasure, then why did he attack the leaf?"

"Your Great-uncle is to be blamed for that as well. He was forcing the Uchiha into segregation, he never trusted us. He never would trust us, he believed we were the root of all evil. He passed it down to his son and a man named Danzo. He wanted to help safe the Uchiha but his hatred returned as led him down a path of vengeance instead of a path of peace."

"So, my great-uncle caused all of this!"

"Yes, he denied many attempts of peaceful solutions that would lead to bloodbaths. He is no better than the evil he thinks the Uchiha are."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I don't know if I can trust you with that."

"Why not? Were teammates."

"It's personal…."

"Wasure I promise I won't tell a soul, and I don't break promises."

"You promised not to make your perv a teammate you wouldn't punch him into the next week anymore."

"Hey he said he would stop being a perv."

"Fair enough." Said a smirking Wasure.

"Now, can you please tell me?"

"Fine, close the door."

Tsunade entered the room and closed the door.

"Privacy seal!" Wasure slammed his hand into the ground as a seal burned into the wooden floor spreading black markings all over the room then fading away.

"What did you just do?"

"It's a seal that was made to counter spy's."

"Okay…so how do you know all of this."

"Perhaps at another time."

"THEN WHAT WAS THE PRIVACY SEAL FOR!"

"So no one would hear you yell."

"come on please tell me"

Wasure was conflicted, tell her a Senju who could be a spy, or don't tell her and find out she wasn't. It doesn't help she looks nice…wait was he feeling for the Senju!? What the hell!? Wasure sighed yes, he was nice to look at. He started seeing what the damn perv see's wait…damn It I am falling for her! Shit, this is not what I need right now.

"Well Wasure, are you going to tell me or am I going have to make you talk?"

"Huh?" Wasure saw she had a smile with a hint of lust! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL!

"Come on commander, are you going have to make you talk or will you just let me in on your power?"

It was then, an explosion went off.

"Dam it." Tsunade was close to knowing his secret!  
"Thank Kami." Thought Wasure.

"There under attack, let's go Tsunade."

"Fine."

The two jumped down seeing Minzen had already done the same thing and was waiting for them.

"Took you too long enough."

"Shut it Hyuga."

"Tsunade cool it, what can you see Minzen.

Minzen turned to the gates and activated his Byakugan.

"Two thousand soldiers and one warrior with…. that's…impossible."

"What do you see Minzen?"

"A…a Jinchuuriki."

"WHAT!" Tsunade was shocked to say the least.

"Can you tell which beast it is?"

"Yes, my clan has a book made for these scenarios. That appears to be the Jinchuuriki of the Three Tails."

"So, the overgrown turtle eh? This should be fun."

"Wasure were Chunin! We can't win against a damn Biju!"

"This is coming from a Senju? Man your clan truly has fallen, well good thing I'm here."

"What are you planning to do Wasure?"

"To have fun of course, Minzen you and Tsunade help the defense force."

"Wasure, Uchiha or not you can't fight them all!"

"Heh, you wanna bet?" Wasure smiled as he walked to the gates which were blown open making a big hole in them as he stepped out. He saw the army that stood before him, they laughed seeing one kid walk out here by himself.

"Okay, who here is the Jinchuuriki of the Three Tails?"

They froze at the question, how could that brat now!

"That would be me." Said a man who walked from the crowd wearing Kiri battle armor with a Kiri headband with it's symbol crossed out.

"Juza Kija?"

"The one and only, Jinchuuriki of the Three Tails."

"Huh, it would seem Kiri falsified your info in the Bingo Book."

"Yes, do you think they would want the world to know their main Biju was free? Listen kid I know you're here to defend the village. I have nothing against you, take your team and leave I promise from one Shinobi to another you will not be harmed."

"Honestly can we just fight?"

"Come again kid?"

"I don't care for the warlord's troops anymore, I just want to fight a worthy opponent."

"Huh, you got spunk I'll give you that. Fine then you got a name brat?"

"Wasure Uchiha."

" **Juza, kill this kid quickly. He gives off a familiar power that I hated."**

"On it Isobu."

"So, can you transform into the Three Tails and stay in control?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't stand a chance by then."

"I beg to differ."

"Survive one round then we'll see."

"Your move Jinchuuriki."

"Fine then Water Style Geyser Cannon Jutsu!" Juzo slammed his hands into the ground, Wasure then felt a sudden heat beneath him. He jumped out of the way in time to see a massive Geyser erupt from the ground. "WATER STYLE TYPHOON BLADES!" Juzo appeared behind Wasure with the water blades covering his hand. Wasure went to dodge but was cut on his back by on of the hands.

"Not bad, but now I'd say it's my turn. Fire Style BURRNING ASH JUTSU!" Wasure spat out the massive fog of Chakra gun powder around Juzo. He smiled as he bit on his flit covered tooth igniting the powder. The fire was immediately doused when Wasure heard.

"WATER STYLE TSUNAMI SHIELD!" Juzo had the lake they were next to surge towards him at breakneck speeds forming a massive shield making the fire become steam on impact. He then had the water form a tornado around him raising him into the air. "Not bad kid, but this is where it ends WATER STYLE NEPTUNES WRATH!" Juzo had all the water around him surge towards him the massive wave moved at greater speeds than before. He may not be able to beat it but he could stop it, it was a gamble but it was his only chance.

"FIRE STYLE GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION JUTSU!" Wasure let out a massive wall of fire as tall as the giant wave beginning a battle of the elements. Steam was coming from the fight as such a great speed that it was begging to make the battle field look like a bathing house.

" **That jutsu…so he did have a legacy."**

"What do you mean Isobu?"

" **Juzo, this boy he is grandfather is the man that controlled the Kyubi."**

"Wait wasn't that…Madara Uchiha!"

" **Yes…Juzo allow me to end this. I will give the boy a quick death."**

"Fine do it."

As the wave of fire and water continued, Wasure felt a massive amount of Ki unleashed behind the waves. He kept the fire up pushing the wave's back until they stopped. He cut off the fire taking a breather after using the move for so long. He felt his throat was burning from the heat of the attack. He felt sweat drop begging to drip down from his face. He knelt down from exhaustion.

"Note*pant to*pant self*pant don't do that ever again…."

" **Is the Uchiha tired already?"**

Wasure looked to see the water around Juzo rush to him making a vertex around him. Juzo began to change having coral grow around him Wasure felt the Ki levels from his rise more. This could mean only one thing, the Three Tails was coming to play.

"God dam Jinchuuriki and their overpowered abilities." Wasure smiled as he got back up looking at the vortex seeing two red eyes with yellow pupils staring at him from the vortex.

The Biju let out a massive roar signaling it's appearance to the world. The massive turtle looked at Wasure and opened it's mouth.

"Sup."

" **Foolish Uchiha, you were brave to say the least. Die knowing it took the mighty Three Tails vanquished you. Rest now worthy warrior. BIJU BOMB!"**

As Wasure saw the ball of massive chakra form he could only smile.

"How about no."

" **Such strange last words farewell Uchiha, tell your grandfather he is not to be disappointed."**

"Heh, we'll see about that."

Isobu launched the attack sending the massive attack towards a still smiling Wasure.

"WASURE!" Yelled Tsunade who was watching the fight.

"No…" Said Minzen seeing the attack.

Both of them were filled with horror when the explosion came when the attack connected. The crater was so massive the nearby lake was poring into it. The smoke from the explosion was as tall as the Hokage Mountain.

"No…." Tsunade saw their best bet against the warlord die, he died smiling. He never changed…he was a man of peace but died fighting. He wanted to change the world just like her grandfather did…and she hated him. And now there was destroyed.

"Tsunade…" Minzen didn't know what to say, the man that beat him like it was nothing dead right then and there. He knew Biju were powerful but seeing such an attack. It terrified him, to the point he was too scared to move.

" **He was a mighty warrior, it was a shame it had to end this way."** As Isobu went to change back to allow Juzo control again he heard movement…in the water. **"Impossible."**

Minzen and Tsunade felt a great rumbling in the ground they looked to see something was moving the water. Something alive was in there.

"Wasure…"

Minzen activated his Byakugan and saw…what should be impossible.

"He's alive…"

All of then looked to the water waiting for whatever was coming. It was then when they felt a massive amount of Ki and chakra unleashed.

"SUSANOO!"

They all saw a great blue light come from the water filled crater and out of it came Wasure surrounded by a great blue light that was forming a skeleton. That formed a full body, that formed a human body clothed in a sleeveless kimono shirt and pants with a massive scythe with the face of the…

"THE SHINIGAMI!" yelled Tsunade.

" **The boy has reached the near perfect stage of the Susanoo…this does not bode well for us."**

"Now then, you ready for round two?"

The turtle roared at him, which was weird. Since when do turtles roar?

"Fine then, lets end this then. "SUSANOO FIRESLASH!"

The Shinigami swung it's massive scythe towards the Massive turtle.

"CORAL SHELL!" Isobu surrounded itself with a massive coat of hardened coral to take the impact. When the shield took the brunt of the attack Isobu felt the shell crack. When it broke apart standing In front of him as Wasure in his Susanoo waiting with it's scythe in hand.

"Took you long enough. FIRE STYLE REAPERS JUDGMENT!" The Susanoo's scythe erupted into a massive flame. It swung it at Isobu at a speed the Turtle had never seen until it fought Hasihrama Senju. He felt the blade break his normal shell and go straight through him. He roared from the pain, he fell on his bleeding stomach crying out it pain.

"It was a fun fight Isobu, may you return to our world where you are no longer made to be a slave for Kiri. May you enjoy your rest. SCORCH STYLE RA'S FIST!" The Susanoo's fist became as bright as the sun with the heat of Amaterasu. He swung at Isobu going through the Turtles head. 'Killing' it instantly.

As the turtle began to fade away, Juzo laid broken and defeated with a stab wound in his gut. Either way he would die, without Isobu he was doomed. Wasure had his Susanoo fade away slowly to where he was next to the dying Juzo.

"Heh, nice fight kid. Listen…do you truly wish to help the Biju?"

"I seek to unite the world in peace with the Biju living freely."

"That's good…hey take care of Isobu for me when that overgrown lake turtle comes back."

"I will do what I can, just like for all of the Biju."

"Good, listen if need be. I know where Isobuwill return to, there is a massive ocean north of Kiri. That is his home for him and his summoning clan. Please make sure he stay's home with his family…"

"I will protect him with my life."

"Thanks…heh…looks like I'm joining you soon sis…" With that Juzo died with a smile and a tear of joy on his face. Wasure then looked back to the invading soldiers.

"This is your only chance, tell that warlord of yours to surrender or else face my wrath."

The soldiers seeing the mighty Three Tails defeated already made most of them shit their pants.

"We will!"

"Good, not get to running."

The soldiers ran and screamed for their lives, Wasure smiled as then knelt down from exhaustion. He breathed heavily that was his first true battle in a good while.

"WASURE!" Yelled Tsunade tackling him.

"Can't breathe…"

Tsunade let go of him allowing him to breath normally again. He looked to see the entire village celebrating in front of them, the defense force was in awe of his power.

"Wasure what was that!?" Asked Minzen.

"That was the semi-perfect Susanoo."

"Semi-perfect?"

"Yeah, it has levels."

"How many asked Tsunade."

"You start with a basic rib cage, then arms and hands, then the upper body and legs. Then it begins to form a skin and clothing giving it a face and a weapon. The perfect stage is when it has the look of a Samurai. Only one person has reached that stage."

"Who?" Asked Tsunade.

"My grandfather, Madara Uchiha."

 _End flashback._

"WAIT WHAT!"

"WASURE'S ANCESTOR IS MADARA UCHIHA!" Yelled Jiraiya.

They were back in their hotel now, Tsunade had told them the story as they walked back to it.

"So…let me get this straight. I am the Great Great Grandson of Madara Uchiha."

"Yes."

Obito was shocked yes, but was also wondering did Madara know about his family? Surly Zetsu or Tobi knew at one point.

"Wow, and he just beat the Sanbi?"

"Yeah, his Susanoo Is on par with the Eight-Tails in it's semi perfect stage."

"Wow."

" **Imagine it with my power boosting it."**

"I think we would reach a new stage."

" **Is it possible?"**

"Who knows?"

Tsunade yawned as she looked at the time.

"We'll I'm going to call it a night. See you all later." Tsunade then left their room for hers.

"I must go as well, it was good seeing you again Obito."

"Bye Shizune, and it was good seeing you too."

As she left Obito left via Kamui leaving Naruto, Wasure and Jiraiya who himself left to do research being the perv he was.

"Well I'm off to bed, night Wasure."

"Night Naruto."

As Wasure readied for bed, Shisui was forming his own plan.

"So, I hear your Jinchuuriki left you village."

"Yes, she left due to her being hated."

"I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything I could do to help?"

"I just wish to find Fu and know she is alright."

"Don't worry, I know some friends who can help with that."

Shisui smiled as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"You're a Uchiha!"

"Yes, now then I think you should meet my friends and maybe you may join us."

"I…I would like to meet these friends of yours said the man as his eyes were a copy of Shisui's.

"Good, just this way."

Shisui now had three villages under his control Taki, Sound, and Kiri a fourth would help but who…hmm perhaps a visit to Demon village is in order.

 **A/n**

 **Not much from me sorry, although I have thought off possible giving Wasure a harem. I will try to make it well, not crazy but that is kinda hard to do with harems. And of course -insert shameful plea for fav's and follows.**

 **-Mister E**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

As Wasure awoke the next morning he heard a heavy knock at his door. This was twice now he had to get up early now, he looked to see Naruto still asleep. He heard him snore with a hint of a growl. Wasure got out of his bed and began to walk to the door.

"Who is it?" Wasure rubbed his eyes looking to see if there was a hole for the door allowing him to see who was at the door. Sadly, this door didn't have one. He opened the door to see a man with long raven-black hair, he looked emo due to his nails being painted. He wore a black coat with red clouds and had two sharingan eyes staring right at him.

"Ah, shit."

"Hello Wasure."

"What do you want Itachi?"

"Where is Madara?"

"You can say Obito, he is in the room three doors down."

"Why has he not reported in to the Akatsuki?"

"It's because I left."

The two looked to see Obito walking towards them.

"Why?" asked Itachi.

"Got sick of it, plus the plan needs Wasure to die. Which makes that plan impossible for me."

"So, you left for the sake of the boy." Itachi sighed as he reached for his coat. "Might as well join you, Zetsu will most likely inform them of everything."

"Wait what?"

"Itachi was a spy for me, Kisame was as well. Where is that fish-faced basterd at anyway?"

"WHO SAID THAT!"

Down the hall a shark-faced man with a giant sword wrapped in a bandages with a black coat as well walked out of the shadows.

"Ah, there you are Kisame."

"Madara? The hell are you doing here?"

"First off, Kisame my name Is actually Obito. Secondly I'm here with Wasure on a mission slash training trip."

"Wait so you're not part of the Akatsuki anymore?"

"Nope."

"Screw this shit then." Kisame ripped of his coat showing him wearing a navy tank top and Kiri ANBU pants. "Ah, finally free from them emo bitches."

"Kisame, how many times must I say that just because you're a Shark means you can speak like a sailor?" Said a annoyed Itachi.

"Trust me, you can do it another hundred time's it won't change a thing."

"Wait so you're just going to defect like that? Won't they hunt you two?" Asked Wasure.

"Wasure is it?" Asked Kisame.

"Yeah."

"Listen ever since Orouchimaru defected, the leader purges those he brought into the Akatsuki. Meaning either way, me and Itachi would have to leave."

"I see, so what now?"

"Well, perhaps this could make training more fun."

"Your training Wasure now?" Asked Itachi.

"Yep, you two wanna help torture him?"

"Heh, why not. Samehada needs the workout."

"He will need it if he wishes to face Shisui and Pain."

"This is great, okay then. Wasure grab your sword and flak jacket and meet us outside." With that the three thanks to Obito Kamuied away.

" **Huh, this can only end well."**

"Think we should go cloak mode?"

" **No, Samehada drains chakra. Kisame would drain it and use it for his own."**

"How do we beat him then?"

" **Your blade is on par with the Seven Swords of the Mist. It can break them all, this should be nothing for it."**

"If you say so."

Wasure grabbed his blade and changed into his crimson outfit with its flak jacket. Slowly closing the door so Naruto doesn't wake up. He leaves the hotel and sees the three waiting for him.

"Took you long enough Gaki."

"Shut it fish-face."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BRAT!"

"You heard me fish-face."

"Let's see if your still making jokes when you fight me."

"When and where?"

"The forest and now, let's get this over with."

"Kisame last time you underestimated an opponent, you and this quoting Hidan. Your ass royally beat." Itachi smirked as he said that, a rare occurrence for the Uchiha who slaughtered his clan.

"Like that crazed cultist knows a damn thing."

"He does, he's the one who beat you."

"Oh, that's right. I was there for that, I did nothing but annoy Deidara."

"I remember that, heh Tobi was the best thing ever."

"Yep." Obito smiled as he had his voice go higher. "Tobi a good boy."

"Man, where is that mask?"

"I…I left it behind. Turning a new leaf so to speak."

"Were you trying to make a terrible pun?" Asked Wasure.

"Uh…no….shit."

"I see how the kid is Shisui's brother, both of them are annoying ass hats."

"You do know your talking to same kid who fought a S-rank nin and won."

"Yeah, a S-rank who overestimated you. He foolishly held back." Said Kisame.

"Can you two just shut your mouths for five seconds?" Asked Itachi.

"Nope." Replied both of them.

"I swear, this will be annoying than…" Itachi cut him self off, as if he almost let something slip.

"Than what?" Asked Kisame.

"Oh, is this about what I think it is?" Said Obito.

"Yes…"

"Obito, what is he talking about?" Asked Wasure.

"Wasure remember how I said Itachi owes me?"

"Yeah, well if I was a betting man I would say _she_ is how you got here so fast."

"Yes." Replied Itachi.

"Who is this she?" Asked Kisame. "Wait Itachi, you got a girl? When in the hell did this happen?"

"It…I swear this is worse than Deidara yelling art is a explosion. Kisame remember that seal I told you about that was similar to the Fourth Hokage's jutsu?"

"The one that is a form of reverse summon?" Asked Kisame.

"Yes, you see Obito made one here because…"

As the four were walking down the street they stopped as they heard a woman yell.

"ITACHI!"

The four of them turned to see a woman with brown hair and onyx eyes wearing a purple high collard shirt with short sleeves with black pants and one kunai holster on their sides.

"Um, Itachi who's the dame?" Asked Kisame whistling.

"That you fish-faced basterd in Izumi Uchiha…my wife…"

"…come again?" Said Kisame.

"You heard me, remember my month break?"

"…that makes more sense now….how the hell did I not figure this out?"

"Because you were too busy killing to ask." Said Itachi.

Wasure meanwhile was more focused with.

"Okay how many of us actually survived!" Asked Wasure.

"Let's see, you got me, you, Sasuke, Itachi, Izumi, Emi, Shisui…and that's it." Replied Obito going back to his normal voice.

Meanwhile Izumi came running to Itachi and gave him a hug sadly due to her momentum she tackled him.

"What are you doing here!" Asked Izumi.

"Um, first can you let me breath?" Said Itachi actually smiling.

"Whoops sorry." Izumi helped Itachi up, and noticed her husband's company. "You must be Kisame."

"Yeah, what has he told you?"

"You're a fish-faced psycho." Said Izumi.

"God dammit Itachi."

"Wait…Obito?" Izumi was thrown off where was his mask?

"In the flesh."

"So, who is the genin?"

"Izumi, that's Wasure." Said Itachi.

"Wasure!" She looked at the kid who had defiantly grown up since she saw him last. She could only remember the little five year old kid who she watched over until Obito found both Itachi and Izumi a safe home in Ozino. He was full of energy, never stopping for a second after running miles. She was worried she would never see him again, and here he was thirteen and a Genin.

"Wasure, this is Izumi. When your five she watched over you. Zetsu altered your memories making you forget about her sadly, it was for her and Itachi's safety."

" **Huh, so that's why I saw two memories."**

"Well, then it's nice to meet you again Izumi." Said Wasure.

"Well, at least you're a gentlemen now. Anyway, where is your coat Itachi?"

"Were done with the Akatsuki." Said Itachi.

"Just like that!? But won't they track you?"

"Not without me stopping that." Said Obito. "Let me see your rings."

Itachi and Kisame raised their hands as Obito placed one hand on each.

"Ring release."

As Obito said that the rings fell off on their own as if they grew too big for the two.

"Nice, now then. Gaki ready for out fight?" Asked Kisame.

"Sure, might as well show Izumi and Itachi how powerful I've become."

"Over confident like the brother, just great." Kisame raised Samehada over his shoulder. As he did, he whispered something to the blade. Wasure could only hear a snicker as Kisame smiled about something. "Ah, so that's how you beat Shisui."

"What do you mean Kisame?" Asked Itachi.

"Remember that Biju chakra Samehada picked up that night?"

"Yeah."

"It's the Gaki's chakra."

"I actually want to see this fight now."

"Okay then, I know the perfect place. You wanna come Izumi?"

"Sure." She replied.

As Obito went to Kamui them to the forest clearing, they stopped when they felt a massive amount of Ki directed towards them.

"Ah, shit." Said Obito, he turned to see Tsunade with Shizune who looked worried.

"Care to explain where your taking my grandson?" Asked Tsunade. "Wait…" Tsunade then saw who they were with, Itachi Uchiha, some fish-faced basterd and a brown haired girl that had a ring similar to Itachi's.

"Uh, Obito is that who I think it is?" Asked Itachi.

"Yep."

"Who's the blond?" Asked Kisame.

"That is Tsunade Senju Uchiha." Said Wasure.

"THE SANNIN!" Yelled Izumi.

"The same on." Said Obito.

"Now then, where are you taking him?" Asked Tsunade.

"Training." Said Obito.

"Mind if we come? I know you mind Shizune's company." Said Tsunade smiling.

"Fine…just get close to me." The two of them jumped down to the group.

"Wasure care to help me with this?"

"No problem." Wasure placed his hand on Obito's back giving him chakra.

Obito then kamuied them to the forest clearing and then fell to his knees. Even with Wasure's help that was the biggest strain on his eye ever. Wasure used Fenrir's healing ability to help him not pass out from the strain.

"Okay, next time I will just come back to get you instead of one massive group. All right then, Kisame you and Wasure get ready. I'll ref the match."

"Fine by me." Said Kisame.

The two took their ready stances across the clearing which still had some scars form the battle yesterday. Kisame noticed them and focused on their burn marks. Only Itachi's Amaterasu could do this. He then noticed Wasure smiling, did the punk cause this?

"I take it this was from your opponent." Said Kisame.

"Nah, that was me."

"Wanna prove it?"

"And have the attack sucked up by your weapon? Not a chance."

"So, you know about Samehada's secret."

"Yep, so you gonna unwrap it? Or will I have to cut those bandages?"

"Bring it on."

"If you say so." Wasure unsheathed his blade, it still looked perfectly clean gleaning in the morning sun. Wasure then began to rush Kisame, who smirked thinking the kid was over his head. His blade looked nice, but knowing Samehada it would cut threw it like nothing. He swung his massive blade ready to end this in one swing. If it broke he would buy the kid a new one that would be slightly better. So, it would break after swings. As he swung the wrapped Samehada he saw Wasure raise his sword to block it. When the two clashed, Kisame was shocked to see. His blade get parried back like it was nothing. That was a first…he saw Wasure was smirking now.

"WIPE THAT DUMB SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" Kisame went on the offensive un wrapping Samehada the shark scales sharpened as it's mouth smiled like it saw a delicious meal. Wasure went on the defensive blocking or dodging Kisame's swings. While he enjoyed seeing Kisame getting annoyed that a genin was faster than him. He was still tired from the other day, he would have to end this quickly. But due to his blade, any charka used in an attack was in risk of being sucked up by Samehada. Which makes the sword occupied digesting it…making Kisame defenseless for a short while. And the more chakra it ate, the longer it took to digest.

"Fenrir, think you can offer me some chakra?"

" **I already know what you're planning, shared thoughts remember?"**

"Oh, yeah." Wasure smirked as he channeled plasma into his blade. "Plasma Style Solar Flare!" Wasure jumped back and swung the blade sending rays of plasma towards Kisame who smiled.

"You idiot, you just gave me a chakra boost."

"About that." Wasure using a speed boost was now behind Kisame.

"Wind style Air Bomb Jutsu!" Wasure slammed the ball of concentrated wind into Kisame's back sending him into the trees. Wasure not done rushed Kisame who was recovering from the attack just to see Wasure running towards him.

"Urufufisuto!" Wasure jumped into the air and dived towards Kisame who went to block but was hit with the punch in his face making him go flying back deeper into the forest.

Itachi was impressed, it was a risky idea to use chakra against Kisame but with Samehada focused on chakra. It makes Kisame defenseless for a short while. A weakness he has used before when training. But Kisame would not let this slide, knowing him he would be back in three…two…and one.

At that moment an enormous wave came from where Kisame was and on top of it was Kisame enraged. He was on a shark with two more next to him.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! SHARK FEEDING FRENZY!" Kisame brought the wave to Wasure.

"Kisame don't!" Yelled Obito but it was too late. When the wave with the sharks collided on Wasure he expected Tsunade to kill Kisame for hurting Wasure. But instead of that, he saw in the water a blood red light appeared and saw Kisame looking wide eyed in shocked only for him to hear.

"SUSANOO!"

The water parted away from Wasure who now stood with a blood red rib cage and blood red skeletal arms. His eyes in their feral-Mangekyo form, and It was then when Obito noticed. The Susanoo had claws like a human-wolf hybrid. It's claws sharper than Samehada. Was his Biju causing this? Wasure of course only looked at Kisame with a smirk.

"Ah, thanks Fish-face. I have my Susanoo now."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Fine, but only because you helped me get stronger. Thanks again Shark-face."

"I'M A KILL HIM!"

"Kisame cool it, you lost. Not it's my turn." Said Itachi.

" **Wasure, he seems to have a illness inside him. Perhaps Tsunade can help him."**

"Hey Granny, what do you know about illness's?"

"A lot, why do you ask?" Said Tsunade.

"Itachi, what illness do you have?"

This shocked Itachi, how did Wasure know about this?

"I…I don't know it just came to me one day."

"Let me see then." Said Tsunade.

She walked over to Itachi and placed her hand over his chest, she then had her hand glow green looking for any signs of this mystery disease.

"Oh, it's a form of Tuberculous. It's a mutation I have seen before though, it is curable but not fighting for now and after I heal it for two days."

"I…" Itachi again was shocked, he expected to die from this disease one day. But he was, possibly receiving a cure.

"Please do it Lady Tsunade." Said Izumi.

"Don't worry I will miss?"

"Izumi, Izumi Uchiha."

"Uchiha by birth or marriage?"

"Both I was born a Uchiha and married Itachi."

"I see, don't worry he'll live now. We need a place to work on this though."

"I got that then." Said Obito, who preformed a few hand seals and slammed his hand into the ground as a wooden house appeared.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WOOD STYLE!" Yelled Tsunade.

"I'll explain later, but for now let's tend to Itachi here." Said Obito.

"Fine, Itachi come with me. Shizune with me." Tsunade with Itachi and Shizune entered the wooden house.

"Kisame care for guard duty?" Asked Obito.

"Fine, Gaki be ready for round two soon." Kisame went to wrap Samehada up as he walked away.

"That means he likes you." Said Obito.

"That's good to know…" Wasure sheathed his blade as Izumi looked worried about Itachi. "So, Izumi since my memoires got messed with. Can you please tell me what happened back then?"

"Well…"

"Izumi it's okay to tell him." Said Obito.

"Okay, let's see Itachi had just began to…"

"Kill the clan?" Said Wasure.

"Yes…"

 _Flashback_

Izumi was doing a normal patrol for the Konoha police, she was in the merchant section of the Uchiha district. Itachi said he wanted to speak with her here soon. Her shift would be done soon either way so she could afford to take a break to talk with him. She looked around and noticed It was empty, that was a red flag. This place is never empty, no matter what time. She looked around for any signs of movement or signs of attacks. Her hands went to her kunai pouches while eyeing the streets.

"Izumi."

She turned with kunai in hand to see Itachi.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Izumi, look I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to leave Konoha."

"Why!"

"Please, it's your best chance of survival."

"From what?"

"Just do it, you don't deserve what's coming."

"Itachi, your scaring me. What's happening?"

"Itachi, what's the hold up?"

Izumi then saw a man in a black cloak with wild long black hair and a yellow mask with one eye hole. He had a bloodied katana in hand. The man had spoke with a deep voice that intimidated Izumi.

"Madara, I…" Itachi was choking with his words.

"Oh, she's the one you mentioned. It's fine bring her with us." Said "Madara"

"Wait what?" Asked Itachi.

"You can bring her, the clan will need to prosper somehow."

"Itachi, what's going on?" Asked a scared Izumi.

"Izumi…I, I had to kill the clan…"

"Itachi…" Izumi saw the pain his eyes and heard it in his voice. It was then she realized he had a henge on him. He dispelled it showing he was covered in blood as well as his tanto in his hand. He had lines that showed signs of tears, Izumi knew Itachi hated violence. He would never do this…unless ordered.

"We have company." Said "Madara."

"Itachi, I knew you could never complete the mission."

The three turned to see Danzo with ten ROOT agents with their tantos or kunai in hand.

"Itachi who is that?"

"Izumi, that is Danzo the one who ordered this. He is the reason I had to kill everyone…"

"Everyone but this girl, if you spare her I order her to be used as breeding stock for a new Uchiha clan." Said Danzo.

As Danzo said that, they all felt a massive surge of Ki from Itachi. His eyes changed to the Mangekyo Sharingan filled fury of pure hatred.

"You will not lay a hand on Izumi you basterd." Itachi started to become wrapped with an orange-red chakra forming a rib cage and human skeletal arms and hands. This of course worried Danzo, this was the Susanoo the Uchiha's best weapon. Still Itachi was a boy, he would win this fight.

"Ah, the Susanoo is awakened." Said "Madara" "I wonder what Shisui will think."

Danzo felt his heart skip a beat, did he just say Shisui? As he stood there in disbelieve he then heard his agents scream in pain and sounds of blood splattering on the roof he stood on. He slowly turned to see a hooded figure with a bloodied tanto in hand standing over all his dead agents.

"Sup asshole." Said the hooded figure.

Danzo was screwed no doubt about it, he needed a way out.

"Danzo, you are doomed if you fight. You can only flee, know this. If you touch Sasuke or any other surviving Uchiha I will return and end you." Said Itachi.

"Damn Uchiha, you will soon die by my hands." Danzo threw a smoke bomb down and fled.

The hooded figure laughed as he jumped down to the others.

"So, cousin you unlocked the Mangekyo."

"Wait…Shisui?" Asked Itachi.

Shisui pulling down his hood showed his own Sharingan. "Been a while huh?"

"How!" Asked Izumi.

"That will come later, for now we must leave."

 _Flashback end_

"That's how I left with Itachi." Said Izumi.

"Okay, so how about you met me?" Asked Wasure.

As Izumi went to continue, the door to the house opened up with Tsunade smiling.

"He's healthy now." Said Tsunade.

"Thank you Lady Senju, how can we repay you?"

"Come back to Konoha with us, I can reinstate you." Said Tsunade.

"You mean it?" Asked Izumi.

"Yes, now then. Itachi remember no fighting for today and the next two days."

"Fine." Itachi walked with a smile and was met with a hug from Izumi.

"I may not be able to fight, I can teach you Wasure."

"That's fine with me." Said Wasure.

"Good, you ready for round two then?" Asked Kisame who showed back up.

"Bring it Shark-face."

 **A/n**

 **Hey guys, sorry about this little cliff hanger. The next chapter will be a two day timeskip so the other factions can show up leading to well a awkward reunion for certain swordsmen. Hey listen I wasn't thinking straight when I first did the A/n. So what I'm trying tis say is F it there will be a harem. Anyway that was about it .** **There are two versions of that story which is between a Hydra Jinchuuriki or a kid fused with the Gedo Mazo as the ultimate Jinchuuriki and Biju hunter. Either way the kid gets god-like abilities. I would like know which you would prefer. And last but not least -Insert shameful plea for Follow's, Reviews, and Fav's.**

 **-Mister E**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Two days have passed now, Wasure had been training with Obito and Kisame which was a mix of Wasure actually learning or him being chased by Kisame while he yelled Shit over and over again. He currently was in the forest alone, he was to work on Scorch release today. Obito was busy with other matters which meant a date with Shizune most likely, and Kisame was well being Kisame and was occupied with the Bingo Book while Itachi tried to make sure he didn't end up like some guy named Kakazu. He wore his same crimson outfit but now his sheath was crimson. Obito had made it somehow during his free time, Wasure laid against a tree and did what the Nara did best. Look at clouds, you could joke he copied cloud looking from Shikamaru. He was sore from the past two days, Samehada while bandaged could still bruise and break bone. Obito would then have him wear weights now ever since the second fight against Kisame. As he stared into the sky, he began to doze off enjoying the peace and quiet when he heard.

"Quick tie her up so we can take her back to Kiri." Said a voice.

Wasure sighed, just when I was dozing off too. He got up and went to where the screams were coming from. When he arrived he saw five masked Kiri ANBU cornering a girl with mint hair, orange eyes with a light purple tank top and skirt. With a Taki band on her arm.

"The hell is a Taki-nin doing here?"

"Come with us Jinchuuriki." Said one of the agents.

"No, I'm not joining another village that wants me to be a weapon."

"That wasn't a request." Said another agent drawing his blade.

"Hey Dipshit, when the girl say's leave her alone. You leave her alone."

The agents and the girl looked to see Wasure who had his blade unsheathed.

"Listen here Konoha-punk leave now or else you die." Said one of the agents.

"Ya, see how about no." Wasure jumped down landing in front of the agents.

" **Huh, that's interesting."** Said Fenrir.

"What?"

" **That's Chomei's Jinchuuriki."**

"Ah, Seven right?"

" **Yep."**

"Okay, listen here Kiri. Leave miss Seven here alone or meet the Shinigami."

Fu, along with her Biju were shocked to see someone knew who was sealed inside her.

"And why is that boy?"

"Because…" Wasure smirked as he became surrounded by red charka. **"I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails, who needs some new chew toys."** His eyes went to the Feral-Sharingan as his blade became wrapped by plasma.

"Whoever kills him gets bonus pay" Said the commander.

" **Oh, fun. Time to let lose."** Wasure charged them cutting one down, well in half to be more precise. He then threw the blade into another pinning the dead agent to a tree. He looked at the other three with a wicked smile. **"Purazumaookami No Ken"** Wasure in the blink of eye was behind the commander with his hand through the now dead man's chest. He pulled back with the look of a feral demon on his face. His wicked smile with fangs terrified them. **"Now then, why are you two here?"**

"We were here to hunt down Wasure Uchiha."

" **Ah, guess what?"**

"What…"

" **He found you."** Wasure then killed them both going through them both as the plasma covered fist now covered with blood, he pulled back making the bodies fall to the ground. He looked back the girl who looked terrified. Wasure decloaked smiling as he walked to the girl.

"Please don't hurt me." Begged the girl.

"Now why would I hurt my fellow Jinchuuriki?"

"I…"

"Look, sorry you had to see all of that. The dumb wolf has a blood lust every once in a while. I honestly wish we could have met on better terms."

The girl started to ease up to him.

"Okay…so why did you save me?"

"I hate seeing Biju and their Jinchuuriki be used as weapons."

"I see."

" **Odd, I pictured him well more evil."** Said Chomei.

"Yeah, with the power he let out. But I wonder if he truly is a good guy."

"You talking to Chomei?" Said Wasure.

"How do you know his name?"

"My Biju told me, his name is Fenrir by the way." Wasure raised his unbloodied hand to the girl helping her up.

"My name is Fu by the way."

"Wasure Uchiha at your service." Said Wasure with a mock bow.

"So, what was with the howl?"

"Wanted to let the world know I exist and I'm ready to kick ass."

"Cool, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Replied Wasure.

"Can we spar?"

"Uh, sure why not."

" **You may have to hold back a lot."** Said Fenrir.

"How bad?"

" **Wasure, I'm only at half capacity and I'm still two times stronger than Kurama."**

"I…see."

 _Fu's Mindscape._

"What's the plan Chomei?"

" **I don't know, he possesses plasma which is extremely rare and is the mixture of Lightning and Fire. Which both are counters to your elements."**

"Right, how can we beat him?"

" **Fu, do you trust me with a cloak?"**

"Yes."

" **Than that is our best bet for a swift victory."**

"Okay then, let's go Chomei!"

 _Back in real world._

"You ready dog breath?" Said Fu.

"Really? Dog breath? That's the best you got?" Wasure sighed before activating his base Sharingan. "Oh well, your move."

"Big mistake." Fu rushed him what surprised him was she went into the four tailed cloak off the bat. She rushed him with the force of a gust behind her giving her more momentum. Her blow was dodged, but was a diversion was Wasure saw she went to bite him. He dodged it thanks to a speed boost from Fenrir.

"Did you try to bite me?"

" **Yep, now stand still you mutt!"** Fu jumped into the air and then dove towards Wasure, who was smiling. As he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, it was slightly overkill but he wanted to have fun with the girl. He placed a Genjutsu on her thinking she was actually beating Wasure while he watched her destroy tree after tree.

"How long till Chomei get's her out of it?"

" **I'd say three…two…and one."**

And on que, Fu shook her head and looked around and saw Wasure waving at her with a smile on his face.

"Yo."

" **You cheeky punk, Chomei one more tail please."** Fu's fifth tail formed as a pair of wings showed up as well.

"Huh, she has wings go figure." Wasure yawned as he saw Fu form tick marks being treated as a annoyance.

" **HEY HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY YOU PRICK!"**

"She reminds me of Naruto."

" **Yeah."** Said Fenrir.

" **If you want to keep at I want to see you go at least Three tails."**

"….You do not want to fight me while I have three tails."

" **And why is that? Is the doggy scared he will hurt me? Yeah right Chomei is Lucky Seven for a reason. We will win this!"**

"Okay she is female Naruto."

" **All were missing is wanting to become Kage and Ramen."** Said Fenrir.

"Oh, well I don't want to kill her or worry Granny and Obito."

" **Just do it."**

"Fine." Wasure closed his eyes as the red charka of Fenrir wrapped around him forming his three tails. He opened his eyes showing the Feral-Sharingan. **"You ready?"**

" **Bring it mutt."** Fu again rushed him just to see Wasure move at a speed she had never seen before.

" **Surprise."** Wasure had moved behind her and preformed a round house kick sending her flying into a tree. He then shunshined in front of her kicking her again sending her even further into the forest. When she finally hit a tree large enough to stop her she fell down beaten and battered. She was shocked and terrified, he did this to her with only two kicks. She felt her self staring to pass out, her eyes barley open. She looked to see Wasure smiling while he walked to her with his eyes staring straight into her.

" **Kotoamatsukami."**

Fu then saw she was knee deep in blood, she felt went to move but stood still, she could only move her head to look around. She then heard footsteps she turned to see Wasure walking towards her.

"Ah, good you're here. Kinda wanted to talk to ya."

"About what?" Asked Fu.

"Why did you leave Taki?"

"That's none of your business…"

"Fine, be this way. I wanted to do this with your help but it seems I will have to see what happened myself."

"Wait what?"

"I can see people's memories, heads up you may feel a slight headache after this."

Before Fu could protest he entered her memories, and guess what he saw first? A five year old Fu running for her life being chases by a mob of idiots calling her demon or bug-whore.

" **Oh, they done screwed up."** Said Fenrir who saw this as well.

"Note to self, Taki may burn if Fu allows it."

As he moved on, he saw more of the same thing. Her running for her life or begging for her safety. He saw Naruto go through this as well, his hatred swelled. Then he saw something, Fu met a boy older than her by a few years. At first, he cared for her offering her food and new clothes. Wasure smiled, it seemed Taki wasn't completely doomed. Then he saw it, the night she first went into a tailed cloak. She was alone with him, she had just turned twelve. She was with the man who had some of his friends over. She was the youngest one as the oldest was seventeen. Some part of Wasure didn't trust this…their night seemed to be normal. She seemed happy but the glares from the men gave Wasure a uneasy feeling. The oldest walked over to her talking to her about her past. Easing her into a sense of safety…then it happened. He then forced her down as he was on top of her with the look of lust in his eyes.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Fu.

"Is it not obvious? We plan to have fun with you before we kill you."

Wasure the heartbreak all over Fu's face, this person had taken care of her. He fed, clothed, and trained her. Now he watched with a wicked smile waiting for his turn. He felt Fu's fear, her heartbreak, he himself felt nothing but rage. His eyes were full of a feral anger that was shared with Fenrir.

" **YOU SON OF A BITCH DON'T YOUN DARE TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!"**

Wasure heard Chomei as he gave Fu his chakra giving her a tail. She lost control and went berserk slaughtering them all. Wasure saw her eyes were filled with hatred, a hatred he had as well. Yet left her memories seeing a crying Fu who must have had to live through it all.

"Fu, do you miss Taki?"

"…no…"

"Will you ever miss it?"

"I…no…I know it's wrong but I want them to suffer…I want them to pay for everything…."

" **They will."**

Fu looked to see the voice came from a giant wolf behind Wasure, it's eyes were the Feral-Sharingan.

"Fu, I want you to come with me. I promise to protect you as long as you want it. I can help you train and become more powerful than those basterds in Taki could ever wish to be. And if anyone ever hurts you I will make them suffer more than Taki will." Wasure's voice was cold, he had only one feeling. Hatred.

" **Thank you Wasure."**

Fu looked behind her to see Chomei behind her free of any chain.

"None needed this needs to be done."

" **I wish all humans were like you and Fu, I would be honored to fight with you and Fenrir."**

"Thank you Chomei, the honor is mine."

" **Fu, I'm sorry I could not do more for you than I did."** Chomei lowered his head in shame.

"Chomei I don't hate or blame you." Said Fu.

" **Even after everything?"**

"Yes, you were kinda of a brother to me in a weird way."

" **I…see, Fu you are my first Jinchuuriki that ever cared for me."**

"I know, it makes me sick knowing your previous Jinchuuriki used you as a weapon."

" **Thank you."**

"Your welcome Chomei."

Wasure smiled as he ended the Genjutsu sending back to the real world.

"So now what?" Asked Fu.

"You meet my friends and family, and then I deal with Taki."

"Okay where are they?"

As Wasure went to answer he heard the yell of the angriest Granny ever.

"WASURE!"

"Ah, shit."

They slowly turned to see Tsunade with fury in her eyes, with her was a scared Shizune and a smirking Obito with the look of you done goofed.

"Hey Granny." Said Wasure nervously.

"WHERE WERE YOU!"

"Here…"

"SMART ASS!" She then punched him with a regular punch which still hurt into a tree. She knelt down and sighed. "Please don't make me worry about you."

"Say's the hag that punched me into a tree."

"Jack ass, well at least your still normal."

Fu was scared seeing how a woman just punched the same kid that beat her with ease was sent into next week.

"So, who's the girl Wasure?"

"That's Fu, Jinchuuriki of Chomei the Seven Tailed Rhino Beetle."

"Hi." Said Fu.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsunade Senju Uchiha. I'm this Gaki's grandmother, that's Obito Uchiha his first Step-father and his crush Shizune my apprentice.

"LADY TSUNADE!" Yelled Shizune.

"I'm enjoying this too much." Thought Tsunade.

"Anyway, Fu can you please tell me why you left Taki?" Asked Obito.

"I was mistreated."

"How badly?" Asked Shizune.

"I…was almost rapped on one occasion, almost killed more than a dozen times, starved, beaten, branded…"

As she said this, the others felt Wasure's Ki rising. They saw the anger in his eyes, Obito never cared for Taki but he knew Wasure would want the place to burn.

"Wasure not now." Said Obito.

"Fine, let's head back to the city. Fu probably needs the rest."

"Sounds good let's go." The group left the location of the spar between Wasure and Fu, as they got closer to the city a sudden mist moved in.

"Wait…mist?"  
What's wrong Obito?"

"Oh, shit. I need to get Kisame. Be right back." Obito then Kamuied away.

"I wonder what that was about?" Asked Shizune.

Wasure on the other hand heard sudden movement and threw a kunai into a bush scaring a white rabbit.

"Wasure what was that for?" Asked Fu.

"Yeah kid, it was just a rabbit…with white fur…" Tsunade then came a bad conclusion.

"GET DOWN!" Yelled Wasure who had put two and two together, as they ducked down. Wasure heard the whize of a giant sword go past him he looked back to see a giant butcher's knife of a sword and above it a man with no shirt, he had bandages making a version of what looked like Kakashi's mask. His chest was only covered by a belt that must have been how he carried his sword, he wore baggy pants with a striped pattern with wrist and leg warmers.

"Huh, smart Gaki aren't ya."

"Care to explain your dumb ass trying to kill me?" Asked Wasure.

"Nah, just know I gotta kill ya."

As he said that Obito returned with Kisame who looked rather annoyed.

"Ok why did you bring me-" Kisame stopped mid-sentence when he saw one of his former comrades above him.

"Kisame?"

"Zabuza?"

"…"

"…"

Both of them then said at the same time.

"The hell have you been?"

"Wait you two know each other?" Asked Wasure.

"Yeah, he was one of the few people in Kiri I trusted." Said Kisame. "So, what are you doing here? Doesn't the rebellion need you?"

"I'm gathering funds for it."

"How?"  
"Merc work." Said Zabuza.

"For?"

"Gato."

"The Gato that is stupid rich and a midget?" Asked Kisame.

"The same one, Haku you can come on out now."

A kid then jumped down wearing a Kiri ANBU mask with a Kiri standard pinstriped outfit with a green haori with white trimmings and a long brown sash.

"Are they no longer targets Lord Zabuza?" Asked Haku.

"Yeah, any friend of Kisame is a friend of mine. So who are they anyway Kisame?"

"Well, the cyclops is Obito Uchiha, the blond woman is Tsunade Senju who married a Uchiha, the black haired girl is Shizune Tsunade's apprentice, the white haired Gaki is Wasure Uchiha who is a Jinchuuriki and the other one is…who the hell is this?"

"This is Fu, Jinchuuriki of the seven tails." Said Wasure.

"Well then, this looks like a fun bunch Kisame." Said Zabuza.

"Yeah, so why do you work for Gato?" Asked Kisame.

"He took over Wave country, the fat basterd is power hungry. I could honestly just rob him for funding but this seemed more easier but it seems I may have to rob him after all."

"Hmm, Granny think we could support this rebellion?" Asked Wasure.

"Yeah, I heard what's going on there. Not a big fan of it, Zabuza consider Konoha your first true ally." Said Tsunade.

"While I'm glad you doing this, but just like that and you're on our side?"

"Yep."

"Wow, well um…mind if we tag along with you guys?"

"Sure why not, man the old man is going to have a stroke when we get back." Said Wasure.

"I know, I'm going to enjoy this as well." Said Tsunade.

"And they call me a demon."

"Anyway, lets head back shall we?" Asked Wasure.

"Yeah, Jiraiya is probably shitting himself trying to find us."

"The Toad's here as well?" Asked Zabuza.

"Yep."

"Huh, wait… before I go with you guys. I should probably go save Wave country, mind if I ask the Toad to come with me?"

"Go ahead Zabuza, a blond kid may tag along who is also the Kyubi's Jinchuuriki." Said Tsunade.

"This day get's better and better."

And with that the rag tag group left for the city.

 **A/N**

 **So, next chapter is their return after another time skip to a few days before the exams. Which means of course Chunin exams are next, so the question becomes. Who's ready for the Snake-pedo jokes? I'm going to enjoy this. I know this chapter was short but I wanted to tie all the loose ends. Anyway see you all later and last but not least -insert shameful plea for all the things plebs beg for.**

 **-Mister E**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven.**

 _One month later_

Wasure laid in his bed with a massive headache, the past month was interesting to say the least. When he returned to Konoha, with Tsunade, Shizune, Fu, and Obito. Naruto had left with Jiraiya and Zabuza to save Wave Country from some fat midget, that wanted to take over a country. While they did that Wasure was met by his friends and a worried Hinata. He told her about him going to be a hero to a country which made her happy. But the talk of the village was Fu, for multiple reasons. Unknown to Wasure and the others, Taki had but Fu in the Bingo Book for a capture alive bounty. Wasure then proceeded to put her under the protection of the Uchiha and dared the entire the village to try and capture Fu. Fu was put in the Uchiha district due to it being well, very vacant. She was across from Wasure's house which was almost reconstructed. He had been staying with Sasuke for the second half of the month, soon the ceremony for Tsunade to become Hokage happened which was actually pretty good. No one insulted her as a drunk or a gambler, everything was planned pretty well. The old man now stayed as an advisor for Tsunade replacing the remaining elders. The ceremony was then followed by the hanging of the traitorous civilian council minus Sakura's mother. Wasure enjoyed seeing their punishment, their lifeless corpses dangling in the air gave him a sense of dark enjoyment. After that, Wasure went to training since he really had nothing else to do, he practiced his scorch moves and worked on his plasma attacks as well. Working to find a way to create a plasma move he dubbed Supa Nova which he planned to be his most powerful move. Then the day came for the other three to show up, those being Itachi, Izumi and Kisame. That day was well in all honesty a Shit show.

 _Flashback two weeks ago._

Wasure was In the Hokage's office, today was the day Itachi along with Kisame and Izumi would return. For Kisame and Izumi it would be a little difficult but with Itachi there was a problem. That problem being Sasuke Uchiha, they all knew one sight of Itachi and the kid would go bat shit crazy. They would have to do this gently and precise. The plan was Itachi shows up in secret, Tsunade has him go to I&T and pass. Then have him and Sasuke reunite. Step one keep Sasuke away from the Hokage tower. But there was one problem with this as well, one loudmouth Banshee Sakura Haruno. But before the shit storm known as the temper tantrum of Sasuke Uchiha. Wasure was talking to Tsunade who apparently had big news from Itachi and Izumi.

"So, what's up Granny?" Asked Wasure.

"You know how Izumi was extremely happy about Itachi got cured right?"

"Yeah."

"Well that joy led to…well…just gonna say it she's pregnant now."

Wasure who was drinking tea then spat it out all over Shizune who was unlucky enough to walk in front of him.

"THE HELL!"

"You heard me, Itachi and the girl went nuts and boom this happens."

"So…this may complicate things…" Said Wasure.

"Yeah…big time…"

"Shit, almost twenty and the dude has a kid on the way...shit I hope i have a little longer than that."

"You really like to say Shit."

"And you really like Sake, your point?"

"Just try and cut back on it."

"Will you go sober for a day?"

"…damn you." Said Tsunade pulling out a bottle.

"Anyway, does anyone else know?"

"Obito, Kisame who according to Itachi went ahead and bought a training set of katana's for them, and Jiraiya."

"I see, I wonder how Mr. Emo will react."

"Who knows, perhaps you mellowed him out enough for him to stay calm."

"When will they show up?"

"Soon." Said Tsunade.

The trio then saw a flock of crows coming towards them opening the window they saw the flock form into two people. Itachi and Izumi Uchiha.

"Show off." Said Wasure.

"Good to see you too." Said Itachi.

"Where's Shark-face?"

"He'll be here later, he had to take the longer route to avoid Kiri hunter nin."

"Figures, so how does it feel to be a father at nineteen?"

"WASURE!" Yelled Tsunade.

"It's fine Lady Hokage, at first I was sacred honestly. But I became happy overtime, I finally was able to enjoy a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. The feeling of a family." Said Itachi smiling.

"That's good to hear." Said Wasure.

"So, I must ask where is my brother?"

"Hopefully far away as possible." Said Tsunade.

They then heard the yell of the village's favorite emo Uchiha.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke broke the door down with a two tome Sharingan blazing in his eyes.

"God dammit." Said Wasure and Tsunade.

"How did he know!" Asked Shizune.

"Go get him Sasuke!"

The group then turned to see Sakura in fan girl mode overdrive.

"GOD DAMMIT SAKURA!" Yelled Wasure and Tsunade.

"Wasure, can you please explain why my brother is here?"

"I'll handle this." Said Itachi. "Tsukuyomi."

Sasuke was now in a river of blood similar to Wasure's, he saw Itachi staring at with a smile.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT YOU BASTERED!"

"Your going to be an uncle."

"…what?"

"You heard me, all though perhaps this should shed some light on this situation." Itachi then showed Sasuke everything, starting with Itachi joining the ANBU to him finding out he is to be a father now. Sasuke teared up knowing his brother's path, he did it all for him…his little brother. He did it for him to redeem the Uchiha, but instead he became a emo asshole caring only for training. He owed him so much, but he owed Wasure so much more. He was the reason Itachi is back, since Obito rejoined Konoha. Itachi followed in suit, and now he stood in front of him with his wife Izumi. Who will become a mother. Itachi noticed the tear and walked to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Said Itachi.

"Don't I was selfish, I wanted to show father I was more powerful than you. I deserve to burn in hell for all the shit I've done."

"Hey, don't be like that. I would like my kid to meet their uncle."

"Itachi…I almost failed you. I was corrupted by hatred, I could never focus on anything besides killing you."

"I am the one who failed you, me telling you to use your hatred was a test of will. To see if you could move on, while I am happy to see you moved on somewhat. I would have liked to see you not bust in here like a crazed maniac."

"Yeah…the inner emo kicked in."

"I see, well come then. It's time you tell me what you've been up to. But first please tell me that fan girl isn't your girlfriend."

Sasuke sighed and lowered his head.

"I see…let's just hope she can change."

Itachi ended the Genjutsu showing Sasuke had calmed down confusing Sakura.

"I showed him pretty much everything." Said Itachi.

"Good, that should help things even more." Said Wasure.

"Thanks guys." Said Sasuke.

"Now then, since that's out of the way. You can all leave, Sakura FRONT AND CENTER!" The group ran out trying to avoid the wrath of the angriest granny ever.

 _End flashback_

Since then Izumi and Itachi moved in next to Sasuke, Itachi became a Jonin when he was revealed to Konoha. Surprisingly the village accepted him, unknown to the others though. Wasure had used Kotoamatsukami to make them do so. He was tired of hatred, he would end it one way or another. He was to even take his own team when the new bunch graduated. Izumi was placed a reserve Nin. Things settled down fast after that, then the spar between Obito can Kakashi came.

 _Flashback_

Obito stood across from Kakashi both smiling as they readied for their spar. They stood in the arena made for tournaments and the Chunin exam that would come this year. Obito and requested that they spar there since he had a secret to show them all. Wasure sat down with Fu who now was a Genin of Konoha, Naruto who had come back a little more mature, Hinata who was technically on a date with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the rest of the rookies. Tsunade sat in the Kage box with Shizune who of course was routing Obito on with Tonton even supporting him wearing a small version of his goggles on his head and also wore a small blue jacket with orange outlines. Hiruzen sat with her due to him being her advisor. The protector for the match was Jiraiya. The arena was almost filled completely, mostly due the fact most knew Kakashi was one of the best in Konoha. And if he was needed for a test, this would be one hell of a show.

"Now then, the match between Obito Uchiha against Kakashi Hatake will begin. The rules are no killing, begin!" Jiraiya jumped back as both of them began a dead sprint to the other.

"Fire Style Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Said Obito.

"Earth Style Mud Wall!" Said Kakashi.

As the fireball hit the wall of mud, Obito kamuied behind Kakashi.

"Yo."

Kakashi looked to see Obito round house kick him through the mud wall.

"Fire Style Vortex Inferno!" Obito blew the fire as it changed into the shape of a tornado heading towards Kakashi. Who used a substitution jutsu barley avoiding the fire leaving a thing of wood to be burned. He was now behind Obito.

"Yo." Kakashi then gave Obito a round house kick of his own mimicking Obito's movement. Which was no surprise at all being the Copy Cat Nin he was. "Lightning Style Feral Lightning pack Jutsu!" Soon a pack of Lighting Dogs formed and rushed to attack Obito. The attack landed shocking the hell out of Obito, literally. He got back smirking even though he was slightly cooked.

"Not bad Kakashi, too bad you're not the only one with lightning. Lighting Style Lighting Dragon Jutsu!" Obito then was surrounded by a Dragon made of lightning wrapping around him in a protective manor. "Get him." The Dragon roared with the sound of thunder and rushed towards Kakashi who then got fried himself. Kakashi got up but then saw his orange book was no more.

"NOOOOOO!"

Obito along with the others saw what he cried over and proceeded to falmpalm themselves over Kakashi's perverted nature.

"COME ON KAKASHI HOW CAN MY ENTERNAL RIVAL BE STRONG IF HE ACTS UNYOUTHFUL OVER A BOOK?" Yelled Guy.

Meanwhile Kakashi slowly got up and looked at Obito with a fury Obito only saw in Tsunade.

"Ah, shit."

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi rushed towards Obito in a blind rage over his book.

"God dam it Kakashi." Obito then kamuied away having Kakashi hit a arena wall with the Chidori.

"Hey Bakashi remember this?" Obito then formed his hands into the most forbidden technique known to man. "LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

The last thing Kakashi said was. "Dam it!" Then the white haired Jonin went into orbit screaming. Obito was laughing his ass off as Kakashi came back down screaming.

"I hate you…" Said Kakashi.

"Missed you too Bakashi."

"I'm not done yet." Kakashi then moved his headband showing the Sharingan Obito gave him.

"Oh, going to that are we? Fine by me." Obito activated his smiling as Kakashi rushed towards him once again.

"CHIDORI!"

"WOOD STYLE WOOD PRISON!"

Kakashi froze mid step.

"Wood what now?"

As he said that a wood prison formed around him locking him into place.

As this happened the arena then went.

"WHAT!"

 _In the Kage box._

Tsunade had spat out he Sake she was drinking, Hiruzen froze on the spot, Shizune smiled, and Tonton just oinked.

"How in the hell does he know my grandfather's jutsu!"

"And you get onto Wasure for swearing." Said Hiruzen.

"Shut it old man."

 _With Wasure and the others._

"HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Kiba.

"How does he know that?" Asked Shikamaru.

"The hell?" Said Sasuke.

"What's the big deal?" Asked Naruto.

"Show off." Said Wasure.

" **So, he possesses the main weapon against Biju."** Said Fenrir.

"It would seem so."

" **Perhaps it was a precaution against us."**

"It could be."  
 _Back with Obito and Kakashi._

"So…gonna explain how you pulled this out of nowhere?" Asked Kakashi.

"I had some stuff done to me…" Said Obito.

"I see, well care to let me out?"

"I guess, you promise to behave now Bakashi?"

"Shut it Obito."

"Guess you're still in lock up then."

"Fine, I'm sorry but you know how I love those books."

"That's what worries me."

"Come on, just one read and I promise you that you'll never regret it."

"You do know that book is made for those who can't get a relationship right?"

"Oh, and you and Shizune have something?" Said Kakashi smirking.

It was then Obito shrunk the prison having it start to squeeze Kakashi.

"Did Wasure tell you this?"

"No, you still can't hide stuff."

Obito then sighed and let Kakashi free, as Jiraiya ran to Kakashi checking if he could still fight.

"He won…" Said Kakashi.

"I see." Jiraiya cleared his throat. "OBITO HAS WON THE MATCH!"

The arena then went nuts, Obito who had been gone forever essentially shows back up and beats one of the best Jonin in Konoha. And soon he would become Wasure's Jonin Sensei.

 _End Flashback_

But there was another reason Wasure had a headache, his grandmother in her eternal drunk wisdom let him have some Sake. This was for a celebration for Fu being allowed to live in Konoha. Wasure really couldn't remember a thing from that night. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw a mint green object on his chest, he thought it was the blanket. But then he realized he didn't have mint green blankets…he looked to see a sleeping Fu hugging him in her sleep. He resisted the urge to yell out in shock. She was clothed in her pajamas so, that was a positive. But it was then that our favorite giant Wolf woke up.

" **Morning Wasure, man last night was one he-"** Fenrir froze when he saw what Wasure saw. **"Yugito is so going to kill you, although Matatabi may convince her to share."**

"Fenrir now is not the time."

" **Perhaps but there is something we need to discuss."**

"And that is what exactly?"

" **You have to stop being cocky."**

"Huh?"

" **You heard me, you need to grow up. I know you can be serious, you're a shinobi now. Act like it."**

"Man why do you have to do this to me when I have a hangover?"

" **Because it's funny as hell, another thing. You need to stop relaying on me. You're a god damn Uchiha use their power."**

"Fine, anything else?"

" **Yeah, we need to start training again."**

"Fine, just let me deal with this."

Wasure went to wake up Fu, but was surprised to see her smile when she noticed he was awake.

"Morning Wolf Breath." Said Fu.

"Care to explain this?"

"You see, I….I got scared being alone. So I kinda cuddled up to you…" Fu was slightly red now.

"Please don't tell me she…."

" **Yep she likes you."**

"Fu, do you like me?"

"Yes…you helped me ever since we met and well. I kinda fell for you."

While was Wasure was calm on the outside, in his mindscape….

"SHITSHITSHIT!"

" **HAHAHAHAHA, Yugito is going to be so pissed."**

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!"

" **You know what's funny?"**

"What?"

" **Matatabi told me to tell her when something like this happened."**

"Please tell me you didn't."

" **I did."**

"I'm so dead."

" **About that."**

Wasure turned to see Matatabi.

"Oh no…"

" **Hello Wasure, I see why Yugito is so interested in you. She has been reading the books I stored for a while now. You have seemed to leave a impact on her."**

"I'm still dead."

" **Actually, I like the idea of sharing great treasures."**

"I don't like where this is going…"

" **I'm sure Yugito won't mind sharing with Fu here."**

"…"

" **Don't act surprised, according to Fenrir. It's tradition for the males of your mother's family to have more than one love."**

"…"

" **I look forward for her seeing you again. I will ensure she prepares for the meeting."**

Matatabi then left leaving Wasure and Fenrir.

"…I hate you."

 _Back outside._

"Wasure?"

"Sorry, had to talk with the dumb wolf."

"It's fine, now then can you please get off me?"

"Fine."

As Wasure left that embarrassing situation, he knew training was a priority now. Especially now if he has to learn not to relay on Fenrir's power. He got dressed in his crimson outfit, he would need all the training he could get to beat his brother. Who was doing Kami knows what.

 _Kiri_

Deidara was not in a good mood, he and Sasori were sent to Kiri to hunt the three tails. Since Itachi, Kisame, Shisui, and Zetsu left they had to rush capturing the easier Biju. The Three tails was rumored to have been killed making it easy for the duo to find it in its weakened state and capture it. Hidan and Kakazu were sent after the Six tails due to him being a rouge-nin.

"So Sasori where is this place again?"

"For the hundredth time it's right up ahead." Said Sasori as Hiruko.

"This is why Art is an explosion no one likes to wait."

"For once we agree on something."

"That's the tenth time you've said that."

"And it may be the last who knows."

" **You may be right about that Sasori."**

The two turned to see Black Zetsu joined with a White Zetsu clone.

"Zetsu, what do you want you traitor?" Said Deidara reaching for his clay.

" **Just here to let you know your doom approaches."**

"And what or whom is our doom?" Asked Sasori.

"That would be me."

Next to Black Zetsu Shisui Uchiha wearing a lighter version of the armor Madara Uchiha wore walked forward with his Sharingan spinning to it's Mangekyo form.

"Shisui!" Both Deidara and Sasori jumped back.

"Hello Gentlemen, care to know how you will die today?" Shisui smirked as he had his Susanoo start to form.

"I thought you would show up here." Spoke a cold voice.

They turned to see a man with spiky orange hair covered with piercings, wearing a Akatsuki cloak with purple eyes.

"Pain."

"Shisui." Said the Deva path.

"You should have never betrayed us" Said a voice that reveled itself to be the Naraka path.

"Now you will see what happens." Said Preta path

"When you defy god." Said the Deva path as it was flanked by the other paths.

"So, the whole gang is here. Which means you can't be too far away Nagato."

"So, you figured it out. It's a shame you must die here." The Deva path raised it's hand towards Shisui. "Almighty Push!"

"Susanoo!" Shisui was then surrounded by a semi-perfect Susanoo standing above the paths of Pain and the art duo of Sasori and Deidara. The Susanoo was pushed back only a little, still the strain was heavy on Shisui's eyes.

"Fire Style Napalm Storm!" Shisui had the Susanoo blow out a massive vertex of the fire that seemed to burn everything it touched instantly. To protect the Deva path, the Preta path jumped in front of it in an attempt to absorb the attack but was burn to a crisp.

"Interesting, where was this power when you fought young Wasure?" Asked the Deva path.

"Do you think I would show that brat my power? No, I will save it all to ensure he suffers."

"That implies you can beat God."

"You are no God."

"The perhaps a demonstration is in order." The deva path stepped back as the Animal stepped forward.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

With that a giant Rhino, a three headed dog and a Lizard now stood in front of Shisui's Susanoo.

"Three against one? Scared to fight me in a fair fight?"

"You are the sacred one, talking instead of fighting how pathetic. No wonder your brother beat you." Said the Deva path now top of the Rhino. He was joined by the others including a resurrected Preta Path.

"You will pay for that, just like he will pay for everything. YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR MY HELLHOLE OF A LIFE! FIRE STYLE WRATH OF THE SUN GOD!" Shisui's Susanoo chest opened up showing a massive ball of fire growing by the second. When it was sent forward the Preta path and Human path were sent on the Lizard to deal with it which lead to their destruction.

"Impressive." Said the Deva path.

"UCHIHA STYLE!" Shisui then shunshined behind the pains.

"SUSANOO HALO DANCE!" The Susanoo sent the waves of fire cutting the three headed hog in three halves.

"ENOUGH OF THIS I AM GOD I WILL NOT LET YOU LIVE. NOW BOW! ALMIGTHY PUSH!" Yelled the Deva path.

The attack was used in full force sending Shisui flying into a mountain destroying it instantly.

"Now then, Sasori you and Deidara go and find the three tails already.

"Yes, lord Pain." Said Sasori

"Wait you guys feel that?" Asked Deidara.

They looked to see Shisui rise again with his Susanoo. He shunshined over to them pushing for one last attack.

"UCHIHA STYLE ENTERNAL BLAZE HALO DANCE!" Shisui had the Susanoo's sword engulf into what he called blaze release. He swung the massive blade as fast as he could sending twenty slashes towards his enemy's.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Pain used the move to push the attacks back towards Shisui. With his own attacks Shisui knew this could be the end.

"I will not die here, Wasure needs to die, Konoha needs to burn, I must, no I WILL AVENGE MY FAMILY WASURE WILL PAY FOR DESTORYING IT ALL. I WILL NOT DIE HERE!" It was then Shisui felt his eyes change, he saw his vision increase greatly. His chakra surged through him more powerful than ever before, it was then that he noticed his Susanoo had changed as well. He then saw the look of shock on Pain's face.

"No…how is this possible?" Nagato through the eyes of the Deva path saw Shisui now had purple eyes with four rings, Shisui now had the Rinnegan.

"Ah…so I've done it. I've unlocked the eyes of the sage. About dam time. Now then Nagato how did you do this again? Oh that's right like this. Shisui raised his hand as did the now perfect Susanoo. "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Shisui's voice echoed as his attack blew back the pains. Shisui then shunshined towards them. "Fire Style Pure Devastation Jutsu!" Shisui blew out his version of his grandfather's Jutsu. "Killing" the Animal and Asura Path. Leaving a weakened Deva path kneeling.

"How, how are you this powerful with it?"

Shisui smiling ended his Susanoo and walked to the weakened path.

"Easy, you have a weakened Rinnegan due to you being given them."

This shocked Nagato believing he had them since birth."

"Oh, don't tell me you thought you were born with them. No, my great grandfather gave you them. I do not know why, but you were unworthy. But even then, you were nothing more than a faker. Mister false god. Now then I think I'll take those eyes for safe keeping never know when they could come in handy."

Shisui then had a chakra rod form in his hand, it's tip already broken and sharpened. He killed then Deva path then took his chakra rod piercings. He then saw the terrified Sasori and Deidara.

"Hmm it seems you two may have some use after all, as my own paths."

Shisui then rushed towards the doomed artistes, their screams would be heard for miles as their death would come as slowly as possible. When he finished, he had Zetsu take the dead duo to be readied for the conversion to be his path's Shisui then left to deal with Nagato once and for all.

" **A/N**

 **So Shisui has the Rinnegan, surprise! *throws confetti* So anyone expecting that? Nope don't blame ya, and if you did either you're a liar or got stupid lucky. So yeah Shisui has the Rinnegan and the Perfect Susanoo, this can not end well for Wasure and the others. It's one thing to fight Pain, it's another to fight Madara and his wood clones with their own Susanoo. So why not just combine it? The remaining paths will be revealed at a later date. Right now, it's Sasori for Summoning, and Deidara for Naraka path. Take your guess who become the other paths. Along with you know -insert shameful plea for stuff like beggars do."**

 **-Mister E**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight.**

Training ground ten, Konoha.

"Plasma style Solar Rotation!" Said Wasure as he was rushed by fifty clones with their own Urufufisuto. They were all turned into smoke as the plasma charged rotation. It seemed to have the effect or a tornado sucking them in to their doom. While for an onlooker this would have seemed to be a success, but for Wasure.

" **Your form is still off, you may be able to pull them in. But they could just throw a paper bomb killing you instantly."** Said Fenrir.

"Gee thanks."

Wasure had been at this for hours now, the first three were used for Sharingan training. Now it was non-Sharingan Training meaning learning to be powerful without the Sharingan. He was also working on expanding his arsenal of Plasma Jutsus. Along with his Scorch ones as well.

" **Anyway, make more clones. It's time for Scorch."**

"Fine, Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

One hundred Wasure's appeared all with active Sharingan, they all drew their blades taking ready stances.

"Well this looks fun."

The clones rushed him with their blades gleaning in the sun.

"Scorch Style Grand Desolation Jutsu!" Wasure with one big breath let out the huge wall of fire burning the clones to a crisp. He smiled thinking that was it, that was until he was one clone with his Mangekyo Sharingan active with the Susanoo forming around him.

"THEY CAN FORM SUSANOOS!"

" **Yep, fun isn't it?"**

"Plasma Style Halo tornado!" Yelled the clone using the Plasma Kenjtsu move now boosted even more thanks to the Susanoo.

"Ah, shit." Wasure barley dodged it seeing the clone ready for another attack.

"Plasma Style Nova bolt!" The clone then brought down with mighty force a bolt of plasma lightning.

"Double Shit." Wasure again dodged it.

"Screw the defensive, Plasma Style Nova Cannon!"

"Plasma Style Nova Cannon!"

The two sent their attacks out, causing a mighty clash of solar light. The forest seemed to be roasted from the heat as tree's leaves were burned away leaving nothing not even ash. The trees on other hand were toasted to ash statues. Just needing a strong enough wind to blow them away. The clone and Wasure slowly got up as the heat tanned them. Wasure looked to see the clone now being surrounded by a two tailed cloak.

"Well then two tails eh?"

" **Yep, now let's end this."** Said Fenrir speaking through the clone.

"Fenrir?"

" **The one and only, I can use the clones as avatars. Now then hit me with your best shot Uchiha! Solar Urufufisuto!"**

The now Fenrir possessed clone rushed towards Wasure with the Purazumaookami No Ken. Fenrir had mentioned it needed a shorter name.

"Solar Urufufisuto!" Wasure charged towards the clone who smiled with it's eyes becoming the Feral-Mangekyo. The two attacks collided with a great light and thunderous explosion. The two had each other's fist with the attacks it became a battle of strength and will power. The plasma scorched their hands as the clash went on. Wasure in order to end this activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

" **Resorting to your eyes huh? Fine then, let's up the ante then."** The clone then reached a four tail state.

Wasure was being slowly pushed back, Fenrir was having the clone push Wasure back step by step. Wasure was putting as much chakra he could into it.

"You wanna go more tails? Fine then, SUSANOO!" Wasure became wrapped by a small blood red skeleton armor forming a stage known as the Susanoo body armor. Wasure now having the extra power boost was now pushing the Fenrir possessed clone back. Wasure's eyes were now bleeding due to the stress he was putting them through. His vision going red as he would give up.

" **Ah, the Susanoo. It seems five tails are needed."** The fifth tail grew as he said that.

Their clash was a deadlock, the five tailed state vs the power of the Susanoo of the Uchiha clan. Wasure needed to end this now, as he was looking for possible ways of doing that. He noticed time seemed to slow down. He kept pushing Fenrir back gaining more and more ground.

"Come on you overgrown wolf pup, it this best you have!?"

" **Fine then you asked for this!"** The clone then grew a sixth tail!

Wasure still seeing time was going slower, sides stepped the clone. Said clone didn't seem to notice this, Wasure then hit the clone with the attack that now had triple the normal chakra it normally needed. Causing a massive explosion. Wasure was blown away completely as he was blinded by the light of the attack. He felt the pain of going through tree after tree and even a boulder. He finally stopped at the nineteenth tree. He looked to see the trail of destruction he made. He felt the blood all over his face pouring from his eyes. He coughed up more as he had strained his body heavily using the plasma move so long. His organs were toasted somewhat, he arm was covered with scorch marks. He tried to get up but only feel down due to his body being so weak.

" **Well then, that was a fun spar."**

"That was more than a damn spar."

" **You're the one that activated the Susanoo."**

"Says the effing Ten Tailed Wolf."

" **Oh shut it, I'll get to working on healing just be like me and sleep."**

"Good idea…" Wasure could only say those words before passing out laying on the tree behind him. Watching this all happen was Fu, Obito, Tsunade, and Hiruzen.

"He will surpass his father and mother." Said Hiruzen.

"He may even pass his grandfather." Said Tsunade.

"His real test is will he surpass Madara?" Said Obito.

Fu had no idea what to say, his power was incredible and according to Chomei this was only half of Fenrir. His other half was suffering the same fate as Kurama's. Trapped in the afterlife until the living half died so they could regenerate as one.

"Chomei."

" **Yes Fu?"**

"What do you think would happen if the two halves were reunited?"

" **I don't know."**

"I see."

Fu jumped down and walked to the sleeping Wasure.

"Can you get me a connection to Fenrir?"

" **Sure."**

 _In Wasure's Mindscape._

" **Oh, hey Fu."** Said Fenrir.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

" **Sure."**

"What does Wasure think of me?"

Chomei sighed as a giant sweat drop appeared.

Fenrir on the other hand laughed.

" **Well, not gonna lie. He has some interest in you."**

"That's good."

" **Bad thing is he has a girlfriend already."**

"Oh…I see…"

" **But, it's the Jinchuuriki of Matatabi."**

" **Wait…does that mean she acts like her?"** Asked Chomei.

" **Yes."** Said Fenrir.

" **Does that mean the cat is trying to get her to share?"**

" **Oh yeah big time."** Said Fenrir smiling.

"I'm so confused." Said Fu.

" **Fu, Matatabi is the two tails. And well she…."**

" **She's a giant perv of a tiger."** Said Fenrir.

"Oh…"

" **Yeah…."** Said Chomei.

"What in the world is going on here?" Asked a waking Wasure.

" **Nothing much, just Fu wanting to join in you and Yugito's fun."** Said Fenrir.

"I hate you, you know that?"

" **Hey don't be like that."**

"Um Wasure?" Said Fu.

"Yeah?"

"It's okay if you say no."

" **Hold that thought."** Said Fenrir.

" **Why?"** Asked Chomei.

" **Because of me."**

Chomei turned to see Matatabi and on top of her was Yugito.

"Ah, Shit." Said Wasure.

" **Hello Wasure, oh look Kitten it's the girl I mentioned."**

"I see that Mata, huh her outfit reminds me of that girl in one of our books. The one that begged for love." Said Yugito.

"Excuse me?" Said Fu.

"You heard me, that outfit makes you look like a whore more than a Kunoichi but I must say if you were on a seduction mission well done." Yugito was smiling now.

"Oh, I'm the whore? Say's the girl who needs Matatabi to give her a chest." Said Fu.

Wasure was just looking back and forth as they went at it.

"That's it your dead!" Yugito lunged at Fu who took a readied stance.

"Can you two just chill?" Said Wasure who had them frozen in place since it was still his mind.

"How about you explain the Taki Whore?" Said Yugito.

"What was that Kumo slut?" Said Fu.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled Wasure.

Both of them were now slightly terrified due to his voice being borderline demonic.

"Now then, Fu this is Yugito. Yugito this is Fu. I would like the both of you the be friends. But it seems you two need a timeout."

" **And what would their punishment be Wasure?"** Said Matatabi with a hint of lust in her voice.

"First off shut it cat or I place you under a Genjutsu of you being rapped over and over again by the other Juubi."

This made Matatabi scared as the idea of that was easily imagined in her mind. The tongue of that beast scared her.

"Anyway, the only punishment I would do is place you two in a Genjutsu until you promised to behave."

"What could you show me that would ever like that Taki Whore?" Said Yugito.

"A world without me and Bee, one where you are hated and Matatabi makes you act like a whore you accuse Fu of being so Matatabi doesn't drive you insane." Wasure's voice was cold and emotionless, Fenrir was shocked he had never seen him like this. Then again, the Sharingan causes the temptation of hatred to grow to the point a person feels nothing but hatred.

"Wasure…" Yugito on the other hand saw a tear come down, he would hate himself he did that.

"Fu, if you don't…i…" Wasure looked down. "I can't do it, I can't force this pain on you again. Not after seeing your memories, Yugito know I would never want to do this to you. Dam this Sharingan and dam this curse of hatred. I feel it's pull now."

"Wasure…" Said Both Yugito and Fu,

Both Fu and Yugito now free walked towards him.

"Wasure were here for you." Said Fu.

"Yeah, Jinchuuriki got to stick together right?" Said Yugito.

"So now you two are friends and it took me being in pain to do it."

"Smartass." Said both girls.

"Why thank you." Said Wasure smiling and doing a mock bow.

"Fu, I'm fine sharing if you promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"We take him together."

"I like the sound of that."

The two looked at Wasure who was a bit worried now.

"Hmm Matatabi care to show Wasure what you showed me?"

" **No problem Kitten."**

Wasure then saw a image of Yugito and Fu dragging him to a closet and well…what Wasure saw sent him flying away with a nosebleed.

"Well, I gotta leave see you two later."

With that both Yugito and Matatabi left.

"Chomei mind cutting the connection?"

" **Ok."**

Chomei cut the connection having Fu see Wasure still asleep but with a nosebleed and a perverted smile.

"Why did Matatabi have to show him that?" Fu sighed as she saw the others look in confusion.

"Long story."

"I see." Said Hiruzen.

"Well, wake him up please. He needs to sign this." Said Obito pulling out a stack of paper.

"Why?" Asked Fu.

"For the Chunin exams." Said Obito. "Oh, and Fu. You are going to be joining Wasure as a two unit team."

"Okay." Fu then kicked Wasure in the leg waking him up.

"Ow, what the hell?" Said Wasure.

"You got some paper work to sign." Said Fu.

"For what?"

"Chunin Exams with me as your teammate."

"Oh, okay then." Said Wasure.

"Good boy." Said Fu giving Wasure the papers.

Watching their interaction, Obito and Hiruzen saw Tsunade smile and look as if she planning something.

"What are you smiling about Tsunade?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Oh nothing, just planning their marriage." Said Tsunade.

Both Obito and Hiruzen smirked at that.

"Already wanting great grandkids Tsunade?" Said Hiruzen.

"Shut it you old perv."

 _One day before the chunin exams._

Wasure was walking down Konoha looking for Naruto who according to Sasuke was helping Hiruzen grandson Konohamaru who somehow become Naruto's apprentice somehow. The idea of Naruto teaching a kid worried him but then he found out Konohamaru had brought two of his friends. Now Naruto had a trio under his teaching, this terrified him now. As he looked for them he heard a familiar voice.

"Look where your going brat!"

"Wait…that can't be." Wasure smirked as he jumped on a roof and saw a teen in pajamas and makeup holding Konohamaru by his shirt collar.

"Hey put me down lady!"

"I'm a guy you brat!"

"Then why are you wearing makeup?"

"ITS WARPAINT!"

"Hey leave him alone!"

Wasure looked to see Naruto running towards them with Hinata in tow.

"And why is that?"

"That's the former Hokage's grandson!" Said Naruto.

"Kankuro I'd rather not have father hear about this." Said a girl behind Kankuro.

"Just let me have some fun Temari!"

"Wait Temari?" Said Hinata.

"Wait…Hinata?" Said Temari.

"The Hyuga girl?" Said Kankuro.

"Hey Suna-nin put the kid down or else."

They turned to see Sasuke on a tree holding a kunai in hand.

"Fine I'm putting him down." Said Kankuro.

"Now apologize." Said Sasuke.

"He's the one that ran into me!"

"Do it Kankuro."

Sasuke looked to see above him was Gaara looking a little annoyed by his brother's antics.

"Fine, I'm sorry kid."

"Thank you." Gaara jumped down from his spot on the tree. "I'm sorry about my sibling, my name is Gaara of Suna. May I ask yours?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"A Uchiha?" Said Gaara.

"Something wrong with that?" Asked Sasuke.

"No, it's that we know a Uchiha."

"His name Wasure?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes."

"Figures."

"Where is he?" Asked Gaara.

"I don't know." Said Naruto.

"Wow none of you sensed me?"

All of them turned to see Wasure on top of the tree with a smile on his face with his Sharingan active for show. He looked to see a smile on the face of Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari who had a smirk on her face.

" **Its been while since we've seen this bunch."** Said Fenrir.

'Yep.'

Wasure jumped down between the two groups. "So how goes things in Suna?"

"Pretty good, we got a new alliance with a village named Otogakure." Said Temari.

"I got a better puppet." Said Kankuro.

"I've been able to sleep." Said Gaara.

"That's good to hear, is Lord Kazekage here?"

"Not yet, father had a meeting with the Otakage." Said Gaara.

"Okay then, you three got a place to stay?" Said Wasure.

"Yes, it's a hotel not too far away from here." Said Temari.

"Well if you get tired of it, the Uchiha district is open."

"Very open." Said Sasuke.

"Well given seven more months we get a new member." Said Wasure.

"Yeah, you the names they picked yet?"

"No, but perhaps for another time. I need to find Fu."

"Before she finds you?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah why?"

"WASURE!"

"Speak of the Minty Devil." Wasure turned to see Fu flying towards them.

"Uh, how is she flying?" Asked Gaara.

"She's Lucky Seven." Said Wasure.

"I see…are the others here?" Asked Gaara.

"Don't know."

"Where have you been?" Asked Fu.

"Talking to old friends." Said Wasure.

"Care to introduce me to them?"

"Sure, that's Kankuro, Temari and Gaara. He's ole One."

"Oh, does he know about Lucky Seven?"

"Yes, he also knows about Big Ten."

"What's with the nicknames?" Asked Hinata.

"Use your Byakugan and see for your self sis." Said Wasure.

She then saw what they meant, she saw Green in Fu and yellow chakra in Gaara.

"I see…" Said Hinata.

"I wonder if Eighto and Miss Two show up." Said Wasure.

"Me too." Said Fu.

"Oh Gaara one more thing, Naruto's Grumpy Nine."

"I see…" Gaara smiled knowing another brother Jinchuuriki was here.

"Anyway gotta go, see you guys in the exams."

Wasure and Fu left the group to head to their usual barbeque place with Obito. As they did they heard terrible rapping, Wasure smiled as he looked to see Killer Bee with a red haired girl and another blond girl who…

" **HOLY CRAP CHECK OUT THAT CHEST! AND SHE'S ONLY A GENIN! SHE'S GONNA BE TSUNADE LEVEL ONE DAY!"**

"BAD FENRIR!"

" **What you thought it too."**

Wasure sighed as he saw Killer Bee spot him.

"Hey Wasure how's ole Ten doing? He been a fool or he is pretty chill?"

"Hey Bee your rapping hasn't improved at all I see." Said Wasure.

"Bee-sensei who is this?" Asked the blond haired girl who Fenrir nicknamed Kumo Tsunade.

"Samui, this is Mister Ten Wasure Uchiha." Said Bee.

"Mister Ten?" Asked the red haired girl.

"You know how Little Yugito is Lady Two Karui?"

"Yeah, wait…oh." Kauri and Samui looked at Wasure with wide eyes.

"Ah there you are Bee, what are you guys."

Wasure then saw Yugito walking up to her team who smirked seeing who they ran into.

"Hello Wasure miss me?" Said Yugito in a teasing voice. "Samui this is the guy I told you about."

"Oh, its cool to finally meet you." Said Samui.

"Same here." Asked Wasure.

"So how have things been?" Said Yugito.

"Pretty good, anyway how are things in Kumo?"

As they caught up, a black vortex appeared and out of it came Obito in a Jonin outfit with his orange googles on his forehead.

"Care to explain why your late?" Obito then saw the genin and Bee. "Oh, had to catch up with your girlfriend I see."

"Yep."

"Ok then, just don't make me a grandfather already." Said Obito.

Wasure would normally get mad at this but had an idea of payback of his own.

"You wanna go there? Okay so how was your night with Shizune. I heard some odd sounds last night, something like Faster Obito. I think why you would need to go faster?"

Obito then kamuied away in order to hide his embarrassment.

"Take that ya cyclops." Said Wasure. "Anyway, you guys want some Barbeque?"

 **A/n**

 **This chapter was kinda all over the place I know but I wanted to get some interaction between Wasure and the Sand Siblings before the Exams began. Anyway the Exams begin in the next chapter, see you all later. Also I thought the cat fight between Yugito and Fu would be funny.**

 **-Mister E**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 _The day of the Chunin exams._

Wasure with Fu walked to the academy for the first stage of the exams. As they arrived they saw a mass of Genin being blocked from entering a room numbered two thirteen.

"Odd…why are they trying to get into the wrong room?" Asked Fu.

"Genjutsu, trying to weed out the weak." Said Wasure. "Come on let's go."

As Wasure and Fu left, Wasure heard his name called.

"WASURE UCHIHA!"

Wasure knew that voice.

"Shit." He muttered. "Hey Lee."

Wasure turned to see Rock Lee aka Mini Might Guy.

"WASURE UCHIHA I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SPAR TO SHOW MY POWER OF YOUTH!"

"Not know Lee, plus shouldn't you focus on getting past those guards?"

"Then where are you two going?"

Behind Lee, came a genin wearing normal Hyuga attire.

"Neji."

"Wasure."

"You better have a good reason showing yourself to me after you attacked Hinata." Wasure's eyes went to the Mangekyo while he began to flare is KI.

"Please it was fated to happen no one can fight fate."

"So, it was fate you caused the branch house to fall under more scrutiny?"

"You know nothing, you were raised as a main house child. You do not know my pain."

"Say that again."

"You do not know my pain."

" **He done goofed."** Said Fenrir.

The next thing Neji saw a blood red Susanoo skeletal hand grab his neck and slam him into a wall choking him.

" **YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT TRUE PAIN! I LOST MY MOTHER WHEN I WAS ONE! I WAS NEARLY KILLED BY IWA NIN WHEN I WAS SIX! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE DAM CURSE OF HATRED WHILE YOU SIT ON YOUR PAMPERD ASS AND SAY YOU ARE THE ONE IN PAIN!"** Wasure's KI was rising even more, it was reaching the point the weaker genin were puking or on their knees on the brink of collapsing.

"Wasure…" Fu placed her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

Wasure let out a growl before dropping Neji and leaving with Fu. As they left, Team Seven, Yugito's Team, and the others immediate made a note to themselves. Do not piss of Wasure Uchiha. As the two Genin made it to the next floor, they saw some genin teams had seen past the Genjutsu. One was a Konoha Team who all wore purple and a team from Ota.

"Oh, finally someone else made it past the Genjutsu." Said the Konoha genin with glasses.

"Odd, never met him before." Thought Wasure.

"Yeah, can't believe they haven't figured it out yet." Said Fu.

"It's sad really, my name's Kabuto by the way."

"I'm Fu and that's Wasure Uchiha."

At the mention of his name the Sound team flinched, Wasure smirked at this.

"What's wrong Sound? Scared of the big bad Uchiha?"

"You wish!" Yelled a mummy looking dude.

"Okay then, this shouldn't affect you then." Wasure let out more Ki directed towards the sound team. They fell to their knees immediately except the female genin who didn't look bad.

" **You know that chest ain't bad either."**

"BAD WOLF!" Wasure looked at her and decided to have fun with her. He let up on the Ki and walked towards the team.

"Care to tell me your name miss?" Said Wasure with a smile showing his fangs.

"Kin….Kin Tsuchi."

"Well then, Kin it looks like you're the only smart one in that team. Keep them on a leash and they might live through this."

He smirked looking a Fu who grinned, he then looked at Kabuto.

"So, Kabuto, this your first time taking the exams?"

"No, this is my seventh attempt."

"What!" Said Fu.

"Huh, well who knows this year may be the year you make it."

"Thank you Wasure."

As they waited for the others to show up, Team Seven along with Team Guy and Yugito's showed up. Soon enough the door opened up but no one was there. Wasure went ahead and took his seat as more people kept coming in the classroom. As he sat there he saw Kabuto talking to the others, mainly Team's Six through Ten.

"As I was saying, these cards contain info on certain Shinobi. Care to see for yourself?" Said Kabuto.

"Wasure Uchiha, Gaara, Rock Lee, and…" Sasuke looked around seeing if anyone looked to be a threat. "That's it."

Kabuto sighed. "Aw, it's no fun when the newbies know their names. Lets see here, Gaara of the Sand. Son of the current Kazekage Rasa of Golden San, his teammates are his siblings Temari and Kankuro. He has completed fifty D-rank missions, Twelve C-ranks, wow two B-ranks that A and both times came back unscathed."

"How is that possible?" Said Sakura.

"This is troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Rock Lee, member of Team Guy. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga who needs a attitude adjustment, his skill is Taijtsu no surprise given his sensei is. His has completed seventy D-ranks to prove his flames of youth? Okay…he has also completed ten C ranks and a B-rank."

"What is with Bushy brows and Youth?" Asked Naruto.

"Let's see here, Wasure Uchiha. Huh that's new…" Kabuto saw a new nickname appeared on the card. "The Reincarnation of Madara Uchiha. He has a rare Kekki Genkai known as Plasma Release, he also posses Scorch release. He is the pupil of Obito Uchiha he teammate is Fu a exile from Taki. Wow there's a lot about this guy, he has taken on a S-rank missing-nin and won. He is the clan head of the Uchiha, he is a jack of all trades ninja. You know without his white hair the resemblance is uncanny." Kabuto was trying his hardest to keep his cool, this guy took on a S-rank! And won! "What else is here, he seems to have a hidden power that results with him having the look of a feral wolf. Some say it's a third Kekki Genkai."

"Holy crap." Said Naruto.

"He's going all the way for sure." Said Sasuke.

"Is there a way of beating him?" Asked Kiba.

"I don't know you guys tell me." Said Wasure who had shunshined over to them, scarring them. As they went to recover, a Taki team walked in and saw Fu.

"HEY IT'S THE DEMON WHORE!" Yelled one of the teammates.

Everyone looked at them and back at Wasure, Sasuke was the one to break the silence.

"You've done goofed."

The entire room was filled with a surge of KI, they looked to see Wasure staring at the Taki team with hatred.

" **Call her a Demon or whore again, I dare you. I want to show Taki what happens when you try to rape a child. Especially when that girl became my girlfriend."** Wasure's eyes went feral as the temperature of the room dropped. To the Taki-nin they felt as if the Shinigami itself came to reap their souls. They were terrified now, it was then they thought they demonic growling. They saw if only for a second, a red eyed giant Demonic Wolf behind Wasure who now looked like Madara. Wasure had added this into his Genjutsu to scare people even more. The idea of it came to him in a dream where he saw how similar he looked to his ancestor, the only thing that was different was his white hair. It was the right length, just had to flatten the spikes and he looked like young Madara.

" **You know you could just grow your hair out."**

"Nah I like it how it is…maybe for Genjutsu but that's it."

Back in the room, the Taki team were on their knees as Wasure began to let up the Ki as both Fu and Yugito tried to comfort him. When the Taki team began to get up, a cloud of smoke appeared in the front of the room. When it cleared it showed Ibiki, the best shinobi in the I&T unit for getting information.

"ALL RIGHT SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" yelled Ibiki.

Wasure sighed doing what the man said.

"All right listen now and listen good, my name is Ibiki Morino. I am the proctor for the first stage of the exam. You will have an hour to do the written test which has nine questions. There will be a tenth question in the end. Now for the rules, if one of you fails the team fails, you get caught cheating five times you fail, oh and if you piss me off I'll fail you and kill ya. Any questions?"

"No, just pass the damn tests out already." Said Wasure.

"What did you say brat?"

"You heard me scar face."

Ibiki smirked. "No wonder Anko want's you dead."

"Tell here she's welcome to try again whenever. My wolves love the taste of summoning snake."

The entire room of Genin had a sweatdrop, a kid their age or younger for some. Was having a conversation with a man who just threatened to kill them.

"Now then time for the tests!"

Wasure sighed as he took his pencil and began to fill In the answers. He noticed Sasuke using the sharingan to get other answers as Neji used the Byakugan. He activated his Sharingan and placed a Genjutsu on the shinobi next to him, having him subtly hand him answers. He heard Naruto struggling behind him, he hoped hinata helped the poor kid. He wasn't the smartest person in the world. It wasn't long before Wasure finished the test. As the last minutes on the timer went down as the timer went off.

"Times up! It's time for the tenth question. You can choose to take it or choose not to and leave." Said Ibiki.

"Cut the bullshit, what's the catch scar face?" Said Wasure yawning out of boredom.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Do you ever stop trying to intimidate kids?"

"Smartass."

"Thank you."

"…As I was saying, if you do take the tenth question and fail you will be barred from taking the exams ever again."

"WHAT THAT IS SUCH BULLSHIT!" Yelled Kiba.

"Hey copycat, cut the shit and let him finish." Said Wasure, he had nicknamed him that since Kiba looked like he was copying Wasure's feral looks.

"Says the guy who kept interrupting him!" Yelled Kiba.

"That's because unlike you I can back my stuff up, no be a good little omega and sit down before I shove my foot up your sorry ass."

" **My, my he has become quite the alpha kitten. You know there's a broom closet next door maybe you two can-"**

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Yugito in her mind

" **Hey, a male alpha needs his counter part it's only natural. Plus can't let that damn bug hog all the fun."**

"For once we agree."

" **Good, now then about that broom closet."**

"BAD CAT!"

Wasure sneezed feeling like someone just stole his line.

"Now then does anyone else want to quit?" Asked Ibiki. "What about you orange?"

"You kidding me! I'm going to be Hokage one day so this is nothing! I will beat you all if need be I will be Chunin and then become the greatest Hokage ever!" Yelled Naruto.

"Everyone you say?" Said Wasure smirking.

"Yeah! I will beat you Wasure, nothing will stop me from achieving my dream!"

"Better back that talk, I really wanna see what happens when a Fox and Wolf have to fight each other in a pit fight."

"Fox and Wolf?" Asked Dosu

"The hell?" Asked Zaku.

"Ahem, if you are done with that little show. I must ask does anyone else wish to drop out?"

No one moved a muscle.

"Fine then you all…..PASS!"

"WHAT!" yelled everyone but Wasure.

"Wow you guys are dumb." Said Wasure.

"Well not everyone was tutored by me and Anko." Said Ibiki smiling.

At that moment a woman jumped into the room crashing through the windows. She wore a giant name tag saying. "THE GREAT JOININ ANKO MITARASHI." Wasure smiled remembering an idea Obito came up with. Wasure made two more clones, with all three of them holding a car with a number on it. One had Seven, one had three, and one had five. Anko heard the clapping first and turned to see the brat that made her look joke. And in his hands were cards like a judge would have, she had to hand it to the brat. He was a smartass but he had style.

"Ah I'm sad to see I didn't live to your standards." Said Anko.

"Well It's hard to beat them since a simple Genjutsu can beat you."

"You wanna try that again punk?"

"No Gaki? I'm offended." Said Wasure.

"Like you have feelings."

"Say's the Snake Devil."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Oh my bad, Snake Devil who also fell for a simple Genjutsu."

IMA KILL HIM!" Yelled Anko.

"Come at me."

Again, the Genin had a sweat drop seeing the seen. This time Ibiki joined in as well.

"Anko calm down." Said Ibiki.

"Fine, wait Seventy-Four? You losing your touch?" Said Anko.

"No, we may have a fine batch of crops this year."

"Did you seriously compare me to a damn plant?" Asked Wasure.

"Fine, we have a great batch of crops and a young Alpha Wolf." Said Ibiki.

"Much better, now then. I take it were off to the Forest of Death?"

"Yep." Said Anko.

"Okay, just gotta say one thing." Wasure smirked as he had a clone grab Fu and Yugito. "RACE A THERE!" And like that Wasure bolted out the way Anko came.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Yelled Anko chasing him.

"Well you all better get going." Said Ibiki.

The Genin still in shock seeing what happened ran out of the class room trying to catch up to Wasure and Anko.

 _Forest of Death_

Anko had just arrived looking for Wasure.

"HA! BEAT YA YOU UCHIHA BRAT!" Yelled Anko.

"You sure about that?" Said Wasure who cut robe tied to a tree next to him activating a trap which was a net capturing Anko.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Nah."

"Fine! Do you want something? I mean I know you have two girlfriends and I may not mind the fun." Said Anko.

"Yeah no I have something else."

"And that is?"

"You know that Snake Pedo better than anyone, when is the best time he would strike?"

"Why do you ask that?" Said Anko.

"He may have a spy here, so he may be reading for an attack."

"WHO IS IT!"

"Now now Anko, if we catch him too soon. Old Orouchi will slither away like the coward he his."

"Fine, knowing him this is actually a good time. Our guard would be lowered during the exams."

"I see, makes sense. Thank you Anko." Said Wasure throwing a kunai to cut the rope holding Anko's net. Hitting his mark, the net snapped sending Anko to the ground hard.

"Little Shit."

"Hey you wanted down, didn't ask how." Wasure then walked away trying to find Fu and Yugito.

Soon enough he found the two of them as the cloned carried the duo bridal style. They let go of them softly and turned to smoke as Wasure dismissed the clones

"Now then, Fu, Yugito ready for the infamous Forest of Death?" Said Wasure.

"Yeah! Time to show Taki how Lucky Seven rolls when it's free." Said Fu.

"I bet my teams pissed you took me."

"Eh they could use the exercise"

"Yeah."

"Well we should rejoin the others."

The trio walked back to the main gathering point where Anko was talking to the other victims aka the other Genin. As Yugito rejoined her team.

"Now then, you will all need to sign release forms saying I am not responsible for your deaths." Said Anko as a Chunin passed out said forms.

"Oh, killing is allowed." Wasure looked at Fu. "Fu say the word and I will kill that Taki team without hesitation."

"You really hate them because of what happened don't you."

"Yes, no one deserves the fate worse than death. I will burn it to the ground."

"Fine, just do it when they find us. Make it look like self-defense." Said Fu.

"No problem." Wasure signed the form as the Chunin came back to get the forms.

"All right then, your scroll which will be Heaven or Earth will be passed out soon."

As Wasure received his, he saw it was a Earth scroll.

"ALL RIGHT THEN, HEAD TO YOUR ASSIGNED GATE AND WAIT FOR ME TO BEGIN THE SECOND STAGE."

Wasure and Fu were assigned Gate Ten, the joke was clear as day. Wasure knew Tsunade was smiling when she did this, probably was drunk as hell too. Oh well beggars can't be choosers.

As they waited, Anko spoke on the intercom next to the gate.

"All right maggots, the second stage begins in Ten…"

Wasure grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"..Nine…"

He smiled showing his fangs.

"…Eight…"

His chakra began to flair up.

"…Seven…"

His eyes went to the Sharingan.

"…Six…"

Fu readied her self by checking her kunai and chakra ninja wire, she had been practicing using her time using both to make kunai able to be thrown and pulled back to the user.

"…Five…"

She smiled as she felt her wings grow back.

"…Four…"

She smiled as her eyes went gold like Chomei's a form she called Golden luck Fu.

"…Three…"

Wasure took a deep breath as he thought of a idea Fenrir had told him when they saw how similar he looked to Madara.

"…Two…"

Wasure reached in his bag and pulled out a storage scroll activating it, a small version of Madara's armor appeared. Wasure strapped it on as it was a more modern version making it easier to equip. He owed Tenten's family big time after this. He smiled as recalled what Kabuto said his new nickname was. Obito had "leaked" that information in case some one used the Bingo Cards. Fu who saw it all was amazed as Chomei saw a haunting image of the man that enslaved Kurama.

"…One…"

Wasure then pulled out another scroll and strapped it to his belt, another gift of Tenten he really owed them big time!

"…GO GO GO!"

Wasure and Fu rocket out of the gates ready for the challenge that awaited them. They didn't have to wait long, after ten minutes they became surrounded by the Taki team, a Ame team, and a Kiri team.

"Wait, I thought you said he was alone." Said a Ame Genin.

"He was, but who cares just kill him and knock out the girl." Said the Taki Genin.

"Fine, hmm you know she ain't bad to look at. Mind we have some fun with her?" And those were the last words of a foolish Ame kid. The Genin was struck with a shuriken that went through his skull and out hitting a tree behind him.

"Now then…care to dance?" Said Wasure activating his Mangekyo Sharingan as suit of Blood Red Armor encased his Madara armor. Giving the armor the blood red glow.

"What…are you…" Said a Kiri Genin.

"Haven't you heard? I am the Reincarnation of Madara Uchiha. NOW LET'S DANCE!" Said Wasure rushing towards them as they screamed for mercy.

 **A/N**

 **And like that we have a new Madara! Now then, i'm sorry with all the skips with the last chapter and this one. Just really want to get to the prelims and finals. Also for the new level of Susanoo imagine it as a set or normal armor but glowed what ever color the user had. I kinda wonderd why it never had that in cannon, I know the Uchiha are flashy but come on. You go from a rib cage to a freaking Biju sized Samurai who can go toe to toe with Kurama! Anyway sorry for the delay that's why I did a double up load.**

 **-Mister E**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Wasure smiled as he cleaned the blood of his blade, he looked at Fu who was covered in blood as well from gutting a Taki genin. She said he was related to one of them men that tried to rape her. Wasure almost went tailed mode before Fu called dibs on punishing him. Wasure smiled as he heard that basterds screams. Fu looked at herself, examining the blood.

"I…what did I do…." Said Fu.

"You delivered justice." Said Wasure.

"I….I…gutted him alive…his screams." Fu fell to a knee. "How could I have…." Fu then felt as she was going to throw up.

Wasure rushed towards her.

"Hey, listen he deserved everything that came to him. They all do I promised you Fu. Taki will burn for all they have done to you, I will make the Kyubi attack on Konoha look like child's play."

"How…how can you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Kill and feel no emotion."

"It's because who I am, I had to toughen up. Being raised by Obito did that to me, I knew being a Uchiha I would be targeted for my eyes. I trained non-stop to protect those I love." Wasure looked at Fu who was on the brink of crying.

"Promise me something Wasure."

"Sure it can be anything Fu."

"Kill them all, Taki…it needs to burn. You never saw it but there was another memory that shows their hatred to me. You see when I was six, I made a actual friend. He wore a green shirt and orange pants. His hair was mint green too, he is the reason I dyed mine like this. He was my world…then…they…" Fu's eyes began flooded by tears. Recalling what happened. "They had him tortured, they had him whipped by a the Lion's Claw a whip with tassels filled with sharpened making it's "claws." His blood poured out of is back, he never cried, they told him. Kill me and they would stop, but he never said a thing he only said he would never betray a friend. They got tired of it, and threw him into a ditch, i found him just to see him die in my arms. He told me he would do it again in a heartbeat to save me his…best friend…his only friend…I almost unleashed Chomei when he in his last moments gave me something no else did a hug. He told me he wanted to give me one last gift, he smiled as he died from blood loss. Still I hated Taki, they took the only good thing that ever happened to me. I went into a three tailed state and in a rage killed anyone wearing a Taki headband. When I came to I saw I was jailed, I was let go since they could make me their perfect weapon."

Wasure after hearing this hugged Fu who was crying now, he saw a Taki Genin had a Heaven scroll. Picking up the scroll he began the way to the tower carrying Fu in his arms. He would not lose now, he had a lot of anger to let out. He knew he was a hypocrite now, he promised to not go down the path of anger but here he was feeling it grow more and more. Yet he did not care, his anger drove him. He used to save others, he could use anger to protect the others. He may be surrounded by it but he could master it. As they arrived to the tower he was shocked to see they tied with Gaara's team for the fastest record in the second stage. Putting their scrolls together, Wasure was met by Obito.

"Hey Wasure knew you woul-" Obito froze dead in his tracks as he saw Wasure look like a young Madara. "…Wasure, how did you do this?"

"I got help from Tenten and her family they have a few tricks up their sleeve." Said Wasure.

"I see…well let's get you inside then."

Obito led them to their rooms where Wasure put a already sleeping Fu on her bed, Wasure had placed a version of Kotoamatsukami where she had a pleasant dream of her with Wasure. Itachi had taught him this trick a while back, he left her room and walked to his. He was alone since Obito had a date with Shizune today, Wasure smiled as he joked they may as well be rabbits. As he went to his room he went to his bed to sleep. The day was not over yet, but Wasure was tired. He closed his eyes, as he dozed off. He then felt a massive heat, he opened his eyes to see a burning village. He looked around and saw the dead army of Taki laying in front of him.

"So, you wanted to show me a dream of something I want. How thoughtful." Said Wasure.

"Your welcome." Spoke a deep voice.

Wasure turned, that was not the voice of the dark half. He looked to see a man with long black hair, he wore red armor that heavily resembled Wasure's on his back was a battle fan shaped like the Uchiha Fan. Wasure smirked knowing who this was.

"Hello Madara."

"Grandson."

"Mind explaining how the hell you are here?"

"You see, I knew you of and your father. I met him and your mother, I made a deal with them. They seal my conscious in you, I train you to become the first Uchiha Savior of the world."

"But don't you want the whole Infinite Tsukuyomi thing?"

"I'm still conflicted about that…"

"I see, so are you in me forever?"

"No, I will be until you gain the way to see through the darkness that is the Mangekyo."

"So the Eternal?" Asked Wasure.

Madara smirked. "Clever boy, yes you must swap your eyes out with someone related to you by blood. It can be Shisui or... your father."

"I see…Shisui Is most likely planning an attack somewhere. So that leaves dad…I'm not sure how I feel about grave robbing."

"It's not technically robbing since you're his kid."

"I see, well what can you train me in?"

"Your eyes." Said Madara.

"Okay then, wait will this be one of those time moves slower in your mind deals?"

"Yes."

"Figures, so what will we work on first?"

"Your second ability."

"And that is what?" Asked Wasure.

"Slowing down time."

"…Holy Shit."

"Yeah, and I thought Obito's ability was a weird as it got."

"Huh, so he has his own dimension while I control time. Man, how did we go nearly extinct?"

"The fools betrayed me for starters." Said Madara with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Fair enough, quick question how do you feel about you know who my grandmother is."

"I do not care, if your grandfather was happy I could live with it." Said Madara.

"Ok, just curious. So does it have a name?"

"Yes just as the other abilities are named after divine beings so is this one. This one is known as Mahakala, this eye is as rare as Obito's Kamui. Now then, you first activated it when you fought your Biju. To activate it, focus more chakra into your left eye."

Wasure did as he was told and saw time slow down to nearly a halt.

"Very good, now let's begin." Said Madara drawing his Gunbai.

"Heh two can play at that game old man."

Wasure pulled out the second scroll, activating it he pulled out his own Gunbai.

Madara smirked. "I'm starting to like you more now."

"Good to know that, now let's dance." Said Wasure.

"Heh, this should be fun."

Both Madara and Wasure attacked each other by using their battle fans sending massive gusts of wind to the other.

"Fire Style Fire Wave."

"Scorch Style Hell Wave." Said Wasure, he had trained to the upgrade Madara's techniques.

The two attacks clashed, Madara smirked seeing his descendent able to do such a move. He knew it was possible to in a way upgrade his move. But he had little time to do so, he was preoccupied with making a summoning contract with the Kyubi which was more annoying than Tobirama say how the Uchiha are evil over and over again. Madara put more fire into it to the point the Dragon summons would be proud. But of course, Wasure had something that Madara didn't. Scorch had wind constantly pumping it. Wasure cut off the attack and swung the Gunbai giving the fire wave one more big push. Wasure using this jumped over the wave and rushed Madara, activating his Mahakala. He landed a punch on Madara's stomach which was followed by a chakra infused uppercut sending Madara back. The time effect ended making both attacks happen at one. Madara spat out a little blood while being on one knee.

"Not bad boy, but let me show you my specialty. Susanoo!"

Madara became encased by a blue light that went straight into a monk looking figure. It's hood covering Its face, it's eyes glowing from the darkness.

"Huh, that's a new one…" Said Wasure with a nervous laugh. "Let's see how far I can go, Susanoo!" Wasure had his blood red light form around him, he put all his chakra into it. Which made him jump to a new stage, a wolfman appeared as it encased Wasure. It was clothed like a barbarian berserker, it wielded Wasure's sword in one hand and in the other was a small scythe blade with a chain on it's end, the chain was wrapped around the Susanoo's wrist. It seemed to be able to launch it and use it like the infamous Hanzo in Ame did. The Susanoo's looked at each other like titans before a great clash.

"Not bad Wasure, you have reached first state of the Semi-perfect stage."

"First state!"

"Yes, the first state is when the semi looks barbaric or a monster, the second state is when they have more armor or clothing like my monk state."

"I see." Wasure then felt a pain in his eyes.

"You are feeling the effect of over usage of the Mangekyo." Said Madara. "If you are not carful you will go blind unless."

"Unless what?"

"You get the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"So that's why I need it, well Shisui is who knows where. So that ruins that."

"It does not have to be your brother."

"Dad…"

"Your father still has his in his tomb."

"I'm not a graverobber!"

"I said this before, its not really robbery since you are his son." Said Madara.

"Still…I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"I'm sorry Wasure but it must be done."

"I see, then I will get them. What then?"

"Have you grandmother do the transplant."

"Understood." Said Wasure.

"Good, listen this is all the time have for now. Your wolf friend wants to talk to you. But one more thing before you leave."

Madara had his Susanoo cancel out as did Wasure, Madara walked to his great-great grandson.

"There is a move I wish to give you, have you ever heard of the jutsu Tengai Shinsei?" said Madara with a smirk.

"No."

"Then should teach you everything, I wrote everything I know and what I learned." Madara pulled out a scroll and handed it to Wasure. "Farewell Grandson."

Wasure woke up to the sound of Fenrir yelling Snake Pedo Alert…well there's one thing off the bucket list.

"What is it Fen?"

" **The Snake pedo is here, he's after Naruto and the others!"**

"Where are they!"

" **Summon Argos he'll lead us there."**

"Summoning Jutsu!" Wasure bit his thumb and slammed it down summoning Argos.

"I know what's up just follow me!" Said Argos.

Wasure grabbed his sword and Gunbai that was in the scroll still. He refastened his armor and jumped out the window with Argos, the two of them were going fast as they could. The smell of snakes and of a pedo were getting stronger. When they arrived, they saw Naruto shielding Hinata, and Sasuke frozen in fear.

"Don't worry Sasuke this won't hurt a bit!" A woman with yellow eyes lunged towards Sasuke just to hear.

"Plasma Style Nova Bolt!"

The Grass Kunoichi looked to see a bolt of very bright lightning come towards her. She jumped back looking for who did that.

"Who dares attack me!" yelled the 'woman.'

"I do." Said Wasure stepping out of the shadows with his blade on his shoulder and three Tomo Sharingan active.

"Madara!?" Yelled the 'woman' "You should be dead!"

"Guess again."

The snake Sanin froze.

"Wasure."

"You see, I'm sure my clansmen would not like you damn hickey."

"HIS WHAT!" Yelled out Sasuke.

"Damn you, I will not die here!"

"You will soon Snake." Said Wasure.

" **Wait…Wasure. I knew he was familiar somehow, but I know now. He is the one who killed your mother."**

Wasure then looked at Orouchimaru now with his Mangekyo active. "Another thing Snake, I'm here to avenge my mother!" The mother you killed which led to the ruin of one of their lives. You killed her on the night of the Kyubi rampage, you have gone without punishment long enough."

"As yes your whore of a mother."

"…What did you call her?"

"A whore, she was just some poor whore who needed money and a Uchiha just happened to drop bye."

" **You must really have a death wish snake."** Said Wasure leaking out Fenrir's chakra who was pissed off hearing his former Jinchuuriki called a whore.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

The Snake Sannin slammed his hand down summoning a massive brown snake.

"KILL HIM NOW!"

" **Yeah fat chance of that."** Wasure began to walk towards the Snake Sannin.

The snake hissed and lunged towards Wasure.

" **Plasma Style Solar Flare."** Wasure swung his sword with the plasma wave cutting the snake in half, yet the plasma line was still coming.

"Earth Style Mud Wall!"

The wall formed just in time…to get destroyed. The snake Sannin the felt a pain he usually inflicts to others. He yelled out in pain as his left arm fell of his body to the ground.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

" **Make me then pedo."** Wasure readied for another swing. As he did he saw Senbon needles coming straight for him.

" **Susanoo."** Wasure had a rib cage form just in time as Kin, Dosu, and Zaku showed up.

"Ah, you three came just in time. Kill him, I must find the others." And with that the Snake pedo threw a smoke bomb and ran away like the coward he was.

" **If you three have any brains you will leave."** Wasure looked to Kin next. **"I can read your emotions girl, you do not want to do this. Why do you serve that Pedo?"**

"If I don't…Orouchimaru said he would have Dosu and Zaku…"

" **I see, Dosu and Zaku. You are both already dead."** Wasure then using his own speed cut their heads off having both their bodies fall to the ground with a thud. Kin looked in horror as her teammates heads rolled on the ground. Wasure began to calm down deactivating his Sharingan. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Thank you…" Said Kin.

"No problem, listen I know you can't pass now but I will find a way to have you stay with my team and keep you safe from that snake basterd."

"Why? I just attacked you and what if others don't approve?"

"They can go to hell then; my best friend has to live with discrimination all his life. I know how to stop it and how to protect those from it." Wasure sheathed his blade after wiping Its blood on a tree.

"Listen, there is another girl who is a spy for the Snake. She's on a Grass team her name is Karin Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki!" Said Wasure.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"So my friend has family." He smirked as then realized. "Oh crap I left them behind."

Wasure with Kin jumped back down to see Hinata treating Naruto's and Sasuke's wounds from the day. Sasuke saw Kin first and went to attack her. Just to be stopped by Wasure.

"Touch her you lose a hand cousin."

"Why are you saving her?" Asked Sasuke.

"She's defecting from the Snake Pedo, I'm going to protect her form said Pedo. And if need be the bigots in Konoha."

"Fine, if's she's good in your books she's good in mine." Said Sasuke.

"Good, now then. Kin this is Sasuke Uchiha also known as Sasuke the Duck Butt and Sasuke the Emo Prince of Konoha." Kin laughed at little at the names.

"I hate you." Said Sasuke.

"I know, anyway Sasuke this is Kin Tsuchi. Kin that's Naruto over there. And behind him is Hinata Hyuga my step-sister."

"Sup." Said Naruto.

"Hi." Said Hinata.

"No Nicknames for them?" Said Kin.

"For Naruto there are, but…none of them are for good reasons."

"I see, is he the friend who mentioned?" Asked Kin.

"Yes, now then. Gotta handle something first. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Two more Wasure's appeared.

"You two take them to the tower, I need to find someone." Said Wasure.

"Got it boss." Said the clones.

"Good, Kin ask for Fu she's my teammate. The clones will handle to rest."

"I will and thank you again."

"Your welcome." Wasure smirked before leaving to go find this Karin.

Wasure using his sense of smell sniffed for any thing that would be similar to Naruto or had a feint smell of snakes. He then found someone with both, lucky him. He followed the scent as he got closer he heard the feint sound of a scream for help. He picked up the pace even more. He bolted to there the scream came from the sound got louder and louder. He landed on another branch to see a girl with red hair being chased by a massive bear.

"Someone help me please!" Yelled the girl.

Wasure doing what he did best, which was killing dove towards the bear and drove the blade through the bears skull killing it instantly making the bear drop with a massive thud. The girl turned to see the dead bear and her savior.

"Who…who are you?" Asked the girl.

"Wasure Uchiha, you?"

"Karin Uzumaki."

"Where's your teammates?" Asked Wasure.

"I don't know, they went looking for a heaven scroll."

"I see, well can't let a girl be alone in this place. Care if I stick around to help you?"

"Sure…why though?" Asked Karin.

"I got a friend who is a Uzumaki, his name is Naruto."

"I have a family!?" Yelled Karin.

"He may be a cousin since he has blond hair but yes."

"I…I'm sorry…"

"For what Karin?"

"This was a trap."

At that moment two Grass Genin dropped down with an evil smile.

"Good job Red, looks like you are useful for something besides your gift." Said one of the genin.

"Gift?" Said Wasure.

"Like we'll tell you, wait your that guy that was with that blond haired girl how about you bring her here and I show her a real shinobi." Said the other genin.

" **Three…two…and…one."** Said Fenrir.

The genin then saw the last thing he would see alive, a very pissed of Wasure with his sword cutting his head off.

"Now then, Karin care to join Konoha?" Said Wasure.

"I…"

"Karin, you join him I tell Sensei!"

"You won't say a thing." Wasure looked at the boy and then killed him with the throw of a Kunai to the heart. "Now then, Karin what do you wish to do?"

"I'll join." Said Karin.

"Good, now let me help you with that snake problem." Wasure had sensed that seal he placed on Karin to keep tabs on her. Putting his hand on the tracker seal, he flooded it with his chakra burning it away.

"How did you know?" Asked a nervous Karin.

"Smelled it off you, and I won't tell anyone and I will protect you. Now please come with me." Said Wasure offering his hand to her.

She took it with a weak smile

Wasure then Shunshined away with Karin in tow.

 **A/N**

 **Well here's another one down, so the whole Wolf Susanoo will look different in it's perfect stage since I had a idea since Wolves are important for an ancient empire from Europe. And since Fenrir is split, one will focus on one Empire while the other will focus on the ole Norse. Also, the name for the time ability is the name for the Buddhist god of time. Since the Path's of pain are based of Buddhist influences I thought why the hell not? And for the image of the Wolf Susanoo, Imagine a werewolf with barbarian clothing similar to those of the Gothic tribes. As for Fu's backstory I wanted to have something besides oh she's just a fem Naruto. I mean I know she didn't really have a lot of spotlight but I think this is what fanfics are for anyway. So the Snake pedo is down an arm and no Hickey I mean Curse Mark for Sasuke…for now…**

 **-Mister E**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Wasure appeared in front of the tower where Team Seven and Kin had just arrived. With him was Karin, who saw the others and waved.

"Uh…Hi." Said Karin.

"Uh…Wasure care to explain?" Said Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto meet your cousin Karin Uzumaki." Said Wasure.

"Cou…Cousin!" Said Naruto.

"Yes."

"I ACTUALLY HAVE A FAMILY!" Yelled Naruto.

"So, he has a clan?" Said Sasuke.

"Wait…you don't know about the Uzumaki's?" Said Wasure.

"Where they important?" Said Sasuke.

"YES! IT TOOK IWA AND KUMO TO TAKE THEM DOWN! THEY ARE THE BEST SEALMASTERS EVER!" Yelled Wasure.

"I see…man I should have payed attention in history." Said Sasuke.

"You and me both." Said Naruto.

"Now then, I have to get Kin and Karin check in. You guys use to scrolls." Wasure with Kin and Karin walked in to see Obito looking a bit pissed and confused seeing Karin and Kin.

"Oh hey Obito."

"Wasure, care to explain?" Said Obito.

"Snake pedo."

"I see…should the hag know?"

"Yes, but keep the stuff hidden can't have him knowing."

"On it." Said Obito Kamuing away.

The girls were shocked seeing that for the first time.

"It's part of our Sharingan, come on I'll take us there via shunshin I just had to tell him that info."

Wasure placed a hand on their shoulders and shunshined to the office seeing Tsunade talking with Obito.

"Ah there they are now." Said Obito.

"Hey Granny." Said Wasure.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"How many Drinks have you had today?"

"…little shit." Said Tsunade trying to hide the ten empty Sake bottles.

"Well then since you guys are here I'm going to take my leave. Shizune said she needed help with something."

"Yeah, she needs help trying to be like a rabbit." Said Wasure with a smirk.

Obito replied by sending a kunai towards him and Kamuing away.

"Nice on kid." Said Tsunade.

"No problem Granny, anyway. This is Kin Tsuchi and Karin Uzumaki."

"Huh, these are the spies for Orouchimaru?" Said Tsunade.

"Yes and they have a message for you." Said Wasure.

"It's a invasion of Konoha with Ame, Taki, and Kiri." Said Kin.

"WHAT!" Yelled Tsunade.

"It's true, Orouchimaru killed Kusa-nin to frame Konoha and cause them to join the coalition." Said Karin.

"I see…" Said Tsunade.

"Wait…those nations use to hate each other, hell Taki is our ally why would they…" Wasure then saw the most logical answer. "Shisui is planning a war."

"Who is Shisui?" Asked the girls.

"My older brother."

"Wasure, all those nations…this will be the Fourth Great War." Said Tsunade.

"I know…it seems wishes for vengeance and will cause this to get it. So let's see, Taki, Ame, Kusa possible, Oda, and Kiri…he made a wall. But Ame and Kusa will fight on two fronts, that leads Oda…and Taki to the north." Tsunade noticed a hint of joy when he said Taki.

"Wasure…if this had to do with Fu…"

"You damn right it does, I will burn it to the ground."

"Fine, you will be assigned on the Taki front if the war does come. Now then is there anything else?"

"Yes, I wish to have Kin and Karin stay in Konoha."

"Any reason why?" Said Tsunade.

"No one is born evil meaning no one wants to work for the snake pedo. Something must have happened to make you help him, right?"

"Yeah." Replied the girls.

"See?"

"I heard Wasure."

"Oh, Granny one more thing."

Tsunade sighed but smiled. "What?"

"Can…can you please put up a picture of Madara with the Hokage?"

Tsunade was surprised to say the least, perhaps hearing he was a good guy that was broken from war made him want this.

"I'll see."

"Thanks." Wasure looked at the Kage portraits, he saw Hasihrama, Tobirama aka the devil of the Uchiha, Hiruzen, and the fourth Hokage…who had spikey blond hair….and blue eyes…that married a Uzumaki….who had a son who went missing….the night of the Kyubi attack…Naruto's birthday….

"Wow I'm dumb." Said Wasure.

"What is it?" Asked Tsunade.

"Naruto is a Namikaze isn't he." Said Wasure with a smirk.

"How…"

"Did I know? Look at the picture Naruto's a spitting image of him."

"Yet no one's the wiser." Said Tsunade.

"That's because almost everyone here is a idiot, wait…that means they have beaten and nearly killed the son of the Fourth Hokage." Wasure busted out laughing at the revelation. "Oh my gosh If they knew what they have done." Wasure had fallen to a knee from laughing so hard.

"Um…Wasure…"

"Yeah, just give me a sec Granny." Wasure had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. He slowly got better as he got back up.

"Now then, is that all?" Asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, I'm good. You two stay here until she says so." He shunshined back to the tower for the chunin exams.

 _Four Days later_

Wasure walked the halls of the tower, the final teams showed up and are now heading to the main room. Wasure was late, he had a training session with Madara which lead to the Susanoo's coming out. Needless to say, the Monk barley lived. When he arrived, he saw Tsunade just gave the whole the exams are for peace speech. Yeah, a lot of good that did this year. Wasure then saw no one forfeit before the prelims began. He walked down to Fu who punched his arm for being late. He saw the Procter for the prelims was Hayate who was having a coughing fit.

"Now then we will begin the preliminary rounds." Said Hayate pointing to the board.

The first few matches were not that impressive, Sasuke beat one of Kabuto's teammates, a Kumo kid named Omoi lost to Shino, Yugito beat Sakura, Kiba loss to a guy named Darui, Naruto beat Kabuto with his shadow clones, Kabuto said he loss since he didn't want to poison one of Wasure's friends. Samui beat Ino, Temari beat Tenten(less brutally than cannon since they are more friendly now.) Gaara made Kabuto's other teammate fall asleep with a move called Sandman's hold. Then came Hinata and Neji's match…Wasure was livid at what happened. The match started out evenly, hell Hinata made the first move. She looked like she was going to win…then Neji…Neji then became more vicious, attacking certain chakra points over and over again. He told Hinata to just quit…

 _Flashback_.

"Give up Hinata, you are no match against fate." Said Neji.

"Neji…fate does not dictate the world or our decisions. We are the one's who make our own decisions. I and will not quit, I will not quit being a Kunoichi, I will not quit fighting for Konoha, I will not quit looking for a way to end the branding!" Said Hinata.

"Then so be it." Said Neji who rushed towards her aiming for a killer blow. But before he reached her he was cut off by the Jonin sensei's but they were not protecting Hinata but him because in front of the Jonin was a tailed Wasure and Naruto both wanting to kill Neji. Neji just smirked, Wasure looked to see Hinata cough up blood and then pass out.

"HINATA!" Yelled both Naruto and Wasure, as Naruto picked her up and carried her to the medic bay. Wasure looked at Neji who saw Wasure's eyes were cold. He then made the mistake of looking at them.

"Kotoamatsukami."

The Jonin then heard the screams of pain from Neji, he fell to his knees screaming from agony and from some sort of nightmare. Wasure wiped the blood away from his eye.

"WHERE ARE THE HYUGA ELDERS!"

"Wasure…what did you do?" Said Tsunade.

"I saw why he did this." Said Wasure.

"And what is it?"

"Give me the Hyuga Elders and I'll explain." Said Wasure.

"AND WHY SHOULD WE TALK TO YOU UCHIHA!" Yelled a Hyuga who was a idiot for exposing himself.

"For having Neji attempt to kill Hinata, to frame the branch family and have the bird cage seal placed on anyone that would oppose you." Wasure eyed the elder with the same cold look Neji saw.

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF OF SUCH ACCUSATIONS! Lady Hokage he can be falsifying this all to kill us all! He already got the Civilians killed! If he does kill us who's next? The Inuzukas? The Yamanaka's or even the Nara! The Uchiha are power hungry just like that traitor Madara. He even looks like the traitor if you ask me he should be detained! He is a threat to Konoha!"

"And by detain what do you propose?" Said Tsunade trying her hardest not to kill the Hyuga elder for accusing her grandson of such actions.

"Have him stripped of being the Uchiha clan head, have the funs split among the other clans, his chakra sealed away and eyes given to Sasuke Uchiha he is more loyal than this basterd child!"

"Oh, and where is your proof of said crimes elder?"

"He is the brother of Shisui Uchiha, both of them posses that eye that can make others bend to their will! How do we not know he is working with his brother?"

Watching this were civilians who no longer hated Naruto needed someone else to hate. Had started to listen, and being the simple minded bigots they were believed a Hyuga elder rather than the boy who helped save them.

"Lady Hokage what if he is right?" Asked a civilian clan head.

"He's not wrong Lady Hokage, he resembles the traitor. What If he is the traitor reincarnated?" Asked another.

"Take it back…" Said Wasure.

"Take what back traitor?" Asked a smug Hyuga elder.

"Madara did not betray this village he was pushed out." Said Wasure.

"Oh how do you know?" Asked the elder.

"BECAUSE HE IS MY ANCESTOR!" Yelled Wasure letting out a wave of killer intent making the civilians fall to their knees.

"Wasure…" Tsunade had seem him angry before but this…this was new.

"He is the man reincarnate then!" Yelled the Hyuga.

"NO, HE IS NOT!" Yelled Tsunade. "HE IS WASURE UCHIHA GENIN OF KONOHA! HE HAS SAVED THIS VILLAGE BEFORE! YET HERE YOU ARE TRYING TO BETRAY HIM! PERHAPS THIS IS WHY MADARA WAS PUSHED OUT!"

The Hyuga knew he could not challenge Tsunade for now…he needed the civilians support. But he thought a Senju would love to gang up on a Uchiha why the protection?

"I see Lady Hokage, but can we at least place him on probation?"

"NO AND THAT IS FINAL, I AM HOKAGE HERE NOT YOU MY WORD IS LAW NOW BEHAVE HYUGA!" Yelled Tsunade. She took a deep breath wishing she had some Sake now. "Now then Hayate continue the matches.

 _End Flashback_

And here they were, Wasure was accused of being a traitor by the clan that raised him. How ironic, now Wasure watched to bored waiting for his match. The only one's left where him, Lee, Shino, Choji, Karui, and Fu. As he saw the bored he smiled as he saw.

"Wasure Uchiha vs Rock Lee." Said Hayate.

"YOSH NOW I CAN SHOW MY FLAMES OF YOUTH AGAINST THE YOUTHFUL WASURE!" Yelled Lee.

"THAT'S THE SPIRTE LEE SHOW THEM HOW OUR FLAMES ARE BURINING BRIGHT!"

"I WILL GUY-SENSEI!"

Watching it all, the entire room sweathdropped. Wasure only smirked knowing of Lee and Guy's antics. He jumped down himself.

"PREPARE YOUR SELF WASURE! FOR I WILL SHOW YOU MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"I will, but first. Guy-Sensei can Lee please drop the weights? I want a fun match." Said Wasure.

In the balcony people were mumbling about what weights.

"CAN I GUY SENSEI! I WISH TO SHOW THEM MY TRUE FLAMES!"

"Go ahead Lee, SHOW THEM OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Lee went to work quickly unbuckling them, and as he finished a loud thud echoed out of the room as the weights fell down.

"GUY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM!" Yelled Asuma.

Guy only smiled.

"Let's get to is Lee, Plasma Style Super Nova Punch!" Yelled Wasure.

Lee smiled as he just moved out of the way of the move.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee at great speeds spun around and landed a massive kick to Wasure's gut. And proceeded to land punch after punch, hitting the weak points in his armor. He then raised one of his feet kicking him into the air. Lee then jumped after him.

"Double Leaf Hurricane." Lee again spun around hitting him in the gut first and then into the back sending him plummeting to the ground creating a crater in the floor.

"WASURE!" Yelled Fu, Yugito, Karin, Kin and the other rookies.

"I'm sorry Wasure but it seems my Flames are stronger than your born talents." Said Lee.

"Heh, not bad Lee." Said Wasure smiling and laughing, shocking the spectators as if nothing happened. "Guess it's my turn then huh?" Wasure took off his heavy armor wearing only a black shirt and armored red pants. He then threw his sword to Hayate. "Hold that for me will ya?" Wasure then reached for the secondary scroll and tossed it to the side as well. He popped his knuckles and took a taijtsu stance taught to him by Madara. "Care for round two Lee maybe you will have to use that Lotus of yours."

"YOSH WASURE YOUR FLAMES BURN BRIGHT COME LET US FINISH THIS GREAT MATCH!"

"You got it Lee." Wasure charged towards Lee as did Lee to Wasure. They both went for a round house kick making their kicks meet each other in a clash. They then began a fast pace of exchanging and dodging blows, Wasure would land a hit of Lee while Lee landed one back or Wasure dodged them as Lee dodged one.

Watching it all, Naruto and the others could only watch with jaws on the ground seeing the speed the two possess.

"Guy what have you taught him?" Asked Kakashi.

"Simply things, Leaf hurricane multiple Taijtsu techniques, the Inner Gates."

"THE GATES!"

"Why are you shocked, is my eternal rival surprised to see I wish to help Lee."

"But that could kill him!"

"It could kill me as well, yet you don't stop me."

"What these gates?" Asked Sakura.

"You may see them soon enough." Said Guy.

With Sasuke he was trying to keep up with his sharingan, which was harder than keeping Tsunade out of a bar. He knew Wasure was ahead of him but at this pace. Sasuke will never stand a chance.

With Yugito on the other hand…

" **Kitten think he's that fast in bed?"**

"BAD CAT!"

Back with the fight Wasure and Lee were still locked in the melee. Until Wasure got bored and wanted to up the ante. He shunshined behind Lee.

"Urufufisuto!" Wasure landed the wind enhance punch on Lee's back sending him flying.

Lee looked at Wasure and then back at Guy to see his sensei nod. He smiled as he began to unwrap the bandages around his hand.

"Wasure are you ready to see the fruits of MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"Bring it one Lee." Said Wasure.

Lee then in a dead sprint ran to Wasure only for him to start running around him. As his bandages around his arm flew off more and more.

"You asked for it Wasure so here you go!"

Lee landed a kick to Wasure sending him flying, as Lee followed him. He got behind the rising Wasure and quickly wrapped around Wasure with his arm bandages.

"PRIMARY LOTUS!" Lee with Wasure began to rabidly spin down to the floor. The two plummeted to the floor creating a bigger creator than before. When the smoke cleared Lee got up panting.

"Wasure put up a good fight but nothing beat's Lee's flames." Said Guy.

Lee smiled as he looked to the creator, Wasure was a great opponent but the only Guy-sensei and the Jonin can get back up from his Primary Lotus. Or so he thought, as he took a deep breath he heard Wasure laughing.

"WHAT!" Yelled Kiba.

"HOW IS HE STILL STANDING!" Yelled Tenten.

"HA THAT SHOWS YOU GUYS! WASURE WON'T BE BEATEN THAT EASILY!" Yelled Fu.

As the crowed was flabbergasted, wondering how Wasure laughed at this. They were answered when the smoke cleared showing a blood red rib cage encasing Wasure.

"What is that!" Yelled Lee which was echoed by others.

In the stands Kakashi had no idea the kid had that unlocked.

"Kakashi-Sensei what is that thing!" Yelled Naruto.

"That…that is the Susanoo." Said Kakashi.

"One of it not the most powerful ability of the Mangekyo Sharingan." Said Obito.

Guy while worried smirked. "I know of this ability, my sensei said the Gates are one of the few things that could beat it…" But Guy frowned as he knew the sad part was. "It can only beat that ribcage state."

As the on lookers saw the first stage of it, Lee knew he had to go to the second gate.

"Lee, this is the Susanoo. One of the most powerful abilities possessed by the Uchiha clan. I've heard the gates could stand a chance against this, care to try?"

Lee took a deep breath focusing on opening the second gate. He needs it after using the Primary Lotus and the barrage Wasure gave him earlier. "Gate of Healing open." He whispered. With a new sense of energy he rushed towards Wasure with a yell. He went into his own barrage trying to break the Susanoo. He was pushing Wasure back, blow after blow.

"Keep it up Lee, show me what you can do!" Said Wasure.

"DO NOT WORRY WASURE I WILL SHOW THE WORLD MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee picked up the pace looking as if he hit twice in one spot in one second. It was the point the ribcage was staring to slowly crack.

"Well done Lee, but it seems the ribs want payback."

As Lee kept attacking he swung his leg for another strike just for it the be caught by a blood red wolf skeletal claw. He tried to get free just to get his other leg caught as well. The claws then threw him back to the wall. He hit it but bounced off it, they did not put enough force to have him become lodged into the wall. Lee slowly got back up.

"I'm not done yet…" Lee looked at Guy who nodded yes from his silent question.

"Guy what did you do." Said Kakashi.

"Giving my genin a winning chance." Said Guy,

Lee took a deep breath, he began putting pressure into the third gate. It was his last bet to win. "Gate of Life open." He whispered. His chakra began to become visible to the naked eye.

"The third gate he will attack now." Said Kakashi.

"Not yet." Said Guy.

"GATE OF PAIN OPEN!" Lee was then covered with veins pulsing out like the Byakugan would do to a Hyuga.

Wasure smirked as he saw Lee reach the fourth gate. "About time."

The spectators then saw Lee almost disappear with his speed, faster than the Susanoo could react. Kicking Wasure out of it, Wasure was sent into the air coughing up blood.

"Wait where's Lee?" Asked Ino.

They then saw the him move faster than ever. He would land a blow than jump to the roof and come back down for another, he unloaded into Wasure. Blow after blow, Lee had him where he wanted him. He then threw his bandages around Wasure one more time. "GATE OF CLOSING OPEN!" Lee pulled Wasure towards him. "HIDDEN LOTUS!" Lee with one final attack sent Wasure rocketing to the ground. Lee then felt the pain of the gates taking effect making him fall to the ground as well. Lee on the ground was breathing heavily, but smiled he had beaten the head of the Uchiha. He had shown the world his flames of you. He saw Wasure laying motionless on in the creator from before. As Hayate went to call the match, Wasure turned into a puff of smoke.

"WHAT!" Yelled literally everyone. As the smoke cleared they saw Wasure healing from the attack.

"What kind of monster is he!" Yelled a civilian clan head.

Wasure began to walk to the nearly crippled Lee. Taking his time as he walked across the destroyed land scape.

"How…" Mutter Lee.

Wasure knelt down. "Sharingan."

Lee smiled. "Figures…it…was an honor Wasure…"

"The honor was mine Lee."

"I…forfeit…" Said Lee.

"Winner by forfeit Wasure Uchiha!" Said Hayate.

As Wasure helped Lee up, he heard a applause from the spectators.

"WHAT A MOST YOUTHFUL MATCH!" Yelled Guy.

"Told ya he would win." Said Obito.

"Fine here's your damn ryo." Said Asuma.

"He truly is your son Hanea." Said Hiruzen

Wasure was then swarmed by his friends jumping down to congratulate him. Which was a kiss by both Yugito and Fu at the same time making some of the guys mumble about him being the luckiest man alive. Meanwhile Jiraiya being Jiraiya started taking notes for his research as a new series of books came to mind. He could see it now, the Wolf saga of Icha Icha. And the first book the Wolf and the Tiger.

But for the other members of the invasion force, this did not bode well for them. He could single handily beat them all, they all came to the same conclusion. Wasure Uchiha has to die.

Wasure was taken to the medical bay to check for any internal injuries. As he sat there, he saw a unconscious Hinata and next to her Naruto and Hiashi.

"What did you see?" Asked Hisashi.

"They plan to use Neji as a scapegoat to finally enslave the branch family completely." Said Wasure.

"I see, Wasure….can you kill them?"

"In a heartbeat." Said Wasure.

"Then…I'll arrange a false meeting leave no survivors."

"On it, when and where?"

"After the exams."

"Good, quick deaths or bloody mess?"

"Make them pay for threating Hinata." Said Hiashi.

"Got it bloody mess." Said Wasure.

After an hour of checkups and x-rays. He was cleared and sent to get his number for the finals. He got six, his opponent? Gaara.

"All right you all have a month to prepare for the finals. Said Tsunade. "Use this time wisely."

Wasure went to leave but was stopped by Tenten.

"Hey Tenten listen thanks for the armor and Gunbai."

"Your welcome but, Wasure please don't kill Neji."

"Why?"

"He's my teammate, he may have a stick up his butt. But I still want him to learn his mistake not die because of it."

"Fine, no killing." Said Wasure.

"Thank you, I got to check on Lee." Tenten then ran off.

As he heard from Shikamaru, Fu won and has to fight Yugito…kami hates Wasure. Naruto got Neji, Sasuke got Shino, Samui got Temari, and Shikamaru has to be in a battle royal with Wasure and Gaara which was beyond troublesome for Shik. Who then asked how he put a shadow clone in.

Wasure smirked. "I have a ability to slow down time, before Lee realized it I hade made a shadow clone and substituted with it and hid until the smoke cleared."

"Troublesome."

"Can you say anything besides that?"

"Annoying."

"That's better." Wasure then left for his home. He needed some sleep after that fight, which meant training with Madara…fun.

 **A/N**

 **So first off how did I do with the fight between Lee and Wasure, Wasure yes was holding back trying to save secrets for the finals. Poor Lee never knew what hit him, other than that. Sorry for all the timeskips I'm kinda wanting to get to the war which will be the rest of the story. Also the moment Wasure realized who Naruto's father really was. Was a thing I thought everyone should realize in a funny way. Lets…see what else is there….oh Wasure will be trained by Itachi, Obito, and of course good ole Madara. Until next time then.**

 **-Mister E**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

When Wasure woke up the next day, he saw that Kin and Karin were still asleep in their guest rooms which have better beds now. He yawned as went in the kitchen, and low and behold a crow waited for him at a window.

"Huh wonder what Itachi wants." Wasure opened the window and got the message tied to it's leg.

" _Meet me at my house, I want to start your training."_

Wasure smirked, this month was going to be interesting. As he fixed some breakfast for him and the girls. He felt his seal warming up, this was Madara telling him we need to talk. He turned off the stove top and sat down to meditate. Opening his eyes he saw Madara looking over a dreamscape Konoha.

"Hey Madara what's up?"

"You held back yesterday, why?" Said Madara not turning around.

"Didn't want to show theme everything."

"Fair enough but now it makes you look weak."

"Say's the man that lost to Hasirama."

"At least I can take on an army singly handily."

"Isn't that what were training me for?" Said Wasure with a smirk.

"I swear you act like Izuna more than me." Said Madara shaking his head.

"Good way or bad way?"

"Good."

"That's good then, anything else Madara?"

"Yes, what are your intentions with those girls, Yugito and Fu?" Said Madara turning around with a smirk.

"To take care of them, even if it means laying down my life."

"You know, I acted like that for one person only." Said Madara.

"Who?"

"My secret wife, aka your great-great-grandmother."

"What was her name?"

"Shina Uchiha, she had no last name until we became married. She had a brother too, I can't remember his name is had a K in it somewhere. Both were from Taki."

"It seems we have a thing for Taki women." Said Wasure.

"Actually we've been all over the place, you great-grandfather got with a Kiri girl, of course Wasure the first got with Tsunade and Izuma the second got well the damn Jinchuuriki of Fenrir."

"So now it's a full circle now, by the why the first and seconds?"

"It's tiring saying the first Izuna or the first Wasure over and over again. This saves confusion and makes you sound regal." Said Madara.

"Hmm, good idea then." Said Wasure.

"What?"

"You'll see one day."

"Okay…heads up the girls are waking up."

"Ok, also I would like to start work on that move you showed me back at the tower."

Madara smiled. "On it."

Wasure ended the session and got up to see Kin and Karin come into the kitchen.

"Hey girls, how was your sleep?"

"Good." They replied.

"That's good then, I'll get to work on breakfast. You two just feel free to relax, and to roam the Uchiha district. The one's who live here are Sasuke, Emi Uchiha, Obito, Itachi and Izumi Uchiha, Kisame the tailless beast."

"Wow." Said Karin.

"This place is filled with S ranks then." Said Kin.

"Yeah, and we watch over each other so you'll be safe."

As Wasure cooked breakfast, he saw Karin in the library reading her heart out and Kin just slept. When he finished cooking the meal he heard a knock at the door. When he opened it he saw Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"It's about Hinata…" Said Sasuke.

"What happened?" Asked Wasure.

"X-rays just came back, she will be in a wheel chair for a while. Neji did what he could to stop her from ever moving again…"

Said Naruto who had tear marks on his face.

"I see…" Wasure hands were balling up as Sasuke and Naruto felt the leaking killer intent of Wasure. "…how long?"

"At best till the end of the exams, at worse…three months…." Said Sasuke.

"Naruto….Sasuke…give Granny-Hokage a message for me. If she want's Neji to be alive for the finals. Keep him away from me and this district along with being away from the girls and you guys."

"Will do." Said Sasuke.

"And Naruto."

"Yeah…"

"I want you on guard twenty-four seven, the Hyuga clan elders may try something, I want you ready to show them what happens when you mess with Jinchuuriki and their loved ones." Wasure himself had his feral eyes active.

"Already on it." Said Naruto leaking some of Kurama's Ki as well.

"Good, they will pay for this. All of them." Said Wasure.

"They will, we gotta go now. Kakashi said he wants a meeting to discuss our training."

"Okay good luck you guys." Said Wasure.

As the duo left Wasure loosened up relaxing trying to remain calm. He knew Neji was being manipulated but he still wanted that idiots blood. He just has to wait for the elders blood, as he went to close the door he sensed the chakra of a perverted tiger and a now heavily gambling Bug. He looked to see Fu and Yugito.

"Wasure, we came as soon as we heard..." Said Fu.

"I hope that fate loving basterd burns in hell." Said Yugito.

"Thanks, hey you two want to meet Kin and Karin?"

"You mean the competition?" Said Yugito.

"No, its not like that…they wanted a safe place..i offered" Said Wasure.

"Oh…"

"Look…I know how you feel, I love you and Fu nothing will change that."

"Yeah.."

"How's Fenrir?" Asked the Fu trying to change the subject.

"Still asleep, although he seems distant lately. He does this around this time of the year." Said Wasure.

"Why?" Asked Yugito.

"Today's October the seventh, the Kyubi attack was the tenth. The night my mother died and he lost his other half." Said Wasure.

"Oh…" Said Yugito.

"Yeah, and guess what it's the day of the finals. It's also Naruto's birthday go figure. Probably thinks he has birthday luck." Said Wasure trying to lighten up to mood.

"Yeah…when's yours?" Asked Fu.

"November the tenth, this will sound weird but every child destined to be a Jinchuuriki is born one a tenth. It's weird…" Said Wasure.

"I see, anyway I gotta check with Bee." Said Yugito.

"And Chomei say's he needs to teach me more bug related moves and other gambling tips."

"Okay, well you two be careful."

The two left as Wasure closed the door he saw Kin and Karin were already eating.

"Oh sorry Wasure, I saw it was done and well me and Kin helped ourselves." Said Karin.

"It's fine, it was for you two anyway. Now I gotta go, see you two later." Wasure left for his room changed into a black shirt and navy pants and wore a black jacket with the Uchiha Fan on the back on it. He grabbed his sword and the Gunbai still scrolled. He went to Itachi's house which resembled his old house when he lived in Konoha. When he knocked on the door, Izumi opened it.

"Good morning Wasure, Itachi is in the living room with Kisame."

"Thanks Izumi." As Wasure entered the house, he could see the beginning of a baby bump in Izumi. When he entered the living room he saw Kisame with a Konoha headband on and Samehada wrapped up. He still wore his normal Tank top outfit but now had Konoha ANBU pants instead of Kiri ANBU pants.

"But yeah, I got a mission taking me to Kusa. I came by since you and your old partner went there so much you had some info for me." Said Kisame.

"Hmm, let's see. There are some small villages that I helped so mention my name and they should help you. What else…oh the guards there are trigger happy so when you talk be ready to kill. I think that's about it, everything else is outdated." Said Itachi.

"Thanks, oh look little Madara is here."

"Good seeing you two Shark-face." Said Wasure.

Kisame smiled as he left for whatever mission Tsunade gave him.

"Go ahead and sit down Wasure."

"Okay."

Wasure sat across from Itachi who was reading over a scroll. Izumi walked in and brought tea to the room.

"Thanks Izumi." Said Wasure and Itachi.

She smiled as she went back to cooking a meal for them all.

"So Wasure, I hear you have the Susanoo that can reach the almost complete skeleton. I was shocked since I thought you would beat Rock Lee easily. But then I realized, you would never show your true trump card. So I must ask, how many levels can you reach?"

"Near perfect."

Itachi's eyes widened at this, he just now reached a complete top half. And here he was with a near perfect Susanoo. Izumi knew what the Susanoo was as well and went wide eyed as well at the revelation.

"H…how…..how did you reach that stage?" Asked Itachi.

"Its…a long story…" Said Wasure.

" **Just tell him already."**

" _Yeah it's not like the wolf already knows."_ __Said Madara.

"Itachi…you know how Madara is my ancestor right?"

"Of course."

"He's….he's sealed inside me." Said Wasure.

"…come again?"

"He's sealed inside of me…he's been training me for a week now which feels like a month in my mind." Said Wasure.

"I see…wait you have one of those time moves slower in your mind for no reason deals?"

"Yep."

"Lucky."

"Yeah, so will Obito be joining us?" Asked Wasure.

"Yes, he should be arriving soon."

And on que, Obito arrived via Kamui and sit down on the nearby couch. "Yo."

"What took you so long?" Asked Itachi.

"Had to help an old lady named Tsunade, she has anger issues." Said Obito with a smirk.

"Good for you, now then. Obito it seems Wasure has the near perfect Susanoo and has Madara sealed inside him."

"WHAT!" Yelled Obito.

"Yeah." Said Wasure.

" _So he never learned to be quiet how disappointing."_ Said Madara.

"I know right?" Said Wasure.

"This is awkward…" Said Obito

"Not really, anyway. He's teaching me a weaker variant of a move he discovered." Said Wasure.

"What's it's name?" Asked Itachi.

"Tengai Shinsei."

Both Itachi and Obito went wide eyed at that.

"The…Tengai….holy…" Obito was at a lost for words, Madara was teaching Wasure that! Could it be possible for him to awaken the Rinnegan?

"I see…." Said Itachi.

"You guy's mad at me?"

"No, Wasure I have no ill will against Madara." Said Itachi.

"He saved my life…even if he caused Rin's death…" Said Obito.

" _Rin did not die by my hand; her death was not meant to happen. The plan was have them reunite, yes I would have manipulated Obito but in return he got his crush. Kiri is to blame for the poor girl's death."_ Wasure heard the regret in Madara's voice.

"Obito…I don't know if you will believe me or not. But Madara did not want her death, the plan was reunite you two and use her to manipulate you…" Said Wasure.

"I…don't know what to say." Said Obito.

"Don't, just take deep breathes in and out." Said Itachi. "Now then, Wasure I know of a place we can train you're Susanoo and other abilities. Obito if you would please Kamui us to the valley."

Obito grabbed Wasure and Itachi's shoulders, the three said goodbye to Izumi then Kamuied away. When they arrived, Wasure looked to see they were in the Valley of the End.

" _Heh, what a perfect training ground."_ Said Madara.

"Now then, Wasure let us begin with your eyes."

Wasure new this training will help with preparing with the fight against Shisui who was doing Kami knows what.

 _In kiri_

Shisui Uchiha sat in his thrown made of black steel, his outfit consisted of a black ANBU pants, a grey short-sleeved shirt. A black trench coat with the Kanji in blood red for Revan Emperor. A nick name he received from essentially forcing Ame, Oda, Taki, a soon to be Kusa into a collation that will form the new Kota Empire. With Kiri as his capitol, but first he needed to win the Fourth Great War he will start, and this damned Civil War in Kiri. Due to Konoha and now Kumo and Suna helping Mei's rebels, it has escalated from an band of kids to a full blown army. A army beating his, he was lucky they stopped to regroup. But when he begins the fourth war, the rebels will be isolated. He will crush them, crush Konoha and it's allies and kill Wasure. As he sat there planning his rise, his most hated servant slithered in missing a arm.

"Care to explain snake?" Said Shisui.

"Your damn brother caused this." Said Orouchimaru.

"I see…you make me believe Oda needs a new Otakage now. One less worthless like oh I know. Your second in command, where is Kabuto by the way?"

"Training our ace in the hole."

"Ah, good. I trust him with that, having a sensei with two arms is better than one with one arm."

"Of course."

"Glad you understand, now leave. I must handle a new matter."

Shisui left the throne room for his war room where he had a map of the world as he knew it unaware of the homeland of his mother. He would have to strike fast so he could deal with Kumo and Suna. He did not want to fight a three front war, he just needed to kill Wasure. His Biju is the only thing keeping him away for now. He controls the Three and Six tails after finding Utakata and placing him under Kotoamatsukami. He knew of the One Tails being insane, he just needed to hit the right buttons. Same with the Fox, but Wasure he could be a problem. But now with his Rinnegan he could beat him the only way he could beat Shisui is to obtain the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. And right now Zetsu is dealing with that lose end. Soon he would have to go blind or else face him without his eyes. Shisui smirked thinking he had outthought his brother. He just needed one more month until he could start the fourth war and create his own world. His own peace, he would do what Nagato could not. Who knows what his foolish younger brother was doing now.

 _Back with Wasure_

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Wasure slammed his hand down covering the area around him in smoke, when it cleared a massive wolf stood in front of Obito and Itachi.

" **Ah, our summoner has called me."** Said the Female wolf.

"Uh, hi."

" **Fenrir's holder, what is your name?"**

"Wasure Uchiha."

" **My name is Lupa the Female Alpha."**

" **Hey I sensed a summon and that woke me up, who'd you…"** Fenrir shut up as he saw who it was **"Oh…this is awkward."**

"How so Fenrir?"

" **You know how Argos is my son?"**

"Yeah."

" **Meet his mother."**

"Oh…."

" **So, Master Wasure why did you summon me?"** Asked Lupa.

"Training for the Chunin Exams."

" **I see, well then who are we fighting?"**

"Those two smucks." Said Wasure pointing to Obito and Itachi.

" **It will be done."**

Lupa charged towards the two who were looking for a way out.

"Susanoo!" Said Itachi.

"Fire Style Flame Vortex!" Yelled Obito.

" **Wolf Art Spirit Pack!"** Lupa was flanked by the spirits of other Wolf Summons from a three headed black wolf to a armored hell hound. **"Hounds of Hell Howl!"** Soon all the wolves became wrapped in fire and became closer to the two.

"Amaterasu." Said Itachi.

This stopped the pack in it's tracks for not even ghosts are save from the power of Amaterasu.

"Go Obito!

"Kamui!"

With that, Obito brought out a sword and went to force Lupa to return from her injures. He was met by Wasure using the Susanoo around Lupa. This pushed Obito back and stopped the Amaterasu, Wasure looked back at them and smirked.

"Give me some wind Lupa!"

" **Wind Style Grand Gale Current!"**

"Scorch Style Grand Desolation!"

The already upgraded attack now with the help of Lupa became even larger, as it surged towards Obito and Itachi. Obito looked at Itachi who nodded.

"Susanoo." Itachi with Obito became enveloped by his top half Susanoo it forming just in time to tank the attack. When the smoke from the attack cleared, Itachi saw Wasure was no where to be seen.

"What the hell?" Asked Obito.

" **Ahem."**

The two looked to see Lupa right behind them with Wasure's hand in the air. "Plasma Style Nova Bolt." Wasure brought down his hand brining the bolt of plasma down on the Susanoo. Using his shield he blocked the attack.

"Not bad Itachi." Said Wasure.

" **Hey Wasure, I want to try something."** Said Fenrir.

"Okay, what is it?"

" **Focus the chakra I give you with plasma into a ball like the air bomb."**

"Ok."

Wasure felt the chakra Fenrir gave him and doing as told focused it with plasma like his air bomb. Soon in his left hand a dark purple ball with plasma wrapped around it the size of half a normal Rasengan formed. He looked to see a horrified look on Obito's face.

" **Congratulations, you just made a Plasma Biju Bomb. This is a basic form but it will become more powerful over time."**

"Wow…" He then had a wicked smile on his face, he threw the bomb towards the wavering Susanoo.

"Kamui!" Obito grabbed Itachi and dodged the attack, just in time to avoid the attack which caused a minor crater. Which made the river in the valley have a new pond in the middle. Itachi with Obito reappeared on top of Madara's statue.

"Yo."

The two turned to see Wasure with no Lupa who must have returned to the home of Wolf summons.

"I take the Wolf had you do that." Said Obito.

"Yep."

"Was that what I think it was?" Asked Itachi.

"Yep."

"Ok is there even a point to train him?" Said Itachi.

"Depends." Said Wasure.

"That's not much of an answer." Said Obito.

"Well, is there anything you want me know?" Asked Wasure.

"Yes actually." Said Obito.

"Let's see how your control of your Biju is." Said Itachi.

"You sure about that?" Asked Wasure.

"Come at us." Said Obito.

Wasure smirked as he closed his eyes and gained a more feral look. His canines sharpened, his claws grew and his hair became wilder. He then became wrapped by a red cloak with one tail forming. He opened his eyes showing his feral eyes, he let out his breath and smiled.

" **You two ready?"**

"Bring it wolf boy." Said Itachi.

" **Fine by me."** Wasure began to sprint towards them channeling plasma around his hand. **"Solar Urufufisuto."**

Itachi smirked as he closed his eyes, he opened them. "Amaterasu."

The flames seemed to have made contact with Wasure unknown to Obito and Itachi, Wasure planned ahead.

" **Mahakala."** Wasure slowed down time for him to use the substitution jutsu to swap for a tree stump, he was now behind the duo who thought they had caught Wasure with the Amaterasu.

"Wait…" Obito still heard the sound of Plasma still burning, he turned to see Wasure right behind him.

"AH SHIT!" Obito phased out leaving Itachi alone.

"Ah crap…" Said Itachi who braced for the attack. But Itachi being Itachi had one ace up his sleeve. As Wasure hit Itachi, he saw the elder Uchiha did what he did best. Turn into a bunch of crows and essentially teleport behind him.

"Nice try Wasure, nothing personal though." Itachi went to knock out the Genin but was shocked to see he turned into smoke.

" **Hey Itachi you missed!"**

"Fire Style Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

" **Plasma Style Sun Arrow!"** Wasure had a massive arrow of Plasma form in his hand and had it rocket towards Itachi, making it go through the fireball. Itachi dodged it to see Wasure draw his sword.

" **Plasma Style Solar Flare barrage!"** Wasure swung the blade five times sending the beams of plasma towards Itachi pushing him back to the end of the cliff.

Itachi looked to see Wasure have the blade aimed at his throat while his chakra tail held a kunai aimed for his left eye.

" **Give up Itachi?"**

"You win this time."

Obito then came back looking around cautiously. "Is it safe to come out now?"

" **You ask me."** Wasure moved behind Obito. **"Thousand Years of Solar Punishment!"** Wasure had his plasma charged hand ready for the attack.

"NOOOOOO!" Obito ran for his life as Wasure chased him laughing like a maniac. "KAMI FORGIVE ME PLEASE SOMEONE STOP THIS MANIAC!"

" **COME BACK HERE OBITO! YOU CHALLENGED ME YOU GET WHAT YOU ASKED FOR!"**

"I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS!"

" **Does Shizune?"**

"SHUT UP!" Obito turned to Wasure. "Or is it your jealous I can have fun with my girl.

" **You do realize I have a Wolf that encourages this shit when he's not asleep right? Never mind what Yugito has to deal with."**

"Fair enough, wait what were we doing again?"

" **Something about you giving it to Shizune to the rear."**

"SHUT UP!"

 **A/N**

 **So Wasure trains to ready for the exams and soon to begin Fourth Great War, Taki will be the first campaign. I do have a plan for which nation will be next, also expect time skip to the finals and a rush to Wasure's match. The main focus will be the invasion. I will try to make the fights the best I can, see you all later**

 **-Mister E**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

 _The Day of the finals._

The arena was packed with visitors from all the major villages and some from the minors. In the Kage box, sat Tsunade, Rasa, A, and the Otakage a surprise guest. In the stands sat the genin that did not pass but stayed to watch, Karin and Kin sat with Lee who was slowly recovering from the fight against Wasure, and Tenten who was there to keep Lee from yelling all the time. Guy sat behind them with Asuma. Choji and Ino sat next to him, the anticipation was building for one match In particular, the triple threat match between Shikamaru Nara the son of the Nara Clan head, Gaara the son of the Kazekage Rasa, and Wasure Uchiha the clan head of The Uchiha's and nicknamed the Reincarnation of Madara. The match was placed last at the last second, Tsunade had to announce that first. She walked to the podium they had made for any announcements needed to be made by any of the Kage. She got up from her chair and closed the lid on her nearly empty bottle of Sake. She had waited for the Procter to finish his little speech.

"Thank you Hayate, now first thing I must bring up is sadly the match between Shikamaru Nara, Gaara, and Wasure Uchiha will be delayed due to medical reasons. Due to that, the first match will be Naruto Uzumaki against Neji Hyuga."

This got some yells of approval as Neji was the prodigy of the Hyuga's while Naruto was a up and coming underdog that had a growing fan base. Which surprised many, but only a few knew of Wasure's intervention.

"I leave the rest to you Hayate."

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Said Hayate.

As Tsunade sat down, she saw Hiruzen finally arrive and sit down next to her.

"Did you just wake up old man?" Asked Tsunade.

"Depends have you had your tenth glass of Sake yet?"

"And I thought Wasure was bad about this."

"Which reminds me, where is Wasure Lady Hokage?" Asked A.

"Resting."

"From what?" Asked Rasa.

"Medical reasons."

"Being vague does not suit you, that's my job." Said Hiruzen.

"Like I said Sensei, medical reasons." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

Hiruzen then realized what she meant.

"How? I thought you know what were all taken?"

"Not from the living." Said Tsunade.

She was the first to find out that someone had taken all the eyes that belonged to a Uchiha that had the Mangekyo Sharingan. This did not sit well with Wasure as someone desecrated their bodies for a power they could not control and blamed his brother for the whole thing. His rage nearly caused him to go into a three tailed cloaked state. He said Shisui now had the only way for him to obtain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Obito asked that they do a blood test and see if any they could see if somehow by the grace of Kami find someone who's eye did not get stolen. It was then they saw he had a unknown living relative and who it was surprised them all. But he delayed the surgery so Shisui would be shocked to see his new eyes. Said the look would be priceless, so until then he said he would help train Sasuke and progress his Sharingan. And thanks to Wasure making Sasuke's life a living hell, his now p a three tomo Sharingan. Kakashi said Wasure also helped Sasuke work on the Chidori since his Solar Urufufisuto was a similar move. He said the day they clashed was an interesting day for them both.

 _Flashback one week before the finals._

Sasuke stood in a desert holding is hand which was covered in burn marks. He looked at the rock he hit, the hold in it nearly caused it to topple over. Kakashi was currently reading one of his Icha Icha books while Sasuke worked day and night perfecting the move.

"Yo."

The two turned to see Wasure walking up to them he seemed to have just woken up.

"Hello Wasure, shouldn't you be training with Obito?" Asked Kakashi.

"He's taken a break, if I know him. He's currently doing what happens in that book." Said Wasure.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Said Kakashi.

"Oh, they don't do it every night. But when they do, Obito keeps forgetting to place the damn silence seals I gave him. Can't go to sleep without hearing Shizune yelling louder than Sakura."

"How is that possible?" Asked Sasuke.

"Hell if I know, which reminds me. If you two stay together you may want to wear earplugs when it goes down."

"Why did I agree to date a banshee?"

"Hey that's on you."

"Fine…Wasure can I talk to you later?"

"Uh, sure."

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Asked Kakashi.

"Clan matter." Said Sasuke.

"I see, let's go ahead and get it out of the way."

Wasure and Sasuke went out of hearing distance of Kakashi, he thought it must involve some money matter. Unknown to him, Sasuke had more troubling matters to discuss.

"So what's up?" Asked Wasure.

"It's probably best if you see."  
Sasuke pulled his shirt collar down to show three black Tomo on his neck. Wasure saw this and was shocked at first, but sighed soon after.

"When and how?"

"After the prelims, he had a snake bite me and gave me the mark. I've been fighting the impulses ever since then."

"I see, I could have Jiraiya look at it. He's a seal master for a reason."

"You can't seal these away."

"How do you know that?" Asked Wasure.

"Anko told me."

"Wait, Anko knows! Who else does?"

"Just you and her."

"Fine, what do you want me to do then Sasuke?"

"If I lose control…don't be afraid to kill me."

"It won't come to that." Said Wasure.

"Wasure, please what if I hurt one of the others?"

"It won't come to that, I will not let someone use the Uchiha. The snake pedo will pay for this don't worry."

"Thanks Wasure."

"Hey what are cousins for?"

"Yeah, hey listen care to help me with the Chidori?"

"Sure, who knows maybe I can get you to reach the third tomo."

"That would be perfect."

The two walked back to see Kakashi reading his book again this time reading it out loud…

"Uh…" Said Wasure.

"Oh hey guys." Said Kakashi putting his book away.

"That was…" Sasuke had heard the chapter Kakashi was one and if what Wasure said was true. He now had a image of him and Sakura doing what happened in his mind now. "AH DAMMIT!"

"What's wrong?" asked Wasure.

"I have that image burnt into my mind now because of the Sharingan!"

Wasure busted out laughing at that, Kakashi then had a lightbulb come on at the idea he just had. He pulled his headband up and began reading at a rabid pace with his Sharingan eye.

"Wow, that's more perverted than the dame Pervy Sage." Said Wasure.

"Shut it this is art!" Said Kakashi.

"I see…anyway, me and Sasuke are going to practice his Chidori. You just do you…"

The two left as Kakashi giggled like a school girl. They stood in flat area from the dessert absent of the massive rocks nearby, they each took the stances needed for the Chidori or the Solar Urufufisuto. They had their attacks form, the Chidori was formed as the sound of the thousands birds was heard. As the heat of the Solar was felt and seen as the heat waves were clearly seen causing waves to be seen.

"Ready?" Asked Wasure.

"Yes."

"Good."

The two than began to charge the other, both activating their base Sharingan. When they went to clash, Wasure deciding he wanted to help make Sasuke's life a living hell went to the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Mahakala." Wasure using the now slowed speed around him, wanted to be a jerk and moved Sasuke's legs to make him trip. He ended the ability as Sasuke tripped and fell doing a roll or two much to the amusement of Wasure.

"The hell happened!"

"Oh, you tripped."

"HOW!"

Wasure just raised his shoulders in a I don't know why fashion.

"You did this didn't you?"

Wasure smirked in response.

"Damn you."

"Heh, had to test my eyes." Said Wasure.

"Won't you go blind?"

"Don't remind me." Said Wasure.

"Sorry."

"Listen, come at me again this time I'll be serious."

Watching it all was Kakashi with a smile under his mask.

 _End Flashback_.

"Lady Hokage?"

Tsunde snapped out of her daze and saw Rasa trying to get her attention.

"Sorry Lord Kazekage, what is it?"

"What did you think of the match?" Said Rasa.

Tsunade looked down and saw the destruction that made her jaw drop.

"What happened?"

"Naruto won, he hit Neji with a Rasengan and knocked him out." Said Hiruzen.

"HE KNOWS THE RASENGAN!"

"Yes, Jiraiya taught him it during their month of training." Said Hiruzen.

"I see…who's match is next?" Asked Tsunade.

"Yugito Ni against Fu." Said A.

"Oh boy." Said Tsunade.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rasa.

"Fu has Lucky Seven."

Rasa's face paled at the realization.

A just smirked thinking this would be a great match.

The Otakage behind his mask being the pedo he was licked his lips at their power. As Anko would lick her lips at Dango.

"Would Fu of Konoha and Yugito Ni of Kumo please come down for their match." Said Hayate.

The two jumped down and smirked as they had a bet involving the match and Wasure.

"We still going by the bet?" Asked Yugito.

"Yes." Said Fu.

"Bet?" Was the joined response of the genin, Bee sighed as he had a good idea what is was.

" **It's exactly what you think it is."** Said Gyuki.

"How do you fools deal with Tabi's pervy self?" Asked Bee.

" **I honestly don't know."**

Inside Naruto Kurama facepalmed as he knew what kind of bet Matatabi would have her Jinchuuriki would do.

" **Why is my sister a damn perv?"**

"What's up Kurama?"

" **Remember the talk?"**

Naruto went a little red. "Yeah.."

" **Fu and Yugito most likely made a bet involving that with Wasure."**

"Oh…"

Both of them looked to their respective Kage asking the same question.

"Can we go cloaked?"

"Well Lady Hokage?" Asked A.

"Sure, time to show the world my apprentice can do more than gamble."

They both nodded their heads yes much to the joy of Fu and Yugito. Soon both of them became enveloped in a red chakra forming the tailless cloak stage.

"Fire Style Flame Wave."

"Water Style Water Wall."

The two attacks caused steam to form and fogged the entire ring making it impossible to see the fight. Unless you were a Hyuga, Hinata saw the two were looking for the other. Yugito had the upper hand due to Matatabi giving her a better sense of smell, it wasn't on the scale of Wasure's but it was better than normal.

"There you are! Fire Style Firebomb!" Yugito sent the non-hair variant of her exploding hairball jutsu towards Fu who was caught of guard from the attack. But when she was hit by the attack, she turned into steam. "Damn Water Clone." Yugito looks for where Fu could have gone just to see a swarm of a bright matter coming towards her and blind her with their light. He try's to look away but is stopped by being hit in the gut by Fu using the momentum of flying to send Yugito well flying.

"Aww is the kitty blind now?" Said Fu.

"What was that bug?" Said Yugito now reaching the first tail state making her skin burn off.

"You heard me cat." Said Fu going three tails.

" **Then lets see who's Biju is better."**

"Lucky Seven won't lose to the kitty."

" **Prove it then! Scorch Style Blazing Drill!"** Yugito charged to Fu while turning like a screw surrounded by the fire she breathed out.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" Fu had water form around her a touch she added to the move, ironic given where they live. The two attack's clashed causing steam to form at a rabid pace, the attacks became the natural fight of Water vs Fire. Fu would normally have the upperhand but due to Yugito having Scorch she didn't have as much of a water bonus. Yugito then decided to use her tail in it was a firebomb. The attack was shoved onto Fu pushing her down into the ground. Yugito went into the air and dove straight down to finish the fight.

"Ah crap." Was all that Fu muttered before she felt Yugito's attack land and knocked her out.

When the steam cleared out they saw Fu knocked out and Yugito's cloak receding.

"Winner by Knockout, Yugito Nii." Said Hayate. "Next match is Sasuke Uchiha vs Shino Abur-"

"I forfeit." Said Shino.

"Huh?" Asked Hayate.

"Sasuke has me beat in nearly everything, it would be a clean slate. I forfeit."

"Okay…Winner by forfeit Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wow that was easy…" Said Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke where is Wasure?" Asked Naruto.

"Medical stuff."

"But that's what Tsunade said!" Said Naruto.

"SHUT IT NARUTO!" Said Sakura hitting him in the head.

"Sakura be nice to him, it's not his fault he was born dumb." Said Sasuke.

"At least I'm not an emo."

"What was that Dobe?"

"You say something Duckbutt?" Said Naruto.

"Rasengan vs Chidori later?"

"Oh yeah big time." Said Naruto.

"Sasuke is there a reason Wasure is gone?"

"It's secret okay…something the Hokage wanted kept tight." Said Sasuke.

"I see…well just know I will beat you and Wasure a become the best Hokage."

"Whatever Dobe."

"Duckbutt."

"Will you two shut it please?" Said Kiba.

"Oh, be quiet mutt." Said Naruto and Sasuke in unison.

Back in the Kage box, a ANBU agent appeared and whispered something into Tsunade's ear making her smirk. He the shunshined away back to a hiding spot.

"What is it Lady Hokage?" Asked Rasa.

"Wasure Uchiha is on his way."

As on que a storm formed in the sky bringing a darkness over the stadium, the fight between Samui and Temari was somewhat lackluster and ended with Temari winning by making Samui give up due to chakra exhaustion.

"Now then, the final match of the first round will begin soon. Will Shikamaru Nara, Gaara, and Wasure Uchiha please come down to the arena."

Both Gaara and Shikamaru took their time going down the stairs and stood across from the other, as they stood there many were asking where was Wasure? The storm then grew larger, lightning could be seen but was brighter than usual. The sound it gave off made Thunder seem like a simple clap, the storm surge was getting closer fast. Tsunade was wondering should they call the finals off when, one massive lighting bolt came down striking the middle of the arena. The force sent a wave of force of impact kicking up the dirt and dust from earlier battles, the force caused many to shield their eyes from the dust and the light from the lightning. Then the sound came, it made the thunder before look like nothing as this had the sound of a Biju bomb. A sound that haunted many of the Konoha inhabitants. When the light died down, they saw in the middle of the arena was a teen knelt down wearing a crimson flack jacket over a black shirt, he wore black pants with Crimson outlines, his hair was jet black on his back was a blade made like a wolf's claw and a battle fan framed after the Uchiha's also known as a Gunbai laid strapped. He raised his head showing it was Wasure making the most dramatic entrance as possible.

"Who's ready to dance?" Said Wasure showing a three tomo Sharingan and smirk.

"Show off." Said Gaara.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Are you ready Wasure?" Asked Hayate.

Wasure pulled out his sword and Gunbai duel wielding the weapons. "Oh Yeah."

"Then begin!" Hayate jumped back as fast as he could.

The three stood in a perfect triangle, Shikamaru jumped back into a tree going with the plan to make one of them forfeit using his shadow manipulation then pray to Kami that the other is tired and easier to defeat. He was disturbed in his thoughts when he heard.

"Sup Shik." Said Wasure behind him with Plasma on his fingertips. "One Thousand Years of Solar Punishment."

"Shit." Was all Shikamaru muttered before he was sent flying out of the arena.

"Wow, that may be too effective." Said Wasure, he jumped down leaving it just him and Gaara.

"What did you just do?" Asked Gaara.

"My variant of a forbidden Jutsu."

"I see…well ready to give them a show?" Asked Gaara.

"Yep, can you use Shukaku's power?"

"Yes."

"You go Shukaku and I go Susanoo, deal?"

"I can do partial transformations."

"That can do, but I will only go Susanoo for the Tanuki."

"Fair enough, now let's begin."

"Fine by me, Scorch Style Hell Wave Jutsu."

"Sand Style Sand Wall Jutsu."

The wall of sand when hit turned into a wall of glass which was busted by Wasure going through it.

"Scorch Style Gunbai Inferno." Using the Gunbai to create a massive gust of wind, and breathing fire into it. He had it begin to turn into a vertex heading towards Gaara. Who having little time to dodge braced for impact with his sand armor. Then he realized, he could burn the sand into glass…trapping him. He jumped out of the armor just in time to see It turn into glass.

"That was too close."

" **Ya think!"** Yelled Shukaku.

"You have any plans?"

" **Yeah avoid the fire at all costs dumbass!"**

"Gee Thanks, any real plans?"

" **My Magnet Release is your best bet."**

"How much control do you need?"

" **A partial transformation will do, just enough for a arm and half of your face."**

"Fine." Gaara landed into a sand pile and had it swirl around him and onto him. The sand began to pile and harden forming a new skin, Wasure smirked as he knew what to expect.

"Ah so Shukaku come's out, good to know he showed up already."

" **You're the one who asked for this."** Said Gaara now in unison with Shukaku's as the sand cleared and showed one hand was transformed and half his face was covered and showed the black eye with yellow pupil.

"Whoa man, ever thought of switching hands?"

" **What?"**

"You know."

" **Know what?"**

"Okay I am not having that conversation here."

" **I am so lost."**

"Here let me help you, Scorch Style Grand Devastation Jutsu!"

Gaara saw the massive wave of fire heading towards him and needed a way out stop this. It didn't help his fire had the advantage over wind was fueled by wind chakra. Shukaku had a better chance with this but Wasure had the damn Ten Tails, this was a major uphill battle. **"Magnet Style Gathering Defense."** Shukaku had the iron he made form a massive shield to beat the fire back and It was holding. **"Magnet Style Gathering Offense!"** Over Gaara's other hand a massive metallic spear formed. He launched it towards Wasure who dodged it with ease as it landed behind him.

"That the best you got Gaara?"

" **No, MAGNET STYLE IRON IMPERIAL FUNERAL!"**

"Huh?" Wasure turned to see the spear that he dodged became iron dust and swarmed around him as the shield did as well. It began to encase him in a mini pyramid of Iron. He tried to jump out just to be pulled by in by Shukaku manipulating the iron and dragged him back in. Gaara had the pyramid close up, the iron would have gleaned if the sun was out. In the Kage box, Rasa smiled as his son used the move he taught him. He had trained with his son over the month while he had Temari train with Baki. He looked over to see Tsunade smiling as well, which worried him.

"He's not done yet is he?" Asked Rasa.

"Nope."

As Hayate went to call the match a Blood Red light could be seen coming from the pyramid. The arena then felt a massive amount of Ki released as the pyramid imploded sending iron dust everywhere. In the mist of iron a blood red figure could be seen, when the dust settled. The top half of a Wolf-man hybrid barbarian warrior could be seen around Wasure who had his eyes closed.

" **The Susanoo…Shukaku let's do this."** Gaara became encased by sand forming layers and layers of the skin of to Tanuki on him. The arena looked In horror as they saw a massive Biju form right in front of them. When the transformation was finished they saw Shukaku with Gaara on top of him with a smile on his face.

"Took you long enough." Wasure's Susanoo grew as it began to grow a bottom half and form legs. It stood up as it became a full Semi-perfect Susanoo Wolf Barbarian. His eyes were still closed but he smirked. "You know how about we take it up a notch?" The Susanoo then began to change again as it had armor begin to form around it. A helmet formed with a traverse crest with a blood red feather plum. The helmet had no face guard, his chest was covered by a chest plate that was made to replicate the look of muscles. The metal was strapped onto a leather outfit as it's shoulders wore similar shoulder pieces. Its legs were covered by chain mail pants over leather pants made to stop arrows from piercing Its skin. In its hands was Wasure's blade and a massive rectangle shield that curved on it's sides. On it was the Kanji for Senchurion. Strapped to it's side was a ceremonial dagger and a smaller sword. The Susanoo bashed it's blade against its shield as it readied for the fight. Wasure opened his eyes to show his Mangekyo Sharingan but now it had a new design with it. Lined up to his original pattern had three outstretched triangles curved to fit in with the pattern Wasure had. Gai saw this and had his jaw drop.

"Those eyes…."

"Isn't that…Kakashi's?" Said Asuma.

"Yes…" Said Guy.

In the Kage box, Hiruzen went white seeing the eyes. Rasa and A saw this and were surprised, Rasa had never heard of this before. But A was taught by his father the power of the Uchiha and their eyes. He had heard rumors of two designs combing into one. Orouchimaru was foaming at the mouth seeing this power this boy would be his! Wait…that sounds wrong.

With the other participants, Sasuke saw this with amazement as he knew of the Eternal as Wasure and Obito explained it to him and Itachi. But then you had the Susanoo nearly at it's perfect stage. He just reached the mature base Sharingan not too long ago.

" _Join me, I can help you reach that power."_

"Quiet you pedo." Said Sasuke refusing the temptation of the Curse Mark.

Yugito stared in amazement as the sight of the Susanoo, it's power was amazing.

" **Kitten after the exams he Is our got it! No more excuses!"**

"Fine just shut up!"

"Yo Wasure may be unbeatable now against you and the other fools." Said Bee.

"Bee can you stop with the rapping now?"

"No can do Miss Two."

" **I said cut if off."** Said Yugito sharpening her nails.

" **Excuse me little two?"** Said Bee lowering his shades and having three tentacles appear.

Watching from afar Jiraiya not knowing the situation see this and come's to a conclusion. "I've wrote enough art to know where this is going."

Inside Naruto, Kurama saw the Susanoo and had nothing but bad memories as the last time he saw a Susanoo he was a puppet to Madara. Fighting Hasirama Senju in what would become the Valley of the End. It didn't help he had the eyes of Madara and was related to him as well. And the resemblance didn't do nothing but make him angry. But at least this time, the Uchiha was friends of his host. Naruto seeing this was awestruck seeing his friend have such a power, Hinata saw this with the same look of awe. As the Hyuga clan elders were terrified as now they stood no chance of beating the Uchiha. Well in a head on attack maybe, they could always poison him…

With Tsunade she smiled and had a tear go down her cheek as she saw a ghostly image of her grandson and his grandfather standing side by side both with their Susanoo's active.

"Wasure….you would be proud of your grandson."

Watching in the stands a man in a hooded robes smirked seeing the Susanoo. His face was covered but you could see black hair and one onyx eye. He looked to see a man in ANBU gear reading some kind of Genjutsu.

"So it's going to begin soon, you better be ready Wasure." Said the man.

Gaara looked at the Susanoo and knew this would be his hardest fight yet.

" **Susanoo or not, we will beat you Uchiha!"** Said Shukaku.

"Bring it Tanuki." Said Wasure taunting the Ichibi.

" **Wind Style Air Bullet!"**

"Plasma Style Solar Flare." Wasure swung the Susanoo's sword towards Shukaku and clashed with the bullet but beat it in the end as it sped towards the Biju.

Shukaku raised Sand to form a wall to block the attack and had Iron dust begin to form. He had the iron begin to form around him and make a armor, the armor was black as night and encased him and Gaara. In his hand was a black Katana in his other a shield.

"You want to go fight me like that?"

" **What's wrong you scared Uchiha?"**

"No just wanted to give you a winning chance but hey, this helps limit damage to the arena so let's go!" Wasure walked towards Shukaku who being a maniac charged towards Wasure. The Susanoo lowered his shield and bashed back Shukaku, the Ichibi walked back trying to recover as Wasure got closer and raised it's sword ready for a strike. Shukaku raised his to parry it, as the blades clashed. Shukaku's broke and became dust yet again.

" **Shit!"** Shukaku then had it come back and form a spear as he had the shield become extra armor for him. He threw the spear at Wasure controlling it from a distance, when it hit the Susanoo's shield. The dust went everywhere and went onto the Susanoo.

" **YOU MINE NOW! BIJU IRON FUNERAL!"** Shukaku had the iron constrict over Wasure's Susanoo like a Boa constrictor. Wasure had time for at least three hand signs, and that's all he needed for his new trump card. He did the Ram, Snake, and Bird Seal as fast as he could. For normal on lookers it appeared if nothing happened. For Itachi and Sasuke and Tsunade, they all went pale as they realized what he did.

"He didn't!" yelled Sasuke.

"Didn't want?" Asked Naruto.

"WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Sasuke Getting the freak out of there.

"Uhhhhh….what?" Said Naruto.

" **KIT RUN NOW!"**

"Okay running!"

Itachi saw this and grabbed Izumi and got the hell out of there as well.

"Tsunade what's wrong?" Asked Rasa.

"We may need your Golden Sand." Said Tsunade.

"Tsunade why do we need my sand?"

"Just have It ready."

"Why do we need my sand!?"

It was then they saw multiple dark outlines, they saw in the sky ten very small meteors coming down at Shukaku who saw the signs too.

" **ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"** Yelled Shukaku who used every bit of sand, Iron, and wind he could to make armor to brace for the attack.

"Wh-what is that!" Yelled Gaara.

" **TENGAI SHINSEI!"**

"What's that mean?"

" **Shattered Heaven you uneducated brat!"**

The Ten Meteors came crashing down on Shukaku who knew this was a weaker version due to the lack of the Rinnegan knew it still sucked to get hit with. His armor cracked after the tenth hit. He looked to see Wasure was nowhere to be seen, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Shukaku turned to see Wasure in his Susanoo.

"Yo."

Shukaku went to strike him and knew he would hit Wasure thanks to his quicker reflexes but had to not accounted for one very important thing. Wasure's a Uchiha, they always have a bullshit way out of stuff.

"Mahakala."

Wasure dodged the attack and went for the final blow.

"Solar Urufufisuto!" Wasure hit the massive Sand Tanuki with a Plasma infused uppercut sending him falling on his back knocking the beast out. The sand that made his body began to crumble signaling Shukaku had gone back into Gaara's seal who was also knocked out. Hayate jumped down to check on Gaara.

"Winner by Knockout and Ring out Wasure Uchiha!"

The arena lost it after seeing the amazing match, then something odd happened they began to fall asleep. The arena was becoming quieter now.

"So, it begins." Wasure nodded towards Tsunade. He jumps over to the Kage box. "So, Snake pedo you gonna do some weird pedo or snake bullshit now?" Wasure looked at the Otakage who jumped back.

"Damn you child!"

"Good seeing you too, your invasion will not go well."

"You have no idea of the power I possess." Said Orouchimaru.

"Oh yeah? I'm with three active Kage and a former Hokage you think you can beat us all?"

"Who said It would just be me?"

"What's your plan Snake?" Said Rasa.

"Let me show you!" Orouchimaru with a new arm bit his hand and slammed both down on the floor. "Summoning Jutsu Reanimation!"

In front of Orouchimaru four coffins rose from the ground, one with the Kanji for First, another for Second, one for Mother, and one for Father. The coffins saying First and Second opened first showing Hasirama and Tobirama Senju. Then the one for mother opened, in a woman with white hair and blue eyes stepped out, she wore a red shirt with a white jacket and white pants on her back were two katana's that resembled Wasure's blades on her head was Konoha headband in the father one, a man with black hair walked out in a normal Konoha Jonin outfit with the Uchiha crest on instead of the normal swirl design. He opened his eyes to show a Mangekyo Sharingan that was a five point star. They looked at Hiruzen with the look of shock.

"Hiruzen why are we alive?" Asked the woman.

"Orouchimaru did this." Said Hiruzen.

"Hiruzen?" Said Tobirama.

"Yes it's me."

"You got old."

"Grandfather….granduncle…" Said Tsunade.

"TSUANDE IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU!" Said Hasihrama.

"Tsunade, you grown." Said Tobirama.

"Yeah."

Then they both saw Wasure.

"MADARA!"

Tobirama went into a fighting stance while Hasirama smiled.

"That's not Madara." Said Tsunade.

"Wasure…." Said the woman.

"Do I know you?"

" **THAT SON OF A BITCH!"** Yelled Fenrir.

"What is it Fenrir?"

"Wasure." Said Hiruzen. "That's your mother."

 **A/N**

 **Edo Tensei is one hell of a thing, but yeah Hanea is now back with Wasure's father this is going to be one big mess. So Wasure now posses the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Also for Wasure's Susanoo if you wanted a image of it imagine a Roman Centurion outfit with pants and take away the skirt because unless your Matatabi you don't want to see wolf junk. The reason will be explained later, also it may be just me. Or is that wouldn't Iron be a better shield than Sand? I mean Shukaku could have used when he was in Gaara or use it somehow. I know he has Naruto do a Magnet Rasengan but still imagine how the fight between Gaara and Deidara would have gone with Magnet release. Anyway, sorry with the wait had stuff come up and had to help my dad with it. Hope I did that fight well and the chapter long enough for your wait sorry again about that.**

 **-Mister E**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"Wasure that's your mother." Said Hiruzen.

Hanea looked at her son and saw how he's grown, he had his hair grow out as long as Madara's. He had found the Wolf Blade and obtained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He wore an outfit that resembled the armor of Madara. She saw how much of Fenrir's looks had grown on him. His canines were clear as day and nail more like claws. His eyes feral with the EMS active, she smiled seeing her son.

"M….Mom…." Wasure looked at her with teary eyes.

"Tsunade care to fill us in and why that Uchiha has more feral looks than normal." Said Tobirama.

"TOBIRAMA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU LET GO OF YOUR HATRED OF THE UCHIHA!"

"I will when the day they give up their hatred, now then Tsunade why are you standing next to the Uchiha?"

Wasure was just laughing at Tobirama.

"What's so funny Uchiha?"

"Oh nothing much, just the fact I'm part Senju."

"Bullshit." Said Tobirama.

"It's true, tell them Granny." Said Wasure.

Tsunade smirked seeing the look of disbelieve on her granduncles face.

"YES THE SUNJU AND UCHIHA FINALLY ARE AT PEACE!" Yelled Hasihrama. "Is it anyone we know?"

"You knew his great-great-grandfather."

"Really?" Asked Hasihrama.

"Who is it?" Asked Tobirama irritated by the face Tsunade slept with a dammed Uchiha.

"Madara Uchiha."

"Ha Madara and I have a common ancestor how perfect! Wait that makes you my Great-Great-grandson as well!"

"I disown you as a grandniece." Said Tobirama.

"Screw you too you white haired basterd." Said Tsunade.

Watching it all were the other Kage with a sweat drop a the family fighting.

"Should we mention the whole Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tailed Wolf as well?" Said Wasure.

"THERE ANOTHER ONE!" Yelled Hasihrama.

"Yeah you missed one when you went selling them all." Said Wasure. Making Hasihrama lower his head. "Now then yes, there are Ten. I hold half of it, the other half is in my mother."

"Hi." Said Hanea.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Orouchimaru. "I summoned you to fight not talk now kill them already!"

"About that, Izuna honey if you would be so kind." Said Hanea.

"Kotoamatsukami." Said Izuna facing Hanea and the two Kage and a mirror Hanea carried.

"Wait my control is gone! What did you do!"

"Easy I used my Kotoamatsukami to make us do what we want, it causes a paradox. The control makes the target act normally, it would have been a waste of a use but since we had no minds of our own. It makes us normal beings we have until these bodies give out or we want to go back to the afterlife." Izuna smiled as he looked to see the Snake Sannin was in a panic.

"Well then, any last words Snake?" Asked Wasure.

"You forgot about the invasion."

On que a explosion went off in the village, the group turned to see a three headed snake now in the village another one went off and from it Kusa and Kiri-nin.

"What is happening Tsunade?" Asked Hasihrama.

"The Fourth Great War." Said Orouchimaru.

"I see, Tsunade me and my brother will deal with him. You need to defend our home."

"Got it." Said Tsunade. "Rasa, A take lead your Shinobi forces. I will rally Konoha."

"Got it." Said both in unison.

"Wasure I hate to split you from your mother but take lead of the Genin and form a hit and run unit."

"Got it."

"Wasure."

He turned to see his mother who was starting to form a Tailless clock.

"Please be careful

Wasure smirked at her. "Sure thing mom, just leave me some guys too."

He jumped down looking for the others but was stopped by two Ota Shinobi.

"Hey guy's how's your health plans?" Said Wasure walking by them.

"Kill him!"

Three more showed up surrounding them. Wasure pulled out his sword. "Apparently it's great!" Wasure swung the sword around decapitating them all in one motion. He heard the familiar yell of.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Wasure followed the screams and saw the others had set up a very rushed HQ in the medical wing of the arena. In front of a barricade Naruto with Kiba and Choji stood on guard with three dead Ota shinobi on the floor.

"Wasure!" Said Naruto.

"Hey guy's how are things?"

"Not good, we have a lot of wounded civilians. Kakashi-sensei and the Jonin are trying to push the invaders out of the arena. We set up a thing Kakashi-sensei called a FOB."

"I see, where's Sasuke?"

"He's at the other barricade with Shino and Tenten." Said Naruto.

"I see, listen Tsunade told me to organize you guys and form a Hit and Run unit." Said Wasure.

"Head into the main room then, Sakura and Ino are helping the doctors with healing. Good luck organizing this, just know I'm ready to fight back when you are."

"Good to know, just make sure no one get's past here then." Wasure jumped over the barricade and ran to the lobby where he saw the wounded were all over the place. He saw Ino was running from patient to patient, he saw the worry on her face. He saw Sakura was doing the same thing, this was probably a shellshock for them. They now had to experience the horror of war at this age.

"Wasure!"

Wasure turned to see Fu helping the wounded as well.

"Fu thank Kami your okay." Said Wasure hugging her as she ran to him.

"You can thank Chomei for the healing." Said Fu.

"Thanks, Chomei."

"So, what's the plan now?"

"We fight back, Granny Tsunade want's me to form a Hit and Run unit. I'm to be the commander for it, you up for a fight?"

"Yes!" Said Fu.

"Good, gather who you can and have them meet in that room. I'll get a plan going as you gather the others."

"Got it!" Fu then ran off to gather who ever could fight, as she did Wasure entered a empty room and pulled out a map of Konoha. He figured he may need to plan something for the attack. He jotted down all the spots he saw holes in the wall and where a smart enemy would strike given the day's circumstances. He may be a Uchiha but had the military knowledge of a Nara. He then thought of the best parings team wise for an effective unit. As he sat there planning for what was a Guerrilla Fighter Counter-offensive.

" **You know Madara would be proud."**

"Yeah, sucks he had to leave."

" **Hey the seal could only hold so much of him."**

"I know…he would have loved one more fight with Hasihrama." Wasure looked at his scroll of all the moves Madara knew. The last thing had of him. He opened it seeing the list of moves he would have to learn at a later time. He heard a knock at the door, he closed the scroll and saw Fu had the other Rookies and smiled seeing them together.

"This everyone?" Asked Wasure.

"Yeah, plus a ANBU Tsunade sent over." Said Fu.

The ANBU entered the room and kneeled to Wasure.

"Wasure Uchiha, you can call me Tenzo. Lady Hokage has deemed that it was unfitting that a Genin lead such an important mission and as such she had deemed you be field promoted to Chunin. Congratulations Chunin Wasure Uchiha. Tenzo then pulled out of a bag he was carrying a Chunin vest. Wasure smirked as he saw it was crimson, Tsunade must have planned for this to be a surprise. He took of his flak jacket and placed the vest on. On it's back was the Uchiha crest, Wasure looked to see a smile on the faces of his friends.

"All right guys here's the plan, a team of three will ambush a column of enemy Shinobi and lure them to a ambush position where we will encircle and trap them in a kill box for Tenten to pelt them from afar as Shikimaru use his traps to kill them as they chase us. Choji will use his clan's ability to flatten them as get into the alleys. Fu will blind them for Kiba and Shino to hit them while they are stunned. Sakura use your strength to create cover for us. Ino we need you to take control of prisoners. Sasuke, you and Naruto will be with me. I hope you two learned more than the Shadow clone and Fireball Jutsu."

"You bet!" Yelled Naruto.

"Bring it on." Said Sasuke.

"Wasure!"

The group turned to see Kin and Karin running towards them.

"What is it?" Asked Wasure.

"The Sound Four are coming this way!" Yelled Kin. "We tried to fight them back but they pushed us back and are coming here."

"I see, Kin is Tayuya with them?"

"Yes…" Said Kin.

"Then I'll break her and If the others want it free."

"Please be careful Wasure." Said Karin.

"I will trust me, now then. How much time do we have?"

"INCOMING!" Yelled a shinobi running into the lobby.

The room was shaken as an explosion hit the lobby, the lights flickered on and off. Wasure then ran to the explosion to see four teens standing in the hole in the wall.

"Damn Jirobo, this wall's bigger than your fat ass."

"Tayuya that's no way for a lady to talk."

"Shut up Sakon, like your dumb ass knows anything." Said Tayuya.

"That's now way to speak to your commander." Said Sakon.

"Pfft the day I follow your commands is the day Jirobo gets a girlfriend and get's skinny."

"Will you guy's shut up! We have company." Said a Six armed teen pointing with one arm towards Wasure.

"Who in the hell are you?"

"Wasure Uchiha."

"Uchiha huh? Ain't this the guy who took Orouchimaru's arm off." Said Sakon.

"Yep." Said Jirobo.

"It was easy too, so if you think you got a chance against me. Your dumber than red over there thinking her dumbass can trap me in Genjutsu."

'Tayuya' who was next to the Sound Four disappeared and now was almost behind Wausre.

"WHO YOU CALLING DUMBASS BITCH!"

"You."

"WANNA SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

"Dumbass" Said Wasure.

"THAT'S IT DIE!" Tayuya went to hit Wasure but had her hand caught with lightning speed.

"Wow Kin was right, you get triggered easy."

"How do you know Kin!"

"She's a good friend of mine I saved her."

Tayuya froze as she was told she was killed.

"Who cares? Kill him!" Asked Jirobo.

"Bring it I can beat you all."

"Yeah right, you got lucky against Orouchimaru." Said Sakon.

"You wanna test that?"

"Kidomaru deal with this punk." Said Jirobo.

"On it." Kidomaru pulled out a bow and nocked an arrow with lightning speed. He let it loose having it travel a great speed. And in a blink of an eye Wasure moved to the middle and cut it in half and rushed towards the three.

"Holy Shit he's fast!" Said Tayuya.

"That's what she said!" Said Wasure as he rushed towards Jirobo.

"Earth Style Earth Shore Return!" Jirobo in a panic slammed his hands down and formed the earth wall. Just to feel a blade pressed the back of his neck.

"You do know that works for people that aren't fast right? And most of the time, especially with someone like you. They will be faster than you." Wasure then looked at the other Sound Members. "Anyone else wanna try me?"

"Where's Kimimaro when you need him?" Said Sakon.

"Like we need Bone-boy, were the Sound Four dammit! We will not be beaten this easily!"

Soon Tayuya activated her curse seal and was followed by the others.

"Fine then, outside now." Said Wasure.

They jumped outside and landed into the arena, there Wasure was surrounded by the Sound Four.

"You really are an idiot, you let us trap you." Said Jirobo.

"That's what you think." Wasure smirked as he activated his EMS. "Come at me."

"Jirobo you and Tayuya kick his ass." Said Sakon.

"Fine."

"Whatever captain dipshit." Tayuya pulled out her flute and played the song that summoned her three Doki.

"Summons huh?" Said Wasure.

"Yep, and your demise!"

"How close are you to them?" Asked Wasure.

"What do you mean?"

"Are they friends to you? Or are they family?"

Tayuya thought about it and saw how they were a family to her, they protected her multiple times. She would be dead countless times without them.

"I see there family, then let me get them to safety." Wasure thankfully saw they had eyes. "Kotoamatsukami."

The Doki's eyes became Wasure's and walked away and sat down.

"What did you just do!" Asked Tayuya.

"Just had them sit it out, that way I won't hurt them. I can free you of the seals. And that Pedo's will."

"How!" Asked Tayuya.

"If you can all cut your selves quickly I can heal you and overflow that mark with my Biju's chakra. It will break it to the over flow."

Tayuya and Jirobo ran over.

"Traitors!" yelled Sakon.

Wasure narrowed his eyes.

"Then you shall die as puppets Fire Style Grand Annihilation Jutsu!"  
Sakon and Ukon along with Kidomaru caught in the narrow hallway were burned to a crisp.

"Okay, all you hold onto each other." They quickly did that as well, Wasure placed his hand on Tayuya and Jirobo. He then began to push Fenrir's chakra into them. Their marks began to hiss as they began to burn away. And slowly they began to fade away, after two minutes the mark was finally gone.

"It's gone, the voices, the pain, it's gone!" Tayuya was the first to celebrate.

As the others began to as well, ten more Ota Shinobi jumped down.

"What are you four doing!"

"Taking our freedom back!"

"Die you traitors!" Yelled an Ota-nin that was an idiot and rushed them.

"How about you burn in hell first." Said Wasure as he cut the fool in half. He then looked at the other nine, he readied the blade as they rushed towards him. Wasure smirked, did they not know anything besides being dipshits and going Banzai? Wasure saw one of them throw a paper bomb latched on to a kunai. He cut it off and placed said paper bomb onto one of the Ota's and shoved him back to the nine and killed them with the explosion.

"Did the Pedo train them at all?"

"No, they were just tools for him." Said Jirobo.

"I see, you four stay and defend the HQ here." Wasure sheathed his blade as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tayuya.

"I'm off to fight, what else do Ninja do?" Wasure Shunshined to where the others were waiting.

"They dead or captured?" Asked Sasuke.

"Freed, they will help us now."

"Huh, no Koto?" Asked Emi.

"Nope, of their own free will. Wait when did you guy's get here?" Said Wasure.

"Just showed up, was on the other side of the arena and had to fight to get over here." Said Inko.

"Good to know, okay. I take it the others told you what to do."

"Yep." Said Eizo.

"Good, now move out!"

The team then split into their groups as Wasure looked to evaluate the damage so far, as he saw the walls get destroyed he saw the three headed snake.

" **Copy Cats."** Said Fenrir.

"I take it we have a three headed wolf?"

" **Yep, wanna summon him?**

"Hell yeah." Wasure bit his thumb and slammed it to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Wasure then saw he was lifted into the sky as a massive Three Headed Wolf the size of Gamabunta now appeared in the streets of Konoha.

" **Okay who summoned me!"** Said one of the heads.

"Me."

One of the heads looked to see Wasure.

" **Oh, it's the boss's holder. Name's Cerberus."**

"Nice to meet ya, hey what's your opinion on Snakes?"

" **We don't like them but we hate only one, he's a unoriginal basterd who copied us."** Said the third head.

"About that." Wasure pointed to said Snake.

" **OH HE IS SO DEAD! KID YOU CAN COUNT ON US."** Said the first head.

"Thanks, try not to cause too much collateral damage."

" **On it, let's go guys."**

Wasure jumped down to see Cerberus running to the three headed snake.

" **HEY JACKASS REMEMBER US!"**

Said Snake saw them roared as it charged towards the wolf.

" **The Snake's so dead."** Said Fenrir.

"No doubt about it." Wasure then saw Kusa-nin heading for the trap. "Huh, look's like Sasuke got some people to follow him. Let's have some fun with this."

As Wasure went to jump down, five Kiri ANBU showed up.

"This works too."

"Lord Mizukage want's his eyes intact, the rest is free game." Said the commander.

"So Shisui is Mizukage, figures. Oh well I can take my frustration out on you guys.

Wasure activated the Susanoo for the Skeletal arms to grab two of the ANBU and crushed them as Wasure cut down the other three.

"Man, being a Uchiha makes fighting so much easier."

" **Hey I'm here too."**

"Yeah yeah, come on let's find the others."

Wasure followed the Kusa group via rooftop to rooftop, he saw their numbers drop as Shik's traps and Tenten's precision aiming taking them down one by one. He smirked seeing trained Chunin and Jonin were getting cut down by Genin. It's funny how life turns out sometimes. He followed them as he saw Fu blind them for Shino and Kiba to cut down and drain those who did not recover in time. He smiled as he was next, he jumped down in front of the remaining Kusa-nin. Fifteen in total, he drew his Gunbai.

"One vs Fifteen, you should have brought more." Wasure then swung the Gunbai. "Scorch Style Gunbai Inferno Jutsu." The wave of Hell fire burned the Kusa-nin to a crisp with ease. Wasure had Gunbai on his shoulder now admiring his handiwork. It was then he saw he was enjoying this, the killing.

"Damn Uchiha hatred and bloodlust." Said Wasure.

"Wasure!"

He turned to see Sakura.

"Choji, Eizo, and Inko got ambushed they need help!"

"Where!"

"Near Tenten's family shop!"

"Got it!" Wasure Shunshined to the location to see Choji was breathing heavily as Eizo was dual wielding Tantos and Inko had burned three Kusa-nin.

"Scorch Style Hell Wave Jutsu!" Wasure blew out the wave of fire killing the mixed force of Ota and Kusa-nin.

"Took you long enough." Said Inko.

"Had to burn some Kusa-nin before I got here."

"Wasure, can't go much farther. I'm sorry." Said Choji.

"It's good, you need rest. Take back to the arena, he's probably suffering from chakra exhaustion."

"Thanks man…" Choji dozed off after that, Eizo picked him up as he and Inko retreated back to the Arena. Wasure then heard a kid's scream. "Man I'm going to be all over this place." Wasure ran to the scream and saw one of Konohamaru's friends, she had orange hair, she had a red tank top over a pink shirt with grey pants. Wasure arrived to see Konohamaru try to protect her and get punched.

"Little basterd bit me!" Said one of the Ota

"Kill him them." Said another.

"Killing children? That's a big no no you know." Said Wasure making a tsk sound as he sounded disappointed. "Oh well, look's like I get to play a fun game called Judge, Jury, and Executioner! You two close your eyes."

Wasure dove down to the Ota nin and cut one of them clean in half and the other got impaled and lost his head. He then burned the bodies. "Okay, follow my voice."

Using his voice he led them out of the alley to avoid the gore.

"Okay open them up."

The kid's opened their eyes to see Wasure kneeling in front of them.

"Thank you." Said the girl.

"Konohamaru what you were thinking!"

"I wanted to be like Naruto and protect my friends and those precious to me!" Said Konohamaru.

"I know, but you could have died." Said Wasure.

"So, could have you! That's what Ninja risk every time!" Said Konohamaru.

"I know…but you still can have a childhood, something I had to lose quickly."

"What do you mean?" asked the girl.

"I…I had to kill at age six."

"Oh…" replied both of them.

"It wasn't pretty, it's how I got my Sharingan. Look children should not suffer. They should not fight an adult's war. Those are the teachings of my ancestor Madara Uchiha."

"As the Madara that was almost unstoppable?" asked Konohamaru.

"The same one, look I need to get you two the shelters. What is your name by the way?"

"Moegi Kazamatsuri."

"Nice to meet you Moegi, look Konohamaru. I need you to protect her and the other kids when we get to the shelter. I trust you to do this."

"Why me!"

"You the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konoha. Why wouldn't they listen to you?"

"Because I'm just a kid."

"Look, the kids of this generation will soon learn how precious a childhood is." Said Wasure. "You will have to step up and lead them, if you wish to be Hokage this is part of it."

"I'm not even a ninja!"

"Neither was I when I killed a Iwa Shinobi. Look what do you think makes a Shinobi?"

"The forehead protector?

Wasure sweathdropped at that, but he still smirked. "Look that just show's there a shinobi. But if you think that' what makes a shinobi a shinobi. Then have mine." Wasure undid his and placed it on Konohamaru's head after moving his goggles to his neck. "And know this I will be back for it when this is over."

"Okay!"

"Good, let's get going you two." Wasure grabbed them both and Shunshined to the academy he figured Iruka needed help getting the other kids to the bunkers. When he arrived he saw said teacher helping calm crying children.

"Yo."

Iruka turned to see Wasure.

"Wasure thank Kami your okay."

"I'm happy to see the kids are fine."

"We're lucky…a teacher took a blow for students.

"You mean to tell me they attacked kids?" Asked Wasure.

"Yes."

"They outside still?"

"Yes, it's Kusa and Ota.

"I see, Iruka I'll deal with them." Wasure drew his blade and flared his Ki. Iruka knowing of Wasure's tendencies knew that the enemy Shinobi outside had ten seconds to leave before they met the Shinigami. Wasure left the academy and saw seven men mixed force of Kusa and Ota.

"Who in the hell is this?" said one of the Kusa-nin.

"Who tried to kill the kids?" Said Wasure

"What's it matter to you?"

" **Wrong answer."** Wasure went into a three tailed cloak and then for ten minuities the kid in the academy heard the screams of the invaders who tried to killed them.

 **A/N**

 **Hey kinda don't have much to say besides Edo Tensei'd Hanea is here along with the Kage and Tobirama finding out Tsunade had a kid with a Uchiha. Kinda tired so have to wrap this up quickly may post it with the next chapter the same day. See you all later.**

 **-Mister E**


	35. Chapter 35 Roar of the Juubi No Ookami

**Chapter Thirty-Five Roar of The Juubi No Ookami!**

Wasure walked back into the academy sheathing his bloodied blade. He saw the looks of the kids, they were scarred. Who could blame them, they heard what happened outside. He hated this but in the world they live in now, no one will be sparred from the sights and sounds of war. Wasure saw Iruka starting to gather the kids for the walk to the Bunkers.

"Is it clear Wasure?"

"Your good for now Iruka but just in case. Summoning Jutsu!"

Next Wasure out of the smoke came Argos.

"Sup Wasure, how are things?"

"Not that good actually, were being invaded. I need you to escort this group to the Bunkers. Think you can manage that?"

"Yep, you can trust me." Argos saw the kids. "You kids okay? Listen with me around no one will lay a hand on ya **or else they pay**."

"Good boy, now I got a battle to fight." Wasure then Shunshined away back to the arena. He saw the group was re-supplying and resting. Choji at least sitting up now and was helped by Sakura. He saw Tenten refilling her scrolls, Sasuke was rewrapping his arm, Naruto was using his clones to help move supplies. He saw Kiba was helping lift supplies for barricades along with Shik who had to change pants for well obvious reasons.

"There you are." Said Sasuke.

"Sorry, the kids needed to be evacuated to the bunkers."

"Fair enough." Replied Sasuke. "The Jonin secured the perimeter right now this is the only safe zone besides the bunkers."

"I see, any new orders?"

"Nota, the thing is the enemy is pushing for the Hokage tower." Sasuke finessed his wrapping as he jumped down. "I guess they think that's what will secure their victory. But they have been taking heavy casualties. Honestly this is too easy, I think there is a second wave coming."

"I do too, honestly I think this was to soften us up. Shisui is smarter than this."

"So he is the one responsible, looks like the crows will have to choose." Said Sasuke.

"I think they left Shisui long ago, Itachi is the only one that can use them."

"How do you know?"

"Fenrir is a summoning boss, he knows all of their news."

"Figures, well look I'm ready when you are."

"Good to know, how's the Sound Four doing?"

"They are in helping defend the barricades."

"Good, gather the others."

"On it." With that Sasuke ran to get the others.

" **Wasure, something big is coming."** Said Fenrir.

"How big?"

" **Three and Six."**

"I see, Granny needs to know about this."

" **Yeah, look I know Gaara can access Shukaku and Yugito most likely can do the same with Matatabi but I don't want Fu or Bee unleashing theirs. And Kurama may just lose it when he comes out."**

"We don't have a choice, we need to get all the help we can get."

" **That's why we need to beat Shisui soon."**

"Fine, just for now we need to reach Granny."

At that moment he then felt the familiar Ki of said angry blond arriving.

"Or she can find us."

"Wasure."

He turned to see his Grandmother walking in with his mom and his dad still with their paper like bodies.

"I got bad news."

"I think I know what it is." Said Hanea.

"Look that can wait, Wasure look I know I'm asking a lot of you but…but can you reach the tenth tail?"

" **Hell Yeah."** Said Fenrir.

"Yes, but can mom not?"

"No, this body is too frail for the power of the ten tails. Fenrir said perhaps Seven was the limit." Said Hanea.

"I see, but it will have to be our ace in the hole since the Three and Six tails is on the way." Said Wasure.

"SHIT!" Yelled Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade!" Yelled Shizune running in. "There's a Ota Kunoichi demanding Wasure show up."

"Why should he?" Asked Hanea.

"You need to see it for your self."

Wasure ran out to see ten Ota-nin behind a girl his age with black hair wearing an outfit similar to the Sound Four.

"Ah, Wasure Uchiha it's nice to finally see you again." Said the girl.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, actually but do you not know who I am?"

"Yeah who are you?"

She placed her hand over her heart. "I'm heartbroken." She started to act sad. "That brother dearest doesn't know his own twin."

Wasure's eyes changed as he activated his EMS "BULLSHIT MIKO IS DEAD!"

"Oh is that what the Konoha pigs told you? Then explain how I'm here breathing and standing right in front of you."

"Miko…" Said Hanea.

"Ah, hello mother."

"What did that snake basterd do to you!" Yelled Wasure.

"Oh, noting much experimented one me. Made clones of my eyes and mass produced them, used me to kill my first love to gain these dammed eyes. And now me and Shisui will kill you all, ah you see Shisui has told me the reason for my suffering. It's all you, you and that damn wolf! The cyclopes had mom killed because of it! Now I can avenge her and deliver justice once and for all for us."

"Miko stop this isn't you!" Yelled Hanea.

"Oh shut it! How do I know your not under control from Wasure or the Wolf! I need to end your suffering so mother can rest in the afterlife!" Miko jumped down. "Lightning style Serpent Bolt." Out of the clouds came a massive bolt of lightning shaped like a serpent.

"Plasma Style Nova Shield!" Wasure had a bubble shield of plasma form around them and absorbed the attack.

"Plasma huh? Fine then let me show you the power of a storm! "Storm Style Kamikaze Hurricane."

From the sky a hurricane and multiple tornados from a mighty storm formed sucking up buildings and debris. The said debris was then sent towards Wasure and the others.

"Susanoo!"

In a instant the Senchurion version appeared and used its massive shield to block the debris.

"You do not deserve those eyes demon!"

Miko activated her own EMS which was a mix of a five pedal flower and their dad's five point star.

"Susanoo!"

Around Miko a Blue light formed around her and formed a armored Kunoichi with four arms each armed with a Katana. "Susanoo Blade Hurricane!" Her Susanoo began to spin in a rapid pace so fast it pulled rubble into the blade hurricane.

"Susanoo Solar Flare Barrage."

The rays of plasma seemed to bounce off the attack surprising Wasure.

"Interesting, oh well time to test that new move."

Wasure had trained with Kakashi since had a about three hundred lightning jutsus and thought he could find one he could upgrade and he did but kept the name since it he couldn't find a better name for it. And unknowingly Miko had helped him ready it, it was actually a more powerful version of Wasure's Nova Bolt. Wasure raised his hand in the air as Plasma lightning storm took over Miko's a roar of a beast of Plasma could be heard in the distance. Wasure smirked as the attack readied.

"Hear the roar and bow down to the power of…"

Wasure smiled as the roar was louder and out of the sky a massive beast made of plasma scales and looked like a mix of a dragon and Wolf a feature Wasure added. Came out of the clouds and saw the world like a god judging the world.

"KIRIN!"

The mighty beast came crashing down onto Miko who stopped her attack to battle it, she was losing as the beast had more power due to it's natural bonus as two storms fueled it. He let out another powerful roar as it pulled back and rushed towards Miko once again. Wasure wanting to end this now added more to the storm.

"Plasma Style Nova Bolt Storm!"

Wasure brought down his hand yet again and bolts of plasma rained down onto Miko who was now getting hit by the Kirin and now with the bolts of plasma striking her down she let out a roar of pain and collapsed as the Kirin striked the Susanoo down.

Wasure dispelled his as he began to walk to his sister, he wanted answers.

"My my Wasure, striking your own sister down. You have truly fallen."

Wasure and the others looked in the sky and saw Shisui floating down to them shocking them all.

" **The Rinnegan."**

"Shisui." Said Wasure.

"Hello Demon, nice eyes. I think I'll take them since you don't deserve them. "Universal Pull!"

Wasure felt the surge of gravity pulling him to Shisui, he pulled his sword out to attack him as he got closer.

"I don't think so, Almighty Push!"

Wasure then felt the gravity reverse and was rocketed into the wall.

"Wasure!"

Tsunade and the other Kage rushed towards Shisui.

"NO DON'T" Yelled Wasure.

"Too late, Almighty Push!"

The three Kage were slammed into each other and into Hanea and Izuna into a wall. Wasure then saw the Sasuke with Naruto show up. With them Hinata who was a medic now, and could walk somewhat.

"Wasure!" Yelled Naruto.

"It's Shisui!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Ah, Itachi's little brother and the Kyubi, oh what a pleasant surprise Wasure's step sister. I'll enjoy killing the Hyuga slut first."

"What did you call her!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh is the Kyubi in love? How funny like a demon can love?"

"Take that back!"

"You gonna make me Fox?"

"NARUTO TAKE THE OTHERS AND RUN!" Wasure got up and drew both the Gunbai and his blade.

"Why do you have that Wasure! No matter, I will it from your dead body and give it a worthy wielder."

"Bring it cry baby." Wasure rushed towards Shisui.

"Fool Al-"

Wasure activated Mahakala and using the time advantage readied his attack.

"Scorch Style Gunbai Inferno!"

For Shisui he went from seeing Wasure running to him to seeing a massive wall of fire coming towards him.

"The hell? Oh well no matter Preta path." Shisui sucked up the attack like nothing happened.

"How!"

"Rinnegan bro, now just die like a good demon! Asura Path Lightning Cannon." On command Shisui's other hand became a metallic cylinder and in it sparks started up and were aimed towards Naruto.

"Shit! Mahakala!" Wasure slowed time to launch three kunai and rush towards Shisui.

Shisui again noticed he went from seeing Wasure ten feet from him to two in a blink of an eye and saw three kunai heading towards him. "Almighty Push!" The kunai were sent back but Wasure dodged the force of gravity.

"Plasma Style Gunbai Solar Flare!"

Wasure swung both of his weapons creating the gust of wind a wave of plasma with the blade creating the fusion of Plasma and wind. Shisui smiled as he raised his free hand.

"You will never learn, Preta Path!"

Again, Shisui absorbed the attack.

"The hell is this bullshit!"

"Rinnegan, now die!" Shisui fired the cannon making Wasure dodge and the others.

"Got ya, Almighty Push!"

Wasure caught tried to fight back but was pulled back by Shisui, Wasure went to swing at Shisui just for him be stopped and held midair.

"Foolish little brother you could never beat me, now pay the price for cursing our mother to her death."

Shisui then had the almighty push aim for one spot, Wasure's left eye. Wasure screamed in pain as the eye flew out and into Shisui's hand.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Wasure! You basterd, RASENGAN!"

"How about you got screw yourself, Almighty Push."

Naruto was sent flying back into Sasuke, Shisui looked back to see Wasure was gone.

"Okay who want's to die!"

Shisui saw A had taken Wasure and saw he was being healed by Tsunade.

"Damn Raikage, can't just let me kill him can you? Fine I'll make sure Bee and Yugito suffer their long death."

"That's only if you can beat all of us boy." Said A.

"Fool, I am Shisui Uchiha wielder of the Rinnegan I am a true God!"

"What is a god to a non-believer?" Asked A.

"Really? Just really? You had to go there? Screw this, Almighty Push!" Shisui using more power had the Raikage then go through the wall and out of the arena.

"Now then, who's next?"

"Son, stop now." Said Izuna.

"How about no, I know your not them. My parents loved me not the damn demon why would they? He caused their deaths!"

"Shisui…" Hanea was heartbroken her elder son was drunk with power he was insane now, who did this to her child?

"Shut it! You are not my mother, she died and it's all because of Wasure he must die!"

"Stand down son."

"NEVER ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

Shisui had the two then blown away as far as to the damn gate of Konoha.

"Now then, Kazekage, Old whore. Hand him over or die where you stand."

"You will get him over our dead bodies." Said Rasa.

"It's better this way anyway." Shisui had a black chakra rod form and smiled. "Universal Pull!" Shisui pulled the Kazekage towards him.

"Sand Style Golden Shield!"

Rasa had the sand around him from earlier now turn gold and formed a barrier that got Rasa and pulled him back but only for a few seconds and it did not last long against the Rinnegan. Rasa then saw the pipe was cut to have a sharpened tip, sharp enough to kill. He readied for his end, just to see a blue of black hair.

"Solar Urufufisuto!" Wasure with one eye and using Mahakala hit Shisui sending him back with a burn mark now on his right shoulder.

"That burns you basterd, you know what you want to fight so be it! Summoning Jutsu!"

The village then heard the deafening roar of two mighty Biju the Three and Six tails had appeared in the edge of the village.

"Shit." Said Wasure.

At that moment they then felt two more powerful roars. Wasure turned to see Shukaku and Matatabi in the Konoha.

"Huh, the two and one tails eh?" No matter, I will win Wasure." Said Shisui.

"Not as long as I breath."

"That's kinda the plan dipshit."

As Wasure stood ready for another bout against Shisui, Sasuke and Naruto jumped to his side.

"You two should help Hinata."

"And let you have all the fun no way man." Said Naruto.

"For once the dobes right, plus I want payback for invading my home." Said Sasuke.

"Then let's go then, give it everything you got Solar Urufufisuto!"

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The three charged Shisui who just smiled. "Fools, but I guess the fools are the first to die. "Fire style Grand Firebomb Jutsu!" Shisui blew out the biggest fireball the group had ever seen. Still they did not waver they jumped beside it dodging and went to land their attacks.

"Oh no you don't Almighty Push!"

The trio were sent flying back into a wall next to Hinata.

"You know, I wanna see what the Kyubi can do. Kotoamatsukami." Shisui had Naruto's eyes go purple as the blonde boy then began to change.

"Naruto no!" Yelled Hinata.

She walked to stop him by hugging him trying to have him snap out of it like she did when a bandit tried to kill her and Naruto lost it.

"Naruto please fight it."

" **Hinata…"**

"Naruto is that you?"

Shisui smirked as he sent his mental command.

" **Die."**

And in that moment, Naruto stabbed his love. She felt the kunai go into her stomach and heard the blood splatter. She looked and saw the kunai sticking out of her. She coughed up the blood on to Naruto, yet she didn't hate him. She knew he was controlled, she still loved him.

"N-naruto…i….i..i still love you." And like that Hinata in her last moments used her last breath to kiss Naruto before falling to the ground with a thud.

Watching it all was Wasure who saw his best friend kill his step-sister right in front of him. Wasure felt his heart break, his sister in all but blood died right in front of him and he did nothing to stop it and yet she still loved Naruto even after he killed her. Shisui smiled at the moment.

"How does it feel? How does it feel to see your family die right in front of you? Now you see why I must kill you and burn this dam place to the ground. And I must say her still loving him how cute but fruitless, she was just a simple bitch who was in the way of the mighty Kyubi. And soon like her you will die, I hope you burn in hell.

Sasuke saw this and felt rage as he saw his teammate and almost sister die in front of him. And here Shisui was mocking her!

"YOU BASTERD BURN IN HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sasuke's eyes began to change to a black background and a red atom as a pupil. He then saw Shisui burst into black flames, Sasuke then felt the blood around his eyes but he did not care about his damn blood. All he wanted was Shisui's death.

"Amaterasu huh?" Shisui absorbed the flames. "Too bad I'm use to it. Almighty Push!" Sasuke was slammed hard into the wall. "Now then, Wasure allow me to reunite you and that Hyuga bitch.

" **How about you burn in hell you piece of shit."** Wasure felt nothing but hatred like Sasuke but his was nothing compared to Wasure's. Wasure saw red as his only eye began to change as well but the hatred of Fenrir and him was burning through him like a great fire. He could only hate as every pain he ever felt, every time he felt anger flowed back to him fueling the hatred. He was hatred, he only knew one thing in life. Kill Shisui Uchiha.

"Care to make me little brother?"

" **Just shut up."** Wasure became enveloped by the chakra of Fenrir. He tails formed rabidly he reached the fifth tail instantly and it still kept coming.

"Pfft, Kyubi kill him."

Naruto charged towards Wasure but was hit by Wasure's tails hard knocking the Genin out.

"Weakling, come now Wasure show me what you can do!"

" **You wanted to see a Biju?"**

Wasure's voice was filled with anger as the sixth and seventh tail formed. His seal weakening as the chakra of Fenrir poured out into Wasure. The storm above was picking up as the wind around it began to swirl around Wasure. **  
"Then you will get one…"**

The eight tail formed as he said that.

" **But it will not be the Kyubi…"**

The night tail formed as the wind began to turn black and the outline of a massive wolf could be seen forming around Wasure.

"… **but the Juubi No Ookami."**

And with that the seal let go, the world then felt the surge of the power that was Fenrir, the wind around Wasure formed a black category five hurricane around Wasure. Inside the storm a mighty howl as heard as the sky became black.

For the Inuzukas they stopped and trembled in fear as their Canine instincts made this show them a new more powerful Alpha was here but the Ki with it made many fall to their knees.

"What is that!" Said Kiba as he looked to see the Tornado.

"Wait…that power Is that Wasure!"

"How…" Said Hana.

"I don't know but the power…it's more than the damn Kyubi!"

As the Shukaku and Matatabi fought the three and six tails, they all froze on the spot when they felt the ice cold surge of Ki they turned to see the black tornado that surged in the arena.

" **The Juubi…"** Said Shukaku.

" **Fenrir is unleashed…"** said Matatabi.

" **So that is the new Juubi."** Said Isobu

" **It would appear so"** said Saiken

They both looked at the other and nodded.

" **Biju Bomb!**

The two sent their mighty attack to the tornado. Just for them to be deflected by the storm.

" **How!"** Yelled Isobu.

" **It's the new Juubi what did you expect?"** Said Matatabi.

For Fu and Killer Bee who were in their two tailed cloaks helping defend the Hokage tower, they felt the cold surge and jumped to the top of said tower and froze at what they saw.

"So this is the power of the Wolf."Said Bee shocking Fu with him not rapping.

"It's so cold…I feel nothing but hatred…" Said Fu.

"Something must have awakened it, which means someone died most likely.

" **Bee, this power…it's beyond Kurama."**

"I know, and that's what terrifies me."

"Wasure please be okay…" Said Fu.

"Fu, if Fenrir is out I don't think he's okay…" Said Bee.

"Don't say that!"

"I'm sorry you can only watch as he goes through this, we can't risk you losing you to this Shisui guy. Just stay strong for Wasure okay?"

"Okay…" Fu again looked at the storm again the hatred was strong she had never seen this before.

In the other side of Konoha, Hanea reformed to see the black tornado.

"Oh no…Wasure."

" **Hanea, the other half and Wasure was enraged…I sense someone has died."**

"Of course, someone did! Why else would this be happening!" She then felt the surge of Ki, she then became horrified as this was the Ki she felt so long ago when the Anger half of Fenrir rampaged in the fang village. The night she saw almost the entire village destroyed in an instant. "Wasure…my son what could have done this…" She began to run to the arena hoping it's not too late.

In the bunkers of Konoha, the civilians, children and Shinobi guards there felt the Ki and became terrified. Their first thought was the Kyubi had returned but then they realized this was more powerful than the Kyubi, they saw from the carved windows a massive black tornado ragged in Konoha.

"What is that Iruka-sensei?" Asked Konohamaru.

"I think…." Iruka gulped as he felt the chakra before, the night of the Hyuga affair, the day Shisui fought Wasure before. The night Wasure led the charge against Danzo. "…. It's Wasure…."

"Wasure…" Konohamaru held on his headband as he saw the storm. "…please be okay…"

Hiruzen who with the help of the First and second Hokage had killed Orouchimaru stood in awe as they felt the power of the Ki they just surged throughout Konoha.

"What was that!" Said Hasihrama.

"That…that is the Juubi No Ookami, and it's Jinchuuriki Wasure Uchiha." Said Hiruzen.

"That power…it's more than the Kyubi." Said Hasirama.

"Brother could you have trapped this beast?" Said Tobirama.

"No, not even a chance…"

"Hiruzen…how screwed are we?"

"If he loses control…according to Hanea when she told me her history….this will look like the Valley of the End.

"Dear Kami…"

People all over Konoha on both sides were having similar responses to the massive power, they all turned to see the power and heard once again a mighty roar of a demonic wolf.

Jiraiya on Gamabunta felt this while he was just returning from taking out a column of Kiri-nin in the outskirts of Konoha.

" **Jiraiya…"**

"What is that Bunta?"

" **I thought he was a myth but the stories are true….the Juubi No Ookami lives and is free…"**

"Oh no Wasure!

The duo began to race to Konoha.

For Shisui he only smiled, he would be able to control the Wolf and use it to destroy Konoha.

Once more a mighty roar was heard this one louder than the others, and then Shisui saw it…red eye opened up glowing in the dark storm. Shisui knee Biju forms resembled the Jinchuuriki but it was the wrong eye then he saw it, the right eye began to open. Shisui in horror saw a purple eye with four rings and three black tomo spun in activation. in the right eye of the Wolf.

"No….that's not possible!"

The wolf then began to step out of the storm, a massive paw stepped out followed by the other. A massive form walked out, the body of the wolf was massive as it's shoulders were the size of the Hokage tower. The Wolf's claws were black as night as it had them extend. Then out came the ten massive tails, each one bigger than the Kyubi's. Fenrir was out of the tornado as it faded away. It then let out the loudest roar yet making the other Biju hold their ears as it was beyond deafening. It then looked as Shisui who was forming his perfect Susanoo.

" **You are no god."**

"Care to prove that Wolf?"

" **You have no idea how screwed you are. Your Susanoo will not safe you, nothing will."**

"Oh really? Almighty Push!"

Fenrir remained unmoved. **"That the best you got? What a fool, Wind Style Air Bomb!"** Fenrir then slammed the ball if wind into Shisui blowing him towards his mind controlled Biju. Fenrir began to walk to the two as Shukaku and Matatabi backed away seeing the power Fenrir posed.

"Don't just stand there! Kill the damn wolf!" Yelled Shisui.

" **Biju Bomb!"** Yelled both Biju as they had the attacks rocket towards Fenrir. Who just grinned as It dodged the attacks.

" **Allow me to show you how's it's done! BIJU BOMB!"** Fenrir had the bomb form in his hand as it was more than doubled than their attack. He saw Saiken rush to him first. Fenrir with greater speed rushed Saiken and placed the attack into the Six tails gut. The Biju Bomb imploded and sent Saiken flying back and had him return into Utakata who was nearly dead after that. Shisui in desperation had his perfect Susanoo form around Isobu.

"Die you Wolf Demon! Susanoo Biju Bomb!"

On command Isobu using the Susanoo power up readied it's biggest Biju bomb yet.

" **Pathetic, Ten Tailed Biju Bomb!"** on each of Fenrir's tells formed a Biju bomb. **"Die Shisui Uchiha!"**

The two attacks clashed as Fenrir's beat Isobu's Shisui fled before hit him and fled to avoid the area the explosion effected. Isobu took the attack head on and was nearly killed and receded back into Yagura. Shisui grabbed both and left before they could stop him. Fenrir roared in victory as he stood un-challenged. He then saw the army that remained, the last wave charged towards Konoha.

" **I don't think so, Almighty Biju Bomb!"** Fenrir using the added force of the Almighty push sent the attack towards the army and in one second there was no army only a barren field. He went to all fours as he walked back to the arena, there he saw Hanea on the highest level that was still standing.

"Fenrir!"

" **Hanea."**

"Is Wasure dead?"

" **No."**

"What happened?"

" **His step-sister was killed but I think we can fix that."** Fenrir began to shrink down, soon enough the wolf faded away as wind as Wasure began to walk to the dead Hinata.

"Please…please let this work…GEDO ART OF RINNE REBIRTH!" Wasure placed his hand on Hinata's chest as the wound began to heal and a pulse came to her body. Wasure smiled as he then passed out, with a smile on his face.

And like that the invasion of Konoha ended but as a cost as the village lays in ruin, Hanea knelt down by her child. She felt her body giving way, she sighed but she had to do it.

"Wasure my son, know that I will always love you no matter what. Before I go I need to finish what was started when you were born. Sage Art Seal Transfer!" Hanea undid her seal as it went into Wasure's slowly unifying the two halves of Fenrir. Wasure's healing capabilities began to speed up healing his injuries. She smiled as her body was starting to peel.

"Wasure!"

Hanea turned to see Yugito, Fu, Kiba, and Choji along with the other rookie Genin.

"Who are you?" Asked Yugito.

"My name is Hanea, I'm Wasure's mom."

"Oh…" Said Yugito.

"I take it your Wasure's two girlfriends?"

Yugito and Fu went red with that.

"Eh, don't worry it happens with Jinchuuriki of Fenrir."

"Huh?" Said Karin.

"Yeah, hell my dad has five wives back home."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I'm not a grandmother yet am i?"

"NO!" they yelled

"Whew thank kami anyway you girls take care of him."

"Yes ma'am." Said Yugito.

"Well-mannered I like this one. Well I gotta go, I gave Wasure a gift before you all showed up. Let's just say he's whole again." As she said that, her paper body finally gave out she waved goodbye as her spirit flew back to the afterlife.

"We need to get Wasure to the hospital." Said Fu.

"Allow me to help with that." Said a ANBU agent that wore a cloak and who's mask was the Shinigami's.

"Thank you." Said Fu.

"Let's get going then." Said the ANBU

They took off for the hospital as Yugito carried Hinata, Fu held Naruto, and Sakura had Sasuke. Gaara held his father and Tsunade with his sand as they rushed to reach the hospital. While inside Wasure two wolves became one and now officially the Fourth Great War has started.

" **A/N**

 **So do you guy's hate me or no for killing Hinata there for a second? So Fenrir was let loose if only for a little bit. It's now clear you do not piss of Fenrir. Wasure now posses both halves of Fenrir but lost an eye which held his Kotoamatsukami. Miko lives and was corrupted by Shisui. With the war started, the world will the might of Wasure and Fenrir multiple times before it comes to an end. Now comes the fun part…writing it. Well here goes nothing.**

 **-Mister E**


End file.
